Me prefieres a mi
by jaedbellsnessi
Summary: Me enviaron a este pueblo por un castigo ahora tengo que ser un chico normal odio esa mierda me gusta hacer lo que quiero y cuando se me de la puta gana pense que todo seria facil ¡joder era Forks! pero me encontre con Isabella Swan y mi vida cambio por completo mi nombre es Edward Mesen mejor conocido como Eddie Mesen el cantante juvenil mas famoso del mundo y esta es mi historia.
1. ¿castigo o salvacion?

**Edward POV**

— Pero no fue mi culpa Liz — grite arrojando mi camisa al suelo.

— no me interesa te vas — me grito recogiendo todo el desastre de ropa de mi cuarto.

— Lo único que quieres es que me valla a la chingada — volví a gritar agarrándola por una mano suavemente sin olvidar que es mi madre y cuando estuvo afuera de mi cuarto sin ninguna contemplación le cerré la puerta en las narices.

— si sigues así te quedaras por mucho más tiempo — me amenazo golpeando la puerta y tratando de abrirla le puse el jodido seguro no quería verla.

— aléjate de mí tu no me quieres — si lo se sueno como un marica y posiblemente me arrepienta de todo el vómito que voy a escupir pero ya estaba hasta la madre de los problemas ¿qué más podría acarrear? — Solo quieres a ese jodido imbécil, desde que estas con él ni me miras tal vez si tengas razón debería largarme — golpee la puerta y me deslice ignorando el ardor en mi espalda abrace mis piernas y escondí mi rostro arrepintiéndome de todo lo que dije podía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre y me dolían.

— estas tan metido en tu propio ego hijo que no vez más haya… no cambiare mi decisión lo hago porque te amo y porque es por tu bien necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo y yo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta — su llanto me partía el alma prometí que siempre la cuidaría se lo había prometido a _Él_ pero eso no cambia nada sigo siendo yo y odio todo lo que me está haciendo.

¿Cómo Liz me hace esto a mí? ¿Es que no sabe todo lo que causara por mi partida? ¿De verdad quiere mandarme a ese maldito pueblo? ¿A mí?

_¡Eres un jodido imbécil tuviste que quedarte dormido!_ Cállate maldita voz interior ya se lo que hice no tienes por qué recordármelo mierda ¿Por qué carajos lo hice? A si ya se soy un maldito orgulloso.

No sé qué hacer Liz me quiere mandar a ese puto pueblo y jodera toda mi vida, mi fama, mi gira, mi película y a la disquera ¡demonios la disquera! Me pare y empecé a caminar como león enjaulado pasándome las manos como un loco por el cabello desesperadamente, recuerdo todo lo que me dijeron cuando hice una de las mías…

— otro escándalo más Eddie y todo se ira a la mierda ¿quedo claro? — todavía recuerdo la ira de Aro el dueño de la disquera y eso que solo me capturaron con Paris Hilton en mi auto malditos paparazzi… Ugh esto es mucho peor en realidad es toda una mentira pero sigue siendo lo peor de todo y acabaría conmigo y mi carrera para siempre ¿Pero quién me creerá? Estoy tan jodido que ni siquiera James podrá ayudarme.

Me acosté en mi enorme y fría cama el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana estaba cansado y adolorido hasta la madre pero necesitaba encontrar una maldita solución no puedo irme y dejar todo así esta vez no…

_¿Ahora te importa pendejo? _Mi pinche voz interior tenía razón no me importo cuando lo hice y si sé que me equivoque pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitírselo a alguien más.

— Levántate — grito una voz que conocía muy bien mientras me golpeaba la cara me acosté sobre mi espalda gruñendo.

— Vete a la chingada James — tenía un dolor de cabeza de mierda y este viene y me grita de paso que dormí como cuatro horas.

— lo has hecho otra vez Edward — suspiro ruidosamente y yo resople ya viene con sus sermones de nuevo sentí como se sentaba a mi lado talle mis ojos acostumbrándome a la dañina luz su rostro estaba cerio y sus ojos negros lucían cansado y decepcionados lo hacían ver mucho mayor de lo que era — te dijeron que todo se iría a la mierda si lo volvías hacer — me coloque una almohada en la cabeza y le mostré el dedo ¿Quién mierda es para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer?

_¡Tú manager y productor estúpido y eso sin contar que…!_ Pare mi voz interior estaba empezando a odiarla.

— Si sé que no te importa como todo lo demás — seguía hablando y yo todavía con el jodido dolor de cabeza — la disquera ha conseguido que no publiquen las fotos y el paparazzi ya ha sido tratado en el hospital con lo cual también se le pago una suma más para que no abriera la boca — me levante de golpe y fue una puta mala idea todo mi cuarto giro me coloque una mano en la frente y cerré mis ojos estaba hasta la madre de adolorido gruñí cuando sentí algo frio y gelatinoso golpear mi cara sin delicadeza no necesitaba abrir mis ojos para saber que era vomito azul es una bolsa de gel azul que ayuda a los dolores mi madre la compro hace unos años y vómito azul y yo nos hemos vuelto muy íntimos desde los últimos dos años.

— ¿están muy encabronados conmigo? — pregunte susurrando.

— sí y te mandaron a decir algo — cuando lo mire tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y cuando James tiene una de esas significa tormenta y tempestades y estas serían para mí trague saliva y me arme de valor.

— escúpelo —

— En vez de patear tu culo fuera de la disquera los directivos han firmado un acuerdo con Elizabeth — me levante de golpe ignorando el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y el vómito azul camine de un lado a otro ya sabía lo que venía y era lo peor — te iras a Forks ya te inscribimos en el instituto y están enterados de quien eres y como eres tendrás a alguien para que te acompañe todo el tiempo para que no te metas en problemas no podrás participar en alguna actividad que se trate de música o tocar algún instrumento también serás voluntario en el hospital y para el final de las clases te quedaras a ayudar en la cafetería no puedes ir a fiesta, beber, fumar, cantar, bailar y ser llamativo subirás tus notas porque son un asco de mierda tendrás que hacer un plan de vida de cinco años y lo más importante tienes que buscarte a ti mismo — lo mire y juro que lo vi de todos los colores golpee el aire con mis manos en puños si sé que es ser imbécil más de lo que soy pero ¿Cómo carajo me hacen esto? Soy su jodida estrella la que le ha entregado dos Grammi, muchos premios y reconocimientos y aparte de eso una jugosa cuenta bancaria son unos malagradecidos.

— ¿y si no que? — rete encabronado.

— Entonces despídete de gira, película y nuevo álbum en pocas palabras te echaran de la disquera — me tense y puse mis dedos en mi tabique nasal me sentía sofocado aunque respiraba como si estuviera follando.

— ¿Cuántos jodidos días me estarán torturando? — pregunte controlando mi cuerpo que aun adolorido quería lanzarse sobre James y patearle su culo.

— Hasta la graduación — dijo bajito.

— ¿cuatro malditos meses? — grite encabronado hasta la madre ¿Qué se supone que le dirán a mis fans de donde estoy? ¿Tendré que actuar como una persona normal? ¿Cómo mierda are eso? ¿Mi madre no se opondrá? No claro que no ella les dio la idea al menos salvo mi culo de ser despedido ¿cuatro meses en ese pueblucho? ¡Dios mío moriré de aburrición! Es una tortura es el peor castigo de mi vida odio Forks siempre lo odie es tan corriente, simple y aburrido…

— Si, así que alístate discreto… mejor tapado completo nos vamos al aeropuerto — me congele y todo las emociones se fueron de mi cuerpo solo quedando una pánico mucho pánico.

— ¿ya? — alcance a decir con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Si ya! — se levantó y cuando salió azoto la puerta dejándome en medio de mi cuarto encabronado, con el maldito dolor de cabeza con la ira creciendo dentro de mí y algo más grande que la ira la resignación…

_Todo sea porque tu vida vuelva hacer como la mañana de ayer…_ esta vez estaba de acuerdo con mi voz interior aria lo que fuera porque todo volviera a la normalidad incluso tener que ir a ese pinche pueblo que me dan ganas de vomitar con solo pensar en las palabras '' Forks '' '' castigo '' y '' salvación del culo de Eddie '' en la misma oración.

Desearía que todas las mierdas que hice ayer se borraran desearía que ella nunca fuera aparecido…


	2. Mudanza

**Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?**

**Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja… **

**¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.**

**MUDANZA**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en el aeropuerto con una capucha lentes de sol y cuatro enormes maletas con mi ropa y cosas como esas que según mama fue lo más sencillo que encontró en mi cuarto de vestimenta si tengo un maldito cuarto porque soy una maldita súper estrella y según Susy siempre me tengo que ver bien así sea cuando no tenga que hacerlo tengo que usar mis pinches lentes ya que no puedo usar los de contacto me reconocerían fácilmente James dijo algo de Superman y Clark Ken pero lo mande a comer mierda está loco al menos son como quiero y a mi estilo Tecno Maryn cuadrados y grandes negros con poco aumento para que no verme como un nerd y más mi pasamontaña negro que tiene una franja blanca (la parte más llamativa de mi persona según Susy todas las revistas y programas de cotilleos es mi cabello no le veo el encanto es totalmente desordenado e incontrolable tiene un tono cobrizo que cuando me pongo al sol tengo mechones rojos igual que mi madre) eso será suficiente para pasar desapercibido por cuatro meses en ese pueblucho.

— A partir de ahora te llamaras Anthony Cullen solo los directivos y los profesores sabrán quien eres todo está bajo estricta vigilancia de que ellos no te delaten lo hicimos firmar un montón de cosas que no entenderías a parte de ellos solo sabrá Emmett McCarthy que es tu acompañante estará en el instituto contigo y la mayor parte del tiempo en que tus tíos o tu prima no estén para verte hacer algo estúpido — oculte mi risa con tos ¿de verdad creen que con todo eso me van a detener? Sobre todo teniendo la ayuda de mi prima ¡demonios Alice Cullen y yo somos unos genios malignos! juro que si no fuera mi prima ya me la fuera tirado me acuerdo las veces que nos escapábamos en la madrugada cuando teníamos pinche doce años ni me acuerdo que mierda hacíamos pero era genial al menos tendré a esa duende para divertirme un rato de Emmett me encargare después.

— Vale soy Thony Cullen lo entiendo nada de mierdas y estupideces por cuatro meses aunque sea en ese maldito pueblo pero lo hare veras que aunquesea me importa mi carrera — rodo los ojos mientras me colocaba un periódico en la cara no solo para que lo leyera sino para taparme de los paparazzi saben que hice algo estúpido y me están casando… cada vez que hago cosas así me voy de la ciudad así que están listos para disparar y acabar todo su rollo en mi culo...

_Páginas de Cotilleos_

_¡Eddie protagonizo la súper escandalosa y salvaje fiesta del año!_

_Nuestro príncipe del escándalo ha hecho de las suyas… resulta que Eddie Mesen asistió a la fiesta más salvaje de Los Angeles California mejor conocida como el cumpleaños de Jasper Whitlock su mejor amigo de toda la vida que es jugador de futbol por supuesto que canto y bailo como solo nuestro Eddie sabe hacerlo pero se escuchan rumores de que hubo una visita inesperada la cual no sabemos quién era pero de ser Eddie debe ser alguna de sus sabores favoritos y se ha puesto mal nuestras fuentes dicen que lo vieron con unas botellas de licor y era sostenido de Jasper pero que no lo vieron más ni se sabe que paso después de eso…_

_Estaremos al pendiente de cada detalle es imposible que nuestro PRINCIPE DEL ESCANDALO no haya hecho nada más en la salvaje fiesta del año…_

— es tan estúpido ¿no solo me pueden dejar en paz? — me dije a mi mismo cuando cerré el periódico pero James pensó que era para él y negó con la cabeza le enseñe el dedo y me recosté en mi silla a esperar abordar el vuelo con destino a aburriforks… es tan de la mierda que nunca me dejan en paz que sea la sensación juvenil del momento no les da derecho a acosarme y aunque no les pare pelotas a los cotilleos los de la disquera si lo hacen y se encabronan conmigo pero según ellos yo les doy motivo y si puede que lo haga a veces pero otras veces no pero nunca me creen desde que fui apodado como el príncipe de los escándalos o el león Mesen por mi cabello no me han dejado en paz tengo a una flota de paparazzi encima de mi todo los malditos días es estresante ¿Por qué dejar de ser quien soy solo por ellos?Si sé que soy una mierda pero así soy y no cambiare y si tengo que pasar este castigo y lo acepto sin hacer muchos berrinches es porque de verdad metí la pata esta vez y lo hice muy chingo acabaría con mi carrera si esas fotos salieran a la luz y lo peor de todo es que es mentira pero no hay manera de demostrarlo es su palabra contra la mía…

— Disculpe — me sobresalte al escuchar la vos de una niña parada frente a mi sacudiéndome mis mierdas personales por el momento mire a la niña era muy tierna solo debe de tener como nueve años le sonreí para darle confianza y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

— hola ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿me puedes prestar el periódico? — asentí y se lo entregue pronto lo abrió en las páginas de caricaturas supongo yo porque se quedófrente a mí y no sabía que leía mire por todo lados y vi a una señora que debe ser la mama a unos metros detrás de ella viéndome intensamente como con vergüenza y admiración ojala y no me reconozca por ahí siguen los paparazzi…— Es una mentira — susurro la niña entregándome el periódico con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas me dieron ganas de reírme se veía cómica y la mama estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es mentira? — pregunte con curiosidad ya que seguía fulminando el periódico con sus ojos marrones.

— lo que dicen de Eddie es tan estúpido — gruño cruzándose de brazos me tense ella estaba molesta por lo que habían dicho de mi… sé que soy una mierda y que lo que dice aquí de verdad me lo merezco pero demonios yo canto para ellas para mis fans y lo hago también porque lo amo pueden decir lo que quieran de mi pero mi vida son mis fans porque ella son mi carrera.

— No digas malas palabras — le regañe con una sonrisa y ella soltó una risita y sus mejillas se colorearon giro su rostro y la mama le hizo señas ella asintió mientras se devolvía su vista a mí.

— no creo nada de lo que dicen ahí eres Eddie Mesen el mejor cantante del mundo nada más te debe importar ¿de acuerdo? — mi boca se abrió y vi removerse incomodo a James ella la cerro con una risita y me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla — la próxima vez que quieras esconderte a la perfección cubre tus tres lunares de la mano — asentí todavía atontado por esta simple niña me dio otro beso y se alejó saltando agarro la mano de su mama y se fue dándome una última mirada y una última sonrisa baje mi mirada a mis manos y los tres lunares que se encontraban en el dorso de mi mano resaltaban en mi pálida piel sonreí adoro a esa niña.

— ¿Quién lo diría? al gran Eddie Mesen lo descubrió una niña de nueve años ¡Oh!Eso sin mencionar que lo dejo atontado — se burló James le golpe el hombro me y volví a sentar ahora más que nunca quiero llegar a ese maldito pueblo para que el tiempo pase más rápido y pueda volver juro que le voy a dedicar un concierto a esa niña solo por colocarme una sonrisa en mi rostro el día del comienzo de mi purgatorio otra vez y como siempre pienso y repito mi fans son mi carrera tengo que mantener mi carrera a flote… suspire así sea en aburriforks.

— ¡mi bebe! — chillo mi madre a mis espaldas me gire y estaba con unos lentes grandes y el cabello en una coleta el mismo cabello desastroso y de mí mismo color solo que a ella se le ve fenomenal por fin había llegado supongo que en la disquera la estaban necesitando me levante y la abrace no importa lo encabronado que este con ella ¡mierda es mi mama! si lo se soy un marica pero ella es la única mujer que vale la pena en mi vida — lo siento bebe pero tienes que ir tu tío Carlisle te está esperando y Esme la conocí hace tiempo pero como estabas de gira — rodé mis ojos y ella soltó una risita — es muy amorosa y quiere mucho a Alice y hey nada de meter en problemas a tu prima jovencito ¿entendido? — resople y ella me mostro el puño sigue molesta sonreí de lado y asintió y luego empezó a besarme mi mama es tan bipolar como yo un momento estamos bien y el otro peleando pero así nos amamos lo único nada mierda en mi vida es ella y mi música de resto… ¡Nah! Ni vale la pena todo es tormentoso y mierda como yo.

Ya estaba llegando al pueblucho después de muchos besos y abrazos de Liz y advertencias de James me encontraba hablando de todo y de nada con Carlisle es un buen tipo y tiene una paciencia que no se encabrona cuando me metía en problemas con Alice nunca lo veía volverse loco como mi papa… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposa? ¿Esme? — pregunte aun mirando por la ventana.

— ella es dulce la conocí… —me sorprende pero el jodido paisaje era hermoso sin duda todo verde y lleno de musgo también los árboles y montañas e incluso el clima lluvioso y neblina sin duda le sentaba bien pero lo aborrecía me encanta el calor, la calidezy el sol la playa, las piscinas, correr bajo los tenues rayos del sol en la mañana suspire iba a extrañar eso iba a extrañar mi vida soy un marica no he pisado casa de mi tío y ya me quiero largar pero apenas es el primer día en cuatro meses cuatro malditos meses ¡Ugh! ¿Qué mierda voy hacer aquí? Al menos espero que haya tipas buenas para follar aunque con el puñetero disfraz se me ara difícil ligar pero a la mierda todas las zorras son iguales un poco de labia una sonrisita y ya están comiendo de tu mano… hoy extrañamente hacia sol no mucho claro pero aun así era lo suficientemente cálido para el jodido aburriforks parece como si quisiera que me agradara pero nunca lo hará.

— ¿Edward me estas escuchando? — mire a Carlisle y mi rostro se quedó en blanco ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me seguía hablando.

— …. —

— supongo que no estas feliz — se rio entre dientes y me contuve a mostrarle el dedo al menos por hoy no hare o diré mierdas a la gente solo por hoy — te decía que Esme es dulce y gentil Alice y ella se caen muy bien y para que negártelo es tu fan — las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron levemente recordaba a esa niña en el aeropuerto y por qué cargo guantes le había cortado los dedos en el avión.

_¡Te vez ridículo! _ Oficialmente odio mi voz interior pero mierda es cierto me veo ridículo cargaba el pasamontaña negro que me hacía ver más pálido los lentes y los guantes de dedos cortados sip soy un imbécil y no parezco yo pero todo sea por salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

— Te tengo una sorpresa — anuncio bajito Carlisle me voltee a verlo asombrado estrictamente le dijeron que ningún regalo o cosas como esas para mi me quitaron todas mis mierdas laptop, IPod, teléfono, autos, tarjetas, chequera y mi música lo que más me duele Carlisle se rio por mi cara y fruncí el ceño joder dígamelo ya ¿no ve que me muero de la ansiedad?— es un auto espero que te guste Alice lo escogió dijo que te encantara — asentí lo mejor de Carlisle es que era rico y amable nunca en el mundo se encuentran muchas personas así y resulta que tengo un tío ojala _El_ fuera sido así Alice tiene mucha suerte …

Mis ojos se desvariaron de nuevo al parabrisas Carlisle sabe que no le estaba prestando atención pero seguía hablando de ser voluntario en el hospital eso lo sabré más tarde cuando me toque hacerlo con tal no me pongan a bañar ningún anciano juro que maldeciré todo a mi alrededor si lo hacen ¿Qué estaría haciendo si estuviera en Los Angeles? Esa pregunta me la vengo haciendo desde que me monte en el piche avión quizás estaría en la playa surfeando y siendo fotografiado o en el club de Jasper y siendo fotografiado o en el centro comercial firmando autógrafos y siendo fotografiado o en mi alberca rompiendo una marca esperen no hay no soy fotografiado ya me estaba empezando a asustar mierda de pana me acosan…

Unos gritos llamaron mi atención gire mi rostro para el lado de Carlisle y él también estaba mirando hacia lo mismo que yo había un grupo de chicos animando a una chica blanca con cabello color chocolate que se estaba montando en un árbol mire más arriba y quería poder recoger el frisby que se había quedado atorado en el árbol Carlisle se reía entre dientes y yo también la chica era un poco torpe y su cabello hasta la cintura no le ayudaba mucho se pelo varias veces pero aún seguía tratando estaba empezando a no ver bien porque Carlisle se estaba alejando.

— Detente solo un momento — murmure saliendo por la ventanilla de arriba del auto se detuvo y yo estaba observando como la mono araña cogía el frisby y lo lanzaba los cinco chicos que estaban lo siguieron dejándola sola haya arriba y cuando le iba a gritar que tuviera cuidado pelo una rama y cayó al piso sentada en su hermoso trasero.

— ¡malditasea! — grito levantándose y sobándose el trasero con sus manos se giró y su rostro era muy divertido estaba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas buscando algo con sus ojos — Jacob Black eres un imbécil se supone que deberías de quedarte aquí para atraparme por tu culpa me duele el culo — grito corriendo hacia un hombre y le salta a la espalda todos los otros chicos empezaron a reírse de ellos que ahora daban vueltas no sé de donde mierda sacaron una pistolas de agua pero las tenían y estaban guerreando eso se veía jodidamente divertido y la mono araña se veía muy bien corriendo y lanzando agua riéndose y cayéndose llenándose de lodo y toda esa porquería después salieron corriendo adentrándose en el bosque con los otros chicos elevando el Frisby, es estúpido se atorara en un árbol en cualquier momento de nuevo pero por mí que lo hiciera todas las veces esa tipa se veía realmente bien ahí arriba.

— ¿Edward? — pregunto Carlisle golpeando mis piernas me baje hasta quedar sentado de nuevo el me miraba divertido.

— ¿Qué? — resople frunciendo el ceño.

— Nada solo pensé que te gusta… — lo fulmine con la mirada y él se calló arrancando que haya visto esa preciosura montada en un árbol no significa que me agrade este pueblo de mierda y que no estoy encabronado con los de la disquera con James y en el fondo muy en el fondo con Liz por sugerir esta maldita idea.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me sentí aliviado pronto me metería en alguna habitación y me quitaría este ridículo disfraz a componer me siento inspirado y ni mierda del porque pero quería escribir resulto que todo fue menos de lo que yo desee una pequeña duendesita de cabello corto y ojos grises me salto encima y no dejo de hablar y hablar y hablar y más hablar hasta que por fin una mujer bonita y elegante se acercó a mí me dio un abrazo la escuche suspirar y me reí entre dientes si es mi fanática después de hablar de nuevo sobre las reglas me mostraron la casa fuimos a al garaje donde estaba guardado mi regalo.

— espero que te guste a mí me encanto — chillo Alice descubriendo un espectacular Volvo plateado.

— ¡santa mierda eso está de lujo! — grite apuntando el auto se aclararon la garganta y miraron al suelo los tres — Uh lo siento cuidare mejor mi vocabulario pero no me comprometo — se rieron y yo me reí con ellos me pase una mano por el cabello y titubeante me acerque al Volvo para acariciarlo soy un amante de las carreras, de los autos y la velocidad correría en la formula si no fuera porque solo tengo diecisiete años y mi madre es una obsesiva a la protección — les pagare cuando tenga mis tarjetas de nuevo — mierda ni siquiera un auto nuevo me quita lo enfermo que me siento al estar aquí siendo observado por tres personas con las que apenas me siento cómodo y en un pueblucho que aborrezco.

— no te preocupes Edward es todo tuyo considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida solo no le digas a Elizabeth por ahora no quiero que me saque los ojos — me reí imaginándome a mi mama gritándole a Carlisle por esto debe de ser emocionante es jodidamente terca y testaruda y súper orgullosa o sea otro yo pero en versión femenina.

Después de la cena Alice y yo nos metimos en mi nuevo cuarto a hablar de toda las cosas que nos habíamos perdidos estos últimos cuatro años sin vernos por supuesto me mostro todas las revista donde mi cara estaba en la portada juro que a nadie le dijo que éramos familia primero porque no le creerían y segundo porque no le interesaba lo que la gente pensaba esta chica es genial con razón es mi prima.

— sabes Ed te confesare algo — dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas estábamos acostados en la cama viendo el sinnúmero de revistas donde le contaba la verdad de lo que paso estaba de acuerdo en que esas revistas eran una mierda pero que no dejaría de leerlas me reí hasta mas no poder.

— Claro —

— Tu… tu… bueno tu amigo ese futbolista… — balbuceo me reí entre dientes ya sé por dónde viene la cosa.

— estoy encabronado con ese hijo de puta tengo que enviarle un mail quizás mañana y no tiene novia su color favorito es el verde, su jugador favorito es Lionel Messi, odia la comida japonesa y es un imbécil pero me cae bien — me sonrió y aplaudió dando saltitos.

— Duh es tu mejor amigo — rodé los ojos.

— Sabelotodo — se rio y yo también lo hice.

— Bien vamos a dormir mañana instituto — hice una mueca era mitad de año y yo era un jodido nuevo y lo peor de todo es que soy famoso pero no puedo mostrarlo mierda ni siquiera sé cómo actuar en una de esas cosas siempre he estudiado en casa las escuelas en Los Angeles no eran opción solo salía a la calle y tenía a una trulla de chicas detrás de mí demonios esa mierda me encantaba — Estaré contigo todo el tiempo — me acaricio el hombro y me miro con lastima fruncí el ceño yo no quiero que me mire de esa manera ¿Qué coño le pasa? No soy un animal herido y tampoco soy quien vio la última vez odio que me miren de esa manera.

— Deja de ser una sentimental de mierda y lárgate de este cuarto — medio grite señalando la puerta asintió.

— Lo siento — murmuro bajito recogiendo todas las revistas y saliendo por la puerta soy un imbécil y la cague con Alice pero tiene que entender que soy una estrella solo estoy un poco jodido pero sigo siendo el primer artista de diecisiete años que lleno el Garden y se compraron las entradas en solo dos horas en su primera presentación si ese soy yo soy grande, famoso y un ídolo para todas las chicas me acosté con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo extraño a mama horita me estaría gritando porque no apago el ordenador y me duermo o que deje de cantar porque necesito descansar.

_¡Eres un marica extrañas a tu mama!_ Mierda si lo hago ¿Quién no? no me he despegado de ella desde que tengo dieciséis soy un jodido hijo de mami y tiene mamitis aguda ¿Qué hago? Así soy… Sacudí mi cabeza evitando las lágrimas quiero mi vida de vuelta estúpido bastardo ojala nunca lo vuelva a ver porque lo mandaría de nuevo al hospital por culpa de él tengo que estar en ese puto pueblo que lo aborrezco tanto como a _Él _por su culpa tengo que ir a una escuela donde me tengo que ocultar y a todas mis fans sin una pinche información de mi… quiero gritar ni siquiera hice nada es un tramposo envidioso es que donde lo vea lo lamentara de nuevo y mucho peor no me importara si la disquera me quita lo que sea me tengo que vengar de ese bastardo.

**Espero sus ****Reviews**** porfis me encantaría saber que tal les parece el fic vale la pena créanme no es porque es mío ni nada pero de verdad vale la pena…**

**Actualizare todos los lunes y si recibo bastantes Reviews entonces lo haré más seguido todo depende de ustedes **

**Porfis… porfis… porfis… porfis… porfis… porfis… porfis… Reviews (no hagan llorar a la autora) ¡Reviews!**

**Les deseo lo mejor del mundo como que Edward babee por ti cuando subas un árbol…**


	3. Purgatorio

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como él, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Purgatorio**

**Edward POV**

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido pero lo que si sabía es que estaba imaginándome retorcer el cuello de ese imbécil me desperté con unos gritos alce mi cabeza porque seguía hasta la madre de adolorido nota mental también vengarme por eso pinche paparazzi golpea duro apenas podía ver a Alice revolotear por toda la habitación con un sinnúmero de prendas me pregunto si no conocerá a Susy.

— ¿Qué haces? Alice mira no sé qué te traes pero… — me detuve cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 de la mañana — ¿Por qué putas me levantaste a esta hora? ¿Estás loca? — grite levantándome y gruñendo se rio sonoramente y escuche risas abajo jodidos bastardos.

— tenemos que ir a al instituto Thony — caí en la cuenta y me pase una mano por el cabello irritado se me había olvidado que ahora tengo que ser responsable y todas esas babosadas murmure una serie de maldiciones y profanidades y me dirigí al baño tome una ducha rápida y cuando salí mire por la ventana ¡genial estaba lloviendo! Que novedad, me puse una camisa manga larga roja con unos jeans negros y una chaqueta negra mis zapatos nada llamativos mi pasa-montañas, mis guantes de dedos cortados negros también y mis lentes me mire al espejo no me conozco me decía a mí mismo bajando por unas escaleras que no conocía por una casa que no era mía a una hora donde nunca me pararía y a un desayuno con unas personas que no esperaba suspire parezco un estúpido emo.

— Buenos día chico — saludo Carlisle me sonrió y me hizo señas de que me sentara asentí y le sonreí antes de que enterrara sus ojos de nuevo en el periódico.

— hola cariño toma espero que te guste — Esme me acaricio la mejilla y me coloco el plato de tostadas frente a mi cuando ella se sentó a mi lado note que faltaba Alice.

— ¿Alice? — pregunte bajito Carlisle miro su reloj y con sus dedos conto tres y se escuchó un chillido en la planta de arriba todos reímos — ¿Qué fue eso? — los dos suspiraron y se sonrieron.

— ¿Cuántas veces te has levantado a esta hora y has visto a tu mejor amigo verlo entrenar por la televisión? — pregunto Esme negué con la cabeza nunca lo hago si quiero voy a la cancha y ya ¿para que lo vería por televisión?

— ¿Y…? — anime para que siguieran pero otro chillido llego desde arriba entonces capte la indirecta y me lance a reír agarrándome el estómago Carlisle y Esme se rieron conmigo y yo me levante llevando dos tostadas en las manos quería ver a Alice seguramente debe de estar como esas chicas que me ven con las uñas en la boca y saltando.

Cuando llegue a su habitación toque y me murmuraron un `` pasa ´´ cuando entre jadee nunca había visto un cuarto tan rosa pero lleno de cosas que una chica no tiene en uno afiches de futbol, dibujos de los jugadores, pendones, una pizarra llena de estrategias, algunos balones autografiados y arriba en su techo fotos y afiches de Jasper que por cierto estaba ablando en el plasma gigante de Alice sobre un próximo juego dentro de dos semanas y Alice bueno Alice estaba igual que esas chicas cuando me ven solo que ella estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas saltando sus ojos estaban al máximo en Jasper como si dijera mierdas interesantes para mí nunca lo son me reí extrañaba a ese pendejo…

— _Dígame señor Whitlock ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento y el de su equipo? —_ pregunto la reportera.

— _está muy genial lo lograremos tendremos la copa hispanoamericana pronto —_ sonrío y pico un ojo Alice se derritió rodé mis ojos chicas.

— _¿Cómo se siente con ya tener la mayoría de edad? Estamos informados que pronto pasara a ser un profesional en los equipos grandes tengo entendido que son varios que los buscan —_ típico reportera cotilla Jasper se rio entre dientes y agacho la cabeza Alice volvió a chillar.

— _si son muchos pero por ahora solo me concentrare en mi equipo me necesita y estamos listos para traernos la copa cuando haga eso decidiré a que equipo pertenecer —_ ¡así se habla bastardo! Sonreí y Alice chillo ¿enserio no se cansa de hacer eso?

— _¿quiere mandarle un saludo a alguien antes de irte? —_ sonreía pero se removió incomodo eso Jasper siente culpable marica quien te manda a dejarme ahí tirado.

— _heee… Eddie hermano sabes que no lo hice con intención —_ rodee mis ojos y me reí tendría que enviarle un mail pronto para sacarlo de su miseria Alice volvió a chillar mierda me estaba hartando Jasper se despidió y se fue a entrenar cuando la reportera decía que este gran chico tiene mucho talento que grandes amigos que pronto lo veremos alzar la copa y bla, bla, bla, bla… agarre a Alice le metí la tostada para que se callara y bajamos quería estrenar mi Volvo.

Nos despedimos de Esme y de Carlisle que ya se iba para el hospital recordándome que tenía que ir resople y el solo se rio juro que si vuelve hacer eso le sacare el dedo se sentía raro tener a Alice a mi lado hablando de cómo era la escuela en el fantástico Volvo demonios era de la chingada estar al volante de esta máquina puse la radio un CD de mí que era de Alice un álbum viejo pero me gustaba cantaba tan alto como podía la canción de _Ser Libre_ que era como quería estar Alice no me iba a delatar e incluso cantaba conmigo era una de mis canciones de Rock y estaba feliz quizás si manejaba todos los días a la puta escuela cantando me libraría de tener que vomitar en el camino…

Cuando estacionamos era todavía temprano así que nos quedamos un poco más en el auto para que Alice me dijera todas las instalaciones mis comprobantes un mapa murmure a todo que sí y con un rápido beso de fue a su primera clase…

Tenía cinco minutos tratando de hallar el jodido edificio 3 mi primer día de clases y voy tarde todos se me quedaron mirando pero con curiosidad en vez de fascinación o una desesperada mirada de necesito algo tuyo era un chico ordinario en una escuela ordinaria con gente normal que no te reconocían llegue a mi casillero que según creo es el mío porque todos son jodidamente iguales y me golpee la cabeza con el unas cuantas veces debería de haberle dicho a Alice que me llevara hasta el puto edificio… suspire y cerré mis ojos me siento un imbécil no debería estar aquí pretendiendo algo que no soy no debería de estar aquí sino en mi cama para después llegar a mi enorme baño y de ahí a mi estudio donde grabaría por horas y me perdería en la música fluyendo con sus notas y suspirando en cada tecla riendo y tratando de ser valiente y audaz para crear algo nuevo para ser feliz y sentirme orgulloso cuando por fin lo atrape pero resulta que me he caigo pero me levanto con fuerza maldiciendo al mundo y dejando que el peso que llevo en los hombros ya no sea mío sino del mismo mundo…

— Disculpa — abrí mis ojos y me levante del piso esto te pasa por componer música en el piso de un instituto ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba en el piso todos te pueden interrumpir fruncí el ceño y escondí mis manos en puños en mis jeans realmente me estaba quedando jodida esa canción y se sentía extraño era parecido a como me encontré con la mono araña ayer ciertamente parecido — disculpe — sacudí mi cabeza que no se te olvide que estas en público y no en tu pequeño cuarto de grabación con tus audífonos y los sonidos que tú quieras… cuando alce mi vista me encontré con dos orbes chocolates que me miraban con curiosidad y algo de fascinación baje la vista y la clave en el piso.

— ¿puedo ayudarte? — pregunte bajito sacando la imagen de ella y sus impactantes ojos chocolates es la misma chica que vi en el árbol la misma de la que yo estaba escribiendo una canción.

— no pero yo si ¿tú eres el chico nuevo Anthony Cullen? — pregunto su voz era dulce como caramelo me recosté en mi casillero y mire la pared esta niña me ponía nervioso.

— Thony y si soy yo ¿Qué quieres de mí? — seguía hablando bajito estaba hasta el tope de los nervios de reojo vi cómo se le levantaron las comisuras de sus labios.

_¿Qué carajos te pasa es solo una chica? _

— bueno Thony te acompaño a tu clase soy la presidenta de la escuela y tengo que darte la bienvenida además pareces un poco perdido — mire a mi alrededor y tenía razón éramos las únicas personas en el pasillo suspire y asentí alejándome del casillero se giró en sus talones y empezó a caminar conmigo de tras inevitablemente mis ojos viajaron a su trasero seguía siendo redondo y grande como lo recordaba seguí el camino hacia arriba y me encontré con una cascada de cabello chocolate brilloso y absurdamente quise tocarlo se veía jodidamente suave y sedoso…

— ¿así que de dónde vienes? — pregunto viendo sus libros.

— mmm… de Los Angeles —

— Sorprendente — susurro.

— ¿Qué es sorprendente? — pregunte llegando a su lado miro al piso como si la hubiera descubierto algo malo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas reprimí una sonrisa se parecía a como la vi ayer…

— no entiendo que haces en un pueblo como este teniendo a Los Angeles como hogar — mire al piso de nuevo y luche para dejar mis manos en mis jeans y no golpear nada estaba tan encabronado y ahora con ella por recordármelo.

— Si bueno me castigaron — no pude evitar que la ira se deslizara por mi voz era jodidamente imposible.

— esta es la cafetería y pasando hallaras el edificio 3 me tengo que ir a mi clase quizás nos veamos en el almuerzo mi nombre es Bella Swan — extendió su mano y yo se la tome de inmediato sentí una corriente eléctrica la quite rápidamente y asentí sacando mi comprobante literatura genial aunque sea una puta materia que me gusta.

— Nos vemos entonces — murmure empezando a caminar cuando llegue al aula era pequeña y siendo yo interrumpí la clase cuando toque la puerta.

— Llega tarde — me acuso la profesora pero sin una nota de disgusto en su voz me miro con esa mirada que dice que quiere algo de mí y rodé los ojos — preséntese y puede tomar asiento — resople y me gire a la clase donde todos estaban evaluándome con la mirada.

— mi nombre es Thony Cullen — murmure y me vale una mierda si me escucharon o no me fui a sentar al final de la clase con un chico musculoso de cabello negro rizado que me veía ansioso tire todas mis cosas de mala gana y la mochila en el piso y me recosté en la silla buscando un lápiz para garabatear en donde sea y la ganadora es la mesa…

— Me tenías preocupado — susurro el Mr. Musculo con el ceño fruncido mientras veía unas hojas y yo garabateaba en la mesa conteniendo mis ganas de tararear.

— Me perdí — rodo los ojos y resople volteando la hoja y garabateando en ella.

Así pasaron todas las jodidas clases presentándome y los profesores con la misma mirada que la primera había conocido a un chico llamado Erick y otro llamado Mike eran una imbéciles que querían regodearse que andaban con el chico nuevo pero no me importaba era monótono este lugar Emmett me sacaba conversación pero respondía vagamente mi mente estaba en la canción y esa chica Bella ¿Por qué será que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?

— Mira almuerzo vámonos — Emmett me golpeo el hombro y saque mi atención de lo que estaba garabateando en la silla y me levante recogiendo mis cosas regadas no tenía ni idea de que carajos estaban hablando en historia pero tampoco me interesaba era un cantante no necesitaba estudiar James siempre me golpeaba cuando decía eso pero era la verdad…

Caminando hacia el almuerzo junto a Emmett todos se me quedaban mirando evaluándome y curiosos ¿es que nunca han visto un chico nuevo que lo inscribieron a mitad de año? No claro que no era aburriforks aquí nunca pasaba nada.

— sabes creo que está chingada no funciona — dijo Emmett.

— ¿de qué carajos hablas? — pregunte entrando a la cafetería y colocándome en la cola para el almuerzo.

— Chico llamas la atención aun si no quieres — me reí y el también me gire y lo golpee en el hombro.

— eres un estúpido no es mi culpa este es un pinche pueblo donde no pasa nada interesante ¿Qué esperabas? — asintió sonriendo rodé mis ojos y me gire a comprar cualquier mierda que había a la vista ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Me fueran dicho hace tres días que hoy estaría en un instituto con un disfraz comprando comida para almorzar con unos tipos que son unos imbéciles y un guardaespaldas juro que me fuera orinado encima de tanta risa me imagino los encabezados si la prensa se llega a enterar de esto _El León Mesen mejor conocido como Eddie Mesen atorado en un pueblo de mierda tratando de subir sus notas por un interesante escandalo… _se vendería como pan caliente de eso estoy seguro.

— Hey Thony aquí hay un puesto — anuncio el chico bajito de cabello amarillo llamado Mike todos los demás que estaban ahí sonrieron asentí y me senté y Emmett se sentó a mi lado empezamos a hablar de todo y nada a la vez oficialmente soy un chico ordinario Alice chillo mientras me agarraba por detrás me levante y la alce dándole una vuelta en el aire.

— Duende — susurre colocándola en el piso.

— Venía a pasar el almuerzo contigo pero veo que tienes compañía — rodé mis ojos y ella soltó una risita — mis amigas te quieren conocer — sonreí de oreja a oreja me golpeo el hombro y me reí me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar gire mi rostro y Emmett me seguía le hice señas a Mike que me espera y asintió llegamos a una mesa donde estaban cinco chicas estaban buenas y tenían cara de perras perfecto.

— chicas él es mi primo Thony — anuncio Alice abrazándome por la cintura le tome la mano a todas según recuerdo me dijeron que eran Jessica, Lauren, Ángela, Tanya y Rosalie esa última me gusta Emmett también se presentó y se quedó embobado en la última así que la descarte.

— Es un gusto pero me tengo que ir — lanzaron risitas y me despidieron con la mano sonreí de lado y también hice lo mismo cuando me gire choque con un pequeño cuerpo.

— lo siento Thony fue sin querer — su dulce voz me hizo sonreír mire sus ojos chocolates y ella también estaba de la misma manera con sus mejillas rosadas era hermosa la tipa…

_¿Hermosa?_

— no tengas cuidado puedes… — iba lanzar cualquier cosa para tontear con ella cuando me percato que atrás de ella estaba un tipo alto casi igual que Emmett de piel rojiza y ojos negros que me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas Bella noto que miraba y se removió incomoda.

— Thony él es Jacob mi novio Jacob él es Thony — nos presentó y el extendió su mano pero yo cruce mis brazos viéndolo de la misma manera como lo hacía el ¿Qué putas le pasa? Imbécil ¿Quién se cree para mirarme así? ¿Es que no sabe quién soy?

_No pendejo… _cállate maldita voz interior.

— Mucho gusto — dijo abrazándola rodé mis ojos y resople le hice señas a Emmett para que nos fuéramos a sentar y empezamos a caminar suerte que estábamos de espalda a ellos no quería ver a ese estúpido mirándome ¿Bella porque no me dijiste que tenías novio?

_¿Por qué carajos te lo diría? _Malditasea si tuvieras cara de la partiría pero tienes razón ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera soy su amigo… pero podría serlo es más hasta sería interesante me gustaría averiguar porque esa mono araña me inspiro para crear la canción ¿Qué tendrá de especial? Me gire para verla y la pille viéndome sonreí y ella aparto su vista de mí y la clavo en la mesa con las mejillas en el punto más alto del rojo me reí será fácil hablar con ella con tal que el perro no esté cerca.

Cuando termino el almuerzo me empecé a irritar otra vez por las pinches clases odio las clases odio los profesores odio toda esta basura malditasea quiero mi vida de vuelta…

— Thony tienes biología te dejare en la puerta es la única clase que no tengo contigo odio esa materia así que después de mi primer día la cambie — asentí y el me entrego unos libros y papeles comenzamos a caminar cuando llegamos a la puerta de biología se despidió con la mano — hey no incendies el aula — le enseñe el dedo y él se rio cuando se giró bastardo ¿que se cree que soy? ¿Un jodido huracán? Qué demonios eso soy…

Entre en el aula con la vista clavada en los temas que trataremos eran fáciles ya los había visto tampoco es que sepa mucho la verdad me daba hasta dolor de cabeza mirar por el lente del microscopio así fue como descubrí que necesitaba lentes y por lo que veo hoy tendré el dolorcito de nuevo estos lentes solo sirven para ver la pizarra jodido James no me dejo traer los de contacto aclararon la garganta cerca mío y alce mi vista el profesor me miraba ceñudo gire mi rostro y vi a toda la clase mirándome con diversión y curiosidad sonreí estúpidos y más estúpido yo que me quedo en medio de la pizarra leyendo los temas el profesor me hizo que me sentara sin presentarme lo cual fue un milagro ya estaba cansado de repetirlo todos estaban ocupados excepto uno volví a sonreír…

— hey mo… Bella — me aclare la garganta no creo que quiera enterarse que le digo mono araña me miro y me dirigió una disimulada sonrisa desparrame todas mis cosas en el escritorio y parte del piso y me senté a garabatear en la hoja de los temarios.

— oye tus libros cayeron en mi lado — se quejó rodé mis ojos y me encogí de hombros bufo y yo me reí me gusta cuando se molesta…

_¿Me gusta? _

— lo que tiene en sus microscopios es una bástula de pescado quien termine primero se ganara… — el profesor seguro mostro algo pero no le puse cuidado de los garabatos estaba empezando a escribir una letra la misma de esta mañana.

— ¿quieres comenzar? — negué con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla me estaba empezando a llenar de ideas.

— Las damas primero — se rio y yo sonreí suena más dulce su risa que su voz…

— Thony — susurro Bella a mi lado saque mi mente de la hoja y la mire definitivamente sus ojos chocolates te dejan atontado sonreí de medio lado sin poder evitarlo y ella alzo una ceja — ¿no ayudaras? — negué con la cabeza aun mirándola frunció sus labios y miro la hoja donde estaba escribiendo rápidamente la doble y la guarde en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta — pues tendrás que hacerlo — rodé mis ojos y ella resoplo.

— Ya que no puedes pues… — dije agarrando el microscopio y mirándola de reojo su boca estaba ligueramente abierta y sus ojos abiertos como platos me reí entre dientes y mire por el jodido aparato tuve que quitarme los lentes cuando vi era interface y me volví a poner los lentes.

— te ves mejor sin lentes te me haces conocido — me tense pero pinte mi sonrisa.

— Y yo no veo sin ellos — lanzo una risita y de inmediato me relaje — Interface — murmure buscando la hoja y agarrando su lápiz gruño mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y lo escribía la letra de la mono araña era asquerosa borre las otras dos respuestas.

— ¿Qué carajos haces? — Pregunto quitándome el lápiz para evitar que siguiera borrando — están bien —

— lo sé es solo que tu letra apesta — me golpeo el hombro y yo me reí quitándole el lápiz de nuevo y empezando a borrar después que copie todo e identifique las otras que faltaban y respondí algunas mierdas ahí que me sabia llame al profesor que me hizo señas que me esperara James y mama deben de estar orgullosos casi soy un jodido nerd.

— te dije que ayudaras no que lo hicieras completo —

— ¿Bella qué demonios? Primero te quejas porque no hago nada y luego porque relleno la puta hoja — replique ella me miro burlona y se rio me reí también el profesor se estaba acercando y unos sonidos en la ventana me llamaron la atención cuando vi estaba lloviendo a cantaros — Maldición — murmure quitando mi vista de la ventana lloviendo otra vez… ¿es imposible que no llueva? Vale acepto la neblina pero llover a cada rato ¿Quién mierda le gusta vivir aquí?

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto bajito.

— Llueve — se rio un poco.

— No te gusta Forks — asentí no era una pregunta y se volvió a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunte irritado de que se burlaran de mi miseria.

— Tu cara — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —

— Miras la lluvia como si con eso pudieras detenerla — me sonrió y yo le sonreí qué más quisiera yo que hacer eso parpadeo varias veces y aparto su vista de mí bruscamente gire mi rostro para ver a quien veía el profesor estaba caminando hacia nosotros y juro que la escuche suspirar.

— Felicidades chicos — le dijo mirando a Bella y ni pendiente de mi yo también hice ¿qué hay con eso?

— Yo también participe — dije colocando mis codos en las mesa me miro como si no se lo creyera y luego su sonrisa incrédula me encabrono.

— Supongo que brilla en todos los aspectos — hablo con aires burlones y de suficiencia.

— ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? Hice el trabajo — trate de no gritar era obvio que al tipo le caiga de la patada el sentimiento es mutuo cochina envidia se enserio y dejo la hoja en la mesa murmurando unas cosas que no entendí suspire fustrado y relaje mis manos agarrando mi lápiz y garabateando en la silla.

— No deberías hablarle así al profesor — me dijo Bella la mire de reojo y estaba con cara de que no se lo podía creer.

— me vale si le gusta o no el comenzó —

— ¿Qué dijo? no le oí decir nada malo —

— ¿y a ti que te importa? — murmure hasta la madre de encabronado primero el profesor y ahora la interrogadera.

— Tienes razón disculpa — ahora me sentía como una mierda más de lo que ya era claro…

_Has algo imbécil… _¿Por qué debería? _¿No que quieres ser su amigo? _Si, si, si ya sé si lo quiero.

— Bella disculpa soy un imbécil — me miro molesta y yo sonreí después de unos segundos medio sonrió.

— si lo eres — mi boca se abrió literalmente ninguna chica me había dicho que era un imbécil usualmente siempre se echaban toda la culpa y se me colgaban en el cuello pero Bella era honesta me pase la mano por la frente joder eso me gusta.

— ¿tú siempre has vivido aquí? — pregunte sacando conversación asintió sonriendo.

— Desde que nací pero no solo por eso me gusta este lugar —

— ¿Por qué más? —

— Sé que suena extraño y todo eso pero Forks es fascinante — sus ojos brillaron y mi cara se descompuso de la nada empecé a reír el profesor se aclaró la garganta y yo me tranquilice.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte ante la mirada de Bella.

— Definitivamente eres un imbécil — sonreí su honestidad me sigue encantando.

— Vale disculpa sigue — negó con la cabeza — vamos Bella sigue prometo no reírme — baje mis lentes y le sonreí colocándole la cara del leoncito parpadeo varias veces y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tiñéndose de un hermoso color rojo subí mis lentes y apoye mi mentón en la mano moviendo mis dedos en mi mejilla haciéndole saber que estaba a su disposición.

— heee… uh… em… — quito su vista de mí y las bajo a su regazo ¿y ahora que putas hice? — Forks tiene su encanto… solo hay que saber verlo… es obvio que un chico como tú no le guste un lugar como este — ahora estaba curioso por la hipótesis que abra formado acerca de mí.

— ¿Cómo soy? —

— un chico de cuidad — me reí.

— ¿enserio? —

— totalmente —

— ¿te caigo bien por ser un chico de cuidad? — de la nada estaba nervioso ¿y si ella me dice que? ¿Importa? No, no importa igual el hablaría ella es interesante no es la típica perra que sabes lo que va a decir antes de siquiera mirarla pero Bella no, es más es hasta difícil mirarla sin perderse en sus ojos chocolates son jodidamente penetrantes…

_¿Qué carajos piensas marica?_

— eres imbécil pero si me caes bien ¿aunque me permites darte un concejo? — Asentí — mira más haya de tus narices descubrirás un mundo diferente — fruncí el ceño eso ya me lo habían dicho Bella estaba tan cerca y lejos de la verdad que me dejo choqueado pero…

— ¿te gustaría enseñármelo? — sonreí y me acerque un poco más a ella de inmediato mi nariz capto un olor frutal era como a fresas y durazno instintivamente me acerque más a ese olor y provenía de ella nunca había olido algo así ¡mierda huele putamente de maravilla…!

— Thony — murmuro alejándose un poco mi pecho estaba casi rozando su hombro mordí mi labio y me senté colocando la espalda en la silla agarre el lápiz y empecé a garabatear mierda tenia miles de cosas pasando por mi cuerpo y ni siquiera sabía porque… digo es solo Bella que sea adorable honesta huela rico y que sea capaz de patearte el culo si te lo mereces no significa que sea diferente jodida Bella ¡justamente ella tenía que ser!

— Disculpa — murmure alce mi vista y algunos alumnos nos estaban viendo malditos cotillas ¿es que no tienen que rellenar unas putas hojas? — Mmm… espero que no tengas problemas — volví a murmurar clavando mi vista en el leoncito que estaba dibujando en la mesa.

— ¿eh? —

— Con tu _novio_ — escupí la palabra pero ella no pareció notarlo.

— ¡Oh! — la mire de reojo y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar de mi silla como si estuviera recordando algo — no te preocupes — susurro asentí y así estuvimos el resto de la hora sin hablarnos ni míranos inconscientemente tarareaba la canción de la mono araña pero creo que lo hacía tan bajo que nadie lo escuchaba el profesor dio la clase por terminada me levante y empecé a recoger mis porquerías porque las tenía todas regadas y fuera de la mochila.

— La próxima vez ordena todo bien — se burló Bella lanzando una risita.

— Jodete Swan — murmure y ella se rio lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— hasta luego idiotathony —

— sabelotodo —

— ¡Ja! ¿Quién respondió todas las preguntas? — gruñí la mono araña tenía toda la razón ¡Bella es una jodida sabelotodo!

— márchate Swan veremos si reconsidero darte mi ayuda otra vez — lanzo una carcajada y empezó a caminar hacia la salida me agache a recoger todo cuando escucho un montón de cosas caerse.

— ¡carajo Bella ten más cuidado! — grazno un tipo alce mi vista y Jacob y ella estaban agachados recogiendo un montón de libros carpetas y las pocas cosas de Bella.

— lo siento bebe no te vi — dijo Bella con voz temblorosa ¿pero qué mierda pasa aquí?

— no se en que puto mundo vives — le reclamo no me aguante más y recogí todas mis porquerías y me pare al lado de Bella.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Estás loco? — medio grite cuando se levantó y el muy maldito dejo a Bella que recogiera todo me agache y la ayude las manos de Bella temblaban cuando por fin se levantó le agarre parte de sus cosas y se las di al sucio perro golpeándole en el pecho ese hijo de puta que no sabe tratar a su… ¡Ugh! ni siquiera puedo pensar que Bella pueda ser _eso_ de ese cerdo.

— No te interesa Cullen metete en tus asuntos — empuñe mis manos y estaba empezando a ver todo de colores.

— Y tu aprende a tratar a tu… a Bella — se carcajeo de la risa y le paso un brazo por los hombros a Bella que tenía la cabeza agachada con sus cabellos tapándola.

— vete a la chingada de aquí — no sé dónde carajos se metió la Bella que me gusta pero no me iba a quedar aquí a ver cómo le echa más tierra resople y mire a Bella que ni siquiera me miro golpee el hombro de ese perro infeliz y me fui lo más rápido posible y hasta la madre de encabronado.

¿Dónde demonios esta Bella? Esa la que es capaz de patearte el culo solo hay que ver sus ojos para saber que esa chica no es normal que es fuerte valiente malditasea con solo ver como trepo ese árbol es suficiente ¿Y ese cerdo la trata así? Perro… infeliz… hijo de puta… ¡lo odio! Maldito…

— Thony — dijo Emmett a mis espaldas llegue a mi casillero y lance todas mis mierdas cerré de golpe y me gire a verlo — Wow chico luces mal — gruñí y me encamine a la próxima clase que ni puñetera idea sé de qué materia es — ¿Qué ha sucedido? — llegamos al aula de… de… ¡Nah! Nos sentamos en los últimos asientos y me presione el tabique nasal.

— el sucio perro trata de la mierda a Bella y ella se deja bastardo infeliz hasta se ríe de lo que hace — hable entre dientes tomando las ultimas respiraciones y dejando mis manos en la mesa.

— Uh… pensé que era el único que me había dado cuenta — lo mire y estaba cerio viendo al frente seguramente prestando atención a la profesora.

— ¿el único? —

— Si bueno estrellita me inscribieron una semana antes de que llegaras aquí parece que tu mama ya sabía que meterías la pata — rodé los ojos si lo sabía y su obsesión de sobreprotegerme la llevo a contratar un guardaespaldas solo un año mayor que yo ese es marca Liz Mesen debería decirle que no se deje guiar por los esteroides… — mi trabajo es cuidarte y observar que todo este perfecto es más perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he recorrido esta escuela una tarde tuve que ver las cámaras de vigilancia cuando escucho unos gritos cuando me acerque era el jodido bastardo que le reclamaba porque no le llevo una gaseosa de naranja junto con sus papas fritas Bella no se veía asustada sino más bien triste… desde entonces la he observado aún más y la chica esta clavadísima con ese tarado — resople ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Bella? ¿Es que no ve que el perro no la quiere? Uh si, si la quieres solo para follarla… de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

No prestaba atención a la clase mi mente solo giraba en torno a Bella y ese cabron ¿no sabe que hay tipo mejores?

_¿Quién? ¿Cómo tú?..._ Malditasea no, no como yo pero si hay mejores se merece a alguien mejor ¿no? o sea todos merecen a alguien mejor y más siendo como Bella apuesto que ese imbécil ni siquiera sabe que encuentra fascinante Forks a mí no es una mierda pero a ella le brillan los ojos y su risa es cristalina es honesta y adorable joder eso ya la hace excepcional y viene y se gasta con ese hijo de puta… tendría que hacerle ver de una u otra manera a Bella que ese tipo no le conviene.

_¿Por qué arias eso?... _No lo sé soy demasiado cobarde como para averiguarlo solo quiero que lo vea soy su amigo ¿no? tiene que escucharme o alguna mierda como esa no es que sirva para dar confort o ayudar mucho, no que fuera bueno haciéndolo ¡demonios sé que no lo soy! ¡Pero por dios ella tiene que darse cuenta!

— Hermano vámonos — me dijo Emmett deje de garabatear en la silla pinches clases son más aburridas que el mismo pueblo ya habíamos terminado la escuela por fin pero tenía que dirigirme a la cafetería pero quizás no noten que he faltado hoy tampoco es que sea de vida o muerte que este allá…

— vámonos y no me digas hermano — se rio y me enseño el dedo idiota yo le hice lo mismo Emmett al principio puede intimidar pero cuando lo conoces ves que es más marica que un enorme oso de peluche.

Cuando salimos espere a Alice recostado en mi Volvo se encontraba ablando con sus amigas y con Bella suspire no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que salimos de clase de biología pero aun así estoy encabronado con ella y que no se defienda a mi si me dice imbécil pero al verdadero imbécil no lo hace vale sé que lo soy pero mierda el amor no te hace totalmente ciego ¿o sí?

— Hey tienes que limpiar la cafetería — reclamo Emmett viendo unas hojas que tenía dentro de sus libros fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza — claro que si estrellita andando — me mostro la hoja y tenía mi horario murmure una seria de maldiciones y todas directo a la disquera ¿Cómo putas es posible que mi guardaespaldas tenga un horario de mí?

— Vale, vale déjame — le decía ya que me empujaba para que caminara quería detenerme a charlar unos minutos con Alice y quizás con sus amigas… — Emmett ya déjame — le volvía a decir pero estaba demasiado concentrado en los jodidos papeles y me empujaba con la otra mano gruñí y trate de soltarme pero no podía el bastardo de verdad tenia fuerza y yo que pensaba que eran puros esteroides — malditasea Emmett suéltame ¿Qué putas te pasa? Necesito hablar con la duende — grite hasta la madre de encabronado odio que me empujen o se me guinden y mierdas como esa se detuvo y se rio le enseñe el dedo y me cruce de brazos imbécil ¿es que nunca se le borrara la sonrisa?

— ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Thony? — grito Alice a mis espaldas me sobresalte y gire tenía una brillante sonrisa.

— Me asustaste — medio grite pasándome una mano por la frente ella me miro alzando una ceja y yo la mire interrogante señalo detrás de ella y cuando mire todas las chicas me miraban demonios debí de asustarlas yo a ellas me reí pasándome de nuevo la mano por la frente y me acerque a ellas hasta casi cerrar el círculo donde estaban — perdónenme chicas no fue mi intensión asustarlas — sonreí de lado y me puse una mano en el corazón para hacerlo más dramático todas rieron y asintieron excepto Bella pues me vale gorro yo debería de estar encabronado con ella no al revés…

Una de las rubias la que tenía el cabello corto y se me había olvidado el nombre me miraba y yo lo hacía lo mismo estaba jodidamente buena y yo desde hace tiempo no follo le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo Alice chasqueo los dedos y despegue mi vista de ella y la mire.

— me voy a cumplir la porquería esa que me toca después iré al hospital no te podre llevar a menos que tu decidieras ayudarme — le acaricie la mejilla sonriéndole mi prima no se resiste a mis caritas de leoncito escuche a varias suspirar y más sonreí Alice me puso una mano en la cara y volteo la suya.

— vete tu solo Thony no me convencerás con tus lindas caritas — nos reímos y las chicas también se rieron excepto Bella — además tenemos junta me iré con Tanya y Bella a la casa quizás para cuando llegues te podamos ver — sonreí irán a la casa busque a Bella con la vista y la tenía clavada en el piso y Tanya con su cabello corto casi color fresa me sonreía le hice una moriqueta y lanzo una risita en ese momento Bella levanto la vista pero ya no pude ver si me miraba o no estaba buscando a Emmett lo encontré tonteando alejados de nosotros con la otra rubia Rosalie.

— Entonces hasta luego prima veremos si puedo llegar a tiempo — asintió y me beso la mejilla volví a mirar a Emmett que me hizo señas de que lo esperara me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar hacia el instituto rozando mi hombro con el de Tanya gimió solo para que yo lo escuchara haciendo que me calentara me reí entre dientes malditasea si no tuviera que ir a la pinche cafetería le fuera dicho que necesitaba un tour por las instalaciones del colegio más que todo las que estén solas y especialmente alejadas de toda persona que nos pueda escuchar…

Si quieren que me comporte como un chico ordinario eso are, quizás no sea una modelo o una actriz o una cantante pero sirve la mire por encima de mi hombro y ella me pico el ojo me despedí con la mano y soltó una risita girándose para estar de nuevo frente a sus amigas listo ya es mía y sin siquiera hablarle.

_¡Eres una estrella en todos los sentidos! _Si realmente lo soy mi voz interior por fin dice algo bueno hoy…

Me detuve y me gire listo para gritarle a Emmett porque si va a estar todo el día pegado a mi culo me tiene que ayudar pero no lo llegue hacer porque me encuentro con una furiosa Bella sus mejillas estaban carmines el ceño fruncido y sus ojos en llamas mi cara se descompuso ¿ahora qué demonios había hecho? Ni siquiera le hable me dedico una mirada envenenada y se giró a caminar con sus amigas y Rosalie también así que el oso de peluche ya venía a mi encuentro con una enorme sonrisa.

No me interesa Swan has lo que quieras…

— ¿ligaste? — pregunte aunque ya me sabia la respuesta por la estúpida sonrisa que traía.

— eso es seguro todas irán a Port Angeles esta noche a ver una película y esas porquerías me invito — nos reímos y empezamos a caminar — acompáñame quizás tengas suerte tú también — lance mi cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada — ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba con quien estaba ablando — dijo con un fingido tono de disculpa lo golpee por el hombro pero más me reí.

— yo no necesito la suerte —

— Maldita estrellita de la música — mascullo me volví a reír y esta vez fue el quien me golpeo.

— de todas, todas no puedo ir estoy castigado tu sabes — resople.

— como si eso te detuviera te pasare buscando unas calles más abajo salta tu ventana — me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

— se supone que estas para evitar que yo haga algo estúpido y me incitas a ello ¿Cómo puedo combatir la estupidez así? — nos reímos y nos palmeamos las manos todavía no me creo que tenga un puto guardaespaldas que quiere que me salga por la ventana pero se supone que debo actuar así ¿no? soy un chico ordinario y tengo que hacer lo que los chicos ordinarios hacen todo sea porque mi purgatorio sea mas llevadero.

— Emmett desgraciado ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? — grite cuando me echo agua encima con la manguera le eche una mierda que había ahí parecía salsa de tomate o algo y me volvió a echar agua estaba desde que llegamos en ese plan suerte que teníamos unos delantales impermeables y nos habíamos quitado las chaquetas y ya no cargo el ridículo disfraz claro que eso llevo a consecuencias y perdimos bastante tiempo porque las cocineras me hicieron firmar autógrafos y tomarme fotos muchas fotos nos colocaron a lavar las bandejas pero siendo Emmett ni siquiera este trabajo se lleva en paz y sin jugarretas… de verdad me sorprende mucho el primer día que estoy con él y parece como si lo conociera de toda la vía bueno no es que se necesite conocer mucho a Emmett en unos minutos te das cuenta que su mente es como un lago sin sombras.

— ¿Qué se siente ser famoso Eddie? — pregunto de repente mientras le quitaba jabón a una bandeja.

— Es muy genial… aunque a veces molesta cuando te vuelves famoso firmas un contrato de cero privacidad si no fuera por los excesivos paparazzi sería perfecto —

_Eso y que no seas mierda como yo…_

— ¿Por qué te castigaron? —

— porque ya estaban hartos de mí hice una mierda hay que ni siquiera fue mi culpa no te voy a negar que la primera parte del asunto si lo fue pero de resto fue una trampa — es que de solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre.

— Y lo imbécil que siempre eres no te hace demostrar que eres inocente — sonrió con suficiencia y yo gruñí se rio echándome agua de nuevo y me harte y agarre una bandeja llena de salsa y se la eche en todo lo que pude de la camisa solo me falto restregársela cosa que no pude porque se apartó de mí.

— ¡Bastardo era Armani! — grito agarrando una bandeja y lanzándomela la esquive pero me callo la mayor parte en el cabello y la cara.

— maldito soy una estrella ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes que con una llamada te puedo meter en una celda? — se rio agarrando la manguera en una mano y en la otra la bandeja yo agarre una bandeja limpia y la usaba como escudo para cubrirme de las bombas de salsa y agua desafortunadamente no fue suficiente y me llene igual… nos reíamos tanto que de seguro estábamos haciendo un escándalo pero eso era lo menos que nos importaba necesitaba llenarle a ese hijo de puta toda la cara no tenía ni idea de todo lo que me cuesta mantener mi compostura y por su culpa ahora soy un burrito con patas.

Un chillido a mis espaldas nos congelo a mí con una bandeja a punto de lanzarla y a Emmett con un bote de basura bastardo es ágil lo que me sorprende siendo tan grande fui a girar pero Emmett corrió hasta mí y me puso y un codo en el hombro.

— Ni por la madre se te ocurra voltear — susurro asentí y agache la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué demonios hicieron este desastre? — ¡Ugh! Yo conocía esa voz demasiado bien diría yo.

— perdona Bella no te preocupes lo limpiaremos —

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Dónde está Thony? — exigió irritada se me formo una estúpida sonrisa ella acaba de preguntar por mí.

_¿Qué mierdas piensas Mesen?_

— El… heee… mmm… Uh… — justamente ahora es que Emmett decide volverse un bebe a no ya lo es solo que lo oculta a ratos… busque en mi camisa y estaba hasta la madre de salsa agarre y me la unte en la cara y el cabello lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡hey hola! — salude volteándome sus ojos chocolates se abriendo como platos y ligueramente abrió la boca Emmett me miro y estaba a punto de reírse pero se contuvo le enseñe el dedo todo por culpa de este cabron.

— ¿pero que han hecho? — grito mirando todo Emmett y yo nos miramos y no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a reírse colocando las manos en las rodillas yo no pude más y su patética risa es contagiosa y me empecé a reír tanto como Emmett un chorro de agua directo a la cara nos ahogó a los dos.

— ¿Qué demonios? — medio grite tosiendo Bella empezó a reírse y más nos echó agua me aleje porque eso me quitaría la salsa de la cara y el cabello golpee a Emmett y le hice señas asintió dejando de toser.

— lárgate nosotros limpiaremos todo como te dije — dijo Emmett señalando las puertas asintió después de darnos otro chorro de agua que me tuve que voltear porque me dejo casi limpia la cara.

— no puedo venía a hablar con la señora Darly necesito unos presupuesto que ella… —

— Nada Swan — la interrumpió Emmett — fuera de esta mierda si no quieres que tu bonito cabello se llene de salsa — la amenazo lanzo una risita y Emmett se alejó de mi escuche unos pasos y después las puertas de la cocina cerrarse — estuvo cerca — suspiro y se limpió la frente llena de salsa lo golpee por el hombro cuando lo tuve al alcance — ¿y eso? — pregunto sobándose es un marica.

— Brillante guardaespaldas eres un pendejo Emmett — se rio y me devolvió el golpe.

Después de una hora de limpiar y fregar de nuevo porque los limpios se ensuciaron de nuevo y limpiar las jodidas mesas tuvimos que sacar la manguera y mojarnos de pies a cabeza solo faltaba que tuviera salsa mi pene para estar cubierto completo afuera hacia puta de frio y como que estábamos que Emmett y yo ni loco nos meteríamos en el Volvo si con dañarnos los zapatos ya era suficiente.

— Emmett llegas a entrar en el Volvo y juro que te pateo el culo — le grite desde la puerta del copiloto el muy imbécil estaba chorreando agua y así quería entrar.

— pues hazlo ya ni siento el culo creo que se congeló ¿Qué haremos? — me grito de vuelta golpeando el techo del auto rodé mis ojos y me reí.

— no lo sé —

— larguémonos caminando —

— Se te termino de zafar un tornillo — resople.

— ¿Y? —

— Sabes que nos enfermaremos con solo estar aquí afuera y tu pretendes irte caminando — reclame apoyándome en el auto hoy no podré ir al hospital.

— Ya sé que aremos — grito corriendo hasta detrás de las oficinas principales rodé los ojos y resople todo es por culpa de ese pendejo me pregunto cómo mierda es que quedo en le dieron el trabajo — Eddie — grito después de unos minutos me voltee para fulminarlo con la mirada ¿Qué parte de cierra el pico no recuerda?

— estas demente no me montare hay — grite viendo las jodidas bicicletas.

— ¿es que no sabes manejar estrellita? — gruñí y se rio montándose en la roja dejándome la negra.

— por supuesto que se — sonrió palmeándome el asiento y en un suspiro me monte.

— dejaremos tu auto aquí y mañana que te traiga Carlisle — asentí y empecé a andar con él a mi lado.

— eres un imbécil todo por tu culpa como mierdas tengo que dejar de hacer estupideces si tú las provocas Carlisle se morirá cuando no vaya al hospital y Esme me matara por dañar la alfombra y Alice tiene a sus amigas haya — me queje se rio y yo después me reí ¡idiota! Trate de alcanzarlo pero estaba jodidamente fuera de forma solo estar pedaleando después de algunos minutos y ya estaba quedando sin aire como si estuviera teniendo sexo lo cual no había hecho ¡en un buen tiempo! Podía sentir quemar mis músculos.

— alcánzame pareces una pinche tortuga en vez de criticar mi trabajo pedalea — me grito alejándose más de mi joder es rápido.

Y no importa cuánto pedalee me gano…

**Vale gracias por sus ánimos me encanta que les guste y espero seguir complaciéndolas con esta historia a mí en los particular me encanta estuve averiguando por internet fic de Edward donde sea cantante y no hay ninguno así que me anime a escribir uno con los típicos problemas de nuestro amor…**

**Ya saben todos los lunes actualizare y si son buenas todas adelantare capis… reviews porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis… (No hagan llorar a la autora)**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que nuestro Edward les rellene una hija para que se las califiquen jajajajaja…**

**Los amosss…**

**Ya saben… REVIEWS **


	4. Fobia

Fobia

**¡URGENTE LEAN ESTO!**

**El capitulo publicado la vez pasada estaba mal ese venia después de este solo que puse a mi querida prima (nosete el sarcasmo) a que subiera el cap ya que estaba ful ocupada pero aquí se los dejo y el que sigue por supuesto y para recompensarlas por mi idiotes de colocar a mi querida prima a subir (vuélvase a notar el sarcasmo) les subiré el que sigue después FASINACION…**

**Espero no haberlas enrrollado mucho pero les pido mil disculpas…**

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta dónde puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero me conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como él, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Edward POV**

Quizás mañana tenga una pierna rota o un brazo quizás me encuentren hasta con el cuello partido en dos pero necesitaba saltar Emmett me está esperando y Alice ya se fue dije que me metería a dormir puse una excusa de mierda diciendo que estaba cansado y eso Carlisle no se molestó por mi falta en el hospital eso es algo pero tuvimos que mentirle diciéndole que me había lloviznado buscando unos cuadernos y vainas de esas Esme estaba choqueada y me envolvió en una toalla y me obligo a tomar una ducha caliente después unas aspirinas para prevenir y me dio un sopa de pollo lo que hacía era reírme mientras me regañaba por andar en bicicleta chorreando de agua y aquí en Forks me recordaba a mi mama… ¡Joder no recordaba esto tan alto!

Claro que no lo hacía yo me escapaba por el cuarto de Alice que tenía unas escaleras ocultas suspire tu puedes eres Eddie Mesen ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas fugarte de la casa de tus tíos? Me lance cayendo en mi brazo derecho ¡joder esto apesta! Camine hasta donde me dijo Emmett sobándome el brazo con todo y hombro.

— no me digas que… —

— Si te lo digo cabron caí tan mal que creo que me tendrás que hacer la tarea — se rio y arranco tengo que practicar eso ¿Cómo es posible que no me sepa fugar? ¿Tanto había cambiado? Agite mi cabeza esa pregunta no la quiero responder porque sabía cuál era la respuesta _El_…

Cuando llegamos al cine solo Rosalie, Ángela, Tanya, Alice y Bella estaban ahí las otras dos estaban enfermas por supuesto era una salida en grupo estaba el perro de Jacob evite mirarlos a los dos Bella lucia feliz lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo y el perro la miraba a ella como un premio o una cosa que se gana estúpido no sabe lo que tiene me encogí de hombros y le pregunte a Tanya si quería estar conmigo la cual sonrió satisfecha y yo no me quedaba atrás…

En la primera parte de la película Tanya no hizo más que colocarme caliente jodida perra me estaba buscando con sus comentarios pervertidos sus tocaditas de muslo y algo más y sus besos en mi cuello me harte de estar jugando esas mierdas estaba demasiado caliente como para resistir pero tenía que esperar solo unos minutos más la película finalizo su primera parte y casi todos se fueron a rellenar sus refrescos y palomitas dejando a Ángela, Bella y a mí en la sala yo me revolvía nervioso mi erección era dolorosa y Tanya no llegaba rápido…

— pareces un niño con sobredosis de azúcar estate quieto me pones nerviosa — regaño Bella en un susurro.

— ¿te pongo nerviosa? — pregunte con una sonrisa de lado se revolvió incomoda y aun con la poca luz note sus mejillas encenderse aunque Tanya estaba actuando como una perra siempre le tiraba miradas a Bella que en ocasiones se cruzaba con la mía yo le sonreía pero ella me mataba con la mirada y para preguntarle sería una estupidez tenia al perro pegado a su cadera…

— Solo un poco — admitió un poco nerviosa sus manos estaban en su regazo y las movía intensamente estire mi mano porque estábamos a un puesto de distancia y le tome una mirando de reojo a Ángela que estaba en su teléfono en la fila del frente volví a mirar a Bella y la acerque un poco más a mi oliendo ese olor a fresas y durazno.

— ¿Por qué? — lleve su mano a mis labios le di un dulce beso joder su piel es demasiado suave y olorosa… ella me miro sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño me quito la mano bruscamente y se acomodó en su asiento.

— porque si fuera el dueño del cine ya los fuera echado a ti y a Tanya casi que se follan en el asiento anda a tontear con ella y a mí me dejas tranquila — apreté mis manos en puños y me gire a mirar la pantalla en blanco malditasea ni siquiera estaba tratando de tontear o conquistarla yo sé que tiene novio no soy imbécil ni tampoco retrasado y mucho menos me creo plato se segunda mesa soy demasiado bueno para eso ¿Y ella piensa que la estaba conquistando? Solo quería saber porque putas la ponía nerviosa… ¿y a ella que le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con la perra Tanya? En todo caso debería felicitarme de que ya no le hable con el perro cerca de ella ¿piensa que no capte? Sé que me tiene prohibido hablarme… ¡jodida Bella!

_¿Qué te importa que no te hable?... _¡No lo sé! pero no me voy a rebajar a estar rogándole a una chica que me hable ¿Qué inspiro una canción? Si lo hizo pero que se joda no me interesa contarle no es que pudiera pero demonios a ella si se lo quería contar…

— No estaba haciendo eso sé que tienes novio estaba siendo amable ¿somos amigos no? pero me vale gorro lo que pienses de mi ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que no me puedes hablar? Y yo aún estoy aquí ¿en todo caso que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con Tanya? Eres tan mierda conmigo Bella… — me detuve cuando vi a los otros entrar a la sala de reojo la vi y tenía la cabeza agachada mirando su regazo sus ojos estaban tristes, sus mejillas rosadas y sus manos en puños suspire fustrado no debí decirle eso.

— Compre chocolates tú favorito Anthony — dijo Alice sentándose en el medio de Bella y yo Rosalie y Emmett con Ángela y Tanya a mi lado y al otro extremo estaba el perro que cuando se sentó tomo a Bella por el rostro duramente y le dio un beso gruñí y me levante agarrando la mano de Tanya.

— me voy nos vemos después que salgan ya he visto esta película — dije secamente Tanya sonrió y todos se giraron a mirarme con sonrisas picaras Emmett asintió y yo rodé los ojos no le estaba pidiendo permiso Alice frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos por fin se despegaron aquellos dos y me miraron el perro con una sonrisa y su mirada de púdrete idiota y Bella con culpabilidad.

— Pero si la estaban estrenando hoy — replico Alice.

— Alice sabes que si quiero puedo pedir las películas antes de que se estrenen — soltó una risita y asintió lanzándome un beso empecé a caminar con Tanya detrás de mí.

— ¿A dónde van? — pregunto Emmett.

— no te interesa solo quiero que no me echen del cine — mire a Bella que hizo una mueca y agacho su rostro.

Has lo que se te dé la gana Bella…

— Cierra la boca Tanya — le susurraba al oído sus gemidos estaban sonando muy fuertes yo tenía entre mis manos su cabello corto y casi color a fresas tratando de decirle que se callara porque nos podían descubrir estábamos en el baño de chicas y apenas si nos pudimos escabullir yo estaba teniendo dificultades para ver porque estaba tan entusiasmada ¡mierda todavía estábamos completamente vestidos! Me mantuvo caliente la mitad de la película pero tenía que callarse porque los dos estaríamos llenos de mierda si nos atrapaban…

— ¡lo siento! — lanzo una risita con sus manos torpes desabotonando mi camisa y con un entusiasmo casi divertido me empezó a besar y a morder acariciando mi entrepierna provocando que la erección sea aún más dolorosa gruñí cuando me mordió ¡perra eso dolió! Incline mi cabeza contra la pared y la deje continuar con su trabajo cuando sus manos terminaron con mi camisa me miro triunfalmente y la recompense con una sonrisa que sabía que todas las vuelve locas aturdida se lanzó a besarme de nuevo.

— ¡Oh dios Thony! — Gimió echándome la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndome el cuello gruñí porque sabía que eso me dejaría marcas — ¡no puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo! — rodé los ojos y eso que no sabe con quién en realidad esta…

— Malditasea Tanya de verdad necesitas calmarte o los dos estaremos jodidos — estaba tan desesperada que no se controlaba metí mis manos por debajo de su falda gimió y yo la calle con un beso ¡dios que se calle!

— Bueno esa es la idea — se rio y yo también lo hice volviendo sus labios a los míos me rendí en un suspiro al menos ella estaba en lo cierto esa era la idea básica de estar aquí.

Trato de quitarme los lentes y yo no la deje hizo una mueca pero no le importó intento con el pasamontaña pero la tome de las manos negando con la cabeza hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros atacándome con un beso me reí es tan idiota juro que si llegamos a follar porque creo que nos descubrirán por todo el escándalo que está haciendo se desmayara cuando sepa que tuvo sexo con Eddie Mesen si solo esta así y soy un chico ordinario ¿Cómo será cuando se entere? apuesto que no le importaría decir que lo hicimos en el baño de un cine me tape la boca para evitar que una carcajada saliera todo es tan putamente divertido debería usar disfraz más seguido…

Cuando salimos del baño con sonrisas imbéciles yo porque folle y ella porque lo follo conmigo nos sentamos en unas mesas a hablar mierdas que a la verdad no me interesaban todo lo que quería escuchar de ella ya lo hice gemidos ahogados, risitas, grititos y que soy el mejor lo que ya sabía no era la primera vez que me lo decíanestaba aburrido así que para que no viera mi falta de interés la hice que hablara de algo lo suficientemente largo...

Estaba pensando en Bella ¡que novedad! Parece que últimamente es en lo único que pienso y no me gusta nada hasta cuando estaba follando con Tanya pensaba en ella y para mi asombro me encontraba quejándome porque Tanya no era tan olorosa como ella más bien olía a colonia barata o tan suave como ella Tanya era rustica y nada delicada como todas las mujeres con las que he estado pero ella no su piel era suave y olorosa ¡joder sí que lo era! me provoca morderla ¿sabrá a fresas y durazno?... agite mi cabeza ¿Qué mariqueras pienso? Me estoy volviendo loco…

_Estas mal Mesen muy mal_ ¿Qué ara? _Viendo la película y besuqueándose con el perro seguramente_ ¿pensara en mí? _No jodido idiota_ ¿Por qué pensaría en mí? Me quedo muy claro que no lo hacía ni siquiera como un puto amigo…

— hay viene los chicos — dijo Tanya que por una vez en la noche fue lo más inteligente que dijo suspire y gire mis rostro todos venían caminando hacia nosotros Emmett y Rosalie juntos él le tenía una mano en la espalda para hacerla pasar entre la gente más fácil Alice con Ángela se reían y aplaudían seguramente ablando de la película y el protagonista y el perro con Bella apreté mis puños él iba adelante y ella atrás luchando con el montón de gente para poder pasar rodé mis ojos ella se lo busco es tan estúpida pero de seguro ya estará acostumbrada ¡Ash! Me encabrona pensar en una Bella estúpida sé que no lo es… ¡Por dios yo que soy una mierda trato mejor a las chicas!

— ¿Cómo les fue? — pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa le sonreí de lado y me encogí de hombros se rio entre dientes y yo también.

— chicas acompáñenme para el baño — dijo Alice todas asintieron y se alejaron dándonos una última mirada pero yo no podía ver a Bella era tan… no sabía cómo me sentía en vez de eso mire a Tanya que me pico el ojo y lanzó una risita wow esa chica no se cansa nota mental hacerle una visita al armario del conserje…

— ¿qué hiciste? — Emmett es un maldito cotilla se sentó enfrente mío y el perro sin ninguna expresión en su cara se sentó al lado de Emmett.

— un caballero siempre olvida — dije colocándome una mano en el pecho se rio y me golpeo el hombro.

— ¡Oh! Vamos sé que no lo eres suéltalo — negué con la cabeza.

— no seas cerdo Emmett déjame en paz — gruñí cruzando mis brazos por encima de la mesa.

— por algo no quieres decir a lo mejor no hiciste nada y te estás haciendo del rogar — dijo el perro mirando la nada Emmett me dedico una mirada que me decía cálmate mientras que yo empezaba a ver de todos colores.

— No soy un jodido bastardo que habla de las mujeres — empuñe mis manos y retuve mis músculos cuando lo vi sonreír.

— eres tan imbécil ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu mami? — me levante del asiento dispuesto a partirle la nariz por atreverse a siquiera mencionar a mi madre y se perfectamente que quiso decir con eso malditasea Bella ¿Qué le ves a este tipo? cuando escucho risas a mis espaldas y la mirada asesina de Emmett me relaje y trate de no mirar al perro.

_No vale la pena Mesen no te rebajaras con un chuco sin clase ¿o sí? _¡No! por supuesto que no es tan corriente tan común que no vale la pena si quiera mirarlo me guarde todas las emociones y me puse tan inexpresivo como suelo hacerlo cuando los paparazzi me acosan.

— no tengo nada que probarte eres demasiado corriente para mí — dije encogiéndome de hombros su máscara de inexpresividad se fue y paso auna de frustración ante mi reacción sonreí me dio lado es tan estúpido como pensé demasiado corriente para mi soy superior a él en todos los sentidos y que sea un chico ordinario no significa que me tenga que rebajar a su nivel.

— ¿nos vamos? — pregunto Alice asentimos todos y el chuco se levantó agarrando la mano de Bella y queriendo arrastrarla hasta la salida.

— Jake déjame despedirme de los chicos — le rogo Bella.

— No Isabella nos vamos ahora — la tomo del brazo y le hablo entre dientes ella asintió con sus ojos más apagados que nunca y nos miró disculpándose hizo una mueca ante el agarre del brazo y el sonrió di un paso para quitársela de las manos pero Emmett me puso una mano en el hombro apoyando toda su fuerza en mí el perro me miro de reojo y sonrió ampliamente malditasea le deje ver que me afectaba la jalo y la hizo caminar la tomo de la mano y se giró solo para mostrarme el dedo y sonreír Emmett me retuvo con las dos manos porque estaba a punto de correr y quitarle sus sucias manos de encima.

Esto es la maldita gota que derramo el vaso oficialmente Bella es muy estúpida y cabeza dura ¿enserio no ve que eso nunca se le aria a una persona que se ama? ¿No ve que goza haciéndole daño? ¿Qué solo la tiene a su lado para no sé qué porquerías pasaran por su mente? ¿Qué es un jodido bastardo?

— Espérame en el auto — susurro Emmett entregándome las llaves asentí empezando a caminar ignorando a las voces que me llamaban y sobretodo ignorando a la perra de Tanya.

Cuando llegue al auto me senté y trate de pensar con la cabeza fría cosa que me era jodidamente imposible solo ver que la tomo en el cine me encabronaba más de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué putas tiene Bella en la cabeza? ¿Es que esta tan enamorada del chuco como para no darse cuenta que él no la ama? Que no la quiere ni la respeta ni ninguna mierda de esas que se necesitan para esta en una relación suspire… ¿a mí que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Bella?

_Ese es el problema grandísimo imbécil si te importa…_

Cierto

Bueno es porque somos amigos ¿no? eso es lo que hacen los amigos preocuparse y todo eso no es que me haya preocupado por alguien pero mierda ella sí y es… es… extraño si eso extraño y nuevo… agite mi cabeza es mejor que no piense en Isabella Swan.

Falle miserablemente.

— ¿Qué paso eso en el cine Eddie? — pregunto Emmett apagando el motor ya habíamos llegado a la casa de mis tíos y no habíamos hablado en todo el camino decidí hacerme el idiota.

— Ya te dije que no te dije que no te diré Emmett — resoplo y me golpeo el hombro.

— No te hagas el tarado sé que lo eres pero no tanto — se quejó rodé los ojos y mire la ventana cruzándome de brazos.

— no pasó nada Emmett solo me estaba molestando pero a la final decidí que no me rebajaría con un tipo sin clase soy demasiado para él — murmure.

— estabas encabronado por lo que puede decir de Bella ¿verdad? Y no solo eso por como la trato también — lo mire sorprendido vale yo fui de lo más evidente pero que Emmett se diera cuenta eso es ser demasiado evidente — mmm… veo que si — resople es un idiota.

— hasta mañana Emmett — me despedí abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

— No es tan difícil aceptar que estás enamorado de una chica — dijo inclinándose y cerrando la puerta para después arrancar dejándome ahí parado sin poder mencionar una palabra y ni siquiera poder moverme.

¿Yo enamorado? ¿Eddie Mesen enamorado? ¡Ja! Eso es ridículo yo no podría estar enamorado ¿o sí?…

_Mueve tu culo Mesen deja de pensar estupideces… _

Agite mi cabeza ¿yo enamorado y de una chica que ya tiene novio? Eso es lo más absurdo del mundo me reí sin rastro de humor eso es imposible Emmett dice estupideces y tonterías no entiendo porque me preocupo…

Dos semanas dos jodidas semanas he pasado en este purgatorio y como si fuera lo más imposible del mundo aquí nunca pasaba nada todo el tiempo era la misma rutina de siempre Alice jodiendome en las mañana las pinches clases aburridas de las cuales me hicieron algunas preguntas pero me encogía de hombros y no respondía no me sabía nada y no me interesaba saberlo estaba sentado hablando de cosas por inercia con los tarados de siempre y Emmett que seguía con su mismo humor de siempre me parece jodidamente imposible que uno pueda estar tan feliz todo el tiempo pero aquí esta Emmett rebosante de alegría coqueteándole a Rosalie que estaba con sus amigas y por supuesto con Bella que no me había atrevido a mirar desde que Emmett me planto esa basura en la cabeza con eso de estar enamorado y para ser franco tampoco quisiera verla debe de estar con el sucio perro viéndolo de la manera que no se merece… es que de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre ¡maldita Bella! Tenías que ser tú…

Por otro lado en el purgatorio tenía a Tanya estaba más pegajosa que nunca a veces tenía que esconderme porque no me dejaba respirar una vez hasta me hizo faltar a clases de biología para que me la folle en su auto polarizado lo que fue un alivio porque estar en esa clase con Bella era de la mierda siempre tenía el gran debate interior entre si hablarle o no si disculparme o no si mirarla o no y esa mierda me tiene encabronado, ya estaba harto de Tanya y esperare el fin de semana para cortar lo que nunca inicio…

Liz me llamaba cada tres o cuatro días me hacía contarle todo lo que hacía aquí en aburriforks a lo que solo me reía hasta que me dolía la barriga no sé qué mierdas piensa cuando me pide que haga eso en lo que más me entretengo es en el hospital soy voluntario para entretener a los niños con cáncer para que negarlo lo amo me encanta ese trabajo toco el ukelele la guitarra y la armónica canto lo que ellos me piden y me rio y sueño con todas sus cosas ¡mierda llego hasta con Carlisle en la noche! no me gusta despegarme de esos niños, la cafetería apesta eso si es un asco pero el tarado de Emmett siempre lo hace divertido si no es espuma o espray con olor a flores que se usa para limpiar las a mesa nos lanzamos comida o agua y hasta las mismas bandejas cuando no encontrábamos nada… uno de estos días vaciamos la máquina de golosinas y nos comimos la mitad que me mantuvo toda la noche en el baño y la otra mitad la tuvimos que devolver el director nos dijo un montón de mierdas sobre vandalismo lo que hice fue mostrarle el dedo pero a Emmett si lo regañaron se supone que el idiota tiene que cuidar que no haga cosas estúpidas James ese día estaba que explotaba pero lo tranquilice diciéndole que tenía una canción nueva pero por el jodido castigo no la he podido escribir con música me dio permiso de hacerla y Mono Araña será tocada con dos estilos diferentes decidí llamarla así porque eso fue lo primero que pensé al no tener el nombre de Bella…

Hoy estaba peor que nunca habrá examen de biología y estudie hasta convertirme en un jodido nerd biólogo pero sabía que eso no iba a servir de nada…

— ¿Thony que tienes? — pregunto Mike a mi lado.

— ¿nada porque? —

— Estas pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma — me tense en mi sitio y empuñe las mano esto no me puede estar pasando a mí y ni siquiera puedo llamar a James e insultarlo y decirle un rosario de profanidades por hacerme pasar esto o por no decirle a los profesores y directores que yo no puedo hacer exámenes malditasea ¿ahora quécarajos hago? ¿Será que si hablo con el jodido profesor me lo dejara pasar? No claro que no le caigo de la patada y ya que el sentimiento es mutuo no le jalare bolas a ese desgraciado.

_Se fuerte tu puedes… _eso es fácil pensarlo y hasta decirlo pero no hacerlo me pase la mano por la frente he estado frente a millones de personas donde soy observado por todos lo ángulos posible y resulta que le tengo fobia a los malditos exámenes joder esa mierda no debería existir al menos no en mí.

— Hermano vámonos — anuncio Emmett empecé a sudar frio me levante como pude y trate de no pensar en las inmensas ganas de vomitar que teníamientras caminábamos agache la cabeza respirando pesado y empuñe mis manos y las metí en mi bolsillo para evitar que Emmett me vea temblar ese jodido bastardo a veces ve cosas que no debería ver supongo que sí está haciendo su trabajo…

Yo podía… yo podía… yo podía… yo podía… yo podía… me repetía a mí mismo doblando la esquina contaba cada paso que daba para llegar al salón.

Por su maldita culpa es que me pasa todo esto…


	5. Fascinacion

Fascinación

Ahora si el cap que ya leyeron pero esta vez esta donde debe estar… otra vez mil disculpas…

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Bella Swan**

Me encontraba sentada en la cafetería con mis amigas del comité de presidencia hablando sobre el baile de graduación y el acto pero mi mente no se concentraba en lo que estaba diciendo sino en aquel chico de lentes y pasamontaña con el que había metido la pata…

Anthony Cullen el chico que ha ocupado mis pensamientos desde que llego desde que lo vi sentado como un ángel en los casillero y si lo admito al principio creí que lo era es demasiado perfecto como para que sea real aun con sus lentes cubriéndole sus ojos verdes iguales a las esmeraldas de lo brillantes y deslumbrantes que son y su pasamontaña cubriendo su cabello era perfecto no podía negar que sentía una extraña fascinación por él no lo entendía pero si lo sentía quizás porque pienso que él no pertenece a este pequeño pueblo debería de estar en su ciudad con su vida y recibiendo los rayos del sol que el tanto anhela es extraño pero estoy segura que el olía como a eso rayos del sol, lilas y miel sé que suena raro pero juro que cuando se me acerco cuando estábamos en biología lo olí a la perfección quizás por eso me asuste nunca había olido algo tan maravilloso como eso ni siquiera Jacob… suspireel me había prohibido estar con Thony y yo le quiero hacer caso es mi novio y lo quiero pero es difícil es como si Thony fuera la excepción de los hombres o incluso de las personas no me había interesado nunca desde que comencé el instituto en otro chico que no fuera Jacob para mí él es mi Jacob mi salvador mi vida pero llega Thony y pone patas para arriba mi mundo y mi mente sobretodo mi mente…

Estoy tan confundida y no puedo evitar estarlo sé que es extraño pero cuando estoy con Anthony mi corazón se acelera mi cuerpo tiembla levemente y tengo problemas con mantener la respiración sobre todo cuando pone una de sus caritas coquetas juro que la primera vez que se la vi haciéndosela a Alice me quede sin respiración y Jacob con los años que llevamos juntos jamás ha hecho eso no es que tenga menos pero simplemente lo que él hizo con sus ojos no lo hace nadie… me siento tan mal yo no debería de pensar en otro chico teniendo a mi Jacob no debería y aquí estoy pensando en la manera de disculparme con Anthony por lo grosera y maleducada que fui hace dos semanas en el cine además él tiene razón ¿Qué demonios me importa a mí lo que haga o deje de hacer con Tanya? Pero ese era el gran problema de verdad me importaba y mucho de solo ver cuando se le guinda encima todos los días boto humo por los oídos y más aún cuando él le sonríe y la toca y la besa me da tanto coraje y ni siquiera sé porque lo único que sabía es que odiaba a Tanya…

— como les decía chicas Thony es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar ¡dios es demasiado bueno! Ayer se votó con lo que hizo — se regodeaba de la alegría ya lo había dicho muchas vecesen el almuerzo cada una de sus aventuras con Thony venia y las contaba lo que se me hacía más difícil por dos cosas una por resistir las ganas de sacarle los ojos y la segunda en mi enfermiza obsesión por él.

— cállate Tanya no me interesa saber de tus porquerías con mi primo — se quejó Alice con una sonrisa a ella no le cae muy bien Tanya pero esa sonrisa era totalmente verdadera casi divertida como si todo lo que dijera Tanya fuera de lo más gracioso.

— Lo siento — soltó una risita y yo resople Alice se rio lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y me golpeo gentilmente el hombro con una mirada que conocía muy bien y decía tienes que explicarme eso he estado evitando lo más que podía a las miradas y estudios de Alice a veces parece saber cosas que no debería y creo que se ha dado cuenta que observo a su primo…alguien me tapo los ojos me tense al instante reconocía esas manos rudas y ásperas.

— Hola bebe — salude con una sonrisa me descubrió los ojos y se inclinó para darme un beso pero con el ceño fruncido ¡Oh! Me equivoque torpe... torpe… torpe…

— bueno Bella nos vamos para clase — anuncio Alice todas murmuraron una suave despedida y se fueron a sus clases fruncí el ceño siempre hacen eso no sé porque nunca les ha gustado Jacob.

— sabes que no me gusta que me digas bebe lo detesto eres tan estúpida no sé porque nunca lo recuerdas — me reclamo con los dientes apretados y sus ojos negros furiosos agache mi cabeza y moví mis manos.

— discúlpame Jake — alce mi rostro para darle un beso de disculpa pero mis ojos como últimamente de obsesivos captaron la silueta de Thony saliendo de la cafetería iba un poco encorvado su rostro no tenía expresión y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos algo dentro de mí se removió ¿Qué le pasara para que este así? Mi obsesión ha ido mucho más lejos que de solo mirarlo y observarlo ahora lo estudiaba y su caminar era diferente a esa era más parecida a una que decía claramente soy mejor que tu soy superior a ti y nadie puede conmigo…

_Esta tan loca Isabella sabes hasta cómo demonios camina… _

Pero no era mi culpa la culpa es de él si de él ¡joder! ¿Cómo es posible que una persona normal cause tanto impacto? ¿Por qué lo miro como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo? ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada con él? ¿Por qué siento que él no pertenece aquí? ¿Por qué siento que el más de lo que quiere aparentar? ¿Por qué se me revuelve todo cuando lo está cerca de mí? ¿Por qué sus ojos me hacen caer? ¿Por qué su olor es tan exquisito? Agité mi cabeza todas esas preguntas nunca podrán tener respuestas no puedo permitirme tener esas dudas por el respeto a Jacob si Jacob mi novio.

_Recuérdalo…_

—… entonces yo le dije que se fuera a la chingada así que tengo el pase libre iré esta noche ¿Qué te parece? — mire a Jacob que tenía una sonrisa amplia y brillaba por su piel rojiza me mordí el labio y mire hacia abajo.

— lo siento Jake no te estaba escuchando — murmure.

— sabes que Isabella lárgate a la mierda te decía que esta noche me largo para la pista de carreras porque Paul tiene una entrada para mí — se levantó bruscamente y me tomo el rostro hice una mueca porque sentí su rudo beso se lo devolví tratando de ser suave y amorosa pero eso con Jacob es imposible a menos que tenga dobles intenciones me soltó y acaricio la mejilla me pico el ojo y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos para su siguiente clase.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude iba tarde para biología y hoy tendríamos un examen pero había estudiado toda la semana será fácil lo bueno es que me dejan salir antes de la hora por ser la primera en entregar, cuando llegue el profesor estaba repartiendo los exámenes me miro severamente y le rogué con mis manos entrelazadas se rio pero me asintió sonreí con suficiencia ser la mejor estudiante de todo el instituto tiene sus privilegios por algo soy la presidenta…

Me senté en mi sitio sin hacer contacto visual con Thony todavía me siento muy avergonzada por lo que dije en el cine hasta casi parecía como si le estuviera reclamando y aun con la poca luz que había podía ver en sus ojos la desilusión y la ira brillar de verdad él no quería nada más conmigo que ser amable y yo vengo y la cago por un ataque de celos… un momento ¿celos? ¿Yo de él? ¿Por qué debería tener celos? ¿Solo porque estaba con Tanya? ¡Joder Isabella!

_Deja de pensar estupideces idiota concéntrate…_

Cierto

Si quería empezar a disipar todas estas dudas y cosas que siento por este chico tenía que disculparme primero quizás si soy su amiga sin que Jacob se entere pueda que termine de quitarme esta absurda obsesión con el este loco sentimiento de querer ver por dentro de su alma de querer saber porque sus ojos tiene mezcla de emociones solo es una simple obsesión por el hecho que lo encuentras fascinante solo es eso… suspire y le mire me tense en mi silla y mis ojos se abrieron como platos no estaba como se suponía que debía estar o sea garabateando en la silla o en la mesa que mayormente hacia leoncitos con ojos de caricatura…

_Qué horror hasta sabes que garabatea… _

O tarareando una canción que nunca había escuchado su rostro estaba entre pálido y verdoso estaba sudando, sus labios ya no tienen ese color rosado ahora son casi morados sus ojos estaban apagados y lucían cansados y fatigados tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos temblaban levemente mientras miraba el examen boca abajo que tenía frente a él, esa revoltijo volvió a mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo le coloque una mano en el hombro se sobresaltó y me miro con una mezcla de emociones.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunte bajito mirando de reojo al profesor todavía estaba entregando los exámenes.

— Sss-ii — tartamudeo con voz temblorosa frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo — ¡joder si lo estoy…! — murmuro más para sí mismo que para mí como si tratara de convencerse de algo acomodándose en su sitio se quitó mi mano de su hombro eso me dolió no sabía porque pero dolía y dolía mas porque sabía que me lo merecía.

— Comiencen — hablo el profesor girando su reloj de arena eso me parece algo idiota pero él siempre lo hacía me volví a mi examen pero ni siquiera lo había volteado cuando siento unas pequeñas sacudidas en la mesa de reojo vi que Thony tenía sus manos en la orilla de la mesa apretadas fuertemente su cara estaba más verdosa que antes y su mirada estaba fija en el examen entonces mis cursos en salud para velar por mi padre sirvieron de algo…

Me levante y me fui hasta donde el profesor me incline tapando la mayor parte de su vista y sobretodo de Thony que parecía paralizado con una gran debate en su interior y podía apostar que me sabia cuáles eran sus temas…

— profesor ¿Qué posibilidades hay para que Anthony Cullen y yo presentemos con usted en la sala de profesores la semana que viene? — susurre para que nadie se enterara frunció el ceño y dejo caer el lápiz.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido señorita Swan? Sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta — fruncí los labios y empuñe mis puños.

— vamos profesor déjenos Anthony no está bien… — le rogué y estaba dispuesta a suplicar miro por el lado de mi brazo izquierdo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— él tiene… —

— Si exacto le tiene fobia a los exámenes — termine por el preocupándome cada vez más por Thony el profesor tiene que entender después de todo el impartió el curso en el hospital su ceño se relajó y apareció una sonrisa en su cara esa mierda me encabrono — ¿le está alegrando la miseria de un estudiante señor Banner? — pregunte tratando de modular mi voz.

— No, no es eso Isabella pero tampoco puedo decírtelo solo confía en mí que si algún día te llegas a enterar reaccionaras igual que yo incrédulo sorprendido y un poco divertido — fruncí el ceño y gruñí odio no saber las cosas elementales gire mi rostro y Thony seguía en la misma posición y con la cara aún más verde.

Me gire al profesor y lo mire con ansiedad asintió y me hizo señas camine disimuladamente y rodee la mesa colocándome al lado de Thony.

— Vámonos — susurre tomando sus cosas y metiendo las mías en la mochila de él vale soy una abusadora pero no podíatener mis manos ocupadas levanto la cabeza débilmente y me miro como si estuviera loca rodé mis ojos y lo tome por debajo del brazo disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta se levantó y joder tuve que sacar fuerza de donde no las tenía para mantenerlo en pie — profesor ya terminamos nos vemos mañana — asintió y camine con Thony hasta la salida del salón pero cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos lo tome por la cintura porque estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

Estaba nerviosa y preocupada pero guardaba bien mis emociones si quiero llegar a ser una doctora tengo que saber tratar primero conmigo y más siendo Anthony al que este ayudando… Camine soportando el peso de él lo más que podía llegamos a los casilleros y lo senté apoyo su cabeza en los casillero y cerró los ojos y sus manos en puños.

— ¿Por qué carajos me estas ayudando? — estaba molesto pero no deje que me afectara se veía tan vulnerable y tierno algo que solo cuando él quiere lo muestra, aun enfermo se veía la cosa más perfecta…

_Isabella por el amor de dios concéntrate que mierdas piensas ¿estás loca? ¿Qué pasa con Jacob?.._.

Estaba empezando a odiar mi voz interna

— Porque lo necesitas — me senté apoyando mis rodillas en el piso frente a él y le toque la frente estaba sudando frio y estaba empezando a calentarse le iba a dar fiebre trate de quitarle el pasamontaña y los lentes pero me tomo las manos y negó con la cabeza sentí una sensación extraña esperaba que fuera rudo y brusco como siempre me ha tocado Jacob no me molestaba estaba acostumbrada pero el agarre de Thony era diferente era suave y gentil y su olor revoloteaba por todo mi alrededor.

— no tienes por qué hacerlo puedes irte al… al… — empezó a replicar pero su fobia es tan grande que ni siquiera la palabra puede decir.

— examen ¿quieres decir? — abrió los ojos débilmente y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosado para pasar a un carmín intenso ¡dios mío! Apreté mis puños y mire hacia otro lado esto no me puede estar pasando y justo en el momento que decido que él no se vería más perfecto, más adorable, más tierno, mas celestial… esto es tan mierda ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de besarlo por todo el rostro?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes lo que tengo? — pregunto bajito me atreví a mirarlo y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos como platos sus labios fruncidos y sus mejillas aun rojas.

— estuve… mmm… Uh — trague saliva y sentí mis mejillas arder ¿es que mi jodido cuerpo no se podía controlar con el cerca tan solo por una vez? — yo… se dé eso estuve en un curso pero vamos necesitas una enfermera — negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en los casilleros su color ya se estaba bajando de sus mejillas y locamente me encontraba deseando una cámara para poder capturar este momento…

_¿Enserio? ¿De verdad perdiste la cabeza?..._ la voz de mi interior resoplaba de exasperación.

— no hace falta heee… Uh gracias — susurro frunciendo el ceño pasaron unos minutos sin hablarnos el metido en sus pensamientos tarareando de nuevo la canción que no conocía y yo analizando cada uno de sus movimientos simplemente fascinante… su rostro se estaba relajando ya no tenía el intenso rubor en sus mejillas pero todavía estaba pálido y seguía sudando frio se estaba relajando me hizo suspirar al menos no le dará fiebre este era mi momento tenía que hablar con él a como dé lugar pedirle disculpas y arreglar las cosas ser amigos ¿no?

— yo… digo tu… no digo yo… ¡Thony! — solté frustrada resoplando me miro con su rostro aun apoyado en el casillero y sonrío con diversión gruñí y le clave cuchillos con la mirada Thony es tan imbécil pero lo peor de todo es que hasta eso lo encuentro fascinante.

— ¡Oh! Mis orgullo se quiere disculpar — me senté cruzando las piernas con el ceño fruncido.

— no seas un imbécil Thony ¿de verdad en todas las conversaciones que tenemos es necesario que te lo recuerde? —

— Probablemente sumando que eres una sabelotodo — se encogió de hombros y en su boca se formó una sonrisa torcida mire el piso con mis mejillas ardiendo mi corazón se disparó — Vale sigue —

— quería decirte que me disculparas mi actitud estas dos últimas semanas no han sido muy educadas… —

— No para nada — rodé los ojos cuando me interrumpió.

— ¿me dejaras terminar? — asintió mirándome a los ojos trate de no caer en los suyos verdes brillantes y curiosos ya tenía más fuerza y su rostro no estaba tan pálido o verdoso su labios que dibujaban su sonrisa torcida se estaban tornando rosados de nuevo — me gustaría que seamos amigos tu sabes como el primer día — sonaba tan patética estaba segura que el noto el ruego en mi voz nunca me había detenido a considerar que estaría rogándole a un chico para que fuera mi amigo y menos que yo haya sido la causa de echarlo todo a perder pero lo que más me sorprende es que deseaba de verdad arreglar todo.

— por supuesto mo… Bella claro que si — ya se había antes ¿Por qué lo ara? ¿Qué quería decir? — ¿Cuáles son los horarios? — pregunto claramente divertido no entendía su pregunta ni tampoco su entusiasmo pero respiraba mejor sabiendo que casi estaba totalmente recuperado.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — sonrío ampliamente dejándome sin aire.

— tu sabes lo de tu… Jacob no quiero tener que reventarle la cara todo el tiempo —

— No había pensado en eso — me sonroje de vergüenza ¿enserio no había pensado en Jacob? ¿Y el sí? ¡Oh mi dios! El si lo había pensado me estaba pidiendo horarios para evitar peleas quería… quería cuidarme — ¡Oh! Anthony de verdad discúlpame — murmure atropelladamente.

— ¿Qué carajos Bella? —

— es que tu… bueno tu… — malditasea odio trabarme y más cuando me trabo con el — nada solo olvídalo ¿preguntabas sobre los horarios? — su sonrisa volvió a brillar y sus ojos estaban chispeantes lance una risita.

— Duh — rodé los ojos y lo golpe por el hombro.

— ¿porque no mejor me preguntas y yo te respondo? —

— ¿en la cafetería? —

— no —

— ¿después de la cafetería nos vemos aquí en tu casillero y nos vamos para clases? —

— suena bien si — se rio y yo también lo hice.

— ¿a qué hora llega tu… Jacob al instituto? — parece que tiene problema con el hecho de que Jacob es mi novio.

— tarde siempre tarde ¿Por qué? —

— ¿la duende y yo te podemos recoger a tu casa? — ¿la duende? ¡Alice! Me reí ese apodo le quedaba muy bien pero yo lo completaría diciéndole la duende del demonio asentí y se rio y levanto la mano en el aire extendida incline mi cabeza hacia a un lado ¿y ahora qué? Rodo los ojos y resoplo — vamos palméala — me reí y se la palmee.

Tomo un gran respiro y suspiro como si le fueran quitado un gran peso de encima y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en los casillero cerrando los ojos después de unos segundos empezó a tararear la canción que seguía sin conocer la escuche atentamente para ver si por casualidad la reconocía pero nada me llegaba la mente era hermosa y tenía dos ritmos diferentes una suave y otro más rápido perfectamente afinado.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa canción? — pregunte sin poderme contener la curiosidad me mataba y estársela escuchando por dos semanas casi que la empezaba a tararear yo también.

— Mono araña — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a tararearla fruncí el ceño es un título extraño para una canción tan bonita.

— Es horrible — murmure lanzo una carcajada.

— La historia que hay detrás de ella es perfecta que no te deje engañar su apariencia — levanto su cabeza y me miro sonriente con sus ojos brillantes.

— ¿Quién la escribo? ¿Por qué nunca la he escuchado? — frunció el ceño y miro al piso.

— mmm… Uh la escribió heee… — balbuceaba nervioso lance una carcajada y me miro como si estuviera loca.

— tienes que aceptar que eso de que te encante una canción sin siquiera saber quién la escribió es… extraño — se rio nerviosamente pasándose la mano por la frente asintiendo, sonreí esa canción me cae bien en realidad me cae muy bien se parece a él a lo que yo siento por él si es que mi obsesión se le puede colocar nombre.

De algún modo esta canción termino sin autor y sin una historia definida ¿Por qué no podría ponerle mi historia? ¿Por qué no podría colocarle la historia de mi extraña obsesión por un chico estando enamorada de otro? Total no tiene a nadie quien reclame por ella y en algún sentido retorcido yo la quiero como mía…

— ¿te gusta? — pregunto esperanzado.

— Si me gusta — sonrío ampliamente y yo también — se parece a mí — su boca se abrió y sus ojos se colocaron como platos después de unos segundos se lanzó a reír agarrándose la barriga con las manos o si no golpeando el piso con un puño.

— ¡Oh! Eso es jodidamente increíble — medio grito aun riéndose más todavía inevitablemente empecé a reír su risa era contagiosa y graciosa increíble o de verdad me estoy volviendo loca o enserio Anthony Cullen tiene estilo hasta para reírse después de unos segundos nuestras risas se calmaron y suspiro varias veces apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en los casilleros cerro los ojos y empezó a tararear de nuevo.

Suspire parece como si cuando quisiera se va de este mundo a uno dentro su mente su rostro lucia totalmente relajado sus labios rosados se movían al ritmo de la canción y sus dedos marcaban el ritmo de la música debería usar eso para combatir su fobia ¡su fobia! Mierda se me había olvidado su fobia…

— Uh… ¿Thony? —

— dime Bella —

— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

— Depende — me reí.

— ¿depende de qué? —

— De si sea una pregunta que yo pueda responder — murmuro bajito rodé los ojos.

— me sorprende aquí tu eres el sabelotodo — levanto la cabeza y me miro divertido.

— ¿yo? ¡Joder babosadas! — lanzo una carcajada.

— ¿Quién fue el que relleno toda la hoja de biología? — le rete enarcando una ceja su sonrisa se descompuso y frunció el ceño.

— Sabelotodo — gruño — ¡golpe bajo Swan! — murmuro cruzándose de brazos esta vez fue mi turno de reírme y gentilmente me empujo por un hombro sonriendo.

— ¿pero te puedo hacer la pregunta ya? — pregunte de nuevo con la ansiedad por dentro no quiero que le vuelva a dar un ataque y es tan fácil desviarse de los temas con él es tan fácil hablar con él como el fluir del agua y eso me… gustaba asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo… como combates tu fobia? — hable bajito y mire al piso cuando su rostro de descompuso.

— yo… no lo hago —

— ¿Por qué? — estaba siendo una entrometida pero me preocupaba.

— Me da… fobia — en otra situación me fuera reído y dicho algo inteligente por su respuesta pero esta no era la situación me atreví a mirarlo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y apagados sus manos en puños y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿nadie te ha tratado? — sus ojos se fijaron en los míos entrecerrándolo hasta casi convertirlos en dos ranuras.

— mierda Bella ¿me estás diciendo demente? —

— ¡Oh no! ¡Cielos no! — medio grite alarmada se rio un poco y gruñí golpeándolo en el hombro — tarado — asintió con una sonrisa pero se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una máscara de amargura.

— solo mi mama y un amigo saben yo… mira la cosa es que a mí nunca me hacían exámenes — agito su cabeza como si quisiera desvanecerse de un recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo hacías en la otra escuela? — me parece extraño debió de haber estudiado en Los Angeles y haber presentado miles de exámenes ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha enterado?

— Yo era educado en casa por eso nunca presente exámenes — se encogió de hombros y yo coloque mi mentón en una mano esto era más confuso de lo que imagine y mientras más le siga preguntando más curiosidad me da ¿Cuándo se acabara esta fascinación y la curiosidad por él? Pero horita no quiero pensar en eso necesito encontrar una solución para su fobia yo sé cómo.

— ¿te dejarías ayudarte… por mí? — lo último lo susurre sintiendo mis mejillasarder me miro por un instante y luego se le formo una sonrisa torcida.

— no hace falta que cargues con mi mierda Bella — negó con la cabeza y soltamos un suspiro los dos al mismo tiempo.

— yo puedo ayudarte se tratar con esas cosas — ¿enserio estaría dispuesta a rogarle? ¡Carajos si lo estaría…!

— ¿tú tienes una? — pregunto preocupado negué con la cabeza y pareció relajarse.

— Mi padre… le tiene fobia a las agujas y la sangre — asintió no muy convencido — es difícil lo sé pero se puede —

— ¿Por qué te preocupa? — me aclare la garganta eso ni yo lo se mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo y se le formo una sonrisa torcida acelerando mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre los horarios? — contraataque y se rio entre dientes.

— bien pensado ¿entonces eres mi nana? — rodé los ojos y él se rio lo golpe en el hombro y más se rio.

— Si imbécil soy tu nana — esta vez fue el quien me golpeo por el hombro.

— ¿Cuándo presento… de nuevo? — murmuro con algo de pánico.

— la semana que viene… estudiaremos juntos ¿vale? Este fin de semana en mi casa —

— esa mierda es inútil no importa cuántas porquerías estudie siempre tengo la maldita mente en blanco — soltó fustrado.

— estoy segura de que lo tienes todo hay solo hay que superarlo — una multitud de alumnos me distrajo y supe que ya era hora de la siguiente clase me tocaba gimnasia y odio esa materia siempre termino golpeándome a mí misma.

— ¿juntos? — lo mire y la intensidad en sus ojos me dejo sin habla lucían tan… penetrantes y tenían un brillo único sentí toda mi sangre correr por todo mi cuerpo y mi pecho y costillas eran golpeados fuertemente por mi corazón.

— Sss-ii Uh… Si juntos — logre decir atropelladamente me sonrió y como si me faltara mas ahora estaba mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el pecho dolía su aroma revoloteaba por todo el alrededor lo que lo hacía más difícil.

— Juntos — sentencio feliz solté una risita nerviosa y se levantó para ayudarme a levantar a mí.

— llamas a Alice cuando quieras que vaya para tu casa me tengo que ir me toca… heee… me toca… me toca… — murmuraba tratando de acordarse lance una carcajada y él se rio pasándome la mano por la frente.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no te sepas tu horario? — pregunte divertida y sarcástica me enseño el dedo y se cruzó de brazos.

— Jodete Swan — me volví a reír y el murmuro algo que no entendí.

— nos vemos entonces al contrario de ti yo sé que me toca gimnasia — hice una mueca pero volví a reír cuando me enseño el dedo de nuevo rodé mis ojos y empecé a caminar.

— Uh… gracias por ayudarme — grito a mis espaldas me voltee y me encogí de hombros sonriendo le pique un ojo y volví mi vista al frente ¿Qué acababa de hacer la ultima hora? ¿Conspirar a las espaldas de Jacob? Si quizás sí lo estoy haciendo al verme a escondidas con un chico que élme prohibió hablarle pero eso horita en estos momentos no me importa y tampoco me siento mal es más hasta me encuentro deseando volver a tener otra oportunidad de hablar con Anthony…


	6. Prodigio

Prodigio

**¡Listo pues!**

**Espero que les guste y para el lunes que viene sigo actualizando… porfis… porfis… porfis…. Sé que las enrrolle con es de los cap confundidos pero me encantaría que me dejaran reviews porfis… se los juro que este fic vale la pena ya he escrito otros pero este es el mejor…**

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Edward POV**

Nunca en mi jodida vida me había sentido tan feliz e inspirado es más estaba deseando tener los putos exámenes todos los días si eso me lleva a hablar con Bella éramos amigos oficialmente y aunque eso en estos momentos me llenaba todavía quería más en fin solo por ahora quería estar cerca de ella sin que el chucho este molestándome la podía recoger jodido bastardo ni siquiera eso puede hacer como su novio y nos iremos todos los días para biología me conformo con eso este fin de semana iré a su casa aunque sea para lo de jodida fobia pero mierda iría para su casa donde no tendremos testigos ni límites de tiempo podía disfrutar de la mono araña sabelotodo por todo lo que yo quisiera… lance una carcajada al lado de Emmett que por suerte no me había preguntado mi buen humor y me había salvado de no asistir a ingles si esa era la metería que tenía después todavía me encuentro jodidamente divertido el hecho que Bella considere que su canción se parece a ella ¡Oh dios si lo fuera planeado nunca sale mejor…!

— ¿debería preocuparme? — pregunto Emmett divertido por mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando nos sentábamos para ver las clases que seguían siendo aburridas.

— Para nada — se rio entre dientes y yo también.

— ¿por casualidad tiene nombre, apellido o un título de presidenta de toda la escuela? — y por ahí va todo mi maldito buen humor jodido Emmett le costaba dejarme al menos cinco minutos de felicidad gruñí y le enseñe el dedo se rio negando con la cabeza y yo resople inclinándome para buscar algo donde garabatear ya que mi mochila se encontraba en el suelo tirada como siempre.

Cuando abro mi mochila me tape la boca con las manos para no reírme sonoramente e interrumpir toda la clase los pocos cuadernos de Bella estaban dentro de la mochila ¿será que es más despistada? Ya me la imagino con cara de pánico, mordiéndose el labio y sus mejillas rojas de la ira y la preocupación por no encontrar sus cuadernos joder me encantaría ver eso… un cuaderno pequeño como la mitad de uno normal me llamo la atención era completamente azul lo saque y cuando lo abrí en la primera página decía _Diario de Bella_en una letra espantosa me volví a tapar la boca demonios quería gritar y chillar lo más alto que pudiera ¿tenía en mis manos lo más valioso de Bella?

_No lo leerás…_ sentencio mi voz interior gruñí jodida voz la odio.

— Hermano la profesora te está viendo y estoy seguro que piensa que estas oliendo si no te sientas — bufe y rodé los ojos tenía que ser Emmett cerré todo y me senté a ver a la profesora que me miraba reprobatoriamente me encogí de hombros y garabateé en la silla con el lápiz de Emmett ya pronto sabré cuáles son los más sucios secretos de Bella me pregunto si después de todo es tan perfecta como yo pienso que es…

¡Malditasea por fin! Después de horas de tortura estaba en el que es mi cuarto decorado a mi gusto o sea con solo afiches de mí por todas las paredes y el techo, mi colección de música regadas por todo el piso una cama un televisor plasma y un estante donde tengo mis cosas de resto todo era paredes y en color azul quería tener la mejor acústica y este era perfecto lo encontré mientras daba un paseo por toda la casa le pedí permiso a Esme y Carlisle para mudarme a este y aceptaron gustosos además que según por portarme bien estas dos últimas semanas James y mama me mandaron mi enorme equipo de música es como si estuviera a mis ídolos cantando para mi… me tumbe en la cama 2x2 mientras miraba el pequeño diario de Bella ¿de verdad sería capaz de leerlo? ¿De verdad sería tan bajo como para leer el diario de una chica? ¡No! no es solo una chica es Bella y eso es lo que hace irresistible la tentación de leer tome un fuerte respiro lo hare…

_¡No lo hagas! _

¿Por qué no?

_Te arrepentirás_

¡Joder nunca!

_Si lo harás…_

Maldita voz interior tenía razón me arrepentiré cuando vea a la cara a Bella y se lo entregue ella me preguntara si lo he leído y yo le respondería con una mentira y odio mentirle a ella es como si estuviera cometiendo la mierda más grande del mundo merece tener privacidad merece tener sus propios secretos yo no seré el que los descubra si ella no quiere no me convertiré en lo que odio no soy un jodido paparazzi lo deje al lado de mi equipo y empecé a revolotear por todo el cuarto buscando un CD de música que me gustara…

— Edward ven aquí — grito Carlisle desde la planta baja de la casa fruncí el ceño y baje lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿Qué sucede tío? — pregunte mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y lo veía a él a Esme y Alice sentados en el sofá con las manos en la frente y sus ojos y boca abiertas.

— Tu pequeño niño eres toda una revolución — me pase la mano por el cabello y me rasque la nuca.

— Uh… no te sigo — se rio y me hizo señas de que me acercara a mirar la pantalla me encogí de hombros y me coloque detrás del sofá prestándole atención a lo que pasaba en el programa de Robert y Kristen ¿ellos? ¡Oh no! esto no será nada bueno…

— _Como te decía Kris este chico Eddie Mesen se ha vuelto todo un problema para las autoridades están son las imágenes de la protesta de esta mañana en frente de la disquera donde el cantante graba _—Decía Robert a Kristen después pasaron unas imágenes sobre un puñado de personas tenían carteleras y pancartas que decían ¿Dónde está Eddie? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Los de la disquera se les olvido informar a través de las redes mis fans están como locos y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada camine de un lado a otro pasándome las manos por el cabello joder esto se está saliendo de control.

— _tuvieron que llamar las autoridades para desalojar a todas esas personas los de las disquera no han salido a declarar sobre el paradero del león su manager tampoco ha querido hacerlo y su madre Elizabeth Mesen tampoco ha querido dar declaraciones los fanáticos están como locos aseguran que entraran en la disquera si no se les da información sobre el paradero de su ídolo —_ decía Kris sorprendida pero no tanto como yo.

— _esperemos que donde quiera que esté el león Mesen se comunique como pueda con sus fans para que los calme no queremos que pase… un momento estoy recibiendo algo Kristen —_ anuncio Robert tapándose un oído donde tenía el auricular.

— _¿dinos que es Rob? —_ insistía Kris ansiosa.

— _¿Por qué no mejor lo vemos? — _sonrió con malicia antes de que colocaran el video era… era Liz estaba siendo acosada por los paparazzi enfrente de la casa cuando salió de su camioneta la rodearon hasta que la arrinconaron contra la puerta de la camioneta apreté mis puños y me aguante las ganas de romper todo lo que estaba mi alcance ¿malditasea es que no ven la cara de mi madre? Estaba en pánico no la dejaban respirar y era ataca por preguntas unas detrás de otras referentes a mi paradero flashes de cámaras por todos lados que veía y cada vez le cerraban más el espacio…

De pronto la cámara dejo de enfocar a mi madre y enfoco en un convertible negro que se acercaba hizo que los paparazzi se echaran hacia atrás y James salió del auto con la cara roja de la ira tomo a mi madre rodeándola con sus brazos mientras le gritaba a todos que se fueran a comer mierda guiándola hasta dentro de la casa.

— _Imágenes perturbadoras —_ hablo Kristen con una estúpida sonrisa ¿eso es todo lo que dirá?

— _Supongo que ese es el precio de ser la madre de él león —_ dijo Robert en un suspiro y negando con la cabeza _— estaremos al pendiente de toda esta situación lo que rogamos es que el leoncito aparezca… en otras noticias Kris ¿supiste lo de Nikki Reed…? —_ Carlisle apago el plasma y los tres se giraron a mirarme entonces explote.

— ¿Cómo carajos es que hacen esa mierda? ¿Se volvieron locos? ¿Es que nadie pudo dar información de mí? Algo lo que sea que estoy bien y que no se preocupen ¿imágenes perturbadoras dice? Eso es lo más bajo y vil que pudieron hacer los bastardos esos ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a mi madre así? ¿Dónde demonios esta James que no me llama? ¿Piensa que no me enteraría? ¿Dónde están los de la disquera? Mi madre malditasea mi madre se atrevieron atacar a mi madre los matare juro que cuando los tenga enfrente les diré una sarta de profanidades malditos bastardos y maldito James por su culpa es que está pasando toda estamierda si no me fuera enviado a este pueblo del demonio mi madre no estuviera en crisis… — me detuve a respirar porque los gritos que daba estaba seguro que me escucharían los vecinos si tuviéramos suerte que estamos lejos del pueblo… me coloque los dedos en mi tabique y la otra mano en mi cintura, respiraba con dificultad cerré los ojos necesitaba contar hasta diez o mejor cien para poderme calmar joder necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

— Edward creo que debes calmarte — me dijo Carlisle asentí ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Esme no estaba — Esme está llamando a Liz para saber cómo esta — volví a asentir.

— Chiquito tu mami está en la línea — me dijo Esme desde el comedor suspire y camine hasta donde estaba con el teléfono lo tome y me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla asentí y corrí hasta mi cuarto me tumbe en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

— ¿mama? — escuche un sollozo y me partió el corazón jodido bastardos me las pagaran ya verán.

— mi bebe ¿Cómo estás? ¿No has acabado con nada verdad? — me decía con voz temblorosa.

— no mama no lo he hecho ¿pero cómo estás tú? Acabo de ver lo que te hicieron esos malditos ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vaya? Porque tomo un vuelo ahora mismo si tú quieres — decía desesperadamente.

— no tranquilo mi pequeño Eddie estoy bien solo un poco asustada pero ya paso James está conmigo — resople maldito James — no lo culpes me salvo de esos dementes ¿Cómo están las clases? ¿Vas bien? — increíble mi madre aunque la tenga a miles de kilómetros de distancia pareciera que pudiera leerme la mente rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro sabía que quería cambiar de tema y para ser franco yo también.

— Hoy me hicieron un jodido examen — murmure sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro.

— ¡Oh! Mi pequeño Eddie ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? —

— si eso mismo pensaba yo —

— discúlpame hijo la verdad es que se me paso por… hey un momento ¿dijiste pensabas? Vamos dilo todo ahora mismo — exigió irritaba me reí entre dientes y ella resoplo.

— me fue bien al menos no vomite encima de nadie una chica me ayudo a salir de clases — chillo del otro lado de la línea y tuve que apartar mi oreja del auricular ¿será que Alice y ella son familia?

— ¿dijiste una chica y no una perra? O mi Eddie está mejorando su vocabulario o en serio esa chica es especial — rodé los ojos a veces es tan entusiasta.

— solo es una amiga Liz cálmate —

— dime como es —

— una chica normal solo que no está llena de mierda como las demás — sonreí de nuevo y ella se rio.

— eso es bueno hijo… Uh bebe James quiere hablar contigo ¿tú quieres? — suspire necesitaba decirle un par de cosas.

— si adelante —

— Edward ¿Cómo estás? — resople idiota se lo que está haciendo.

— déjate de mierdas imbécil quiero que pongas seguridad a toda la casa quiero que Liz le pongan a alguien también y me vale mierda si ella no quiere mientras que dure toda esta farsa será necesario también les aviso que me comunicare por las redes sociales con mis fans y mañana llamare al maldito programa de Robert y Kristen y sabes que me vale… —

— Sí, sí, si… — murmuro exasperado pero no tanto como yo — eso es parecido a lo que me dijeron lo de la disquera pero no abuses Edward te estaremos vigilando y Carlisle estará contigo cuando llames mañana te avisaremos cuando tengas que llamar por ahora tranquilízate tu madre está bien Susy se quedara con ella — suspire con tranquilidad todo estará mucho mejor mañana y eso de que Liz se quede con Susy me parece perfecto James sabe que tomaría un vuelo ahora mismo y lo sacaría a punta de patadas si se atreviera a quedarse él.

— Entonces hablamos mañana cuida a mama y dale sus pastillas de la tención —

— ya lo está haciendo no te preocupes Edward la cuidare — me aseguro antes de darle el teléfono a Liz.

— bebe porta bien ¿vale? Mándale saludos a mi hermano a mi sobrina y a Esme agradéceles y te amo hijo — escuche un sollozo y cerré los ojos Liz es tan emocional que me coloca así también suspire como la extrañaba…

— yo también te amo Liz cuídate — lanzo una risita.

— Mándale saludos a la chica — rodé los ojos.

— vamos ándate a dormir es solo una amiga — dije empezando a arrepentirme de haberle contado a Liz acerca de Bella.

— Vale bebe adiós te amo — y colgó.

Suspire arrojando el teléfono al piso y apagando las luces necesitaba dormir estaba hasta la madre de cansado en el puta cafetería tuvimos que limpiar los pisos y las mesas y en el hospital tuve que cantar más de doce canciones sumando a eso lo que acaba de pasar necesitaba dormir…

— _¿Qué carajos haces? — Grito una voz profunda en medio de la oscuridad me estremecí sabía de quien era esa vos — no te he dicho que puedes hacer notas mejores eso es de la mierda hazlo otra vez Mesen — volvió a gritar aquella vos empecé de nuevo a tocar el piano pero mis manos temblaban y confundían las teclas — ¿Qué te dije? Juro Mesen que si no haces eso bien te quedaras sin comer por el resto de la semana — toque más rápido pero ahora estaba temblando completamente y cuando fui a cantar sonó tembloroso y desafinado sentí un reglazo en mis manos pero no podía dejar de tocar mis dedos ardían hasta que se entumecieron y se durmieron haciéndome perder el control de las teclas y produciendo un sonido espantoso sentí dos reglazos más que hicieron que se despertaran y volvieran a tocar llenando las teclas de sangre._

— _Anthony — dijo una voz melodiosa gire mi rostro y la silueta de Bella estaba a dos metros de mi mirándome enojada — dijiste que podríamos juntos no lo estás haciendo — me reclamaba con sus mejillas rojas sentí otro reglazo en mis manos pero esta vez no fue doloroso estaba concentrando en su mirada achocolatada y sus mejillas ardiendo._

— _Nana — susurre sonriendo ella me sonrió de vuelta._

— _Si Anthony soy tu nana siempre seré tu nana — su sonrisa brillo en medio de la oscuridad de pronto los dolores en mi espalda las ampollas y la sangre en mis dedos se desvanecieron las teclas se deslizaban por mis dedos curados haciendo una hermosa melodía — eso Anthony vez que si puedes solo tienes que confiar en ti — se rio y acompaño a la dulce melodía sonreí…_

— Edward, Edward, Edward — gritaba una voz chillona sentí los golpecitos en mi cara y me levante de golpe haciendo que todo el cuarto girara me coloque las manos en la cabeza y mire a Alice que tenía una sonrisa y estaba encima de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué malditasea? ¿Qué mierda quieres? — mire el reloj daban las 7:30 Alice dirigió su vista a donde yo estaba viendo.

— Ups —

— Alice Cullen es mejor que corras — grite liberándome de mis sabanas ella se levantó y corrió hasta afuera de mi cuarto conmigo pisándole los talones.

— Papa Edward me quiere matar — chillaba entrando al comedor y colocándose a un lado de la mesa y yo estaba en el otro Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados mirándonos con diversión.

— ¿Qué putas estabas pensando Alice? ¿Se te terminaron de zafar los tornillos? En un maldito sábado pequeña duende del demonio — gritaba corriendo por alrededor de la mesa tratando de pillarla pero la muy sucia era escurridiza.

— lo siento primito no fue mi intensión — gritaba corriendo de nuevo por las escaleras yo la seguía y escuche las risas de Esme y de Carlisle paso por mi cuarto para meterse en el suyo pero la agarre por la cintura la arrastre hasta mi cuarto y la tumbe encerrándola con mis piernas y tomándola por cada muñeca.

— Ahora me las pagaras — sentencie con una sonrisa empezó reírse y a revolverse para librarse.

— ¡Oh no! Edward no cosquillas no — gritaba pero ya tenía enterrada mi cara en su barriga y mis manos en sus costillas ella se retorcía y me jalaba el cabello pero eso lo que hacía era que le hicieras más cosquillas sus risas resonaban por toda la casa y desde lejos apenas escuchaba las risas de Esme y Carlisle — ¡basta, basta, basta! Te diré porque te desperté si me dejas en paz — rogo apenas con aliento me quite de encima de ella y caí su lado en un suspiro.

— vale escúpelo —

— ¿sabías que eres sonámbulo Eddie? — fruncí el ceño y me gire colocando mi cabeza en una mano ella hizo lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿Qué porquerías dices Alice? — frunció los labios y se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

— Es que cuando entre a arreglarte la ropa del día estabas acostado con las manos en el aire como si estuvieras tocando el piano — la mire sorprendido yo no sabía eso ¿demonios que más no se de mí mismo? — y murmurabas cosas sobre tu nana ¿tienes una nana Eddie? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? ¿Quién es tu nana? ¿Es buena? ¿Desde hace cuantos la tienes? — le tape la boca Alice está loca rodé los ojos y resople genial ahora tendría que colocar seguro a la puerta.

— mi nana no te interesa Alice así que vamos fuera del cuarto quiero vestirme tengo que tocar el piano conscientemente — asintió y me mordió la mano jodida duende gruñí y salió corriendo antes de la segunda ronda de cosquillas.

Después de colocarme la ropa que Alice eligió creo que nunca en mi jodida vida he escogido ropa por mí mismo de pequeño mi madre lo hacía después lo hacía Susy y luego Alice suspire eso es de la mierda por eso es que no se combinar ropa James tuvo que llamar de emergencias a Susy cuando fui a grabar un videoclip con ropa que yo mismo había elegido pero mierda de verdad sigo pensando que el rojo y el azul junto con el morado hacen buena combinación… llegue al enorme piano de cola negro que tiene Carlisle y empecé recordando el sueño me estremecí al principio pero después cuando llegue a la parte que quería mis dedos se deslizaron por las teclas relajando mi postura e incluso haciéndome olvidar la primera parte del sueño.

La música sonaba por toda la habitación haciendo un eco perfecto los sonidos se mesclaban y se separaban junte mi voz a los sonidos del eco inspirado en aquella nana que me cuidaría que me ayudaría a quitarme la maldita fobia de encima aquella que tiene una risa cristalina que suena aún mejor que la misma música la que es valiente y que en algún punto en su mente quiere cuidar de mi…

— ¡Esa es tu nana! — chillo Alice sentándose a mi lado y llevándose toda la inspiración haciendo que golpeara las teclas con mis dedos.

— Carlisle enserio creo que te falto decirle a tu duende en su proceso de no-crecimiento sobre la jodida privacidad — grite hasta la madre de encabronado mirando su sonrisa brillante maldita Alice escuche risas a mis espaldas y me gire Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados mirándonos con diversión.

— si debería recordarle eso ¿pero Edward como compones una canción? — mi cara se descompuso en realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo las compongo solo me sale es como cuando los autores escriben solo escriben sin necesidad de pensar tanto quizás eso debería aplicarse a mi pocas veces que no tengo ningún instrumentoa la mano hay es cuando escribo mis letras de resto siempre las canto como paso con la nana.

— en realidad no lo sé… la música solo viene a mí como si me hablara y cuando la canto o la escribo es como si yo le respondiera — Esme me sonrió y Carlisle frunció el ceño pensativo ya lo he visto hacer eso sin duda tiene una gran curiosidad en su mente.

— ¿Cómo compusiste esta canción? — pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado.

— Por… por un sueño — respondí agachando la cabeza esto de verdad es vergonzoso nadie me ha preguntado mierdas como esta joder ni siquiera Liz siempre pensó que era un prodigio yo solo rodaba los ojos cuando lo decía no me creo especial solo la inspiración me llama y yo le respondo.

— eres todo un prodigio Edward ¿lo sabias? — resople y mire a Carlisle que me hablo con los ojos en algún punto del piso.

— ¿Qué porquerías dices tío? ¡Joder es solo inspiración! No te pongas tan intenso como Liz — me miro desconcertado he incrédulo después se rio entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

— Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo cree aun cuando hace canciones desde los ocho años — se burló le enseñe el dedo y el más se rio.

— Ándate a la chinga… — no termine de decirle porque Esme me tapo la boca con las manos.

— querido quiero escuchar la canción de nuevo ¿te importaría Edward? — negué con la cabeza y ella me quito las manos de encima Carlisle se rio saliendo por la puerta directo a su despacho y yo rodé los ojos dirigiéndome de nuevo a las teclas después de un suspiro largo recordé la mejor parte de mi sueño y empecé a tocar y a cantarla sentía movimientos a mi alrededor pero no me importaba solo me dejaba llevar por las suaves notas no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero tampoco me importaba repetía y repetía la misma canción una y otra vez.

— Edward chiquito — llamo Esme me acaricio el cabello y la mire volviendo al mundo real — mira — me señalo del otro lado y Alice tenías unas partituras en forma de abanico con una brillantes sonrisa.

— ¿Qué carajos hiciste? — pregunte sonriendo.

— Escribí la nana por ti — nos reímos y palmeamos las manos en eso mi estómago se revolvió me coloque las manosy sobándome mire el reloj ya era medio día.

— Esme… — la mire con mis ojos de leoncitos y ella se rio mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer a Port Angeles? — propuso asentí sonriendo y Alice chillo saltando del banquito y me hizo levantar tomándome de la oreja…¡esa mierda duele joder!

— vamos Eddie te buscare tu ropa y compraremos más pasamontañas y guantes no te preocupes le cortare los dedos para que te convine con todo sabes que estuve pensando… — la deje de escuchar mientras subíamos las escaleras con mi oreja en sus manos por fin saldría de esta mierda de pueblo.

En Port Angeles el clima era parecido a Forks pero más cálido eso era un alivio hasta casi chillo de alegría cuando mi pasamontaña negro y mis guantes me daban calor comimos en un restaurante pequeño de verdad Esme y Carlisle se ven y son muy felices juntos se les nota que están tan babeados el uno por el otro que si cualquiera de los dos dice que salte por un acantilado lo hace solo para complacer al otro extrañamente eso me resultaba inquietante nunca vi a Liz de esa manera _Él_ no era ese tipo de personas… Alice también parecía amar a Esme su madre murió cuando ella tenía diez años y tres años después fue que Esme se integró a su pequeña familia en alguna ocasión del almuerzo me dijo que Esme no llenaba el vacío que había dejado su madre pero que la hacía sentirse mucho mejor me debatí pensado en mí misma situación pero decidí que esa mierda no tenía sentido para mí nunca aceptaría a ese idiota como mi padrastro esta mejor con el puesto que tiene.

Estábamos caminando por el centro comercial la duende (que parecía como si le fueran metido dos toneladas de cafeína) y yo delante de Carlisle y Esme sentía sus saltitos porque estaba agarrada a mi brazo me decía mierdas sobre un montón de mariqueras pero yo no le entendía ¿enserio a quien carajos le importara si la última vez que vino de compras su camisa de seda no vino en su color favorito? Esta chica tiene que estar poseída por algún demonio de la compra.

Cuando ya conté como cinco bolsas decidí rogarle a Carlisle para que cortara sus tarjetas de crédito el solo se reía pero accedió y por fin el torbellino Alice se había detenido nos encontrábamos hablando de mi próxima gira comiendo helados cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó deje mi helado un lado y el corazón se me disparo sabía quién podría ser y estuve deseando desde que abrí los ojos que llamara en el minuto siguiente.

— ¿halo?... aja si… ¿enserio?...Bueno… ¿prometes explicármelo después?... ¡vamos no seas testaruda nunca me lo dirá! — me miro y frunció el ceño mostrándome su puño sonreí y de reojo mire a Carlisle le estaba hablando a Esme sobre un libro que le había comprado hace unas horas — bien… de acuerdo te quiero… — dijo emocionada dando saltitos en la silla rodé los ojos y le quite el teléfono mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho y me daba vueltas la cabeza no podía sacarme de la mente que pronto estaría con mi nana a solas sin nadie que me moleste mientras que yo la esté molestando es gracioso verla molesta.

— Nana — hable sin pensarlo en ese momento gruñí y cerré los ojos mierda debería controlar más mi sucia boca decidí no encarar a las tres personas que de seguro me estaban mirando escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea y solté un suspiro grande.

— hola idiotathony ¿vendrás a mi casa? Tengo pizza y gaseosa, muchas materias y una fobia que combatir — sonreí en estos momento amaba mi maldita fobia ¿Cómo es posible esa mierda? No lo sé pero era jodidamente cierto…

— Suena putoasombroso — hable con la misma emoción que ella mostraba.

— ¡Que sutil Cullen! Entonces hablamos en la noche Alice te traerá no vaya a ser que termines perdiéndote y odies más a Forks — se burló y yo gruñí.

— Mejor corta antes de que yo lo haga — le dije de a broma.

— de acuerdo — y corto jodida Bella es valiente nadie me corta el teléfono nunca y viene ella y lo hace tome un bocanada de aire necesaria y abrí un ojo mire los tres rostros sonrientes y después abrí el otro soltando la bocanada de aire ¡mierda y más mierda! Yo y mi bocota.

— ¿así que tu nana eh? — pregunto Carlisle como quien no quiere la cosa rodé los ojos y me lleve el helado a la boca es mi tío y todo pero es un completo idiota.

— Si, si, si vale déjenme en paz — los tres se rieron y yo resople ¡jodanse!

Cuando llegamos a Forks antes de irme para la casa de mi nana Carlisle me recordó que teníamos que llamar al programa y aparecer por las redes sociales yo solo asentía a todo que me decía estaba concentrado en irme ya, Alice pareció notar mi ansiedad y antes de que pudiera gritarle a Carlisle de que se fuera a la chingada me tomo por un brazo y me jalo hacia su brillante Porsche todo el camino ignoraba a Alice y sus preguntas y memorizaba el camino a casa de mi nana joder esto me resultaba extraño ¿yo nervioso y necesitando memorizar el camino a casa de una chica? Eso me parecía lo más extraño de mi vida por lo general siempre prestaba nada de atención para cuando cualquier perra de esas me llamara sacara la excusa de que no sabía dónde quedaba su casa pero aquí me encuentro tratando de hacer lo contrario pero mierda de verdad lo quería hacer si Jasper me viera así diría que el mundo está a punto de llegar a su fin pensando en ese imbécil le escribí hace días y no me ha respondido maldito si no quiere hacerlo que no lo haga.

— Llegamos — anuncio Alice aplaudiendo.

— genial ahora lárgate — mire para la casa de Bella y era tan sencilla y bonita como ella ¿yo pensé eso?

_Si, si lo hiciste Mesen estas mal_

— quiero saludar a Bella y a Charlie primero después me voy — dijo abriendo la puerta fruncí el ceño ¿Charlie? Seguro es su padre y él es unos de los policías de Forks por la patrulla estacionada frente a su casa de repente todo se me revolvió por dentro.

— sabes que duende larguémonos los dos de aquí ahora mismo — dije mirándome fijamente la patrulla ¿de verdad Bella tenía que ser la hija de un policía? ¿De verdad ella tenía que ser la excepción de todo? ¿Qué es esto Karma? Joder yo ni siquiera creo en esa mierda.

— no seas imbécil Eddie vamos tu nana te esa esperando — le enseñe mi puño y ella sonrió — que todos los policías te conozcan en Los Angeles no significa que aquí también lo hacen bueno al menos no por ahora — esta vez le enseñe mis dos puños y ella se rio saliendo suspire agarre mi mochila de asiento de atrás y abrí la puerta caminando a su lado con las manos en mi bolsillo.

Cuando Alice toco el timbre se escucharon unos pasos pesados hasta detenerse abrieron la puerta y mierda juro que casi me orino había un hombre vestido de policía grande incluso más grande que Emmett cabello y ojos castaños como los de Bella y un bigote sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras me miraba y vi como revolvía su bigote estudiándome.

— hola Charlie ¿Cómo estás? — saludo alegremente Alice abrazándolo increíble y yo que pensaba que Alice era lo suficientemente pequeña a su lado parecía una niña el hombre alto le palmeo el hombro a Alice y ella se separó sonriendo.

— hola pequeña pixi ya te llamo a Bella… hija te buscan — grito mirando hacia adentro de la casa luego me miro de nuevo y me sentí chiquito — ¿y tú quién eres? — pregunto estrechando sus ojos e inclinándose para estudiarme mejor me pase una mano por la frente malditasea recuerdo las palabras de mi nana… _Tengo pizza y gaseosa, muchas materias y una fobia que combatir… _no me dijo nada de un jodido policía de dos metros de estatura con una pistola en el cinturón y una placa que decía _jefe Charlie Swan_ ¡Oh! Malditasea lo que me faltaba de paso era el jefe de policías ¿es que no me puede ir peor?

— Él es mi primo Charlie, Anthony Cullen — dijo Alice porque pareció haber notado que no tenía habla ¿Qué demonios me pasa? A los policías de Los Angeles los mandaba a comer mierda pero resulta que llega el papa de Bella y me deja sin palabras ¿Por qué todo lo referente a Bella me hace flaquear quién soy? ¿Por qué este hombre me intimida tanto?

_Quizás porque se parece a tu…_

Cállate malditasea no quiero pensar en eso

— ¿eso es cierto? — me pregunto clavándome una intensa mirada asentí mirando hacia otro lado ahora ya sé porque mi nana tiene esa mirada suya tan extraña ¿Dónde carajos esta? ¿Es que se quedó encerrada en su cuarto? ¿Por qué mierdas no se apura?

— Papa ¿Qué haces? — su voz de caramelo me hizo verla tenía una sonrisa a media y un brazo por la cintura del jefe ¿Cómo diablos apareció sin que me diera cuenta? En fin no me importa ya está aquí.

— Nada Bells solo le preguntaba al chico que hacía y saludaba a la pixi — el jefe sonrió revolviéndole el pelo.

— claro que no estabas asustando al pobre Thony ¿verdad? Te conozco… discúlpalo él no sabe cuándo dejar el papel de policía — me miro y sonrió yo sonreí a medias todavía con el nudo en la garganta.

— vale tengo el uniforme puesto así que tengo que actuar así recuerda es tu regla — los tres se rieron y le beso la frente le revolvió el cabello a Alice y me dio una mirada pasando por mi lado sentí un escalofrió y apreté mis puños en mis bolsillos — nos vemos luego chicas y tu cuídalas y cuídate — me miro por sobre su hombro y empecé a temblar mierda era casi como _El_ asentí débilmente agarrando su advertencia oculta que decía cuídate porque si le pones una de tus manos a mi hija te cortare las pelotas me gire a verla tenía una mirada de disculpa hice una mueca y solté un suspiro cuando escuche la patrulla salir de la casa.

— vengan chicos pongámonos cómodos — dijo mi nana caminado hacia atrás y abriéndonos la puerta para que podamos pasar ¿Qué más quisiera yo que entrar en la casa de un policía? ¡Joder! tache eso de mi lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que muera entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en los sofás había una mesa pequeña llena de papeles, cuadernos y libros frente a nosotros.

— disculpa a mi padre idiotathony él es buena gente — asentí y le sonreí de lado.

— tranquila nana ¿Qué estudiaremos primero? — pregunte tratando de mantener mis recuerdos a raya ella sonrió y se sentó en el piso frente a la mesita con las piernas cruzadas.

— Matemáticas — hice una mueca.

— esa porquería la odio y no entiendo ni una mierda ¿Por qué? — me senté frente a ella y saque mis mierdas y las tire por toda la mesa y el piso.

— Típico Cullen — resoplo.

— Jodete Swan— nos reímos — ¿entonces porque? —

— por eso mismo si no entiendes y sumándolo a que te quedas en blanco deberíamos empezar primero con lo difícil para que tengas un respiro en lo fácil como biología e historia ¿Qué te parece? — sus ojos brillaron y yo rodé los ojos sonriendo.

— ¿ya te había dicho que eres una sabelotodo? — pregunte me tiro un lápiz de color rojo y yo me reí me encantaba irritarla se veía jodidamente hermosa.

— ¿y yo ya te había recordado sobre lo de la hoja…? —

— ¡Oh! No vengas tú con esa mierda supéralo ¿no tienes nada mejor? — le interrumpí gruño y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ¡Ja! Justo como quería.

— Eres un imbécil — soltó encabronada.

— vale lo se… disculpa nana — sonreí y me coloque una mano en el corazón para hacerlo más dramático se rio lanzándome un lápiz pero esta vez de color azul me reí y ella asintió sacándome la lengua.

— Si claro ya capte la indirecta — se quejó Alice la vimos con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero se me había olvidado por completo que ella estaba aquí ¿en realidad Bella me hace hacer eso? Mierda si lo hace… mi nana y yo nos miramos y su rostro mostraba la misma sorpresa que debería de mostrar la mía sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y patéticamente sonreí me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba.

— lo siento Alice se me había olvidado que estabas aquí — murmuro Bella agachando la cabeza ocultando su cara con su cabello me reí y le enseñe el dedo a Alice.

— lárgate de aquí duende tú ya eres una sabelotodo y no necesito dos para ser uno — se rio lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y yo rodé los ojos se levantando empezando a caminar o mejor dicho a bailar.

— nos vemos chicos diviértanse — me pico un ojo y me dedico una sonrisita soncarrona le enseñe mi puño y ella se rio desapareciendo de mi vista escuche un portazo y luego de unos momento el fabuloso ronroneo del auto.

— Ya estamos solos ahora si comencemos — le sonreí y mi nana hizo lo mismo abrimos los putos libros de matemática y comenzamos con las lecciones.

Hablar y estar con Bella era lo más fácil que he hecho en toda mi jodida vida mientras los minutos pasaban hablábamos menos de las materias y más de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no sobretodo de música y deportes aunque Bella no sea una gran deportista en realidad no es nada deportista porque ni siquiera puede golpearme con un cojín estando a tres metros de ella sabía bastante de ellos le gusta escribir y su comida favorita es la pizza mierda mientras ella más me contaba más me interesaba saber hasta el más pequeño detalle joder eso no es normal en mi yo usualmente no soy tan curioso pero con ella sí, a veces me encontraba deseando poder leer su mente cuando se sonroja sin razón o cuando se me quedaba mirando o cuando simplemente disfrutábamos de esos silencios cómodos lo bueno de ella es que parece como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que anuncia sus emociones eso es lo más jodidamente entretenido que había visto ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Yo Eddie Mesen encuentro fascinante una sencilla chica por ser eso mismo sencilla… ¡Oh Mierda! ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no podría estar…

_¿Y si, si lo estás? ¿Tienes miedo?... _¿miedo yo? Si tengo miedo malditasea tengo miedo yo no debería tener miedo pero lo tengo estar enamorado nunca estuvo en mis planes de vida no me permitiría seguir encontrando fascinante a Isabella Swan.

_¿Podrás?_

Espero que si

_¿Puedes alejarte de ella?_

No

_¿Y si lo intentas?_

Soy demasiado egoísta para como para intentarlo solo fueron dos míseras semanas en las que ella no me hablo y las encontré de la mierda imposible.

_Ella no se merece a alguien como tu_

Lo se

_Tiene novio_

También lo se

_Piénsalo_

Claro

Empezó a sonar una de mis canciones en la radio llenando unos de los silencios cómodos que tenía con mi nana la observaba hacer un análisis de historia había una pequeña v en medio de su cejas sus ojos revoloteaban por las líneas y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas gruño levantando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco se levantó y apago el radio y volvió a sentarse a terminar lo que estaba haciendo me quede en estado de shock ¿a ella no le gusta mi música? ¿No… no le gusto?

— ¿Por qué apagaste la radio? — pregunte tratando de modular mi voz estaba asombrado fustrado encabronado y curioso me alzo un dedo pidiéndome un minuto y mierda que fue el minuto más largo de mi vida levanto su rostro con una media sonrisa de satisfacción y apoyo los brazos en las mesa.

— Porque no me gusta la música de Eddie Mesen — respondió casualmente sentí como era clavado un cuchillo en medio de mi pecho a ella no le gusta mi música.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

— es superficial no necesito conocerlo para saberlo sus letras lo dicen todo — se encogió de hombros y fijo su atención en un libro que vaya a saber de qué mierda mi concentración horita estaba en mi sentimiento de decepción.

— ¿juzgas a las personas sin conocerlas? — me miro sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron carmines.

— ¡Oh mierda no! — las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron levemente me gusta oír una mala palabra salir de los labios de Bella — no te lo tomes personal — dijo apresuradamente me reí sin rastro de humor ¿Qué no lo tome personal? Si tan solo supiera que está discutiendo la música apestosa y superficial con el mismo Eddie Mesen.

— Si claro nana — me encogí de hombros y trate de olvidar el hecho que ella cree que soy un asco.

— ¿te puedo contar algo sin que le digas a nadie? — pregunto tímidamente, asentí un poco receloso.

— A mí me encantaba Eddie es más lo adoraba hace dos años fui a uno de sus conciertos yo había ganado un concurso por la radio no te imaginas todo los teléfono que tuve que tener para poder ser la llamada numero veinte — sonrió y yo también — cuando los gane brinque, chille, llore y me caí de la cama — me reí me fuera gustado ver eso — el concurso no solo eran los boletos en primera fila sino unos pases para camerino ¿puedes creer que llore por una hora de tanta felicidad? Y más porque era mi cumpleaños ¿Qué mejor regalo que ese? Cuando llego haya tenía una camisa de él muchas pulseras y un cuaderno para autógrafos fue el primer concierto de mi vida y lo admito llore todas las veces que canto cuando toco irme a los camerinos mi corazón latía fuertemente sentía toda la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y mis manos temblaban — sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la mesa y sentí un nudo en la garganta algo me decía que no debería escuchar esto — lo escuche gritar del otro lado de la puerta estaba molesto y desesperado gritaba a todo pulmón que ya había hecho el maldito concierto que era jodidamente responsable y que lo dejaran en paz porque de que él se iba se iba y no estaba dispuesto a malgastar su tiempo con una perra que seguramente se le lanzaría encima después de eso abrió la puerta de golpe tumbándome en el acto y se fue sin siquiera mirar hacia a atrás o eso pude ver porque mis lágrimas me borraban toda la vista — baje mis manos y apreté mis puños nunca me había odiado tanto en toda mi vida ¿yo hice eso? ¿Con una de mis fans?

— ¿Qué paso después? — mire hacia un lado al piso exactamente no tenía cara para verla.

— un chico alto y rubio vino a mi rescate me había golpeado la cabeza así que me puso hielo y hablamos durante un rato me pedía disculpas una y otra vez pero a mí ya no me interesa saber nada de él, le explique a ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Jes… Jum… Jim… Jimi… James si así se llamaba bueno le explique a James que no tenía por qué hacerlo él no era la estrella estúpida que no valora lo que tiene que no estaba molesta y que tampoco pensaba decírselo a nadie recuerdo que su cara se relajó cuando se lo confirme — se rio pero yo estaba más encabronado que nunca James aun después que dije toda esa mierda ¿casi le ruega para que no diga nada y no exponga lo estúpido que soy? Malditasea ni siquiera me merezco tener a James a mi lado — después de eso me ofreció cualquier prenda de él gran Eddie Mesen al principio no quería yo ya no lo adoraba y tampoco quería tener nada de él pero lo pensé mejor y le pedí todo su guardarropa — sonrió con malicia y yo trague saliva pesadamente.

— ¿tu… embrujaste la ropa o alguna mierda? — mi vos sonó temblorosa me miro y se echó a reír lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose la barriga sentí toda la sangre que bombeaba mi corazón arremolinarse en mi cara creí que esa mierda me daba solo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un maldito examen pero no aquí me encuentro con la cara roja de vergüenza juntarme mucho con Bella se me está pegando algo…

— No seas idiota — suspire pero sentí mi cara arder más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando se calmó me miro y sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín tan intenso como el mío miro hacia abajo y movió sus manos intensamente.

— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunte curioso ante su reacción cuando yo debería de estar así de echo lo estoy por tener miedo de que hayan embrujado mi ropa y vergüenza por lo que hice ¡malditasea yo nunca he sentido vergüenza! Jodida Bella que me hace sentir cosas que no debería.

—Que te ves adorable — murmuro bajito mi boca se abrió y parpadee tres veces sin poder creérmelo ella me miro y su rostro se puso aún más rojo como si eso fuera posible diciéndome claramente que eso no me lo pensaba decir ¡Oh mi dios! Soy adorable malditasea soy adorable mi nana me encuentra adorable ¿Por qué tengo unas ganas de inmensas de gritar? No lo sé es mas no sé nada solo que soy adorable — Uh… Thony yo… heee… yo… per-dona… — tartamudeaba y mi sonrisa se ensancho oh no Bella Swan no te arrepentirás de lo que me dijiste te lo recordare todo el tiempo del mundo.

— te arrepientes entonces es mentira — mentí colocando mi cara de decepción que servía porque ya creo que mi rubor se estaba calmando.

— ¡No! Thony si lo eres — dijo casi en un grito la mire con una sonrisa se colocó las manos en la cara — ¿quieres que te diga que hice con la ropa? — quería cambiar el tema vale acepto pero que ni crea que se lo dejare olvidar.

— vale —

— yo… yo… — se empezó a reír y se quitó las manos de la cara con una sonrisa maligna — eran doce vestuarios a cada una de mis amigas le di uno yo me quede con una sola camisa y el resto se los entregue a Coby — fruncí el ceño esto era más confuso que ella misma.

— Mierda nana no te sigo — me queje golpeando la mesa.

— Coby es un vagabundo que vive rio bajo — mi boca se abrió y me levante encabronado caminando de un lado a otro ¿mi ropa la tiene un vagabundo? ¿Enserio? Creo que prefiero que le haya echo brujería.

— Eres malvada — se rio acostándose en el piso todo su cabello se revolvía con las sacudidas de su risa y de tanto escucharla empecé a reírme yo también demonios tengo que estar chiflado o alguna mierda como esa no puede ser que me esté riendo con la chica que le dio mi ropa de diseñador exclusivo y que cuesta una millonada a un vagabundo que se llama Coby pero mierda si me estoy riendo y mucho.

— eso le pasa por meterse conmigo que se joda ese pendejo yo no soy ninguna perra — decía entre risas y para más sorpresa me encontraba riendo aún más esa chica me va a volver loco no estaba molesta porque todo lo que dije y tampoco porque casi la mato sino porque le dije perra ¡dios mío esto es lo más jodidamente increíble que he escuchado! Me faltaba aire y yo todavía seguía riéndome.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo nana — apenas pude decir eso me faltaba aire y respiraba con dificultad me tuve que sentar por mis músculos ya no daban para más me dolían hasta la madre mi nana se levantó y se sentó a mi lado dando grande suspiros sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello revuelto pero tenía una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

— después de eso ya no lo escuche más queme todos sus afiches y sus CD originales no sin antes escucharlos por última vez en ese momento cuando veía todo de manera neutra entendí sus canciones y eran superficiales al igual que el — se encogió de hombros y apoyo su cabeza en sofá yo la imite y quedamos frente a frente a solo unos centímetros de distancias su olor flotaba a mi alrededor y me llenaba la nariz sus ojos me miraban brillantes y achocolatados con una sonrisa.

— pudiste acabar con la carrera de ese chico ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — frunció los labios y después de un momento suspiro su aliento me golpeo el rostro y tense mis músculos que querían abalanzarse sobre ella.

— yo no le aria miserable la vida a nadie y aunque es un imbécil siempre he sabido que el ama cantar ¿Qué derecho tengo de quitárselo? — volví mi mirada al techo y sentí rabia de nuevo conmigo mismo ella teniendo todo con lo que acabarme no lo hizo porque después de todo pensó en mi después que yo le hice lo que le hice pensó en mi soy tan maldito yo no me merezco una vida como la que tengo.

— Eres muy buena nana — rápidamente me levante le bese la mejilla y me senté colocando mis codos en mis rodillas ese beso fue un maldito error mis labios picaban y sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo.

— Graa-a-cii-ass — tartamudeo sonreí se odia bien cuando lo hacia la mire por encima del hombro y sus mejillas estaban carmines mientras que sus ojos vagaban en el techo.

— Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que tenías pizza y gaseosa — me miro y sonrió se levantó y yo la seguí hasta la cocina del refrigerador saco una caja de pizza y las gaseosas y me hizo sentarme en la mesa ella se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a comer.

Mientras cenábamos me conto más cosas sobre ella y su familia es hija única como yo y su madre vive en Phoenix con su esposo ya que se divorció de su padre cuando ella tenía ocho años su madre intento llevársela pero ella se aferró a la pierna del jefe y le rogo que se quería quedar con él se llegó a un acuerdo y solo las vacaciones es que ella va para donde su madre seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa que nos venía a la mente y era jodidamente increíble que nunca me cansara de escucharla por el simple hecho de que ella nunca respondía lo que yo esperaba lo que aumentaba mi curiosidad… en todo lo que llevamos juntos que eran varias horas nunca menciono al perro y estaba que botaba chispas por ese simple echo me alegra que por una puta vez Bella sea la Bella que vi montándose en el árbol la Mono Araña y no esa Bella que el perro tiene doblegada maldito cucho lo odio.

Se hacía tarde y ya habíamos llamado a Alice para que me viniera a buscar trate de ocultar mi desilusión de que se acabara nuestro tiempo pero la veré el lunes yo la vendré a buscar y malditasea pero esa mierda me encantaba…

— ¿entonces nos vemos el lunes nana? — sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta en la puerta de la entrada Alice estaba esperando en dentro del auto y pitaba la maldita corneta a cada segundo nota mental dañársela.

— Si Thony ¿sabes? estaba pensando... —

— No, no lo sé no soy lector de mentes — la interrumpí y gruño golpeándome el hombro.

— ¿te gustaría estudiar después de clases? — pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y fue lo más jodidamente divino que pude ver ella quería verme más a mí lo quería hacer pero el castigo… ¡malditasea!

— mierda no puedo nana tengo que hacer unas porquerías en la cafetería y soy voluntario en el hospital llego de noche a casa — esta vez fue la decepción que brillo y me sentí mierda no quería que se sintiera mal y menos porque eso hacía eco en mí.

— Vale entonces nos vemos el lunes — me sonrió pero en sus ojos todavía estaba eso gruñí ¿qué putas me pasa? Detesto verla así.

— sabes que si podemos estudiar después de clases solo tengo que cuadrar unas mariqueras y a lo mejor podemos empezar a partir del martes ¿te parece? — se sonrojo y sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

— Me perece perfecto — me reí y ella también lo hizo.

— Anthony malditasea muévela Jasper está a punto de jugar — grito Alice desde el auto me tense maldita Alice ¿Cómo va a decir eso? ¿No sabe que Bella está aquí?

— ¡Oh-oh! Tienes problemas te recomiendo que te coloques tapones en los oídos normalmente Jasper mete unos cuantos goles y cada gol es un grito de la pixi-duende créeme está obsesionada con ese jugador — se rio y yo me reí aliviado no tiene ni la menor idea de nada y quiero que siga así no quiero que Bella nunca se entere de quien soy en realidad no soportaría su rechazo si fue como una daga en el pecho cuando no quiso escuchar mi canción no quiero ni pensar que ara cuando lo haga porque aunque no quiera tarde o temprano se enterara de la verdad.

— Lo tendré en cuenta tu siempre cuidándome nana — se sonrojo y miro al piso.

— Vale cuando quieras— sonreí siempre querré Bella... Siempre querré.

— Chau — empecé a caminar con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara entre en el auto y tire la mochila hacia el asiento de atrás estaba más liviano no tenía las cosas de Bella cuando se las di chillo dando saltos había jurado que las había perdido yo me reí de ella mientras besaba todas sus cosas y juro que por un momento creí que las estaba oliendo.

— ¿te divertiste? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa arrancando.

— eso es poco — me reí y mire por última vez la casa de mi nana me encontré a mí mismo extrañando su presencia y ansiando para que fuera lunes rápido…

_¿Qué te está haciendo esa chica?_

No lo sé pero joder me gusta…

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Se que ruego mucho pero no es por mi es por el fic dejen reviews…**_

_**Gracias a las chicas me agregaron a favorito y las alertas también son geniales pero mas geniales serian si me dejaran reviews jajajaj… ¡Nah! Es broma pero de verdad mil gracias y mil perdones de nuevo por la locura de los cap…**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor como que Eddie Mesen se olvide de todo cuando esta a tu lado…**_


	7. Declaracion de guerra

**Declaración de guerra**

**Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?**

**Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…**

**¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.**

**Edward POV**

Me levante un lunes a veinte para las seis ni mierda del porque pero lo hice me metí al baño con una maldita sonrisa y busque mi propia ropa para no matarme el coco decidí por un jeans oscuro y una camisa negra y en todo el desorden de mi cuarto encontré unas converse el ridículo pasamontaña los lentes los guantes y salí disparado del cuarto tropezándome con la duende.

— ¿estas despierto o yo sigo durmiendo? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— no seas idiota mueve tu culo directo al baño — la empuje y cerré la puerta de su cuarto en sus narices y baje a desayunar el olor flotaba en el aire haciendo que mis estomago rugiera — ¿Cómo estas tío? — salude sirviéndome las tortitas en un plato y besando a Esme que se quedó en estado de shock Carlisle me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas serví jugo y me fui al cuarto a preparar las porquerías para el colegio no tenía tiempo para explicarles algo que ni yo sabía que era pero joder me gustaba levantarme así.

Después de que Alice viera al maldito de Jasper que sigue sin escribirme la tome por la muñeca y la jale me despedí de mis tíos coloque Likin Park en el Volvo y arranque lo más rápido que pude con suerte el jefe no estaría en la casa y con ello que tenga una fututa descendencia ¡demonios no me conozco! ¿Yo emocionado por ir a la casa de una chica? Mierda estoy perdiendo la cabeza pero sé que es por ella mi nana no me importa… de lejos pude notar que no estaba la patrulla toque la bocina y vi la silueta perfecta de ella mirar por la ventana de la cocina sonreí todo el maldito domingo esperando para esto ni me acuerdo que mierdas hice aparte de estar en red con mis fans por la laptop de Alice ya que el sábado en la noche cuando llegue llame a el programa de Kristen y Robert los muy pendejos subieron el rating solo porque llamaría.

— Con razón es que te levantaste tan alegre hoy — murmuro Alice del asiento de atrás me reí y le reste importancia haciendo gestos con mi mano — ¿Cómo esta Jacob con todo esto? — gruñí hasta ahora mi humor era perfecto.

— cállate la jeta Alice porque Jacob-novio-de-la-mierda-Black no sabe ni una mierda y aunque me muera por decírselo me callare por Bella no quiero que tenga problemas — le dije con los dientes apretados y mirando por la ventana mi corazón se volvió doloroso cuando la vi salir girándose para cerrar la puerta con llave ¡dios esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! lucia... demonios lucia perfecta se me hacía agua la boca con solo verla su blusa azul resaltaba su piel blanca y suave cargaba una chaqueta de cuero color marrón que la hacían ver sexi más de lo que ya es su cabello estaba suelto en ondulaciones cayendo por su espalda y cargaba sus jeans ¡Oh mierda! Creo que acabo de tener una combustión espontánea eso o mi amigo decidió saludarme hoy sus jeans era la cosa más gloriosa que podía cargar ella puesto eran totalmente ajustados enmarcando ese trasero redondo y firme me obligue a quitar mi vista de ella me estaba empezando a sofocar apreté mis puños en el volante lo que me faltaba malditasea con tal ella no se dé cuenta.

Se subió cerrando de un portazo de inmediato el Volvo se llenó del aroma a fresas y durazno que provenía de ella y su glorioso cuerpo me gire para verla y si creía que iba a morir estaba muy equivocado de inmediato mis ojos que estaba seguro que eran casi negros se fueron al escote de su camisa donde sus pechos reclamaban por ser liberados ¡huy cuanto quisiera yo liberarlos! ¿De dónde demonios saco ese cuerpazo? Mi nana no debería ser tan apetecible ¡mierda y más mierda! Jodida erección no puede ser más dolorosa.

— Hola Bella — saludo la duende ya que se dio cuenta que no tenía habla se dejó de quitar las gotitas de agua que le habían caido y se giró en el asiento con una brillante.

— hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te molestes porque me vengan a buscar — su vos de caramelo me hizo sonreír mire por el retrovisor a Alice estaba sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

— Para nada sabes que siempre he odiado que te lleve tu papa — se rieron y cuando mi nana se sentó derecha Alice me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria ¡putas me descubrió!

— Hola idiotathony — sonreí de lado mirando sus hermosos ojos achocolatados y sus mejillas sonrosadas esta mujer no puede ser más hermosa.

— hola nana ¿Cómo pasaste el domingo? — pregunte esperanzado por si ella hizo algo más productivo con su tiempo.

— Te encantara adivina quién tiene el nuevo CD de los Beatles — mi boca se abrió y lance una carcajada junto con ella encendí el auto y arranque.

— dijiste que lo compraríamos juntos eras una jodida tramposa te aprovechas porque estoy castigado — reclame con una sonrisa.

— pero es que había salido a Seattle por unas compras y de casualidad pase por una tienda y… —

— ¡Oh si claro nana! De casualidad — se rio y me empujo por el hombro.

— vale de acuerdo conduje como loca para buscarlo ¿me disculpas? — la mire de reojo y tenía sus manos juntas en su pecho y pestañeaba con sus grandes ojos chocolates mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis manos se apretaron en el volante demasiado apetecible Bella no deberías hacer eso…

— Solo si me lo prestas para escucharlo — se encogió de hombros y cambio la canción.

— De acuerdo cuando quieras — sonreí y vi como sonreía girándose para mirar por la ventana.

Por el espejo retrovisor vi a Alice tenía los ojos en una rendija y sus labios fruncidos ¡malditasea! la mirada de la pequeña duende que dice que nos está estudiando cada vez que Alice me estudia salgo reprobado y con bastantes problema futuros esa pequeña mujercita parece como si viera el futuro ya estábamos llegando al instituto con la música llenando el habiente y con mi pecho rebosante de felicidad claro sin olvidar los otros jodidos problemas que están en medio de mis jeans que aparecen cuando me acuerdo pero en fin estoy feliz…

Aparcamos en un lugar un poco alejado para evitar a los malditos cotillas habíamos llegado a tiempo y ya Emmett venía a mi encuentro.

— ¿Qué cuentas Thony? — saludo con una brillante sonrisa a lo lejos podía ver a Rosalie con sus amigas y Tanya así que esa sonrisa tenia nombre y apellido con un título de capitana de las porristas nos palmeamos las manos y se sorprendió cuando Alice y mi nana bajaron del Volvo.

— Hola Emmett — saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo el las saludo con un ademan y me miro interrogante hice una mueca y asintió sabía que le decía que después le contaba esto de la comunicación con el tarado de Emmett se está volviendo mejor.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el dentro del instituto mientras Emmett y Alice hablaban de no sé qué mierda y mi nana revisaba unos papeles dentro de su mochila yo la observaba cuando mí me acorde del maldito perro que tiene como novio.

— nana ¿Dónde está Black? — murmure mirando para todos lados pero ni rastro del cabron de mierda ese.

— siempre llega tarde vive en la reservación — seguía sin mirarme estaba con los jodidos papales tenía una pequeña v en medio de sus cejas y había fruncido los labios.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte empezando a preocuparme no sé por qué coño pero lo hacía.

— mi fragmento para la clase de inglés que tengo que exponer no lo tengo creo que lo he dejado en mi casa ¡Oh mierda! Reprobare… — frunció el caño metió todo los papeles en la mochila de mala gana.

— Si quieres puedo… — empecé a decirle para írselo a buscar a su casa cuando un chillido y alguien guindándoseme en el cuello me detuvo ese olor a colonia barata me inundo la nariz reprimí un sonido de asco ¿en qué maldito idioma le tengo que esa mierda no me gusta? Quite sus brazos del alrededor de mi cuello — Tanya maldición sabes que odio que hagas esa mierda — reclame con el ceño fruncido en un tono bajo mirando su sonrisa de perra de reojo vi como Bella tenía sus mejillas rojas y de sus ojos botaba rayos y centellas hacia Tanya.

— Te quería saludar y decirte algo importante — la solté y resople ahora no le podre decir a Bella que puedo irle a buscar su tarea.

— ¿no puede esperar? — negó con la cabeza y me tomo de la mano arrastrandome para terminar de entrar al instituto me gire para ver a Bella pero ya no estaba la busque por todos lados hasta que la conseguí con sus amigas y Emmett y justo cuando me iba soltar del maldito agarre de Tanya para irla a buscar llego el sucio perro tapándole los ojos enseguida se le formo una sonrisa y se quitó las manos nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes de que ella le saltara al cuello y lo besara gruñí hasta la madre de encabronado.

Quite mi vista cuando ese maldito chucho le coloco sus patas en su deliciosa cintura ¡maldito y mil veces maldito! lo odio mierda si lo odio yo… yo…

_¿Tú qué? _

Jodete voz interior yo quiero ser el que ponga las manos en ella yo soy el que quiero ser al que ella vea sin tener horarios joder sabía que esta pendejada me iba a afectar pero no me queda otra opción me toca quedarme de brazos cruzados como el jodido imbécil que se sienta a esperar que todo pase empuje eso muy al fondo de mi mente no quería tener que lidiar con estas malditas mierdas de sentimientos tenia a Tanya a mi disposición quien me arrastraba por un camino que me agradaba.

— ¿A dónde carajos vamos? — pregunte con una sonrisa divisando el armario del conserje.

— Como si no lo supieras mi querido Thony — soltó una risita y gemí cuando mi entrepierna cobro vida de nuevo.

— ¿esto es lo que me querías decir? — me empujo dentro del armario y se abalanzo a mí con una desesperación casi salvaje.

— mmm… Thony — gimió empujándome contra la pared quitándome la camisa y rasguñándome en el acto malditasea con esta perra siempre era de esta forma pero ya vera estoy harto de que ella deje sus huellas en mi cuerpo le quite la camisa de un solo arrebato enterré mi rostro en su cuello y le hice una serie de chupetones ¡toma eso perra! — habrá una fiesta el sábado en mi casa ¿iras? — se supone que debía haberla terminado el fin de semana que paso pero puedo aguantar una semana más de este chicle ¿Qué diferencia ara? Gruñí cuando su boca hizo más marcas en mi cuello olvidándome de eso rápidamente subí su falda y la puse contra la pared.

— ¡maldición! — gemí entrando en ella se una sola estocada le coloque la mano en la boca para evitar que gritara y volví a enterrar mi rostro en su cuello dejándolo más marcado como si eso fuera posible.

Nana…

_¿Qué putas haces pensando en Bella?_ Mierda no sé pero de solo recordarla esta mañana ¡Oh maldición! No puedo caer más bajo estoy imaginando a Bella teniendo sexo con otra malditasea pero que carajos ya que, estaba más excitado que antes y Tanya me facilita el modo de liberarme es que si tan solo el maldito perro no hubiera aparecido estaría con mi nana hablando de su trabajo de inglés en vez de aquí imaginando tener sexo con ella empecé a escuchar gritos amortiguados por mi mano de la boca de Tanya no me importo mi cabeza estaba en ella y en como lo recibió esta mañana pero que mierda no podía hacer más nada él es su maldito novio y yo solo soy el cabron que tiene como amigo de a ratos nada mas no soy nada más…

_Entiéndelo jodido imbécil… _gruñí si, si, si malditasea si lo entiendo.

— ¡joder! — medio grite deteniéndome y regulando mi respiración Tanya quito sus garras de mis hombros y se dejó caer cayendo al suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — murmure subiéndome los jeans y buscando mi camisa.

— ¡mierda! No puedo caminar — me detuve en mi desenfrenada búsqueda y la mire estaba temblando y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me reí sosteniéndome la barriga hasta que encontré mi camisa en un rincón del pequeño armario la tome y me la puse acomodando mis guantes.

— Subes mi ego pequeña perra — me agache a su altura y me miro con lujuria definitivamente esta mujer no se cansa ni siquiera porque haya sacado toda mis frustración y rabia con ella.

— Y te lo subiré cuando quieras — sonreí de lado entendiendo su lenguaje sexual aturdida me tomo del cuello y me jalo estampándome un beso brutal gruñí siempre tan perra Tanya.

— me voy vístete rápido no quiero que te jodas si te descubren — asintió levantándose débilmente y con un poco de temblor me volví a reír y asome la cabeza para ver que no había moros en la costa y salí mirando mi reloj ya llevaba media hora tarde para mi clase me encogí de hombros sabiendo que hacer con el resto de mi tiempo antes de la segunda hora…

**Bella POV**

Llegue a historia mi primera clase enfurruñada hasta decir basta y eso que mi día había empezado con el pie derecho incluso mejor que otros días pero ahora me encuentro tratando de controlar no partir mi lápiz cuando recuerdo como la bicha de Tanya se le guindo en el cuello a Thony ¿Por qué hace eso? Él le dijo que no le gustaba pero aun así la deja entonces le gustara lo suficiente y después el muy idiota se va con ella sin despedirse vale también tengo que reconocer que no le di chance me largue antes de que me dejara ahí tirada para irse con esa bicha suerte que Jacob vino a mi rescate recordándome que él era mi novio y que solo a él es que me debe interesar saber a él y a mas nadie no tengo porque estar tan encabronada con lo que vaya a decir la bicha a Thony…

_Si es que van hablar Isabella…_

A veces esa vocecita es realmente irritante

— disculpe profesor ¿puedo pasar? Se me ha hecho tarde lo siento — la agria voz de Tanya me saco de mis garabatos mire hacia la puerta y estaba con la escasa ropa que llevaba un poco arrugada su cabello estaba desordenado con una estúpida sonrisa de bicha y tenía abierta ligueramente las piernas ¡malditasea!

— Es media hora tarde señorita — ¿señorita? ¡Ja Por favor! ¿No ve la pinta de recién follada que tiene? Y no es una pinta de recién follada con cualquiera es de recién follada por Anthony Cullen — que no se repita adelante — la bicha asintió y mire para todos lados genial se sentara conmigo porque no hay más puestos lo que me faltaba ¿Es que mi día no puede empeorar?

— Holiss Bells — saludo toda melosa sentándose saco unos espejos y un montón de maquillaje y los coloco del lado de su mesa.

— ¿Qué con eso? — pregunte encabronada.

— Para nada — se miró en el espejo y sonrió de oreja a oreja zorra aguante un gruñido cuando se quitó el cabello del cuello y ahí estaban una seria de chupetones que se estaban colocando color purpura.

_Hay tienes ¿te queda duda de algo?_

¿Qué carajos? Obvio no ninguna duda de lo que estaban hablando ese par muy importante si claro muy importante follarse en… en… mierda donde sea.

La clase paso con una Tanya de lo más insoportable no es que me moleste pero su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se aplicaba maquillaje me estaba encabronando más de lo normal dios es Tanya la bicha más bicha aparte de Jessica y Lauren en este instituto la mayoría de las veces llega haciendo eso ¿Por qué justo ahora es que me viene afectar? ¿Por qué no la puedo ignorar como siempre lo hago?

_Porque se trata precisamente de Anthony Cullen quien le hizo esas marcas…_

Si ¿pero porque? Solo es mi amigo yo estoy bien con eso ¿o no?... agite mi cabeza no permitiré que esa pregunta ande rondando en mi cerebro si, si, y si estoy bien con ser solo su amiga ¿Qué más seria si no?

La mañana pasó rápido intentado miserablemente en no pensar en Thony pero falle como siempre desde que llego a mi vida la mayor parte me la paso pensando en él es tan… ¡Arg! Ni siquiera sé cómo se siente pensar en el sin que un torbellino de emociones pasen por mi cuerpo es tan fuerte y sorprendente que el fin de semana que paso Jacob no me llamo en ningún momento pero no me importo y eso ya es decir demasiado.

— Bella ¿Cómo esta eso de las togas? — pregunto Rosalie a mi lado íbamos caminando rumbo a la cafetería Alice estaba en el Facebook averiguando la vida de Jasper Whitlock a través de su Galaxi esa chica tiene que verla un doctor esa obsesión no es normal.

— todo quedo perfecto ya hice las reservaciones para ese día también están listos la comida y el equipo de sonido para la fiesta — asintió sonriendo y nos sumergimos en hablar en los pequeños detalles que faltaban para la graduación al ser yo presidenta del instituto y Rosalie la capitana del equipo de porristas y Alice la mejor diseñadora de todo el instituto con tres becas en las mejores universidades de este país el director nos dejaba todo en nuestras manos con Ángela que era la tesorera del instituto por tener la cuenta a su nombre en el banco donde su padre es el dueño todos los directivos confían en Ángela por eso es que colocaron la cuenta a su nombre el resto de las arpías que se las pasa con nosotras son porristas pero ella no me caen tan bien como Rosalie ella es rubia alta con un cuerpo de infarto y unos impactantes ojos azules es sencilla y muy dulce solo con quien se lo merece pero las otras rubias y Jessica son todas una bichas de primera Alice la conozco desde que estamos pequeñas y a Rosalie y Ángela cuando entramos al instituto así que las cuatro somos muy unidas.

— ¡genial hay esta! — medio chillo Rosalie por lo bajo entrando a la cafetería mire en su dirección y me encontré con Emmett y Thony en la fila haciéndose bromas el uno al otro se reían y conversaban animadamente entrecerré mis ojos para ver si podía ver las estúpidas marcas que de seguro tendrá en el cuello porque… un momento ¿Qué mierda hago?

— ¿de verdad te gusta heee? — pregunte haciendo cosquillas se rio negando con la cabeza revolviendo su cabello rubio de un lado a otro pero sin evitarlo sus ojos se fueron hacia él y le brillaron intensamente.

— si me gusta y mucho me invito a bailar este sábado ¿debería ir? — Alice por fin alzo quito su vista del teléfono y la miro sonriente.

— definitivamente debes ir Emmett es perfecto para ti por fin alguien que te haga sonreír de verdad — dijo la pixi y tiene razón como siempre Rosalie desde que se dejó con Alec cuando él se fue para España a estudiar no ha tenido más interés en los chicos sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon — yo por mi parte sigo esperando a mi chico perfecto — suspiro colocándose una mano en la frente y Rosalie y yo nos reímos de su dramatismo se sentó en medio de Rosalie y yo a unas cuantas mesas de donde estaban Thony y Emmett ya sentados y comiendo o mejor dicho lanzándose la comida busque a Jacob pero no lo vi por ningún lado ni siquiera estaba con sus amigos Lauren y Tanya estaban en la fila para comprar así que dentro de unos minutos llegara mi caos de pensamientos.

— Alice por el amor del cielo ¿Cuándo entenderás que Jasper nunca jamás asomaría la cabeza por este pueblo? ¿Qué parte del rey de las fiestas no entiendes? ¿O no mejor dicho que parte del mejor amigo del príncipe de los escándalos no entiendes? — intente razonar con ella pero como siempre negó con la cabeza y bufo.

— me amara lo se Bells él y yo nacimos para estar juntos además él no es como todos los demás y mucho menos como Eddie pero a decir verdad Eddie tampoco es que como lo pintan en las paginas de cotilleos — rodé los ojos si claro que no lo es y me lo dice a mí no entiendo porque nunca ha aceptado que Eddie Mesen y Jasper Whitlock son los adolescentes más famosos perros y superficiales que hay en el planeta tierra — solo escuchen por favor —

_Páginas de cotilleos_

_¡Nuestro Eddie ha vuelto a nuestro rescate!_

_El sábado en la noche en el programa de Robert y Kristen se supo algo sobre la identidad desaparecida de nuestro príncipe del escándalo claro no dando ningún dato de donde se encuentra ubicado pero si asegurando que está en perfectas condiciones y que dentro de muy poco estará de vuelta de nuevo en Los Angeles._

'' _extraño mi cuidad, el sol, la playa y a mis fans no se preocupen por mi estaré de vuelta muy pronto necesito resolver unos asuntos personales solo pido tiempo y paciencia prometo volver con muchas sorpresas '' _

_Esto fue una de las declaraciones que nos dio nuestro leoncito en el programa esperemos que así sea y lo veamos pronto no estamos acostumbrados a no ver ese hermoso rostro todos los días…_

— ¿dónde crees que este el león? — pregunto Rosalie después que Alice termino de leer.

— En su casa en Inglaterra con su familia o en unos de los hoteles de su familia o en su casa de playa en España o en cualquier lugar del mundo donde tenga diversión y fiestas — dije aburrida del tema de Eddie Mesen Alice soltó una risita y Ros sonrió.

— Veras que cuando regrese será una persona totalmente nuevo — aseguro Alice resople siempre ha creído en ese idiota no sé qué le ve ni siquiera lo conoce.

— Si claro duende el Ken de L.A nunca cambiara acéptalo — esta vez lanzo una carcajada más fuerte y sonreí siempre tan crédula.

— pasando a temas más importantes que el león… ¿me acompañaran a bailar? Emmett dijo que podía invitarlas — hablo Rosalie sonriendo Alice y yo nos miramos nos encogimos de hombros.

— Claro cuenta con nosotras — respondimos al mismo tiempos nos miramos entre todas y nos reímos.

— Hola chicas — me enserie de inmediato cuando escuche la vos de Tanya se sentó a mi lado y gruñí por lo bajo volviendo mi atención a la mesa.

— hola Tany, Lauren ¿Cómo le andan? — saludo Rosalie Tanya hizo un sonido de asco y yo me reí nunca le ha gustado que le digan así.

— fenomenal mejor que nunca diría yo — lanzo una risita y yo rodé los ojos.

— claro que genial ¿Cómo no iba a estar después de la gran follada con el señor Thony '' yo hago chupones y me los hacen a mí '' Cullen? — farfulle con los dientes apretados Alice me dio un codazo y cuando la mire no solo ella me miraba extrañada y sorprendida también lo hacia Rosalie mire a Tanya y estaba mirando a Thony como siempre ni siquiera escucho lo que dije bicha se lo come con la mirada.

— ¿irán a mi fiesta el sábado? Tienen que decir que si chicas — rogaba con voz dulzona.

— No creo que ya tenemos planes — dijo Alice volviendo al teléfono enserio esa chica no se cansa.

— Pero hasta tu primo ira — se quejó Tanya la mire para ver si era cierto pero en vez de devolverme la mirada miraba a Thony.

— ¿Cómo que mi primo ira? ¿Él no puede…? — Se detuvo a media frase y Alice se lanzó a reír — ya verás que no va — le reto enarcando una ceja.

— ¿y cómo estas tan segura? — pregunto Tanya de la misma forma golpeando el piso con un tacón.

— Te recomiendo no apostar contra mi Tany es primo MIO no ira a tu fiesta si estoy yo de por medio — enfatizo el MIO y eso me produjo un revoltijo de emociones dentro de mi cuerpo… MIO… MIO… MIO…

_¿Qué carajos?_

Me sonroje de pensar tanto en esas tres letras…

— ¿Qué tal una apuesta? — ¡Oh-oh! Esto se pone color de hormiga.

— ¿Qué quieres perder Tanya? — sonrió malévolamente.

— si yo gano me darás tu Porsche — Alice dudo un momento su Porsche era lo más sagrado para ella aparte de sus tarjetas de crédito — ¿miedo? — sus ojos brillaron de pura maldad y me provoco arrancárselos ¡bicha!

— y si yo gano te alejaras para siempre de mi primo y le dirás adiós a tus marcas en el cuello — Tanya se removió en su asiento y frunció el ceño tocándose las marcas apreté mis manos en puños y ella pensaba que no las habían visto — ¿miedo? — la sonrisa de Alice brillo y Tanya gruño negando con la cabeza.

— yo tengo algo que tú no tienes preciosa Alice yo que tu no estaría tan segura — le dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita y Alice rodo los ojos.

— _Preciosa Tany _— escupió las palabras pero Tanya es demasiado bruja e idiota como para darse cuenta — yo tengo algo achocolatado a lo que no se puede resistir — se miró las uñas con una sonrisa después de mirarme rápidamente Rosalie se ahogó con su bebida y empezó a toser Lauren tenia cara de confusión Tanya estaba entre roja y azul mandándole rayos con los ojos a Alice y yo estaba de un rojo intenso podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

— no importa todo el chocolate que tengas Alice que tu primo sea fanático de él no significa que me dejara por comerlo contigo — dijo como si Alice estuviera loca saco una lima de su bolso y empezó a limarse sus uñas Rosalie, Alice y yo nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír Alice escondió su rostro en los brazos y golpeaba la mesa con un puño Rosalie se giró para esconder su rostro en las rodillas y yo me tape de la cara de tanto reír y reír cuando pensamos que nos habíamos calmado nos volvimos a mirar entre las tres y nos volvimos a reír lagrimas eran derramadas me mis ojos mientras veía la cara de nada interés de la bicha de Tanya y la tonta de Lauren después de unos minutos logramos calmarnos y respirábamos con dificultad.

— Hola chicas — la voz de Jessica nos hizo girar nuestros rostros venía con los ojos dilatados y un poco rojos al igual que la nariz un poco roja también ya sabía porque…

— Hey siéntate para que te enteres de nuestro nuevo juego — le dijo Tanya ella sonrió posando su mirada dilatada en ella y se sentó al lado de Lauren.

— ¿Quién es la victima? — pregunto con malicia.

— Thony Cullen — las dos sonrieron y lo miraron darle un golpe a Mike.

— El bombón — murmuro Jessica oscureciéndosele la mirada gruñí y estuve a punto de levantarme para darle un puñetazo.

— es mío aléjate de él — advirtió Tanya.

— relájate Tany no es como si eso me fuera detenido antes — me miro de refilón y algo se revolvió dentro de mí pero de una manera que me asusto — lo buscare cuando te canses de el — Tanya se encogió de hombros volviendo a su lima pero ¿Qué putas tienen en la cabeza? ¿Quién mierda se creen para hablar así de Thony? No aguante más y si no se los digo ahora explotare de tanto veneno que siento en mi lengua solo y exclusivamente para ellas y más para la bicha mayor Tanya.

— ¿pero que se creen ustedes zorras? — dije con los dientes apretados golpeando la mesa todas me miraron sorprendidas — Thony Cullen no es una maldita cosa que se usa y se tira es una persona y que ustedes no lo sean no significa que pueden hacer todo lo que quieran cuando quieran con el — Tanya, Lauren y Jessica se levantaron flaqueando a la bicha mayor me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas pero eso no me inmuto me levanté con Alice y Rosalie flaqueándome Tanya era mucho más alta que yo y más por los tacones pero no me importo me puse muy cerca de ella oliendo su perfume barato hice una mueca de asco.

— ¿y tú que te crees para decirme a mí que hacer y qué no hacer? ¿O mejor dicho que te crees tú de él para defenderlo como una maldita novia celosa? Te recuerdo Isabella que yo soy la que tiene todo el derecho a reclamar algo de él es mío y solo mío y si no me crees mira su rico cuello — sonrío de la manera más perra y Rosalie y Alice me tuvieron que agarrar porque le iba a saltar a esa maldita bicha.

— Eres un bruja Tanya una bruja muy grande — medio grite soltándome del agarre de las chicas y buscando mi mochila.

— es mejor que termines de irte Isabella y yo que tu cuidaría mejor lo que tienes no vaya a ser por estar buscando lo que no se te ha perdido termines perdiendo lo que más te importa — me dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de zorra la que las caracteriza volví a sentir ese revoltijo dentro de mí pero lo empuje al fondo de mi mente.

— vámonos chicas estoy asqueada de tanto olor a prostituta barata — sus sonrisas se descompusieron y Rosalie lanzo una carcajada para después hacer un sonido de asco.

— deja de reírte Ros y mejor empieza a tomar consejos — le dijo Lauren mirando a mis espaldas supongo que a Emmett Rosalie se colocó a mi lado matando con la mirada a Lauren.

— Mira maldita zorra si te veo cerca de Emmett te sacare los ojos — le advirtió levantando el mentón.

— Eso lo veremos — sonrío de medio lado las chicas y yo nos giramos y nos fuimos viendo a todos en la cafetería no habían muchos mirones pero si unos cuantos busque señales de Jacob y por ningún lado lo vi… mire hacia donde estaba Thony y Emmett tenían rostros preocupados y curiosos salí de la cafetería dándole una última mirada y asintió entendiéndome.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos en silencio hacia nuestros casilleros los arreglamos desde que comenzamos el instituto para que quedaran juntos todas estábamos canalizando la ira por donde era más fácil la respiración cuando llegamos a los casilleros guardamos todos sin sacar nada aun nos faltaba quince minutos para terminar el almuerzo.

— Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie esas brujas nos han declarado la guerra — dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

— por mi está bien — estuve de acuerdo por una simple razón no sabía que había pasado en la cafetería para haber reaccionado de esa forma.

— Estoy de acuerdo — halo Rosalie que sonaba más calmada que antes — ¿desde cuándo tú y Thony se hablan Bella? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido parándose frente a mí de pronto la ira paso a segundo plano y mis mejillas se colorearon.

— Yo te explico en matemáticas Ros pero ten por seguro que Bella no solo es amiga de mi primo — Alice me sonrío y Rosalie abrió los ojos como plato sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

— no seas cerda Ros no estoy engañando a Jake — suspiro pero no supe a qué sentimiento perteneció pero de alivio estaba segura que no.

— Es su nana — medio chillo Alice dando brinquitos rodé mis ojos ni siquiera sabe porque me dice nana pero inevitablemente se me formo una sonrisa en los labios me encanta cuando me dice nana.

_¿Enserio Isabella? ¿Estás pensando con claridad?_

Tu vete al demonio soy su nana y me gusta punto

— ¿Ah? — el bonito rostro de Ros mostraba solo confusión me reí y negué con la cabeza.

— ¿pijamadas esta noche? — animo Alice dando aplausitos.

— Si esto se merece una buena pijamadas — las dos se me quedaron mirando rogantes resople estas niñas son unas cotillas.

— Vale de acuerdo — acepte se rieron y palmearon las manos.

— hay viene los chicos — anuncio Rosalie por lo bajo alce mi vista y los dos venían con rostros entre preocupados y curiosos cuando terminaron de llegar el silencio era incomodo algo que nunca me paso con Thony me miraba entrecerrando los ojos y yo esquivaba su mirada con las mejillas ardiendo se me había olvidado que soy pésima mintiendo.

— hola nana ¿Qué carajos paso haya? — pregunto señalando por sobre su hombro de reojo vi a los chicos con miradas burlonas y a Rosalie con una entre sorprendida y burlona creo que todavía no se había terminado de creer que de verdad me dice nana las comisura de mis labios se alzaron levemente alce mi vista lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron las malditas marcas de chupetones por todo el cuello _si no me crees mira su rico cuello _las palabras de Tanya ardieron en mi cerebro que las repetía una y otra vez como una grabadora pero tenía que tranquilizarme tome un gran respiro y lo mire a los ojos colocando la mejor sonrisa que me salió.

— cosas de chicas tu sabes fiestas… arreglos… — asintió con una sonrisa torcida evite que eso me afectara fue inútil pero igual seguí — chicos… maquillaje… — aparto su mirada de mí y se revolvió incomodo pasando la mano por la frente y después tapándose del cuello evitaba mi mirada.

— heee… ¡Uh mierda! Digo… mmm… — se aclaró la garganta — se veían realmente cabreadas haya — logro decir atropelladamente escuche una risita salir de los labios de Emmett y este lo fulmino con la mirada.

— chicos yo me voy ¿Ros vamos? ¿Emmett nos acompañas? — Dijo Alice pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada del cuello de Thony — hablamos en la casa primito — asintió y luego se fueron por donde ellos habían llegado Thony miraba la pared que tenía enfrente y yo miraba su cuello purpura.

— Te tengo algo — hablo bajito mirándome de reojo pero volvió su vista al frente cuando vio lo que yo veía.

— vale ¿Qué es? — me cruce de brazos y apoye mi hombro en el casillero.

— Espero que no te molestes — no te preocupes Thony Cullen horita para que algo me encabrone más está muy difícil.

— Tranquilo — me encogí de hombros y cuando me vio de reojo y sabía que seguía viendo su cuello se revolvió incomodo de nuevo.

— Uh… heee… tú dijiste que no tenías la tarea de inglés… — asentí frunciendo el ceño — yo… yo… entre a tu casa y la busque por ti — murmuro bajito aun mirando la pared mis mejillas ardieron y me clave las uñas en las manos y justo cuando pensé que no podía estar más cabreada ¡dios mío! Entro a mi cuarto vio todas mis fotos, mis dibujos, mis escrituras...

— ¿Cómo carajos pudiste hacer eso? ¿En qué porquerías estaba pensan…? — me tapo la boca con la mano a mitad de grito pero aun seguí gritando hasta que me calle y me di cuenta que nuestros rostros solo eran separado por su mano como por arte de magia mi ira se fue al demonio solo dejando paso la admiración por esas brillantes esmeraldas que me miraban divertidos y fascinados su olor a luz del sol, lilas y miel limpio el olor de las bichas.

— Shh… — susurro inclinándose hasta llegar a mi odio todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su respiración entrecortada al igual que la mía mi corazón se desboco mi cabeza ya me estaba dando vueltas — tu tarea estaba en la cocina encima de la mesa todo está como tiene que estarlo no vi nada mas de allí ¡joder te lo prometo! — relaje mi cuerpo todo está bien ahora quise hablarle pero su mano no me dejaba — no te escucho — se burló gruñí y trate de morderlo pero se alejó de mi como si tuviera peste y entrecerré los ojos hasta convertirlos en una rendija.

— ¿Qué Thony? ¿Suficientes mordiscos por hoy? — pregunte volviendo a encenderme en todo el sentido literal de la palabra.

— Ugh! — murmuro con pesar dejo caer la cabeza derrotado.

— si para la próxima dile que también te regale un poco de maquillaje — abrí mi casillero y saque mis cosas.

— Tu siempre cuidándome nana — bufe y empecé a caminar es un idiota si lo era solo él puede estar con esa sonrisa Colgate teniendo el cuello de un brillante color purpura pero decidí que no me importaría ¿porque diablos tengo que estar tan molesta por que Tanya le haya hecho esas marcas? Pero ¿porque él no se da cuenta que mientras se los deje hacer seguirá siendo el premio de la bicha de Tanya? Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar todo lo que paso en la cafetería.

No entiendo se puede buscar a algo mejor puede tener a la chica que quiera en vez de esa bicha ¿es que no ve que Tanya es la más zorra del mundo? ¿Qué necesidad hay de que sea ella precisamente?

— Nana no estés molesta — murmuro empujándome por el hombro lo mire y tenía un hermoso puchero y sus ojos verdes estaban brillante sonreí y rodé los ojos.

— bien como digas ¿ya has arreglado para estudiar en las tardes? — quería aprovechar las tardes para combatir su fobia el sábado se desenvolvió perfectamente explicaba y analizaba a la perfección y eso sin decir que exponía perfectamente solo tiene que aprender a confiar más en sí mismo y de una manera sana Thony a veces puede ser arrogante y presumido pero en vez de molestarme me hace reír.

— Estoy en eso — asentí y el profesor entro al salón la clases pasaron rápidamente Thony se encargó de hacerla divertida tirándonos papelitos y mandándonos notas con insultos y cosas inteligentes nos llamaron la atención unas cuantas veces pero eso no lo detuvo para que se quedara tranquilo.

— Nos vamos mañana idiotathony — me despedí mientras lo miraba recoger sus cosas rodé los ojos sin tan solo fuera más ordenado me pregunto cómo estará su cuarto.

— Hasta mañana nana — se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante y me reí empecé a caminar hasta la salida cuando veo que Jake doblar la esquina salí corriendo detrás de él y lo seguí hasta afuera del gimnasio por detrás fruncí el ceño ¿que hace Jake por aquí?

Lo vi reunirse con un grupo de chicos y a medida que me fui acercando el horrible olor me asqueo me escondí entre los arbustos con mi corazón a mil no puede ser que Jake esté en esas no es imposible mi mente se negaba a creerlo pero todo fue inútil cuando lo veo tomar el porro y llevárselo a la boca mientras se reía con esas tipos que no conocía.

— Jacob — grite saliendo de mi escondite todos los pares de ojos se fijaron en mi me sentí incomoda sus rostros mostraban molestias y frustración Jacob hizo señas mientras se acercaba a mí y todos volvieron a sus cosas.

— ¿qué haces aquí Bella? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido colocándome las manos en los hombros sus ojos estaban dilatados y totalmente rojos olía asquerosamente a eso y a alcohol arrugue la nariz.

— ¿no viniste al almuerzo porque estabas con ellos verdad? — Resoplo asintiendo — vámonos Jake a mi casa ¿sí? Te are tu emparedado favorito y veremos películas como antes pero vámonos — le roge casi con lágrimas en los ojos frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— no Bella me quedo si quieres lárgate tu — replico alejándose de mi clave mis uñas en las manos y lo jale por una mano con toda la fuerza que me salió haciéndolo caminar — suéltame enana — medio grito tambaleándose.

— te vienes conmigo quieras o no Jacob — le grite caminando más rápido sin darle tregua a que reaccionara sabía que estaba siendo grosera nunca me comporto de esta manera con Jake a menos que este verdaderamente cabreada pero son los únicos momentos que puedo hacer que escuche lo que quiero sin sentirme culpable por no pensar como a él le gusta.

Cuando llegamos al aparcado le quite las llaves de su moto y me monte se montó de mala gana mirándome envenenadamente pero rodeo mi cintura con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello esto fuera sido genial y perfecto pero lo sentí frio y vacío sin entender por qué... Encendí la moto y mire hacia atrás solo por costumbre me encontré con Thony y su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado pero no tenía tiempo para admirarlo arranque desenado llegar rápido a mi casa.

Estacione frente a mi casa y lo baje colocando su brazo en mi hombro me miro y sonrió débilmente caminamos hacia dentro cuando nos tocó subir las escaleras fue un tanto difícil pero lo logramos lo tumbe en mi cama y le ayude a quitar la ropa dejándolo solo con sus bóxer lo levante como pude y le obligue a que caminara dentro de mi baño suerte que tenía uno propio difícilmente pude bañar a Jacob trataba por todos los medios quitarme la ropa a mí también pero yo no quería o al menos no lo deseaba horita controlaba con todas mis fuerzas no gritarle cuando me agarraba de manera brusca incluso me rompió varios botones de mi camisa cosa que no me molestaba pero horita me hervía la sangre cuando lo hacía quizás sea porque ya estaba verdaderamente molesta después del baño lo volví a tumbar sobre mi cama y lo deje ahí mientras buscaba ropa seca para mí y para él le lance una camisa y unos vaqueros cortos de mezclilla.

Pase toda la tarde atendiendo a Jake y haciendo todo lo que me pedía se había quedado dormido la mayoría de la tarde y ya estaba entrando la noche cuando llame a Charlie para decirle que esta noche las chicas se quedarían conmigo me dijo que era mejor había doblado turno ya había llamado a las chicas y dijeron que en eso de las nueve estarían aquí eran las siete y Jake se había levantado le coloque la cena en la mesa y se sentó sin mirarme o dirigirme la palabra sabía que estaba demasiado molesta como para que yo empezara la conversación.

— No me mires así Bella — farfullo metiéndose el tenedor en la boca aun si mirarme.

— ¿cómo que no Jacob Black? ¿Qué haces metiéndote esa porquería? — gruñí cuando se levantó y me ignoro lo seguí hasta que llego a mi habitación y se acostó en mi cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza tarareando una canción de Blue October sorprendente me encontré irritándome por su tarareo no era suave y dulce más bien era totalmente irritante y ruidoso gruñí y me acerque a él y le golpee el hombro — te estoy hablando — medio grite.

— te recuerdo que mi madre está a tres metros bajo tierra no tengo porque obedecerte ni darte explicaciones déjame en paz — me grito levantándose y buscando su ropa por todos lados — ¿dónde demonios colocaste mi ropa? Me largo de una puta vez no soporto estas estupideces — mi corazón se aceleró yo no quería que se fuera de malas conmigo suspire varias veces y cuando lo veo encontrar sus Jeans y se lo colocaba busque su camisa ya lavada de ese horripilante olor y se la coloque con sus ojos negros clavados en los míos.

— lo siento ¿sí? Pero me preocupo por ti — asintió y se levantó acunando mi rostro en sus manos me beso con fuerza y dulzura descendió sus manos a mis caderas y me pego más a él mi corazón estaba a mil no sabía que era este extraño comportamiento pero anhelaba ser tratada de esta manera quizás hasta podría decir que lo hace sin doble intención...

... Y me equivoque cuando me giro y me acostó en la cama con el encima mío aparte y mi rostro y lo empuje con una mano.

— las chicas viene esta noche no puedo — gruño irguiéndose su rostro era amargura y frustración y sus ojos eran como piedras.

— Bien jodete me largo — dicho esto salió de mi cuarto con pasos rápidos dio un gran portazo y después el rugido de la moto alejarse.

Me hice una bolita en mi cama cuando sentí las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por mis mejillas cuanto extrañaba a mi Jake a mi verdadero Jake al que amo al que conocí... Era una tarde lluviosa cuando mi camioneta no marchaba así que decidí quedarme a esperar por ayuda y esa ayuda llego Jake me rescato ese día fue así como amor a primera vista cuando lo vi sentí como un lazo que me unía a él nos fuimos conociendo y mientras más tiempo pasaba con el más me enamoraba había pasado cinco meses desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo cuando a mi padre le dieron un balazo unos ladrones que atacaron la tienda de los Newton perdió mucha sangre y lo tuvieron que llevar a urgencias estaba desesperada y no había el tipo de sangre de mi padre moría si seguía así hasta que Jake de nuevo vino a mi rescate y al de mi padre donando su sangre dos semanas después mi padre salió del hospital por su propio pie y feliz al igual que yo y aunque le esta eternamente agradecido a Jake nunca le ha gustado mi padre es de los que observa mucho y analiza dice que Jake tiene algo que no le agrada y que me mira de forma extraño de una manera posesiva y un poco sombría no le hacía caso eran locuras de mi viejo padre a pesar que mis amigas me lo hayan dicho también, unos días después de que mi padre entrara de nuevo a trabajar Jake me tenía una sorpresa cerca de los acantilados entonces fue cuando vi la enorme cama y no lo dude ni un segundo...

Después de eso todo cambio ya no era mi Jake el que veía mis películas favoritas y nos hacíamos cosquillas era uno diferente ya no era cálido ni suave se convirtió en todo lo contrario pero no me importaba así lo quiero termine acostumbrándome a sus tratos rudos y bruscos al principio me dolían pero ya no me importaba nada pronto olvide como era estar verdaderamente con alguien pero aunque sabía eso y todo lo que debería hacer Jake por ser mi novio y no lo hacia lo aceptaba porque me daba miedo perderlo me daba mucho miedo...

Un sonido en la puerta me hizo salir de mis más lúgubres pensamientos deben de ser las chicas me fui al baño y me limpie las lágrimas secas me había sorprendido que el tiempo se me fuera ido de esa manera baje a toda velocidad y abrí con una brillante sonrisa adoraba a estas chicas me saltaron encima y nos abrazamos.

— Hey chica — salude cerrando la puerta.

— ¿cómo estas Bella? ¿Porque te fuiste del instituto de esa manera? — pregunto Alice mientras subíamos hacia mi cuarto.

— ¿cómo lo supis…? — entonces me acorde de Thony me reí su cara era muy cómica cuando lo vi creo que no sabía que manejaba moto — Thony es un maldito cotilla — farfulle cruzándome de brazos y tumbándome en la cama las chicas se rieron pero se tumbaron conmigo.

— y no solo eso estaba como trastornado me saco de clases diciendo que era algo urgente y cuando lo veo casi se arranca el cabello de lo preocupado que estaba porque tu estés montada en una moto suerte que estábamos solos en el pasillo porque si no uf lo mandan para la enfermería — nos echamos a reír y yo rodé los ojos es tan idiota me imagino que debe de ser uno de esos machistas ya tendría que ponerles los puntos claros.

— ¿oye y como es el cabello de tu primo? — pregunto Rosalie a mí también me daba curiosidad nunca lo he visto sin su pasamontaña.

— es... es... Desordenado y muy rebelde pero suave y sedoso al tacto — respondió con una nota de nerviosismo.

— ¿y porque nunca se quita el pasamontaña? — mi amiga rubia parecía como si pudiera leerme la mente ahora realmente estaba curiosa.

— tiene el cabello muy largo es por eso — se encogió de hombros y nos sentamos en la cama me gustaría poder vérselo debe de ser tan fascinante como él.

— es muy guapo realmente lo es ¿Alice que piensas tú de él? — de la nada mi sonrisa se esfumo.

— sin duda está buenísimo mi primo es perfecto y aquí entre nos... — nos señaló con los dedos y se le pintaron las mejillas de un brillante color rojo entrecerré los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas.

— ¿qué? — pregunte empezando a calentarme conociendo a Alice es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— Él y yo ya nos hemos besado — murmuro mirándose las mano mi boca se abrió y Rosalie tenía una sonrisa de perra.

— ¡¿que ustedes qué?! — grite sintiendo toda la sangre en mi cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Bella fue una situación de vida o muerte para el resulta que estábamos en una fiesta en L.A y una tipa ahí quería hacer un trio entonces me toco... —

— ¡¿Wow que?! — esta vez grito Rosalie levantándose de la cama con la mano en el pecho y con la mirada entre sorprendida y horrorizada pero muy en el fondo fascinada en cambio yo tenía la respiración casi en jadeos y la cabeza me daba vueltas de la rabia contenida por... por... por... No lo sabía se supone que debería de estar como Rosalie pero no sabía porque no lo estaba.

— ¿me dejaran terminar sí o no? — pregunto fustrado con las manos en el aire asentimos sin poder hablar.

— estábamos en la fiesta juntos y empezó a filtrar con una tipa pero resulta que ella quería era un trio y si no era eso no era nada así que me pidió el favor para suavizarla... — sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba la cama ese gesto me enfureció el doble — cuando llegamos a la habitación empezamos a tocarnos y a desvestirnos... —

— Para — grite asqueada.

— ¡Oh no! Sigue esto se pone interesante — animo Rosalie dando saltitos rodé los ojos y resople.

— estábamos desnudos por completos ella encima de mi primo y yo a su lado mi primo aunque es un maldito cabron nunca me toco ninguna de mis partes solo los brazos el cuello el cabello el abdomen y las piernas pero era más una caricia que algo para excitarme evitábamos mirarnos porque estallaríamos en carcajadas me estaba divirtiendo y aunque parezca pervertido mi primo está buenísimo y muy bien dotado — ellas dos se rieron pero yo me limite a bufar — ella replico del porque yo no hacía nada así que él me atrajo a su boca y la tipa lo cabalgo el muy cabron me susurro que se estaba excitando más de lo que ya estaba viéndonos a nosotros dos así que solo nos besamos y besamos hasta que llegaron los dos dejamos a la tipa dormida y nosotros nos vestimos y nos fuimos al principio no nos veíamos la cara pero cuando lo hicimos nos reímos hasta llorar cuando aparcamos el auto frente a su casa me dijo que nunca más se repetiría no lo lamentaba porque había sido excitante e inusual su combinación favorita para el sexo pero que no se volverá a repetir era su prima y su mejor amiga y así debe ser — sonrió orgullosa por su primo y mi ceño se relajó y sentía mi cara bajarle la sangre el después de todo era buena persona una mierda y todo pero seguía siendo una buena persona.

— ¿y te gusto como te beso? — pregunto Rosalie con sus ojos brillantes oscurecidos y Alice le brillaron de igual manera.

— Siiii... En eso si no fue nada respetuoso — lanzo una risita — es verdaderamente bueno sabe cómo hacerlo y su orden no es especifico el chupa muerde lame mete lengua acaricia la tuya... — me empecé a acalorar pero de otra manera los ojos de las chicas brillaban de excitación al igual que deberían estar los míos de solo imaginármelo ya me pongo mojada...

— Basta... basta... — medio grito Rosalie.

— Pensé que te estaba gustando — dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

— si mierda si me estaba encantando pero me harán que salga corriendo a buscar a Emmett — hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos Alice y yo nos miramos y nos lanzamos a reírnos agarrándonos la barriga — suficiente de burlarse de mi pijas — grito con las mejillas ardiendo pero después se lanzó a reír con nosotras — tengo hambre compremos pizza — nos calmamos y asentimos levantándonos de la cama.

— Bella solo fue eso de resto más nada él y yo somos los mejores amigo y primos nunca nos hemos visto más que eso — susurro Alice cuando ya estábamos en la cocina y Rosalie estaba pidiendo una grande de peperoni con doble queso y maíz.

— no te preocupes estoy bien — asintió con una sonrisa y yo también.

Al principio estaba molesta y no entendía porque pero ahora si lo sabía le tenía envidia a Alice y sabia porque y aunque me niegue sé que me gusta Thony si me gusta y me gusta más de lo que debería y ahora lo sabía por el simple hecho de que Alice mi mejor amiga lo beso y le tenía envidia a ella por haberlo hecho suspire y no solo eso me estaba empezando a acalorar yo también con solo imaginármelo...

Volví a suspirar increíble me gusta Anthony Cullen teniendo a Jacob Black como novio.

Después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas al asunto no hay nada más que hacer me gusta pero solo dejare que me guste a ese nivel disfrutare de su compañía y de ser su amiga pero solo será eso.

_No me permitirás que te siga gustando Anthony Cullen._

Pasamos la noche hablando y conversando de todo y nada a la vez nos pusimos a ver una película y después de eso le conté a Rosalie y Alice todo lo referente a la nana estaban que botaban chispas de la emoción cuando termine el relato Rosalie le brillaban los ojos y parecían esperanzados y Alice igual solo que tenían un matiz calculador no les puse mucho cuidado a sus reacciones y menos a la duende les hice prometer que no dirán nada y aceptaron encantadas también me obligaron a ser yo quien le diga a Thony sobre lo del sábado sabiendo que no se me resistiría según ellas claro yo no les creo y me toco aceptar no pude decir que no además seria genial tenerlo haya a Jake nunca le ha gustado salir con mis amigas y no le importara que vaya sola así que podremos divertirnos todos sin problemas después de eso nos acostamos exhaustas y llenas de tanta porquería que nos comimos.

Esa noche soñé con Thony con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y su suave voz tarareando de la manera más perfecta.

**Holaaaaa chicassss espero que les haya gustado el cap a mi me encanto… pido disculpas por no actualizar el lunes pasado estaba full ocupada y no me dio chance…**

**Espero sus reviews si recibo bastantes subo antes del lunes… porfis chicas se que este fic vale la pena se los juro y si si si ya se piensan que soy otra autora rogona pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? No lo hago por mi sino por este fic lo adoro y es mi concentido…**

**Gracias por sus apoyo y una chica en especial me hizo reir bastante con su comentario y sii tienes mucha razon a nuestro Eddie la fama se le subio a la cabeza jajajajaja…**

**Ya saben reviews y subo antes…**

**Le deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se despierte temprano solo porque te buscara an su flamante Volvo… jajaja…**

**Un besoooo…**


	8. As

**As**

**Edward POV**

Hoy las malditas marcas ya no estaban tan purpuras pero aun así me coloque una camisa con cuello alto y manga larga blanca unos Jeans y el resto de mi disfraz iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto hoy no tendríamos clases porque estaría en el gimnasio probare para entrar al equipo de boxeo quizás mi plan de cinco años sea ser un boxeador después de llegar con Bella y Alice me había escondido Tanya que está súper más pegajosa que nunca y mierda lo odio aunque de algo sirve mi nana se pone celosa cuando la ve cerca de mi lo sé por como miraba mi cuello ayer estaba encabronada y yo excitado con verla de esa forma se ve más sexy y hermosa cuando está enojada tanto así que cuando me fue a morder tuve que apartarme de ella sino me la fuera llevado directo a mi Volvo y esa mierda no es nada buena...

Otra cosa importante que hace que mis Jeans sean una molestia ella montada en una moto si lo sé al principio sentí pánico ni siquiera me había molestado el maldito perro detrás de ella aun así sentí pánico hasta saque a Alice de su clase la muy sucia me miraba de manera divertida mientras me quejaba gruñía y casi me quedaba calvo después que se dignó a contarme que maneja moto desde hace años así que me calme solo un poco el maldito de Emmett me estuvo molestando con las marcas pero después de agarrarnos a puñetazos en la cafetería mientras la limpiábamos dejo de hacerlo quedo conmigo en hacer que me reduzcan una hora de limpiar la apestosa cafetería para poder verme con mi nana así que ahora me encuentro en las zonas verdes hoy raramente hacia sol me saque los lentes y me acosté disfrutando del calor y la calidez dentro de media hora tendría que presentar las pruebas para boxeo así que cerré mis ojos y olvide todo mientras tarareaba la Mono Araña me encanta esa canción solo porque es de ella...

Mientras tarareaba me di cuenta que ya no lo podía negar más me gustaba y mucho Bella de una manera difícil de explicar si me gustaba pero no la amaba ni estaba enamorado de ella solo me gustaba como debe ser como hace que sea Isabella Swan es imposible que no le guste a un hombre una chica como ella simplemente es perfecta y su cuerpo es de infarto joder de solo recordarlo me pongo caliente.

Pero solo eso me gustara nada más que eso además tiene el maldito perro como novio no puedo hacer nada mas de ahí y aunque me gustaría alejarme de Bella no puedo y odio eso lo odio porque malditasea ella tiene novio y ella está enamorada de él aunque sea un jodido cabron bueno para nada sigue amándolo ni siquiera para tener una puta esperanza de algo con ella como pensé y pienso siempre soy demasiado bueno para ser plato de segunda mesa además no creo que nana sea de las que peguen el cuerno a los novios y aunque ella mostrara que le gusto aunque sea un poco no la seguiría o es solo conmigo o nada yo jamás compartiría de echo odio compartir y más si se trata de chicas...

Pero aunque sepa todo eso siento una maldita amargura por ser solo eso su amigo por ser yo quien tenga que ver a escondidas por ser yo quien tenga que aguantarse que el la toque la bese la mire de manera posesiva como si fuera su objeto más valioso y no su novia ¡Arg! Increíble que Bella no vea esa mierda.

Pero no me rendiré que sea solo mi amiga no quiere decir que no le hare ver que ese chucho no la merece ella se merece alguien mejor que de verdad la valore y vea lo perfecta que es ella.

_Solo amigos_

— Amigos — repetí amargamente sin esperanzas de nada más.

Volví a tararear esta vez sin pensar en nada solo en ella sus ojos su cabello su sonrisa su olor su bamboleo de caderas excitante y con sensualidad su cuerpo con medidas perfectas sus pechos grandes y firmes y lo que más me enloquece su trasero firme y redondo y patéticamente me imagine todo eso mientras ella esta encabronada y uf mierda ahí esta esa dolorosa y jodidamente frustrante molestia en mis pantalones suspire y volví a concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi nana sexy... Me reí de mi propia idiotez mi nana sexy ¿quién lo diría?

— ¿de qué te ríes? — su vos de caramelo me dejo en shock abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrármela a mi lado sentada frente a mí con sus piernas cruzas y una chupeta en la boca sus labios estaban rojos sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes y llenos de fascinación busque mis lentes rápidamente y me los coloque sentándome frente a ella apoyándome en mis brazos y estirando las piernas.

— ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? — pregunte ocultando mi miedo de que haya podido ver mierdas que no debería.

— solo unos instaste te escuche reír — se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con su maldita chupeta tuve que apartar la vista esa pequeña niña está jugando con fuego tentándome de esa manera.

— ¿porque no estás en las pinches clases? Se supone que eres la presidenta debes de dar el ejemplo — soltó una risita y sonreí me fuera gustado verla rodar los ojos pero tiene la jodida porquería en su boca como si ella ya no me alterara lo suficiente.

— Idiota — me reí — presentare para entrar al equipo de boxeo femenino por eso hoy yo no tengo clases — me tense y la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas — ¿qué? — pregunto con inocencia.

— ¿se te zafo un tornillo nana? — Reclame con los dientes apretados — ¿boxeo? ¿Enserio? — de solo imaginármela en un cuadrilátero siendo golpeada me daba escalofríos apreté mis puños sintiendo la tierra debajo de la grama gruñí intentando calmarme malditasea tiene que estar demente ¿no ve lo increíblemente frágil y suave que es? ¿No ve que la pueden lastimar? Joder ¿dónde está el puñetero perro que la tiene que hacer desistir de esto? Bien que se vaya a la mierda no me interesa yo are ese trabajo por el... Sobre mi jodido cadáver Bella se mete a boxear.

— ya lo he hecho antes no es nada de otro mundo — se encogió de hombros.

— a la mierda si lo has hecho antes joder te lastimaras — resoplo e hizo una mueca.

— no pasara nada Thony ¿y a ver porque tu si puedes y yo no? — exigió colocándose las manos en la cintura y dejándose la chupeta a un lado de su boca tenía el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas como sus labios.

— no seas una sabelotodo nana... soy hombre es diferente — gruñó y yo le gruñí de vuelta.

— eso no importa entrare — me reto alzando el mentón fruncí el ceño y me levante a veces puede ser tan jodidamente terca pero ella todavía no sabe lo terco que puedo ser yo también empecé a caminar de un lado a otro ingeniando un plan para hacerla desistir — sea lo que sea que estés planeando no me ara cambiar de elección — se sacó la chupeta y sonrió triunfante gruñí pero se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea sonreí y parece que ella vio algo en mí que le hizo borrar su sonrisa.

La levante y puse sobre mi hombro quitándole la chupeta para comérmela ya he tenido suficiente tortura por hoy empezó a dar pataletas y gritos pero desde aquí nadie nos escuchaba ignore todas sus amenazas de muerte y castración lo que hacía era reírme era jodidamente divertido y fascinante el plan que tengo no es brillante pero servirá al menos por una hora me matara o peor aún me castrara cuando salga pero ya veré como la convenzo quizás funcionen mis caritas de leoncito.

Llegue al Volvo y abrí las puertas de los asientos de atrás suave pero firme la tome en mis brazos aun ella gritaba y la trate de tumbar en el asiento pero como agarraba mi camisa me fui con todo y ella quedando yo encima...

Su cuerpo era cálido y suave su olor flotaba en el aire sus mejillas estaban carmines y sus ojos chocolates abiertos como platos su aliento golpeaba mi rostro haciendo que me sea muy difícil pensar todo era tan... Excitante perfecto único joder todo era demasiado difícil ya como para que esto quede grabado en mi cabeza la sensación de su piel y de su cuerpo debajo del mío es malditamente delicioso...

— yo... uh... Lo siento — murmure levantándome rápidamente se sentó un poco aturdida colocándose una mano en la frente.

— no... fue... mmm... no... — se mordió el labio mirándome su rostro era un verdadero poema pero aun así pude ver un rastro de… ¿deseo? ¿Qué? Malditasea estoy delirando... Mierda esto no puede ser ¿tan jodido quede después de esto?

— Tranquila yo... fue mi culpa — paso un largo minuto solo mirándonos a los ojos y estoy seguro que ella podía ver todo lo que despertaba en mí y todo lo que horita está despierto paso otro largo minuto y en un suspiro cerré la puerta y puse la alarma.

— ¿qué haces? — grito tratando de abrir la puerta y golpeado el vidrio.

— Yo iré a presentar las pruebas para boxeo y tu... — sonreí maliciosamente aun con la chupeta en la boca — no — sentencie pasándome la mano por la barbilla sus ojos flamearon y sus mejillas estaban tan roja que juro que si las tocara me quemarían.

— eres un maldito Anthony Cullen ¿cómo te atreves? — grito dando un golpe contra el vidrio.

— joder me lo agradecerás después y solo por eso no me molestare por la mierda esa que me acabas de decir — me quite la chupeta de la boca me pegue contra el vidrio y le plante un beso — chao nana nos vemos en... — mire mi reloj — en una hora y media o quizás dos — me metí la chupeta y empecé a darle vueltas con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho lance una carcajada cuando me dedico una mirada que de seguro si estuviera cuchillos ya tendría unos cuantos clavados en mi cuerpo.

Lo que me sorprendió después fue que su rostro se suavizara hasta formar una sonrisa me quede paralizado con la chupeta a mitad de vuelta en mis labios sus ojos brillaron en mi dirección tenían de todo para dejarme malditamente deslumbrado y joder eso fue lo que hicieron su sonrisa era segadora y sus mejillas estaban al contraste con su piel cremosa se cruzó de brazos apoyándolos en el marco de la ventana mientras me miraba de esa manera jodidamente excitante se me acelero el corazón tan fuerte que lo sentí contra mis costillas.

— Thony — hablo con voz de caramelo incluso más acaramelada que antes yo todavía me encontraba en un maldito shock y tratando se concentrar en respirar primero antes de que siquiera pensar en hablar — yo... quería hablar contigo — hizo un puchero y me miro con cara de un jodido corderito degollado sentí que mi corazón doblaba la velocidad de su latido — a ti no te gustaría dejar a tu nana aquí encerrada ¿o sí? — Estúpidamente negué con la cabeza dejando de jugar con la chupeta y metiéndola a mi boca — ¿sabes lo feliz que me arias si me dejaras salir? — negué con la cabeza de nuevo hechizados por esos ojos que parecen piscinas de chocolate derretido — pues me arias muy feliz mucho más de lo que te imaginas — sonrió de manera jodidamente deslumbrante para apoyar su rostro en su brazo derecho mi cabeza daba vueltas mi corazón golpeaba frenéticamente contra mi pecho y mi respiración difícilmente podía contenerla para que no fueran jadeos.

¡Joder esto es increíble! Estoy totalmente deslumbrado por esta mujer prácticamente he tenido que luchar para no dejar que se me caiga la baba...

... Ella dijo que la haría feliz si le abría la puerta y desesperadamente quiera abrir la puerta malditasea ¿y ahora que putas hago? Ya no recuerdo exactamente porque la deje encerrada supongo que sería una mierda de vida o muerte si no ya la fuera abierto y abalanzo contra ella me encogí de hombro sin darle importancia a lo que sea que no recuerdo y estire mi mano para buscar dentro de mis Jeans las llaves me sonrió triunfante y con un brillo especial en sus ojos sonreí aun con la chupeta en la boca cuando fui a sacar las llaves un grito me saco del hechizo de esa piscina de chocolate derretido que tiene por ojos.

— Thony vamos a realizar las pruebas nos están llamando — Emmett trajo la suficiente lucidez a mi jodido cerebro y lo mire entre aliviado y agradecido estaba a unos metros de nosotros con Rosalie debajo del brazo asentí y el asintió de vuelta.

— Oh! Buen intento nana pero no funciono — sonreí malévolamente y me quite la chupeta y volví a besar el vidrio ella se apartó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cara furica de antes.

— eres un desgraciado pero ya verás cuando salga de aquí lo lamentaras lo juro Cullen — sentencio mirándome con cuchillos en los ojos me reí pero hice señas con las manos restándole importancia.

— Chau — me mostro el dedo y ladeo el rostro hacia el otro para no verme me estremecí no me gusta que este encabronada conmigo pero ya veré como la contento me fui al encuentro de Emmett y Rosalie que seguían esperándome.

— ¿y esa chupeta? — pregunto Emmett tratándomela de quitar cabron es mía y de mi nana estas como loco que dejaras tu asquerosa saliva en ella.

— De Bella — respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿cómo carajos sabes? — pregunte sonriendo y dándole un manotazo a Emmett.

— la vi hace rato con ella en la boca además es uno de sus dulces favoritos — en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y nos detuvo mirándome con los ojos casi convertidos en una rendija — ¿dónde está? — pregunto colocándose las manos en las caderas y sonando un pie me removí inquieto mi lugar.

— Uf no sé de qué me hablas... — me rasque el cuello con una sonrisa y mordiendo la chupeta — de seguro esta con el chucho o con la pixie-duende — hice señas con las manos restándole importancia pero hasta la madre de nervioso si descubre que encerré a Bella en mi auto y la libera seria hombre muerto o peor aún castrado.

— ¿seguro? —

— malditasea es ella mi nana no al revés — sonreí y bote el palito de la chupeta empezando a caminar Rosalie no se quedó muy convencida pero trate de apurar el paso lo más rápido que podía haciendo sonidos con el chicle para poder distraerme de los jodidos cuchicheos y sonidos de besos de esos dos haya atrás malditos ¿no saben que no deben comer delante de los pobres? Y lo peor de todo es que tengo un buen oído ¡Ugh!

Cuando llegamos a los vestidores habían poco para presentar esto será fácil pero para mi desgracia estaba el maldito de Jacob Black que claramente me reto con la mirada y una sonrisita burlona maldito no sabes lo que te espera me coloque una sudadera con unos monos y el resto de mi disfraz nos sentamos en la gradas y esperamos a que sea nuestro turno el jodido del perro tenia fuerza peleaba bien pero no era más grande que Emmett que lo derroto en el tercer raund sin embargo quedo dentro del equipo junto Austin, Mike, Conner, Emmett y el único que faltaba era yo pero ya no había contrincantes cuando me pare en el medio del cuadrilátero.

— te quedaste solo Cullen te daré el derecho de elegir — asentí mirando al entrenador me quite la sudadera quedando sin nada y me coloque los guantes pensando en mi victima sonreí de lado ya sabía cuál y todo será meramente deportivo mi nana no se puede molestar además ese cabron me debe la manera en que la trato en biología y en el cine ahora es donde me cobrare lo que dijo en el cine.

— Entrenador ya sé a quién quiero — todos me miraron expectantes pero mi vista solo estaba en el perro quien lo entendió a la primera y sonrió retándome y haciéndole señas a un tipo que estaba con el según escuche un tal Paul.

— si ganas entras si pierdes estas fuera — asentí y señale con los guantes a Black se levantó y empezó a colocarse los guantes el anidaba igual que yo con el torso descubierto y tenía que admitirlo el maldito estaba en forma lástima que tanto esteroides se le hayan subido a la cabeza y se la haiga jodido me quite los lentes y se los lance a Emmett.

Se paró frente a mí en posiciones tenia mis manos en mi rostro al igual que el estúpidamente no podía borrar mi sonrisa al saber que golpeare a este cabron sin que nana se moleste fugazmente mire a Emmett que estaba levantado y caminando de un lado a otro tenso y nervios bufe ese idiota sabe que me puedo cuidar solo.

— ¿porque yo Cullen? ¿Qué quieres probar? — reto con voz de suficiencia rodé los ojos empezando a rodearlo al igual que él.

— Te mereces una buena golpiza y una maldita lección de modales pero que va, eso te lo enseñare después con otra golpiza — sonreí y gruñó.

— eres un maldito rastrero ¿tú crees que no me he dado cuenta como miras a mi mujer? — empecé a encabronarme.

— ¡Oh! ¿Enserio te diste cuenta? Mierda creía que eras más estúpido aunque para serte franco si lo eres y bastante estúpido primero porque ella no es tu mujer y segundo por la simple llana razón de que eres estúpido — se rio entre dientes y le lance un golpe que me esquivo.

— seré estúpido pero soy el jodido estúpido que ella ama — termine de encabronarme joder tiene razón comenzamos a pelear más que todo eran castigos que nos dábamos el muy perro golpeaba duro pero me da igual yo también lo golpeaba con todo lo que me salía y creía que la perra de Tanya era mejor para sacar mi frustración y la rabia que siento... Lo arrincone contra las cuerdas y le di un derechazo que lo dejo viendo estrellitas.

— Maldito — mascullo lanzándome un golpe me aparte rápidamente y le di en las zonas blandas no me sorprende que ese bastardo nunca juegue limpio me empujo dándome una patada caí de espaldas golpeándome la cabeza.

— Jodido tramposo — grite cuando lo tuve encima dándome golpes en la cara ¿dónde está el jodido entrenador que no lo veo? ¿No ve que está rompiendo las reglas?

— aléjate de Isabella es mía — rugió cuando lo quitaron de encima mío agarrándolo por los hombros me fui abalanzar contra el pero me sujetaron de igual manera.

— no es tuya maldito perro nunca ha sido tuya — grite revolviéndome de los brazos que me aprisionaban.

— no importa cuánto te arrastres detrás de ella siempre me preferirá a mi —

— eso lo veremos — sentencie matándonos con la mirada a los dos nos soltaron y salí del cuadrilátero sin prestarle atención a los gritos del jodido entrenador que horita es que viene a aparecer busque unas toallas y mi ropa la guinde en una mierda que estaba ahí y abrí la ducha dejando que el agua me quitara todo lo sucio que quede después que el perro me toco jodido bastardo me ha declarado la guerra y él tiene mucho más ventaja que yo pero que ni crea que esa porquería me intimidara además tengo un As bajo la manga.

_¿Te arrastraras por una chica?_

Malditasea cállate que no es cualquier chica es Bella mi nana y ese cabron me reto y a mí nadie me reta.

Iba caminando hacia el Volvo ¿caminando? más bien corriendo a nana la debe de estar buscando el perro y lo que menos quiero es que tenga problemas no por ese imbécil sino porque se encabronara conmigo y lo que menos quiero es que eso pase.

— Thony — gritaron a mis espaldas pero no le puse cuidado harto de esta pendejada me eche a correr más de prisa Bella debe de estar desesperada y a punto de partirme un vidrio me estremecí con la sola idea de que ella lo haga quizás puede resultar herida — malditasea espérate — gruñendo me detuve y gire a la apestosa persona que me estaba molestando sorprendido de que fuera Emmett (nótese el sarcasmo) lo espere con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

— ¿qué putas quieres? —

— cabron te vengo a entregar tus lentes sabes no puedes andar por los jodidos pasillos sin tu disfraz completo — rodé los ojos y se los quite colocándomelos.

— ¿contento? —

— No — bufe y me di la vuelta para empezar a andar pero me detuvo agarrándome por una mano y jalándome hasta hacerme golpear la espalda contra los casilleros.

— ¿qué mierda...? — grite encabronado.

— ¿porque demonios escogiste a Black para pelear? ¿Te has visto la cara maldito? ¿Sabes a quien le echaran la culpa? Pues si no lo sabes cabron es a este que está aquí — se señaló mirándome hasta la madre de encabronado por primera vez veía a Emmett tan molesto sus ojos estaban ardiendo y respiraba con dificultad con sus manos en puños y el ceño profundamente fruncido me coloque una mano en el tabique y la otra en la cintura a buena hora es que Emmett me viene a reclamar.

— Vale Emmett la cague — gruñí — pero lo hice porque el jodido perro...

**Alice POV**

Iba saliendo del gimnasio me daba asco entrar en esos apestosos baños así que iré a mi casa de una vez hoy teníamos el día libre por las pruebas de boxeo se me hace extraño que la boxeadora estrella del año pasado o sea Bella no haya estado presente en las pruebas quizás tuvo un problemas pero me fuera dicho Rosalie no la había visto desde esta mañana y yo tampoco busque mi teléfono mientras iba llegando al parqueadero pero no había ningún mensaje ni tampoco una llamada de ella intente llamarla pero salía la contestadora me estaba empezando a preocupar en la novena llamada escucho un alboroto a unos metros de mi...

— Dale pendejo defiéndete — grito uno de esos indios de la reservación no sé cómo demonios puede Bella estar con esos tipos son tan odiosos y mal educados ojala y abra los ojos rápido y bote a Jacob ese tipo lo odio siempre lo odie... Estaban cinco tipos rodeando a alguien encerrándolo contra un Mercedes negro al menos no estaba el idiota del perro ¡ups! Estar tanto tiempo con mi primo se pega algo.

— aléjense de mí no quiero problemas — esa voz yo la conocía de algún lado pero horita no me llegaba nada o quizás sí pero no era posible.

— pero si no estamos buscando problemas solo te enseñamos como jugamos nosotros cierto Jared? — ese idiota de Paul me cae peor que todo los demás.

— claro hermano — lo apoyo el otro tarado resople por lo imbéciles que son y me acerque a ellos pasando por el medio y deteniéndome frente a esos cinco mastodontes detrás de mí había un chico alto con gorra echada hacia atrás y lentes de sol no le puse mucho cuidado estaba matando con la mirada a esos idiotas.

— Fuera de aquí todos de una vez — grite colocando mis brazos en jarras se echaron a reír lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y me sentí chiquita bueno más de lo que ya era.

— vete tu pequeña niña es una conversación entre mayores — dijo Paul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— no sean pendejos y lárguense si no quieren que les acuse con el director — amenace con una sonrisa de sus rostros se esfumaron las suyas y ahora fue mi turno de sonreír ampliamente saben que Jacob y su banda de perros tienen los días contados si no se comportan.

— Eres una bruja Alice — me encogí de hombros y señale la dirección contraria para que se largaran — eres un marica una pequeña pioja te tiene que defender — se mofo mirando al chico a mis espaldas los sentí colocarse de pie ya que estaba apoyado contra el auto pero interpuse un brazo para que no se lanzara contra ese imbécil.

— Sabes Paul siempre pensé algo de ti pero ahora es que lo vengo a verificar — hable con mi tono de vos seductor y sonreí acercándome a él este por supuesto lo creyó y sonrió inclinándose para poder mirarme escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas.

— ¿y que es pequeña pioja? — pregunto en su tono disque seductor.

— Que eres un completo bastardo hijo de puta — grite dándole un puñetazo que le atino con fuerza en la nariz chillo y sonreí con suficiencia.

— Jodida perra — grito encabronado tirándoseme encima pero el chico a mis espaldas lo detuvo dándole un empujón lanzándolo contra el piso y escondiéndome a mí en sus espaldas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— me tense en mi sitio esa vos es única e inconfundible pero no podía ser el ¿o sí? — malditasea eso fue genial te felicito — Dios mío esto es imposible malditasea tengo que estar viviendo uno de esos sueños raros Bella siempre se asusta cuando los tengo siempre le advierto de cosas que ocurrirán pero mierda no sé qué pensar siempre he tenido sueños raros y que de la nada tenga un sueño normal con el amor de mi vida es imposible ni siquiera sé si estoy dormida malditasea recuerdo haberme levantado... Me estaba mirando por sobre su hombro y cuando busque sus ojos azules como el mar por entre los lentes me quede en estado de shock.

Si era Jasper Whitlock en vivo y en directo protegiéndome...

**Edward POV**

Después de explicarle todo a Emmett en un gran suspiro entendió que tenía que darle una golpiza deportiva al perro así Bella no se enojara y yo seré feliz de hacerle daño a ese hijo de puta.

— vale de acuerdo pero vamos hay que colocarte hielo en esa mejilla y sin dudas en los labios malditasea ojala y tu mama no se entere de esto esa mujer puede ser... Aterradora — le golpee el hombro riendo entre dientes pero ahora que de verdad le prestó atención pues si me duele la cara gruñí.

— ¿cómo deje a ese bastardo? — pregunte entrando al parqueadero.

— ¡Oh! Estuviste genial hermano tiene la cara un poco peor que la tuya sin contar que apenas si puede respirar — me reí y nos palmeamos las manos mi risa se detuvo cuando veo a la manada de perros que se la pasan con el perro mayor.

— Jodido perra — grito el tal Paul me reí cuando vi que se agarraba la cara ojala me fuera gustado ver ese golpe se le abalanzo encima a la tipa pero nunca llego a ella se interpuso un idiota alto con gorra y lentes de sol lanzándolo contra el piso.

El tipo miro por sobre el hombro a la que estaba protegiendo pero me quede paralizado la gorra decía EDJAZZ y solo habían dos en el mundo diseños exclusivamente por Liz Mesen ¡Oh Mierda! ese es un idiota pero no cualquier idiota es el idiota de Jasper.

— Emmett ayudémosle — grite golpeándole el pecho uno de los tipos se paró frente a Jasper y salí corriendo con Emmett detrás de mí cuando llegamos donde estaban ellos me interpuse entre Jasper y el imbécil de Jared si ya me sabia todos los nombres de la manada de Black, Embry y Quil estaba con Paul ayudándole a levantarse porque se tambaleaba maldito estaba ebrio con razón quería pegarle a una mujer.

— Fuera de esto Cullen si no quieres más problemas — amenazo Jared cuando los otros tres lo flaquearon.

— mira cabron yo no sé de qué más problemas me hablas pero en todo caso de que los tenga me interesa una mierda así que vete a la chingada si no quieres que te parta la cara — gruñí cerrando mis manos en puños y empezando a ver todo de colores jodidos perros por atreverse a meterse con Jasper y con... ¿Con quién? gire mi vista para ver a la chica y gruñí más fuerte era Alice y siendo ella supo quién era el idiota de Jasper así que está en shock.

— Esa pequeña perra me debe una grande — grito Paul señalando a Jasper porque Alice estaba detrás de él.

— si te metes con mi prima pendejo te las veras conmigo — grite aguantando un puño que iba directo a su cara.

— A la mierda Cullen tu prima nos debe una grande que se cuide las espaldas — amenazo Jared retrocediendo sabiendo que yo no estaba solo y el puño de Emmett levantado en el aire también era buena advertencia.

— Anda a amenazar a tu abuela maldito si le haces algo me las pagaras — sentencio Jasper para mi asombro ellos nos dedicaron una mirada de muerte y como si los tres estuviéramos sincronizados les mostramos el dedo.

Cuando se alejaron me volví hacia Jasper que estaba concentrado en hacer volver a Alice.

— ¿hey te encuentras bien? — pregunto en un tono alarmado moviéndola por un hombro la pobre Alice tenía el rostro el blanco y su mirada perdida en algún punto del piso suspire y rodé los ojos.

— está bien solo está en shock — dije para tranquilizarlo no sé qué porque mierda se pone así ni siquiera la conoce pero vale conozco a Jasper y es un jodido caballero.

— Estoy bien — musito la duende agachando la cabeza Jazz suspiro de alivio y por fin me dedico atención.

— Eddie — grito abriendo los brazos.

— cállate la jeta cabron es un secreto — le regañe cruzándome de brazos bufo pero se me abalanzo encima en un sonoro abrazo me reí y le palmee la espalda también es un maldito pero estaba feliz de verlo.

— siento no haberte escrito pero estaba ocupado y además quería darte una sorpresa — enarque una ceja con una sonrisa.

— demasiado ocupado manteniendo tu prestigio como el rey de las fiestas señor '' yo nunca iré a la fiesta de Dakota Fannin pero si fui '' Whitlock — le acuse mostrándole el puño el día que vi los titulares del Facebook y Twitter se rio entre dientes y se rasco la nuca si pendejo te descubrí ojala y no haya tratado de ligar con ella porque lo decapito sabe que está en mi lista tiene prohibido tocarla.

— me estuvo persiguiendo por dos días me tenía harto... Vale quieres escuchar mi sorpresa ¿sí o no? — Gruñí y me encogí de hombros — adivina quien se viene para las vacaciones a este pueblo de mierda — casi chillo colocándose las manos en la cabeza con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Dakota? —

— Joder Eddie siempre tan pendejo — gruño y le di un golpe en el hombro — yo cabron vengo a pasar mis vacas contigo sé que te falle por eso me toca compartir el castigo — me reí entre dientes asintiendo.

— las pagaras con creses — rete.

— Estoy dispuesto a pagarlo — se bajó los lentes y sonrió moviendo sus cejas rodé los ojos pero después nos palmeamos las manos.

— te tengo que decir muchas cosas y me alegra que estés aquí —

— ¿me extrañaste? —

— no seas imbécil no lo hice sino que estaba dolido en no poder hacerte esto a cada rato — lo golpee en la cabeza y se rio devolviéndome el golpe por el hombro sabía que estaba mintiendo lo extrañe después de todo es mi amigo de la infancia es casi como mi hermano un carraspeo me hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarme con Emmett que me hacía señas en dirección al Volvo ¡mierda! Bella debe de estar a punto de partir el vidrio y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo quizás más del que le había dicho.

— ¡malditasea! Espera aquí Jazz — medio grite cuando salí corriendo hacia el Volvo.

Cuando llegue mire por la ventana casi suelto una carcajada pero me la tape con una mano mi nana se encontraba dormida en el asiento trasero sus cabellos chocolates estaban regados por todo el asiento tenía una leve capa de sudor sus mejillas estaban rojas y su nariz brillosa sonreí era muy hermosa mierda sí que lo era su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban en su barriga y tenía una pequeña corvadura de labios como una sonrisa.

— vaya si me lo dicen no me lo creo — la voz de Jasper me hizo sobresaltar y no me estaba mirando a mi si no a Bella.

— ¿qué demonios...? — cuchichié quitando la alarma y abriendo suavemente.

— Te gusta — soltó después de un largo minuto en silencio puse los ojos en blanco Jasper es un jodido metiche ya se me había olvidado porque me irrita tanto.

— No seas mamon déjate de payasadas — se rio en silencio.

— acéptalo hermano te gusta y no como te gustan las chicas siempre — gruñí y lo aparte con un empujón para cerrar la puerta carajos hacía calor pobre de mí nana se me había olvidado encender el aire acondicionado cuando lo hice escuche un suspiro desde atrás me reí.

— Jazz — lo llame bajando la ventanilla — espérame en la casa Cullen vete con Emmett o con Alice — esta última debe de estar botando chispas y haciendo corto circuito.

— Me iré con Emmett — frunció el ceño y sus labios se transformaron en una línea ¡hay no! La duende seguro le hizo un show a Jasper y este la mando a comer mierda una cosa que se me había olvidado decirle a la duende a él no le gusta que lo acosen las fans por eso es que tiene mejores disfraces que los míos suspire.

— ¿qué te hizo la duende? —

— ¿quién? —

— Alice mi prima así le digo tu sabes por lo pequeñita y diabólica pero vale ¿dime que te hizo? — Bella empezó a revolverse atrás y me empecé a impacientar.

— nada se fue no más te alejaste — se encogió de hombros y estoy seguro que mi cara denoto bastante sorpresa — ¿qué? — negué con la cabeza.

— Tranquilo te vas con Emmett — asintió y empezó a alejarse de mi dándome espacio libre cuando salí pase por un lado de Emmett y le toque la corneta este me hizo señas y sonreí definitivamente esos dos se la llevaran bien.

No sabía para donde llevar a Bella es obvio que el perro no la está buscando es más dudo mucho que si quiera se acuerde de ella joder que maldito si la llevaba para la casa Cullen vería a Jasper y de inmediato lo relacionaría conmigo entonces solo me queda la casa de ella pero ¿y si está el poli ahí? De seguro me cortaría las pelotas si me viera sacar a su hija dormida en mis brazos malditasea ¿a dónde carajos voy?

— Jake déjalo — murmuro mi nana y tuve que necesitar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no pisar el freno mire por el retrovisor pero seguía dormida entonces ella habla dormida su rostro estaba en mi dirección y tenía una pequeña V en medio de su cejas y los labios fruncidos — Jake ya déjalo — volvió a murmurar gruñí por lo bajo estaba soñando con el perro de Black para mi consuelo no es un sueño agradable sonreí al menos su subconsciente le dice que es un bastardo bueno para nada — no, no Anthony no peleen — solté una carcajada que de inmediato me la tape con una mano estaba soñando conmigo también malditasea esto me lleno el pecho de orgullo ojala y le atine un buen golpe en la cara al jodido cucho ese — Jake suéltame — se removió inquieta y fruncí el ceño ahora la estaba molestando ojala por una solo vez pudiera leer las mentes — Anthony idiota — joder esto es más genial que ver una película me empecé a reír silenciosamente — Uf te matare Thony — mostro su puño y escuche un pequeño gruñido de sus labios no pude más y me lance a reír sonoramente mire por el retrovisor y se estaba moviendo inquieta hasta que abrió sus orbes chocolates y se levantó de golpe solté una risita por su rostro desconcertado y reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme a un lado de la carretera.

— Hola Bella Durmiente — me voltee en el asiento y tardo un minuto en entenderlo todo.

— Wow me he dado cuenta de algo — murmuro mirando el asiento.

— ¿qué? — pregunte curioso me miro con un brillo único en sus ojos malditasea ¿cómo hace eso? Es jodidamente increíble que me deslumbre de tal manera.

— Que te castrare Cullen — grito mostrándome el puño y lanzándose encima mío me empecé a reír quitándomela de encima pero no podía esta malditamente bien posicionada entre los asientos delanteros como para poder hacerme cosquillas sin que tenga ninguna posibilidad de escaparme.

— no, no nana ¡joder! — medio grite con carcajadas tratando de quitármela de encima pero estaba arrinconada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

— Te lo advertí — chillo en risas.

— malditasea me duele la barriga — grite llegando a la manija para abrir la puerta pero mi jodida cabeza concentrada nada más en su risa de caramelo y sus mejillas ardiendo no pensó en que si abría la puerta me aria caer de espaldas y jodidamente eso fue lo que hice — ¡joder! — grite en el piso mire a Bella que se había quedado paralizada con las manos en el aire sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y no pudo más y se lanzó a reír en el asiento trasero.

Gruñí jodida Swan me las pagaras... Me levante metiéndome de nuevo en auto y dando un portazo la mire por el retrovisor y se sostenía la barriga con su rostro escondido en las piernas pegadas a su pecho.

Sus risa poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que solo se escuchaban risitas salir de sus labios levanto su rostro y me dirigió una mirada por el retrovisor espero que los cuchillos que le mande con la mirada sean suficientes para...

... ¡Putas no lo fue! Joder se empezó a reír como una demente de nuevo gruñí y rodé los ojos cruzándome de brazos.

— Heee... Uh... — balbuceo entre carcajadas suspire y toque la corneta haciéndola sobresaltar y deteniendo su risa de caramelo gruñí pero sonrió quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¿suficiente? — pregunte irritado.

— Que geniecito — cuchicheo por lo bajo.

— te escuche —

— ¡Oh! Vamos Thony fuiste muy divertido — hizo un puchero y rodé los ojos joder ¿porque no puedo estar molesto con ella por más tiempo?

_Porque estás totalmente idiotizado por ella._

— Vale — solté encabronado conmigo mismo suspiro y salió para entrar de nuevo solo que el asiento de adelante.

— mmm... ¿Ganaste? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos inspeccionando mi cara.

— Sip — se me dibujo una media sonrisa.

— ¿quieres ir a mi casa por algo de hielo? —

— ¿el poli? —

— Tranquilo no esta — me encogí de hombros y encendí el auto.

— ¿estarás de ese humor todo el rato? — inquirió cuando llagamos al umbral de la casa.

— quizás — me limite a decir no tenía ánimos de nada estaba malditamente concentrado en todo lo que paso hoy sin poder creer que ella me haya deslumbrado dos veces en un mismo día.

Todo es tan jodidamente frustrante nadie nunca ni siquiera Liz ha logrado hacer esa mierda y ella lo logra con suma facilidad eso sin mencionar que no puedo durar mucho tiempo molesto con ella joder esto me está asustando.

— ¿estas molesto? — pregunto cuando me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa viéndola revolotear por toda la cocina en busca de yo que sé.

— Nope — negué con la cabeza es mejor que deje a mi puta mente divagar en otro momento.

— Vale — saco una bolsita de hielo y se acercó a mi alce mi rostro para verla y tenía una sonrisa tímida en sus labios — te ardera un poco — asentí y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna cuando acuno mi mejilla con su manos libre sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Me coloco en hielo en la otra mejilla y sisee de dolor.

— Carajos — murmure gruñendo.

— Lo siento — se disculpó dándole vueltas a su dedo pulgar en mi mejilla esa mierda mando una seria de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome la tarea de respirar normal muy difícil.

— ¿que estabas soñando? — murmure tratando de distraerme pero sin que eso disminuya mi curiosidad frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah? — su rostro mostraba desconcierto me reí entre dientes.

— En el auto bueno tu... — me removí inquieto — estabas hablando dormida — su rostro de un rojo intenso paso a blanco total y luego de nuevo a un rojo intenso mierda eso fue putamente interesante me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente entrecerré los ojos buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos pero solo veía vergüenza.

— que... ¿qué fue lo que dije? — hablo atropelladamente me reí y ella se encabrono presionando más la jodida bolsa.

— ¡joder es mierda duele! — murmure frunciendo el ceño enarco una ceja esperando y presionando más la bolsa gruñí y rodé los ojos — nada putamente avergonzante lo prometo… — resople — solo dijiste que me ibas a matar — su ceño se relajó y quito presión en mi mejilla bajándolo suavemente hasta mi labio después de un largo minuto soltó una risita — escúpelo — se rio entre dientes rodando los ojos.

— Estaba soñando que hacíamos salto de acantilado y tú me estabas empujando para tirarme pero me sostuve de ti y caímos juntos cuando salimos del agua te amenace — sonrío divertida pero mi rostro estaba lívido.

— ¿sal-salto de acanti-tilado dices? — tartamudee estúpidamente soltó otra risita.

— No me digas que nunca lo has hecho — negué con la cabeza tal vez este jodido de la mente pero no soy un loco suicida — en la reservación practican salto de acantilado y yo también — abrí mi boca para empezar a gritar pero me la tapo con la bolsa de hielo malditasea odio esa bolsa — desde hace años lo hago tranquilízate no seas tan machista — aparte su mano que tenía la bolsa y ella trato de apartar la otra pero la deje en mi mejilla agarrándola por la muñeca la calidez que transmitía era deliciosa.

— Yo no soy machista — murmure clavando mi mirada en esos ojos que son mi perdición — soy realista joder podrías lastimarte ¿no tienes instinto de supervivencia? No me gustaría que te arriesgaras —

— Heee… — trago saliva y se apartó de mi rápidamente para ir al refrigerador y meter la bolsa de hielo en el congelador — no te preocupes siempre salgo ilesa… — fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza a esta nana le hace falta una ¿no sabe que esas mierdas la pueden lastimar? ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en querer cosas que le hacen daño? motos, acantilados, el perro… suspire algo anda mal con ella — pero si te hace sentir mejor cuando lo quiera volver hacer vamos los dos — alce la cabeza y la mire sorprendido me sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿hablas enserio? — esto ya sería diferente yo no permitiría que se hiciera daño.

— Por supuesto — sonreí de medio lado aguantando las ganas de lanzarme contra ella y abrazar su cuerpo pequeño frágil pero malditamente perfecto y cálido.

— ¿Cuándo? —

— ¿eh?... ¡Ah sí! Te avisare — asentí haciendo un mohín odio esperar y más si se trata de ella — ¿Qué harás esta tarde? —

— nada ¿tienes algún plan? — el idiota de Jasper puede esperar además esta con Emmett y Alice se distraerá un rato sin mí la cafetería cerrada y en el hospital los niños tienen día de cine.

— ¿estudiamos y comemos pizza? —

— claro pero ¿y el pe… digo Black? — frunció el ceño y me pidió un minuto alzando un dedo asentí y se dirigió al teléfono después de dos minutos en el auricular por fin la atendieron.

— Jake ¿Qué aras esta tarde? porque yo… — la interrumpió a mitad de frase sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y el brillo que me deslumbra ya no estaba — no me mientas yo sé qué harás te estoy escuchando te conozco — frunció los labios — pero Jake habíamos quedado ayer en… — la volvió a interrumpir y se le salió una lagrima apreté los puños pero me obligue a relajarme camine hasta ella y le pase un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola contra mi pecho — no importa Jake nos vemos mañana te quie… — pero el muy maldito corto antes de que terminara de decírselo colgó el teléfono y se quedó paralizada.

— ¿nana todo bien? — Seguía sin hablarme — ¿quieres que me vaya? — pregunte separándome de ella reacciono de repente y me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho como un resorte me moví rodeándola con mis brazos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cabello con olor a durazno y fresas — ¿quieres decírmelo? — Negó con la cabeza — ¿quieres que me vaya? — Volvió a negar con la cabeza — ¿quieres que me ponga a bailar la macarena con una falda hawaiana? — soltó una carcajada y se alejó lo poco que le permití para que poder verla a los ojos.

— Sería interesante — sonrío — pero ya eres lo suficientemente idiota — rodé los ojos y soltó una risita.

Después de un rato nos encontrábamos estudiando literatura vale eso de estudiando no lo creo discutíamos sobre la pendeja novela de Romeo y Julieta.

— Así no funciona Thony — dijo irritada sentada el piso a mi lado me voltee a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan jodidamente difícil? El marica de Romeo puede ir y robársela — ataque también irritado.

— ¿Dónde queda el romanticismo y la trama? — contraataco rodé los ojos.

— esa mierda no sirve a la final terminaron muertos —

— No sabes nada del amor — grito con las mejillas ardiendo.

— prefiero no saber no me gusta complicarme la vida mira como terminaron ellos dos ¡muertos por pendejos! en vez de simplemente estar juntos y ya ¿Qué tan difícil es eso? — me encogí de hombros y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

— Claro eso me quedo más que claro sobre todo por los estúpidos comentarios de Tanya — volvió a gritar y fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué demonios...?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya con Romeo y Julieta? — pregunte gritando.

— Con que tú solo opinas con estar y ya así como ella eso es lo que hacen ¿no? pero Tanya llega con sus irritantes comentarios de cómo lo haces y que haces ¡es espantoso! — nos levantamos mirándonos envenenadamente ¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con la zorra de Tanya?

— entonces no los escuches y ya — alce mis manos al iré y ella golpeo el piso con un pie.

— ¿Cómo los dejare de escuchar si se la pasa todo el tiempo diciéndolos? — gruñí y ella gruño de vuelta.

— ¿entonces qué quieres que haga? Soy hombre y ella una zorra ¿Cómo me puedo negar? — grite encabronado.

— no seas un maldito sabelotodo ¡Arg! eres un puto — grito y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿y eso que? No tengo nada con nadie puedo hacer lo que se me dé la puta gana —

— Entonces empieza por irte — señalo la puerta apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua no pienso rogarle y disculparme malditasea no sé porque carajos es que está pasando todo esto.

— Como quieras Isabella — me agache y empecé a recoger mis mierdas hasta la madre de encabronado todavía no me da los sesos para entender que de una discusión de Romeo y Julieta pasara a Tanya y luego a que me eche de la casa.

— No, no espera Anthony — murmuro agachándose y deteniendo mis manos con las suyas.

— ¿y ahora qué demonios quieres Isabella? — hizo una mueca y sus ojos estaban tristes suspire y conté hasta diez.

— discúlpame fue una locura no te vayas — asentí desparramando todo de nuevo y sentándome en el piso colocando los codos en la mesita necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado…

¡Me ha montado una jodida escena de celos!

Suspire estoy loco lo sé pero eso fue lo que paso no hay necesidad de seguir dándole vueltas y que sienta celos lo acepto y me gusta hasta me excita pero que venga y me monte una escenita jamás malditasea podrá ser Bella pero odio esa mierda siempre lo he odiado además yo nunca se lo he hecho aun sabiendo que ella tiene un jodido novio no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada joder.

— ¿te gustaría salir a bailar el sábado? — pregunto cambiando de tema radicalmente cerré los ojos y aguante un grito de frustración me coloque una mano en el tabique y respire lo más lento posible.

— ¿y Black? — mi voz era baja y neutra.

— no le gusta salir con Alice y Rosalie —

— Supongo que ira Emmett — la mire de reojo y asintió — vale voy pero llevare a alguien — vi como aguanto la respiración mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de nuevo hasta que se calmó y soltó un gran suspiro.

— A quien tú quieras puedes llevar — respondió con el mismo tono de voz que use yo hace unos momentos.

— Volvamos a las clases — asintió y se acercó más a mi quite mi mano del tabique en un enorme suspiro y nos sumergimos de nuevo en las clases pero mi mente no dejaba de reproducir todo lo que acabada de pasar hace rato.

_**Joder**__** Isabella Swan será **__**tu**__** maldita perdición**_


	9. Apuesta

**Apuesta**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba recuperando energía en mi cama o como suele llamarlo la duende flojeando estaba viendo al idiota de Jasper acomodar las luces de mi cuarto es un maldito genio en eso de la electricidad si solo su jodido dormitorio tiene la mierda esa que una aplaude y se encienden o apagan las luces junto al imbécil de Emmett que estaba mandándole correos a Rosalie enserio esa rubiecita lo tiene de cabeza.

— ¿Eddie cómo demonios saldremos de aquí? — pregunto Jazz combinando y cruzando cables.

— Por la ventana — me miro y negó con la cabeza viendo mi jodida sonrisa.

— Joder — mascullo llevándose un dedo a la boca me reí y Emmett también lo hizo — malditos — me reí más fuerte pero nos interrumpió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

— ¿chicos quieren comer? — la voz de la duende hizo que mi estómago rugiera y antes de que pudiera gritar el idiota de Jasper abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de puto.

— Claro Allie — dijo con voz asquerosamente melosa rodé los ojos y le hice señas a Emmett que se les quedo viendo al igual que yo.

— ¿donas y sodas o gaseosas? — pregunto dulcemente que hasta a mí me derritió.

— donas y... y... Soda — el pobre idiota tartamudea ante esas caritas Emmett y yo nos reíamos silenciosamente hasta que un muy engatusado y babeado Jasper cerró la puerta y se giró para vernos rodo los ojos y se entretuvo de nuevo en los malditos cables.

Yo no sé por qué no acepta que esta malditamente babeado por Alice esa niña lo tiene comiendo se su mano desde que llego y ojala que se atreva a negármelo el muy cabron está clarísimo con eso solo que no quiere admitirlo pero pronto lo hará recuerdo las palabras de la duende...

_Primito Jazz y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

Estaba muy segura con eso y yo solo me reía nunca había visto a Jasper enamorado a no si joder de María si lo estuvo pero la muy perra lo engaño desde entonces se comporta igual que yo solo que de una manera menos mierda pero ahora de verdad lo veo enamorado y le doy toda la razón a Alice espero que se hagan felices aunque ella asegura que así será al parecer no es la única que sus sueños les dice algo...

Esta semana ha pasado mejor que las otras.

Por un lado están las clases no es que se hayan puesto divertidas joder son más fastidiosas pero ahora tengo a Jazz y Emmett en mis mismas clases y es toda una locura compadezco a los estúpidos profesores que nos logran soportar cuando empezamos a jugar a golpearnos hasta que uno se encabrona y termina encima del otro la última vez fue cuando Emmett se le lanzo encima a Jasper sonreí al recordar la cara de la profesora y de todos los alumnos... Jasper es un oyente en el instituto y Carlisle y Esme están más que encantados de haberlo recibido en la casa así que ahora vive conmigo y duerme en una colcha al lado de mi cama por supuesto él tiene su disfraz aunque no es muy efectivo porque varios idiotas se han acercado a pedirles autógrafos y las zorras de Lauren y Jessica andan detrás de él se trata de una gorra blanca con rojo que le regalo Daddy para su escandaloso cumpleaños y unos lentes iguales a los míos solo que rojos si lo sé es un disfraz de mierda pero no podemos hacer más nada incluso Bella le ha dado unas significativas miradas cada vez que lo ve sé que sabe algo solo que no me lo ha querido decir y supongo que la a la duende tampoco...

Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a Bella si estábamos en un mismo lugar mis ojos inevitablemente se iban en su dirección y lo mismo pasaba cuando tenía que sentarme o caminar o lo que sea si no era a su lado no estaba tranquilo si lo se parezco una maldita sanguijuela pero ella parecía sentir lo mismo se me forma una estúpida sonrisa cuando la última vez que Emmett se sentó en el asiento delantero del Volvo lo amenazo con decirle a Rosalie que lo obligue a llevarlo de compras si no movía su culo lejos del puesto a la velocidad de un vampiro Jasper por supuesto esta boquiabierto con la relación que tenemos Bella y yo claro sabe que nunca he tenido una amiga del sexo opuesto pero le agradezco que se limite sus comentarios la mayor parte del tiempo claro porque después de todo es el idiota de Jasper.

Aun así mi nana ha estado distanciada no conmigo sino con el entorno su cuerpo está presente pero su mente no y se en quien está pensando en el maldito perro que tiene como novio y lo peor de todo es que tengo que soportar su cara por un periodo de tiempo más largo joder solo me falta que se vaya al hospital entrenamos en el equipo de boxeo juntos y no perdemos oportunidad para golpearnos y maldecirnos pero aun así Bella está más apegada a él como si eso fuera posible malditasea hasta deja a sus amigas para irse con el perro pero yo sé que aquí pasa algo Bella está muy rara y preocupada como un buen jodido amigo sigo tratando de ayudar a Bella a animarla y tratar de sacarle algo para así poder ayudarla mejor pero siempre se niega solo me dice que todo está bien pero joder no soy imbécil sé que no... Aparte de eso la perra de Tanya ha estado más pegajosa que nunca apenas si me la logro quitármela de encima malditasea es insoportable no pierde oportunidad para recordarme lo de la fiesta yo no le respondo no quiero que me quite el sexo Bella se encabrona cada vez que estoy con ella y Alice y Rosalie me mandan cuchillos con la mirada cuando me saca del almuerzo media hora antes pero no me pueden decir una mierda me quedaría si tuviera a Bella a mi lado pero joder no la tengo se la pasa con el perro y su manada y estoy hasta la madre de harto viéndolos tontear unos con otros claro porque como ellos tienen una puta pareja perfecta... Alice me insulta cada vez que llego en la noche por andar con Tanya lo que hago es colocarme los auriculares del !Pop y dejarla gritar hasta que se canse y salga de mi cuarto echa una fiera una vez me grito que le hacía daño a Bella andando con la zorra de Tanya me encabrone tanto que le grite que putas le pasaba a ella que no veía cuando Bella me hacía daño a mi ignorándome cuando esta con el perro y su manada se quedó callada y se fue del cuarto dando un portazo la verdad es que yo tampoco planeaba decirle eso es mas era la primera vez que lo admitía incluso a mí mismo y haberlo hecho de esa manera me encabrona pero ya estaba dicho y hecho... Aunque Bella y yo nos encabronamos por los celos se nos iba a la mierda cuando llegamos a biología y empezamos a jodernos el uno al otro irritando al profesor las horas de estudio también es igual ella se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a molestarnos olvidando la mayor parte de las materias aun con lo poco que estudiamos trate de presentar el puto examen de nuevo pero no pude me acobarde y Bella entendió y el profesor también así que nos mandaron un trabajo que habrá que entregarlo el miércoles de la semana que viene ese día estaba tan emputado y jodido que Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que limpiar la cafetería solo y Carlisle le aviso a los niños que no iría porque yo no me quería mover de las zonas verdes del instituto mi nana se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo aun cuando se hizo de noche animándome y sobornándome para que sonriera de la mejor manera…

**Flashback**

— basta nana no me digas esas babosadas sé que no soy lo que tú piensas — grite lanzando una piedra hacia el bosque rodo desde mi lado y se arrodillo enfrente de mi colocando las manos en mis rodillas ya que tenía mis piernas abrazadas a mi pecho me sentía impotente fracasado todo un cobarde como siempre lo decía _EL_ yo sabía que lo era pero estar restregándomelo en la cara me emputa y ella no paraba de decirme que no era cierto lo que más me emputaba.

— Anthony sabíamos que sería difícil no ha resultado tan mal aunque sea has respondido dos preguntas — murmuro con su voz de caramelo hoy había sido un día soleado y los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol a sus espaldas le daban una imagen angelical joder y creía que ella no podía ser más perfecta sus grandes ojos marrones resaltaban en su rostro sonrosado y sus cabellos chocolates brillaban dándole reflejos rojos pero aun así lo que dijo me hizo hervir la sangre.

— ¿consideras este experimento un éxito solo porque no saliste llena de vomito en el acto? ¿Solo porque no destroce nada? Porque como la vez que cuando me hacen exámenes a veces se me va la puta conciencia como un jodido demente y me pongo a destrozar todo lo que se me viene a la vista o peor aún ¿salió excelente solo porque no caí de rollito contra el piso en un maldito desmayo? — espero a que me terminara de descargar y dio un suspiro con una sonrisa tierna.

— ¿Por qué no usas esa lengua viperina que tienes para hacer los exámenes? ¿Sabías que puedes articular las palabras para poder escribirlas? — pregunto entusiasmada la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas y ella ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa más amplia rodé los ojos y le devolví la sonrisa.

— Estas tan loca nana — se rio lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y yo negué con la cabeza incluso está más loca que yo.

— ¿te quieres ir? — Negué con la cabeza — vale yo tampoco pero mira lo que te traje — chillo sacando algo de su mochila rodé los ojos pero sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando veo una enorme barra de chocolate.

— Siempre cuidándome — murmure tomando la barra y empezando a comérmela malditasea parecía un crio pero nunca me he podido resistir al chocolate.

— sabias que Muse dará un concierto… —

**Fin del flashback**

Malditasea a veces amaba mi maldita fobia con solo esos momentos que pasaba con Bella mi nana era jodidamente perfecto.

Espero que hoy lo sea también era sábado saldríamos a bailar a un club Port Angeles y estábamos esperando a que se pasara la tarde rápido no podía ir a la casa de Bella porque estaba ocupada en yo no sé qué mierda así que aquí me encuentro recuperando energía.

— chicos aquí están — anuncio Alice entrando con una enorme bandeja de donas de chocolate rellenas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate hoy me daría un alta de azúcar pero para lo mucho que me interesaba ojala cuando muera sea comiendo chocolate sonreí cuando puso la bandeja frente a mi estaba apoyado en mis codos al igual que Jasper que había terminado con las luces y Emmett que estaba en la laptop.

— ¿qué tal Allie? — saludo Jasper ella se le coloraron las mejillas de un dulce rosa y sus ojos brillaron bufe si me voy a empalagar que sea con chocolate así que empecé a devorar todo con las cocas que había traído Alice.

Después de un rato ya habíamos terminado todo y nos encontrábamos llenos casi que parecíamos embarazados me puse sobre mi espalda al igual que Jasper a mi lado y Alice que estaba acostada de la misma forma junto a Jasper y Emmett bueno ese idiota sigue en la laptop.

— duende ¿segura que lograremos escapar y volver sin que se den cuenta? — quise asegurarme porque si me pillaban fuera seria león sin melena.

— todo está perfecto mis padres se acuestan cuando tú lo haces pero leen un rato primero en la cama después esperan a que tu apagues tu música te quedes profundamente dormido y alguno de los dos viene y revisa que estas aquí ahí si es donde se quedan dormidos — mi boca se abrió ¿revisan si estoy aquí? Wow James es todo un jodido imbécil se nota que sabe que soy capaz de hacer cualquier mierda que se me dé la gana.

— ¿entonces cómo va el plan? — Alice soltó una risita y sonreí mi primita es la mejor haciendo planes diabólicos resolviendo problemas e inventando excusas sumándole que es una mierda y puede conseguir lo que quiera con sus pucheros definitivamente hay que tenerle miedo.

— fácil te acostaras tarde a una hora que mis padres estén demasiado cansados para leer Jazz y tú se harán los dormidos debajo de sus pijamas tendrán la ropa después que vengan a revisar que el rey y el príncipe estén dormidos — nos echamos a reír y Alice siguió hablando — saltan la ventana todos los estaremos esperando en el Jeep de Emmett en el lugar donde ustedes quedaron antes asegúrate de colocarle la seguro a la puerta ellos la abrirán con la copia pero no te preocupes yo la esconderé después que rectifiquen solo por si acaso —

— Brillante — musito Jasper.

— Funcionara — hablo Emmett.

— ¿sabías que eres la mejor prima que tengo? — dije con voz dulzona pero pude escuchar un bufido de sus labios.

— si claro la mejor no me decías eso cuando estaba con nuestra querida primita Victoria — dijo con resentimiento ahogue una risa porque necesitaba su ayuda.

— Sabes que se lo dije porque se me quería meter a la cama y si seguía así no me iba a resistir — trate de excusarme pero solo sirvió para que me diera un jalón de cabello.

— ¡joder! — medio grite sobándome.

— ¿quién es Victoria? — pregunto Emmett.

— mi prima es hija de Garrett Cullen el cuarto hermano de los Cullen él tiene dos hijas Victoria y Jane por supuesto están buenísimas las tipas mi tíos es el dueño de la cadena hotelera más importante del mundo un fin de semana Alice y Liz querían irse para Barbados y yo me pegue a ellas como una lapa porque tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a la duende pero Victoria también estaba en el hotel así que se quedó en el mismo cuarto que compartíamos Alice y yo e intento meterse en mi cama pero le tuve que decir un montón de mierdas ahí como que era la mejor prima que tenía y que no podía tener sexo con ella y todas esas mariqueras eso la tranquilizo y dejo de acosarme — explique y Emmett enarco una ceja a modo de incredulidad — ¿qué? No me mires así pendejo no soy un pervertido ni un bastardo yo respeto a la familia — le di un golpe y se echó a reír pero asintió volviendo a la laptop.

— vez Alice solo estaba mintiendo como siempre no tienes de que preocuparte — la calmo Jazz bufe pero eso pareció ayudarla.

— Gracias Jazz de todas maneras Eddie no puede vivir sin mí — dijo arrogante y por como sonó había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro rodé los ojos.

— Duende del demonio — murmure para mí mismo sabiendo que ella tenía razón siento un codazo y miro envenenadamente a Jasper — idiota —

— gilipollas —

— jodete —

— Cállense la jeta los dos — gruño Emmett y le golpee el brazo cuando habla con la rubiecita esa lo perdemos me dirigió una mirada envenenada — idiota — mascullo entre dientes sonríe y le quite la laptop cuando me dispuse a salir corriendo me agarro del tobillo haciendo que me estampara contra el piso.

— Malditasea me las pagaras dolió cabron — grite abriendo la laptop y escribiendo algo que estoy seguro que es verdad.

— ¿Qué haces imbécil? dámela — me giro hasta que quede de espalda al piso me arrastro hacia el pero le di al botón de enviar y me lance a reír hasta que mi trasero golpeo la cama y supe que estaba en problemas.

— Joder suéltame — grite revolviendo pero me tenía bien agarrado del tobillo y el traidor de Jasper me tenia del otro Alice lo que hacía era reírse y reírse.

— ¿qué hiciste? —

— nada —

— la verdad Eddie porque te hare llorar — amenazo con una sonrisa malvada Alice como que vio sus intenciones y se puso en cuatro patas con sus ojos brillantes de excitación joder ya se lo que me aran malditos suspire y me deje de revolver tenía que decírselo sobretodo porque la puñetera laptop no dejaba de sonar por correos recibidos.

— vale de acuerdo solo le dije a la rubiecita... —

— Rosalie — me interrumpieron los tres resople.

— como se llame en fin le dije desde el correo de Emmett que el... Bueno que el... — ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de decírselo me calle y me cruce de brazos negando con la cabeza.

— No hablara — dijo Jasper sonreí asintiendo Alice bufo exasperada y se levantó para recoger la laptop ya que Emmett y Jasper no me querían dejar los tobillos en paz mierda esto de estar en el suelo es incómodo.

— ¡Oh por dios! A Ros no le gustara esto Emm créeme — dijo Alice después de ver lo que le escribí me empecé a reír y Alice se soltó a reír también dejando la laptop caer al piso — esta como loca — chillo revolviéndose en la cama y dando patadas yo trataba de hacer lo mismo pero malditasea me tenían los tobillos encima de la cama Emmett se hartó de esta mierda y agarro la laptop el para ver qué coño era lo que decía.

Después de unos minutos su cara cambio de color hasta ponerse del rojo más intenso me enserie cuando sus ojos me miraron encolerizados.

— ¡Ups! — musite y sonreí socarronamente.

— ¿que tengo el pene chiquito? ¿Cómo pudiste estrellita de la mierda? — grito encabronado no pude más y me empecé a reír con Jasper y Alice malditasea estoy seguro que nuestro escandalo se podría escuchar desde la carretera — ¡Oh malditasea! me está diciendo que hay aparatos para alargarlo joder yo no necesito esa mierda — mascullo los chicos y yo no podíamos dejar de reírnos mierda me estaba empezando a faltar el aire — ¿relleno a través de cirugías? ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a Rosalie? — grito cerrando la laptop madre mía a estas alturas estábamos llorando y Jasper seguía con mi tobillo agarrado así que no podía revolverme como quisiera a ver si agarraba aire — Alice atácalo — gruño apuntándome Alice trato de levantarse pero no podía su risa y sus lágrimas la debilitaron y cayó en el piso a mi lado golpeándose el hombro pero eso no la inmuto siguió riéndose como una maldita demente al igual que Jasper y yo.

— ¿qué pasa aquí? — la voz de Esme desde la puerta nos sobresaltó nos tratamos de tranquilizar y Alice y yo nos retorcimos hasta que la pudimos ver tenía una mirada de diversión y una bobalicona sonrisa.

— pues que Eddie le dijo a mi chica que tenía el pene chiquito ahora ella quiere que compre un aparato para alargármelo — dijo Emmett y Esme se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con la mano antes de salir corriendo cerrando de un portazo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda me estaba revolviendo en el piso Jasper ya no podía retener mi tobillo así que me soltó y empecé a golpear la cama joder Emmett es tan idiota Alice estaba llorando y Jasper golpeaba la cama con el puño ya me dolía el estómago y yo me seguía riendo.

Después de un rato y unos cuantos golpes de Emmett y míos nos calmamos y nos acostamos los cuatro en mi cama.

— ¿qué hora son? — pregunto Alice Emmett abrió la laptop y la cerro de nuevo en un suspiro.

— las siete casi — respondió y Alice se levantó como un torbellino de la cama.

— Se me ha hecho tardísimo adiós chicos — salió corriendo hasta la puerta y la cerro de un portazo luego escuchamos otro que de seguro era su cuarto y luego las canciones de Britney sonando a todo volumen.

— ¿tu follaste con Britney? — pregunto Emmett me reí y le di un codazo.

— No pero casi — nos reímos.

— ¿piensan emborracharse? Porque yo si — dijo Jasper.

— joder ¿desde cuando haces esa mierda? — fruncí el ceño ni siquiera en su escandaloso cumpleaños lo hizo.

— el partido de la copa se nos retrasó para después de que salgas del castigo y por eso tengo vacaciones así que quiero disfrutarlas mientras dure — se rio entre dientes y sonreí genial ahora podre ir a ver a Jasper el muy cabron juega malditamente perfecto.

— ¿qué has pensado del futuro Jazz? — tengo entendido que tiene a muchos equipos detrás de él pero no me ha dicho a cual quiere pertenecer.

— mi sueño era entrar en el Barcelona pero ahora tengo a la selección nacional detrás de mí no sé qué hacer — frunció el ceño.

— ¿qué quieres pues? —

— entrar en el Barca pero no me quiero ir a vivir a España tendría que dejarlo todo Eddie y eso es lo que menos quiero — suspire y el también no sabía que debía decirle.

— Jazz solo tienes que pensar en lo mejor para ti y tu familia — dijo Emmett le agradecí por darme la lucidez que necesito.

— es cierto todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo pero tu familia te apoyara en lo que elijas y yo también — se levantó apoyándose en el codo y me miro con la boca abierta — ¿qué? —

— Nada solo... — negó con la cabeza y sonrió — nada hermano gracias por eso — me encogí de hombros y lo empuje suavemente.

— Chicos esta noche los are ver como el rey el príncipe y el guardaespaldas más buenos de todos — grito Alice entrando al cuarto metiéndose en mi armario y escudriñando las maletas de Jazz que siguen sin desempacar.

Nos reímos y les hicimos señas de que hiciera lo que quisiera sonreí de oreja a oreja presiento que esta noche pasara algo grande y le are ver a Bella lo genial que soy en la pista de baile.

**Bella POV**

Estaba paraba frente a mi armario con las manos en las caderas y unas toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y la otra alrededor de mi cabeza gruñí y le di una patada al piso genial no tengo nada baje a la cocina y busque el teléfono no pienso ser la única que ara mal vestida.

— Alice ayúdame — chille.

— ¿qué paso Bells? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?... Déjame en paz primo — me reí y rodé los ojos.

— no tengo nada que ponerme Alice — lloriquee.

— ya salgo para haya ¿hablaste con Ros? —

— Si estaba muy alterada dijo algo ahí sobre Emmett y que tiene el pene chiquito pero que ya viene — me reí y Alice se rio.

— bien después te cuento eso es una travesura de Thony —

— ya me lo imagino —

— si bueno vete secando el cabello sesión de Barbi Bella comienza dentro de diez minutos... Estate quieto malditasea si jodes — gruño y se escucharon unos golpes.

— ¿qué pasa? — pregunte al escuchar ese alboroto.

— Thony que esta desesperante — resoplo y yo me carcajee de la risa yendo hacia mi cuarto.

— dile que estoy bien entonces te espero Al —

— ¿nana puedo ir? — escuche el grito de Thony al fondo sonreí.

— Alice dile que no —

— que dijo que no y que te vayas al demonio no dejara a sus mejores amigas por estar idiotizando contigo — escuche un gruñido y un golpe me ruborice.

— Yo no dije eso — chille.

— solo olvídalo Bella ese chico no te deja pensar con claridad estaré ahí te quiero — me volví a ruborizar.

— nana ayúdame me quieren matar la cochina envidia no los deja vivir — grito desde el fondo Thony para después escuchar más golpes me empecé a reír me lo imagino con sus aires de superioridad.

— es un exagerado típico de una estre... Nada chao nena — y colgó Alice le fruncí el ceño al teléfono juraría que quiso decir estrella agite mi cabeza ¿qué cosas pienso?

Me empecé a secar el cabello hasta que justo al tiempo exacto llego Alice con Rosalie empezaron a arreglarme el cabello y a maquillarme Rosalie chillo cuando no encontrar nada en mi armario y yo rodé los ojos suerte que Alice llego a mi rescate con algo muy provocador.

— Estás loca pixie-duende — le reclame con las prensas culpables en las manos.

— tienes que ponértelo solo tienes vaqueros y camisas nada especiales para un club nocturno así que mueve tu precioso trasero y ponte eso — resople qué más da tiene razón me metí al baño de mala gana y me puse lo que me dio.

Todavía no puedo creer a la chica que veo en el espejo blanca demasiado diría yo con su cabello echo bucles y sus ojos oscuros por las sombras sus mejillas rosadas y labios en un tono rosado con un top negro súper ajustado que le dejaba al descubierto un poco de su cadera y unas piernas infundadas en cuero negro esta chica soy yo increíble resople y me cruce de brazos la chica del espejo frunció el ceño.

— te ves preciosa y de impacto — dijo Rosalie colocándose detrás de mí suspire y sonreí si ella me lo dice debe de ser todo un alago.

— gracias pues — me sonrieron y a Alice le brillaron los ojos cuando me mostro unas botas hasta el tobillo de unos diez centímetros más o menos — me matare y tu primo te matara — refunfuñe colocándomelas tuve un revoltijo de sensaciones cuando dije eso yo nunca diría eso de Jake porque bueno a él no le importa… agite mi cabeza esta noche no pienso pensar en Jake lo deje seguro en su cama con su padre que me prometió no dejarlo salir y no creo que lo haga después de consumir y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento apenas podrá abrir los ojos mañana y sin duda yo estaré ahí para que sea la primera en ver.

— Bells tienes razón pero me tengo que ir el idiota de mi primo se matara si no le llego a vestir y también Jas... Digo nos vemos te quiero nena — tomo su bolso y antes de salir corriendo Rosalie le tapo la puerta con su cuerpo me dirigió una mirada significativa asentí y me di la vuelta colocándome las manos en las caderas.

— muy bien duende habla sabemos toda la verdad — le dije apuntándola con un dedo su rostro se puso libido.

— ¿de... de... Que verdad hablan? — balbuceo agarrando su bolso y abrazándolo pegado a su pecho.

— Del rey o el futbolista o mejor dicho Jasper Whitlock — dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

— yo no sé de qué me hablan — negó con la cabeza y bufe.

— lo sabemos todo escúpelo o tu colección de Prada mágicamente desaparecerá — sentencie y sabe que cuando digo algo lo hago Rosalie sonrió y yo también al verla palidecer.

— está bien lo admito — chillo con lágrimas en los ojos Rosalie y yo nos miramos sonrientes sabemos que la pequeña duende no soporta la presión — mi papi le pago al suyo y a su manager para que pasara sus vacaciones conmigo — grito con las mejillas ardiendo y mandándonos cuchillos con la mirada Rosalie y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír resoplo y se cruzó de brazos — ¿contentas? Son unas pijas joder — gruño golpeando el piso negué con la cabeza tanto tiempo con su primo se le está pegando algo.

— ¿porque no nos lo dijiste? ¿Crees que somos idiotas? Lo supimos cuando te vimos mirándolo además su disfraz apesta — dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella y abrazándola solté una risita y me acerque a ella abrazándola.

— debiste decirnos sabemos tu obsesión por ese chico — dije sonriendo y nos separamos.

— prométanme que no le dirán nada — junto sus manos y nos hizo un puchero nos encogimos de hombros.

— Todo bien con el rey — frunció el ceño.

— no le digas así Bells es diferente a como lo pintan — negué con la cabeza — es cierto tienen que conocerlo por favor — dio saltitos y yo rodé los ojos.

— como sea ya lo conozco es tan idiota cono Anthony o como el mismo Emmett pero me cae bien — dijo Rosalie nos reímos y Alice me miro rogante suspire todo sea porque ella sea feliz.

— de acuerdo estoy calladita ¿pero tu primo y Emmett saben? — asintió y soltó un gran suspiro.

— Vale te pasamos buscando después — me dijo dando saltitos hasta la puerta asentí así me dará tiempo de hacerle la cena a Charlie y llamar a Billy.

Cuando se fueron me puse en marcha suerte que había algo de pescado en la nevera lo calenté e hice algo de pasta llego Charlie y hablamos un rato me dijo que me divirtiera después llame a Billy que aseguro que Jake estaba más que dormido y a eso de las diez ya estaban tocando corneta afuera.

El Jeep de Emmett era enorme y con estilo Rosalie estaba sentada adelante despampanante como siempre con un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas y su melena dorada lacia y brillosa.

— vamos a buscar a los idiotas fugitivos — dijo Emmett nos reímos y Alice estaba eufórica tenía una mini falda negra con un top violeta ajustado y unos tacones plateados su cabello en bucles con un lindo broche.

— Alice me encanta tu cabello — dije sonriendo.

— ¿cierto que si? Que perfecto esta le di una espuma especial que mi mama me recomendó — hablo Rosalie girándose en asiento escuche un resoplido de Emmett y Rosalie lo golpeo.

— Lo siento nena — se disculpó agarrándola de una mano y dándole un beso de mariposa soltamos risitas y ella se giró de nuevo a hablar con nosotros.

Llegamos hasta donde teníamos que esperar al rey y al idiota sonreí sabiendo que pronto tendría a Thony conmigo es tan extraño pero a la vez tan normal es como si cuando estamos en una misma habitación es necesario que estemos juntos como si fuéramos imanes o algo así si supiera lo duro que es para mí estar con Jake y sus amigos en el almuerzo viéndolo estar solo porque Emmett esta con Ros y Jasper con Alice... Me siento tan rara tener estos sentimientos esta necesidad de estar con él y solo eso estar con el quitarle esa mascara de amargura cuando está sentado con los chicos pero toda eso se desaparece cuando la bicha de Tanya lo va a buscar y el con una enorme sonrisa Colgate la sigue gruñí internamente es que de solo recordarlo me emputa la sangre si tan solo yo... Yo... Yo...

¿_Tú que Isabella?_

Yo pudiera estar ahí para sacarle los ojos a esa bicha decirle que yo soy su nana que yo le cuido que yo le protejo que yo lo...

¿_Qué coño piensas?_

— Los chicos — anuncio Alice haciendo que mi vocecita se callara y abandonara el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Cuando los dos se pararon frente a nosotras con sonrisas que te dejan sin respiración Alice y yo nos quedamos sin ella estaban ¡Uau! Anthony iba totalmente deslumbrante y... Sexy madre mía estaba muy sexy ese atuendo se le veía perfecto y le combina con sus lentes su pasamontaña y sus guantes negros Alice es una genio tenía una camisa manga larga color lila con un chaleco sin abotonar beis y una corbata también beis que el nudo estaba flojo y le quedaba perfectamente con su camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos sus jeans caían en sus caderas libremente eran negros al igual que sus zapatos que le llegaban unos centímetros más altos de los tobillos mierda hasta puedo ver la marca y son unos Jordan originales uau Thony es la personificación de lo sexy...

— ¡hey chicos! — Saludo con un saludo militar a Alice, Emm y Ros — ¡Nana! — grito Thony entusiasmado con una linda sonrisa entrando al Jeep todos se rieron y me alzo la mano para que se la palmee con una lo hice con sonrisa bobalicona ruborizándome al reconocer que Thony está buenísimo y yo me había quedado absorta viéndolo mire a Alice que me miraba con una ceja arqueada rodé los ojos en algún momento me preguntara porque estaba buseando tan descaradamente a su primo.

— ¿porque coño tardaron tanto? — le reclamo Emmett.

— Trata de bajar esa puta ventana así que jodanse además ese pendejo se cayó de culo — señalo a Jasper y nos empezamos a reír este se montó en el Jeep y le dio un golpe.

— Cabron — mascullo Jasper dolido nos volvimos a reír y Emmett arranco.

— Dijiste que traerías a alguien — susurre cerca de su oído sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Ese idiota era al que iba a traer — me susurro de vuelta señalando a Jasper asentí y el asintió aún más sonriente ¡dios era tan deslumbrante que me dejaba sin respiración! ¿Por qué este extraño sentimiento de no quererlo compartir con nadie? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz de que él sea solo para mi esta noche? Suspire no tengo ni idea pero quizás esta noche descubra el porqué de mi conducta posesiva con Anthony-sexy-y-deslumbrante-Cullen.

En el Jeep pude comprobar mi teoría de esta tarde Jasper es Jasper tiene la gorra de Daddy la original roja con blanco echada hacia atrás con sus Theno Maryn originales al igual que Thony solo que esto son rojos una camisa manga larga blanca con unos jeans negros y zapatos unos centímetros más altos de los tobillos que desde lejos se ven que son asquerosamente caros y... Entrecerré los ojos para ver la marca ¡Ja! Joder son unos Daddy originales en negros puedo ver su firma en el pie derecho negué con la cabeza y me reí en silencio por dios así jamás pasara desapercibido.

— ¿qué es tan divertido? — pregunto Thony golpeándome en el hombro suavemente lo mire y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

— Jasper es realmente gracioso — murmure cerca de él su olor inundaba mi nariz sorprendiéndome que el olor a rayos de sol este presente hasta de noche... Wow ese olor deberían embotellarlo y venderlo ese olor es único solo de Anthony fruncí el ceño cuando lo sentí tensarse y revolverse inquieto.

— ¿de qué coño hablas? — entrecerré los ojos el cree que yo no lo sé ¡por favor es tan obvio!

— Alice no le has dicho nada de que Rosalie y yo ya sabemos — le acuse frunciendo el ceño sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo interesante la duende nunca se ve en este tipo de situaciones ¿Qué estará ocultando?

— por favor Bella se más discreta — me regaño mirando de rejo a Jasper que estaba igual que Thony — Anthony sabe la historia de Jasper y Jasper sabe que... que... —

— que mi papa le pidió un favor a Carlisle — interrumpió Jasper a la duende en medio de su balbuceo — me estoy quedando con ellos porque mis padres se van de viaje para Marruecos los Cullen se ofrecieron a cuidarme en cuanto me dijeron que no estaría solo acepte claro según Alice y su familia ¿O habrá otra historia que no se? — se giró a mirar a Alice frunciendo el ceño y ella se quedó con la boca abierta y mirándolo sorprendida me ruborice al meter la pata y Rosalie se giró y me frunció el ceño con que eso era lo que me estaba ocultando bueno no a mi sino a Jasper no quiere que sepa que es su acosadora que hasta le pago a su manager para que lo dejara quedarse ¡mierda!

— no Jazz joder ¿cómo crees? Carlisle no te mentiría y pues al menos tu estas aquí por tu propia voluntad — se quejó Thony cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de reojo claramente me decía que me callara la jeta me ruborice más aún él también lo sabía.

_Claro idiota es su primo_

Si cierto ¿Cómo no lo pensé?

— vale como sea — le restó importancia con haciendo señas con las manos — ¿entonces Bells porque soy gracioso? — joder de nuevo me ruborice me estaba escuchando Thony me miro entre divertido y aliviado los demás parecieron relajarse.

— porque... Mmm... Uh... Tu disfraz es... —

— Patético — concluyo Rosalie y le sonreí agradecida y todos empezaron a reírse.

— lo siento pero el idiota ese no me quiere prestar sus pasamontañas es todo lo que tengo nadie me dijo que tenía que ocultarme — me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa no es tan idiota como pensaba.

— supongo que es buena excusa — le dije arqueando una ceja se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza para después darle toda su atención a Alice que parecía totalmente relajada suspire.

— Uf — murmure bajito.

— ¡si Uf! — cuchicheo Thony cerca de mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera por completo eso no es nuevo pero no me acostumbro.

— lo siento no pensé que... —

— No importa ya paso pero míralos están idiotizados el uno por el otro — me reí silenciosamente y él me sonrió de medio lado haciendo que se me dispara el corazón y me ruborizara aparte mi mirada de él ¿cómo logra hacer eso tan fácilmente? Como dijo, Jasper y Alice estaban sumergidos en un cuchicheo tan emocionante que a los dos le brillaban los ojos cuando veían al otro Rosalie y Emmett no se quedaban muy atrás.

Si estuviera sola me moriría de la incomodidad pero no me importaba me sentía bien estaba con Anthony y aunque no hablemos es tan cómodo nuestro silencio como todos los silencio que pasamos juntos que inconscientemente me arrime a su brazo apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro quito su brazo y lo puso a mi alrededor apoye mi mejilla en su pecho y exquisitamente la calidez y su olor tan embriagador me hacían sonreír.

— nana llegamos — murmuro Thony moviéndome por un hombro salí de mi sueño donde seguía lanzándome de un acantilado con el — ni siquiera hemos pisado el club y ya te dormiste y yo que pensabas que podías aguantar más — fruncí el ceño y bufe.

— ¿eso un reto Anthony? — me arqueo una ceja y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

— Esto se pondrá interesante — sonrió ampliamente y yo rodé los ojos tan arrogante como siempre.

Llegamos a la fila y Emmett tenía nuestras entradas VIP podía sentir los ojos de todos encima de nosotros pero lo que más me inquietaba era la mirada de Thony podía jurar que no me la había quitado desde que baje del Jeep.

— ¿qué? — pregunte mirándolo negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

— te vez bien nana — mis mejillas se sintieron calientes y le di la espalda pero no sé porque sentía que me siguió viendo ¡malditasea!

— Si bueno como sea — murmure avanzando se rio entre dientes y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron me dijo que me veía bien.

_Oh por dios mira cómo te pones._

Le puse los ojos en blanco a esa vocecita irritante que había en mi cabeza.

El club estaba atestado de gente por todas partes era grande y fabuloso con poca luz en la pista y una enorme barra de licores nos sentamos en nuestra mesa que era mejor y no teníamos a un montón de culos en la cara los chicos pidieron Ron, Brandy, Tequila y para nosotras Nuvo.

Llevamos un buen rato y todos estaba un poco achispados nos divertíamos y reíamos con las historias de Jasper uau nunca pensé que llegara a reconocer que Jazz no es tan idiota como pensaba me cae bien y su humor es contagioso me pregunto si Eddie será así agite mi cabeza quitándome esas ideas de la mente yo misma vi y fui un ejemplo de lo realmente estúpido que es ese cantante me arrepentí de inmediato la cabeza me daba vueltas pero eso no me detuvo Jasper llego con otra ronda de Nuvo y Tequila para ellos Alice y Thony salieron a bailar mientras que Emm, Ros, Jazz nos quedamos en las mesas a seguir bebiendo y hablando.

Se escuchó un enorme alboroto gritos y aplausos en la pista de baile los reflectores apuntaban en el medio de un circulo de gente y me quede boquiabierta cuando vimos de que se trataba desde donde estábamos podíamos ver a Alice en el aire con sus manos lanzadas hacia arriba y una sonrisa más brillante que los reflectores rápidamente fue bajada y todos los que estábamos presentes en la mesa salimos casi corriendo para ver de cerca pasamos entre las personas solté unos quejidos porque había demasiada y cuando por fin puedo ver la pista me volví a quedar boquiabierta literalmente hablando.

Alice y Anthony estaban bailando y no bailando de la manera común sino bailando de la maneras más jodidamente perfecta que haya visto la música era electrónica sus volteretas al mismo tiempo te dejaban petrificado sus moviendo sensuales y muy provocativos te hacían querer estar en su lugar y... ¡Oh por dios! El salto mortal hacia atrás con salida y con estilo que hizo Thony te deja impresionada e impactada mi corazón se disparó y sentí seca la boca al verlo tan perfecto y tan eufórico era todo un espectáculo todos aplaudían y gritaban la multitud estaba enardecida con ellos dos.

Mire a los chicos que estaban iguales a mi hasta que Jasper recobro la compostura y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada para después acercarse a la pista y bailar al igual que Thony y madre mía el corazón casi se me sale del pecho empezó a bailar con una coreografía perfecta Alice se rio y se apartó de ellos ahora ellos dos eran los que estaban en la pista haciendo piruetas saltos hacia atrás y bailando con sensualidad exquisita pronto se le sumo Emmett y ¡no puede ser! También el bailaba de la misma forma increíble.

— ¿divertido cierto? — grito Alice por encima de la música me gire para verla y asentí con los ojos desorbitados de impresión.

— chicas vamos yo quiero bailar — lloriqueo Rosalie negué con la cabeza yo nunca podría seguirlos solo hay que mirarlos ya va... ¿Eso que está haciendo Thony es un mortal hacia atrás impulsado por las manos de Emmett? ¡Joder eso mismo es! Rosalie está loca si piensa que me meteré ahí para ser el ridículo.

— Bella es fácil deja que mi primo te guie eso es todo — me dijo Alice negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

— que pija eres pues lo aras te guste o no — sentencio Rosalie asintiéndole a Alice y antes de que pudiera saber que estaban planeando me agarraron por ambos brazos y me empujaron hasta la pista de baile.

¡Malditasea con estas brujas!

Anthony me agarro rápidamente al igual que lo hacían los chicos con las brujas que tengo como amigas.

— vamos nana solo déjate guiar confía en mi — me susurro al odio provocando que me estremeciera empezamos a bailar sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta pero ya él lo sabía yo confió en él y no necesito decírselo para que se entere.

Madre mía...

Estaba alucinada me atrevería decir que estaba bailando al igual que Alice con el cómo hace un rato es tan fácil bailar con Thony porque él te guía sin mayor dificultad yo no me puedo creer que ese chico sea tan flexible y al mismo tiempo sea un robot y lo que menos me podía creer era cuando bailábamos juntos tan sensual tan pegadito que donde sus manos tocaban dejaban marcas de fuego no sé lo que me pasa ni esta sensaciones que tengo seguro debe de ser por tanto alcohol que he tomado pero cuando miro sus orbes verdes es tan excitante si esa es la palabra perfecta excitante todo él lo era y joder no soy una imbécil puedo ver eso puedo ver la gracilidad de su cuerpo la seductora y sexy sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes intensos brillantes incluso más que los mismos reflectores todo eso hacía que sintiera calor mucho calor.

— eso estuvo fantástico chicos muy buena demostración de Bree y Tectoni — anuncio según creo yo el DJ cuando se acabó la música Thony y yo nos encontrábamos en una posición de foto mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho y él me tenía una mano en el estómago y la otra quitaba mi cabello sudado de la espalda.

— Bailas de maravilla nana felicidades — me beso el hombro y una corriente eléctrica atravesó en todo mi cuerpo alojándose en la región sur de mi cuerpo y contrayendo mis entrañas imágenes de mi sueño con el volvieron a mi mente haciendo que me removiera inquieta.

No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi necesito un trago.

Llegamos a la mesa y todos tenían las respiraciones aceleradas tomamos una ronda de Tequila me había cansado del Nuvo necesitada otra cosa más fuerte y al parecer las chicas también.

— ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar así? — le pregunto Rosalie a Emmett que sonrió de medio lado.

— te sorprendería todo lo que se nena… pero es fácil y los pasos de Jazz y Thony eran los más sencillos — se rieron los dos y todos los demás rodamos los ojos pero un momento ¿dijo los más sencillos? Mierda si son esos no quiero ni imaginarme los demás.

— ¿y tú Jazz? ¿Quién te enseño? — pregunto Alice Jasper le dirigió una mirada rápida a Thony y se levantaron las comisuras de sus labios con una sonrisa que decía que ocultaba algo.

— Eddie Mesen ¿quién más si no Allie? — le hablo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo eso fue extrañó que justamente haya mirado a Thony antes de decirlo fruncí el ceño aquí hay gato encerrado.

— ¿y tú Thony? — le pregunte golpeando su hombro me sonrió con esa sonrisita secreta.

— ya yo sabía en L.A los bailarines abundan por las calles y las playas — me lleve un dedo a la boca si supongo que eso debería bastarme pero ¿porque no lo hace?

Seguimos bebiendo y platicando Emmett estaba chiflado y era un imbécil sobretodo porque era el único que estaba en sus cinco sentidos dejo de tomar porque era el que manejaría las chicas y yo estábamos ebrias y Jazz y Thony estaban borrachos dijeron que tenían tiempo sin emborracharse así que no perderían oportunidad por supuesto no me sorprendió nada cuando se tomaron la botella completa de Tequila a puro trago fondo combinado con el limón y la sal ellos estaban demasiados ebrios.

— Tienes que cumplir tu reto — me dijo Thony arrastrando las palabras yo también estaba ebria así que me reí de solo verlo los chicos estaban en la pista de nuevo y solo estábamos él y yo en la mesa.

— ¿qué quieres que haga? — pregunte arqueando una ceja sonrió de manera malévola y saco cinco copitas llenas de tequila junto a cinco limones con sal dejándolos encima de la mesa.

— Fondo — sonreí y rodé los ojos ¿eso es todo? Se ve que es un machista que no cree en el poder femenino.

— pero hay que hacerlo más interesante — insinué sus ojos brillaron y si no estuviera tan ebria y el club no fuera tan oscuro juraría que se le oscurecieron.

— ¿qué quieres apostar nana? Estoy seguro que ganare — fruncí el ceño es un idiota arrogante.

— Lo que sea — gruñí y sus ojos oscuros como los veo ahora brillaron más intensamente haciéndome jadear.

— si yo gano y sé que ganare te sentaras con nosotros en almuerzo — me removí inquieta así no podre vigilar a Jake si llega a ganar algo en su postura y tono desafiante lleno de arrogancia me intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo me hacía hervir la sangre cabron engreído... se rio entre dientes y se encogió de hombros — no importa ya sé que te acobardaras — con una maldita sonrisa se inclinó para tomar una copa pero yo le agarre la muñeca.

— acepto Cullen — aqueo una ceja y se volvió a erguir mirándome con un deje de fascinación — si yo gano le dirás adiós a tu puta — me ruborice cuando me di cuenta lo que hice dios tiene que ser el maldito alcohol pero ya no me podía echar para atrás me miro atónito y frunció el ceño estaba molesto pero no me dejare ganar — no importa ya sé que te acobardaras — repetí sus mismas palabras y sus ojos flamearon ¡bingo!

— Acepto Swan — me sonrió y me miro de una manera que me hizo arder todo el cuerpo joder ¿cómo hace eso?

— Cuando quieras — le anime mostrándole los tragos agarro la primera copita sin quitarme la mirada de encima y le dio un trago fondo rápidamente busco el limón y se lo chupo mis ojos iban de sus ojos hasta sus labios carnosos rosados que se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

_Contrólate... _Chillo mi vos interior pero es que no podía era increíblemente sexy ni siquiera Jake puede ser tan sexy como el madre mía ¿quién demonios es Anthony Cullen?

Tomo el otro trago e hizo lo mismo y con el tercero hasta que llego al quinto todos fueron iguales sin inmutarse ni apartar su mirada de la mía me empecé a espantar este chico debe de tener el 90% de su sangre llena de alcohol y yo me puse a apostar con el preparo mis tragos con una sonrisa arrogante y fruncí el ceño lo que tiene de sexy lo tiene de idiota no me asustare puedo hacerlo es fácil por dios son solo cinco jodidos tragos ¿si él pudo porque yo no?

— Cuando quieras — me animo con mis mismas palabras lo fulmine con la mirada mientras agarraba una copita.

Hasta el fondo y sentí quemar mis garganta busque rápidamente el limón y lo chupe aun con la vista clavada en la suya hice una mueca algo me dice que esto no parara a bien...

... ¡Malditasea lo sabía! Sabía que no pararía bien me encontraba en el baño expulsando la cena y todo lo que llevo después de eso Alice me sostenía el cabello mientras me regañaba.

— ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿Apostar contra Anthony? ¡Que locura! — seguía sermoneándome mientras yo vomitaba.

— joder Alice cuento contigo para que me digas lo obvio — masculle irritada antes de volver a vomitar.

Sin tan solo fuera aguantado hasta el quinto solo me faltaba uno malditasea ahora ese idiota arrogante me gano y no lo callare hasta que yo le gane a él si tan solo cada vez que puede me recuerda cuando le dije que se veía adorable ahora será una cruz en mi espalda.

_Eso te pasa por idiota..._

Gruñí por dentro ya se no tienes que repetírmelo.

Después de un rato ya había dejado de vomitar me estaba lavando la boca y Alice seguía parloteando sobre esta noche.

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos — apenas podía dejar de arrastrar las palabras me reí y me mire al espejo estaba echa un desastre.

— ¿joder eso es cierto Isabella? — grito Anthony entrando al baño de chicas con un enorme portazo lo mire asombrada estaba totalmente encabronado y sus ojos flameaban de rabia Rosalie estaba detrás de él y Emmett y Jazz detrás de ella me había quedado paralizada no sabía a qué se refería o quizás si por la cara de culpa que tenía Rosalie me gire y puse las manos en el lavadero.

— ¿de qué me hablas? — pregunte sintiéndome hasta la madre de culpable.

— malditasea no te hagas la estúpida porque sé que no lo eres respóndeme ¿apostaste que yo vendría como el jodido arrastrado detrás de ti hoy en la noche dejando a Tanya plantada? — me grito dándole un golpe a uno de los cubículos del baño sentí como toda mi sangre huía de mi rostro ¿y ahora donde me meto?

— yo fui la que hizo la apuesta Anthony, Bella no tiene la culpa — le dijo a Alice que milagrosamente logro no arrastras las palabras no podía verla y Anthony no la miro sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

— Respóndeme — murmuro en un tono espantosamente bajo.

_Acéptalo Isabella lo hiciste._

¡No! Yo no hice eso al menos no como lo dice el, admito que si quería que dejara a Tanya plantada y estaba feliz de que eso pasara pero no que se arrastrara detrás de mí eso es absurdo.

— si pero... — resoplo y sus manos se convirtieron en puños dio otra golpe al cubículo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del baño sin dejarme que le explique corrí tras de él consiente que los chicos me seguían.

Lo alcance a las afueras del club y no sé cómo coño consiguió una botella de Ron pero la cargaba en la mano bebiéndola.

— Anthony por favor... — le dije tomándolo por un hombro y volteándolo trastabillo un poco pero se puso delante de mí.

— ¿eso es lo que soy yo para ti? ¿Una maldita apuesta? Me estuviste engañando ¡todo el maldito tiempo me estuviste engañando! joder ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? — grito levantando las manos al cielo.

— Así no sucedieron las cosas — grite desesperada llevándome las manos al cabello soltó una carcajada amarga y se volvió a tomar otro trago de la botella.

— ¿y según tu Isabella como carajos sucedieron? — hice una mueca odio que me llamen Isabella odio que él me llame Isabella porque yo para él no soy Isabella.

— Solo tienes que escucharme — roge estirando la mano para quitarle la botella la alzo en el iré para que yo no pudiera cogerla y me miro encolerizado.

— Para que sigas restregándome en la cara que tu ganaste que ustedes… — señales sobre mis hombros supongo que estaban las chicas ahí — ganaron ¡no gracias! adiós Isabella — anuncio alejándose de mí lo más rápido que su borrachera le daba.

— ¡No Anthony! — chille empezando a seguirlo pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me detuvieron patalee en el aire para que me soltaran pero no lo hicieron mis lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse cuando lo veo montar un taxi que arranco a toda prisa.

— déjalo necesita tiempo — murmuro Jasper gire mi rostro y era el quien me tenía agarrada me revolví y me soltó agache mi cabeza y me tape la cara.

— los siento Bella se me escapo — murmuro Rosalie a mi lado.

— No importa — susurre y solté un sollozo.

— es mejor que nos vayamos — anuncio Emmett empezamos a caminar y Rosalie me rodeo con sus brazos y se sentó conmigo atrás mientras me decía palabras consoladoras mis lágrimas no cesaban me sentía tan mal tan destrozada nunca debí haber hecho esa apuesta...

**Edward POV**

¡Malditasea y maldito el jodido mundo! otra vez soy el premio de una maldita apuesta tome el último trago a mi botella.

— Llegamos — anuncio el taxista y en medio de mi ebriedad le pase unos billetes que ni supe de qué mierda de valor eran.

Empecé a caminar hacia la casa abarrotada de gente cuando un chillido estallo mis oídos y el asqueroso olor a colonia barata lleno mi nariz.

— Pensé que nunca vendrías — se quejó la zorra de Tanya separándose de mi cuello.

— pero ya estoy aquí pequeña zorra — sonreí de la manera en que las vuelvo locas y medio embobada no solo por mi o por el alcohol sino por la jodida droga me beso con fuerza gruñí siempre tan perra.

— Ven pongámonos cómodos — me jalo por la corbata hacia dentro de la casa y sonreí cuando subiendo las escaleras me paso otra botella de Ron.

Me sentía mal jodidamente mal no quería estar aquí yo quería estar con ella con mi nana pero me aposto y esa mierda me encabrono no me interesa que la zorra de Tanya me haya apostado es una zorra espero cosas como esas de ella pero de mi nana no de ella nunca pensé que era diferente a las demás pero es igual a todas es... es... es...

Malditasea porque ni siquiera puedo pensarlo.

_Porque te has enamorado jodido imbécil acéptalo de una puta vez._

Si malditasea si me enamore de Isabella Swan por eso es que mi culo está aquí sentado en una cama siendo desvestido por una maldita zorra porque estoy despechado dolido y malditamente arrepentido de estar enamorado de una chica que solo me ve como una puta apuesta.

— follame Anthony como siempre lo haces — ronroneo y mi despecho es tan grande que la puse debajo de mí y le revente el top.

Malditasea odio estar enamorado.

**Holaaaaaaa disculpen la tardanza han pasado miles de cosas.. ¿les gusto?¿quien me da un reviews? Pronto seguire actualizando con mas frecuencia... es que mi cuenta aquí estaba loca...**

**gracias a las chicas que me comentaron son unos angeles..**

**besos a todas..**

**les deseo lo mejor como que Eddie Mesen se entere que esta locamente enamorado de ti...**


	10. Viernes 13

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Viernes 13**

**Bella POV**

Estaba casi amaneciendo y no pude dormir en toda la noche y sabia porque estaba mal realmente mal necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Anthony explicarme disculparme lo que sea pero necesito verlo su rostro ayer era de decepción amargura y rabia todo al mismo tiempo me dolía todo lo que me dijo sabía que lo había herido profundamente y eso solo me ponía peor yo soy la culpable de que se sienta traicionado yo estaría igual o peor que él si me lo fueran echo a mí.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Pensara en mí? ¿Me odiara? ¿Porque lo necesito tanto? ¿Porque me duele tanto? Joder es como si tuviera un puñal en el corazón lo necesitaba lo admito lo necesitaba y mucho jamás había sentido nada así por alguien.

_Jacob_

Negué con la cabeza ni siquiera por el esta necesidad es más fuerte cuando me molesto o peleo con Jacob no me duele tanto pero esto sí y mucho más fuerte.

Mi pobre Thony ¿dónde estará? Sentí mis lágrimas rodar de nuevo por mi rostro dios mío no me puedo quitar su última mirada y del hecho que me haya llamado Isabella y no nana… me hice una bolita en mi cama y cerré los ojos para evitar que más lagrimas se derramen.

Estaba desesperada hoy no lo vería era domingo tenía que hacer muchas cosas eso sin contar que tenía que ir a buscar al Sr. Mesen a Port Angeles pero necesitaba verlo con urgencia es como si fuera mi maldita droga no soportaría que me dejara de hablar no soportaría que se distanciara de mi lo necesito me había acostumbrado a él me había hecho adicta a él a un grado demasiado alto no podía dejarlo él no me podía dejar.

_¿Qué demonios Isabella? Si puede._

Lo sé pero no quiero me gusta si me gusta y me gusta todo de él su idiotez su arrogancia su risa sus tonterías sus ojos su sucia boca su presencia sus moriqueta sus morritos sus caritas lindas todo malditasea todo me gusta.

¡Dios estoy tan confundida! Pero de lo único que sabía es que él era mi droga adicta y pecaminosa pero no podía vivir sin consumirla.

¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Porque lo siento?

_Lo quieres Isabella admítelo._

¡No!

_Si_

Imposible no podría.

_¿Porque?_

Por Jake yo no puedo querer a otro él es todo para mí.

_No lo es ya no_.

Solloce ¡carajos lo sé! Jake ya no lo es todo ahora también esta Anthony mi adictiva y pecaminosa droga.

— ¡Joder!¡Malditasea! — escuche desde afuera y un golpe seco me tense esa voz era inconfundible pero era imposible que estuviera aquí decidí esperar para escuchar algo más por si me había confundido pasaron unos minutos ante de que sucediera otra vez — Isabella abre la maldita puerta — las palabras era arrastradas me tape la cabeza con la sabana.

Dios mío ¿estoy delirando? ¿Me he vuelto loca? ¿O la culpa es demasiado grande? Quizás estoy tan desesperada que mi subconsciente imagina la voz de Anthony.

— Isabella si no abres la puta puerta juro que la echo abajo — sentencio en un tono amenazador me destape y me senté rápido en la cama mi boca se abrió y mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

Pero si era Anthony estaba afuera de mi balcón sus ropas estaban arrugadas sucias y la corbata en vez de estar alrededor de su cuello esta alrededor de su cabeza pero lo peor de todo es que tenía sangre saliendo de un lado de la frente manchándole la mitad de su rostro y de la corbata si no estuviera tan choqueada me fuera reído de la ridiculez de tapar la herida con la corbata.

¡Oh mierda! Salí disparada hacia la puertas del balcón las abrí y me caí con Anthony encima mío joder se estaba apoyando en las puertas no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Anthony por dios que te paso? — me controle para no gritar Charlie todavía estaba en la casa mi corazón golpeaba frenéticamente contra mi pecho y mi respiración estaba a mil.

Apenas pude voltearlo me senté y me incline para poder verlo sus labios estaban en una línea y sus ojos bailan de lo ebrio y de seguro consumió luche contra las lágrimas que se avecinaban ¡no Anthony tu no…! me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y sonrió torcidamente malditasea incluso borracho ensangrentado drogado y todo sucio me deja sin respiración.

— Estas aquí — balbuceo hundiendo una mano en mi cabello.

— si Thony estoy aquí pero ven tienes que ayudarme a levantarte ¿de acuerdo? — asintió y me incline más hasta que me rodeo con sus brazos me estremecí y sentí una corriente eléctrica que cruzo mi columna vertebral pero lo ignore metí mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda y lo empuje hacia arriba.

¡Uf! es pesado se me había olvidado.

Increíble pero lo logre sentar no me estaba ayudando para nada gruño y se removió así que lo sujete más fuerte.

— vamos Thony tienes que ayudarme por favor — rogué desesperada a punto de las lágrimas dios me sentía tan impotente y su sangre cada vez se derramaba más y más desearía tener la fuerza de Emmett asintió de nuevo y se apoyó tratando de levantarse reuní toda mi fuerza y lo rodee con mis brazos y lo alce hasta que lo pude colocar de pie es agotador mi respiración estaba más difícil que antes y atropelladamente lo tumbe sobre mi cama.

Me senté a su lado y le quite la corbata de la cabeza y fui desabotonando la camisa sucia y manchada de sangre cuando se la quite por completo cerré los ojos y lo cubrí con las sabanas ya me perturba lo suficiente como para verlo sin camisa y dejar que mi cabeza y mis bragas se rompieran.

Lo tape completo y metí mis manos hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans dio un respingón y lanzo una risita puse los ojos en blanco aunque este como esta es un idiota después de eso me levante y le quite los zapatos de Jordan y jale sus jeans ahora está casi desnudo en mi cama pero aun con el cuerpo tapado completamente y para que mentir me perturba demasiado con solo saberlo tanto que ya empiezo a acalorarme agite mi cabeza y lance su ropa al piso me incline y trate de quitarle los lentes y el pasamontaña pero reacción como resorte y me atajo las manos negando con la cabeza.

— Prométeme que no me los quitaras — dude un momento y fruncí el ceño ¿porque no quiere que se lo quite? Suspire irritada.

— Prometido — murmure irguiéndome recogí sus ropas y lo mire se estaba empezando a quedar dormido aun la sangre estaba en su rostro y estaba empezando a llenar la sabana pero era la cosa más hermosa y sexy que he visto — quédate aquí vuelvo en unos minutos — dije tratando de olvidarme de mi fascinación.

— ¿y a donde carajos piensas que podría ir? — murmuro cerrando los ojos resople nada le puede quitar lo idiota sabelotodo pero sonreí un poco.

Salí del cuarto e inspeccione que Charlie todavía no se había levantado baje silenciosamente metí su ropa para hacer la colada y me fui hasta la cocina cogí un bol y me lo lleve corriendo hasta arriba me metí a mi baño suerte que tenía uno propio y puse a calentar el agua y mientras lo hacía busque una camisa vieja que no utilizaba las rasgue y en el botiquín encontré gasa, vendas, alcohol, algodón y unas aspirinas.

Me volví a sentar a su lado estaba profundamente dormido lucia tan pacífico y tierno incluso más adorable que cuando se ruboriza lucia en paz deje todo en la mesita y me fui al baño abrí el agua llene el bol y salí con el pedacito de tela rasgada me volví a sentar a su lado moje el pedacito de tela y se lo fui pasando por la cara se removió inquieto y frunció el ceño.

— No por favor lo are bien — murmuro revolviéndose más todavía fruncí el ceño pero estaba un poco sorprendida al parecer no soy la única que habla dormida logro sacar los brazos y se abrazó a si mismo temblando.

¿Pero qué demonios...?

— déjame te lo pido — murmuro de nuevo pero esta vez sonaba aterrorizado movió la cabeza a ambos lados haciendo que me detuviera solo faltaba quitarle la sangre del cuello y parte de la oreja puse el bol a mis pies y lo moje por última vez ya se había quedado tranquilo pero yo estaba preocupada y asustada volví a ponerle el pedacito de tela caliente y dio un respingo — déjame, déjame — ¡madre mía! su voz estaba cargada de tanto dolor y terror se me arrugo el corazón y sentí mis lágrimas caer — yo lo haré lo juro — la frase se quebró a la mitad en un sollozo y me quede petrificada quite rápidamente el pedacito de tela caliente de su oreja ya limpia y la tome por el rostro.

— ¿Anthony me escuchas? — le dije con la esperanza de que estuviera despierto o estuviera jugando bromeando o lo que sea dios no puede ser que este sea el Anthony que conozco lucia tan vulnerable y aterrado parecía un niño lleno de miedo mis lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo.

Estaba afectada realmente estaba afectada no soportaba todo lo que había escuchado me dolía porque le dolía a él.

Sus brazos se fueron aflojando hasta que quedaron flácidos sobre su estómago su rostro volvió a quedar en paz con una ternura hermosa suspire aliviada solo por ahora más tarde me tendrá que explicar que se fue todo eso.

Ya más calmada examine su herida solo serán tres puntos es pequeña pero profunda me pregunto cómo se hizo esto le puse una gasa para parar la sangre que salía sonó un pitido abajo que me anunciaba que ya estaba lista la colada escuche la regadera de afuera y supe inmediatamente que Charlie ya estaba despierto suspire y con el corazón lleno de calidez que me daba saber que él estaba aquí en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente salí del cuarto para prepararle algo de comer a Charlie a Anthony y a mi telefonear a Alice a Billy y a la doctora del Sr. Mesen.

— hola bebe ¿porque levantada tan temprano? — pregunto Charlie saliendo del baño con una toalla enrodada en la cintura me ruborice y me encamine directo a las escaleras.

— No pude dormir papi — murmure bajando las escaleras.

— Enseguida bajo — medio grito inhale y exhale este día será tremendamente largo lo presiento.

**Edward POV**

Me sentía cansado malditamente cansado todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido mi frente ardía y quemaba aparte de eso me sentía desnudo mierda ¿desnudo? ¡Oh no! Que no pase de nuevo me levante de golpe y malditasea sentí punzadas de dolor en todo mi cuerpo y la frente me quemo más todavía solté una serie de quejidos y grite cuando me toque la frente.

¿Qué mierda...?

¿Dónde pinche carajos estoy?

Mire todo a mi alrededor estaba semi oscuro la única luz que se filtraba era por la rendija de unas cortinas oscuras fruncí el ceño y de nuevo mi frente dolió.

— Malditasea — masculle encabronado por el jodido dolor.

Quise levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba mis piernas estaban pesadas y putamente adoloridas no quise moverme y si tuviera en problemas ya me fuera enterado así que me acosté de nuevo y busque en mi memoria.

Mmm... Recuerdo la ida al club el baile y luego que estaba cabreado por una mierda que me dijo la rubiecita luego me acuerdo de la casa de Tanya y luego que le estaba gritando porque... porque... Mierda le estaba gritando porque no me quería dejar ir y luego no sé qué chingadas hice ni donde estoy.

Resople y me levante ignorando el maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo abrí las cortinas y me encontré con una balcón y un árbol gire mi cuerpo y estaba en un cuarto de niña las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo habían fotografías y dibujos por todas las paredes ropa regada y CD en todo el piso la cama tenia sabanas de color azul y dorado había unas mesitas a cada lado de la cama y había una puerta que de seguro es el baño y en la esquina había como una pequeña camita como para una mascota me encogí de hombros y me acerque a las fotografías que estaban cerca de la puerta.

¡Oh demonios!

Estoy en el cuarto de Bella joder ¿cómo carajos llegue aquí?

Me fui al balcón y asome la cabeza malditasea el dolor en el cuerpo y rápidamente ate cabos había una serie de ramas partidas en el puñetero árbol me abre echado unas caídas dignas de fotos y con la borrachera cualquiera que me haya visto diría que di todo un espectáculo incline más mi cuerpo y murmure maldiciones y me asegure que la patrulla del poli no estaba.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré un pasillo conocido fui hasta las escaleras y las baje escuche unos sonidos desde la cocina y alguien tarareando _Toxie_ supongo que debe de ser mi nana es inconfundible su voz de caramelo.

Cuando la vi estaba de lo más chistosa tenía unos monos que le llegaban a la rodilla y una camisa que de seguro debe de ser de su papa un poco agujerada y por el hombro vi un poco de sangre ya que tenía el cabello amarrado en un moño alto pero con varios mechones sueltos estaba cortando algo y tarareando esa canción me apoye en el marco de la entrada y me cruce de brazos ahogue un gemido joder debí haberme dado duro contra el piso.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música en su ¡Pod y aunque tenga esos harapos carajos se veía hermosa se giró con un bol en las manos y se quedó petrificada sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y tiro el bol a sus pies derramando toda la porquería que llevaba dentro.

— Thony pe-pero tú-tu-tu... — sus ojos no se movieron de mi cuerpo y fruncí el ceño bajando la mirada mierda estaba casi desnudo se me había olvidado solo cargaba mis bóxer rojos de Calvin Klein — por-porque-ee no tienes ropa — grito con sus ojos pegados en mi cuerpo mirándome y buseandome descaradamente ¡huy! Me gusta la descarada Bella.

— no lo se me desperté así... ¿Me has violado o algo? ¿Debería sentirme sucio? — bromee moviendo las cejas con una sonrisa de medio lado pero ella no quitaba la vista de mi cuerpo — ¿nana? — Me erguí y chasquee los dedos — ¿nana? — sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y sus ojos tan abiertos que me hacía sonreír ampliamente — ¡Bella! — grite aun con mi estúpida sonrisa haciéndola sobresaltar.

Te atrape Swan me estabas comiendo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — grito irritada me reí entre dientes y ella agacho la cabeza — yo... uh... mmm... Te-te buscare ropa sube — me ordeno agachándose y recogiendo todas esas mierdas que tiro al piso.

— pero me siento bien así — murmure mirándome y extendiendo mis brazos podría estar así todo el maldito día si Bella me mira de esa forma.

— Sube y espérame Anthony heee... mmm... ¡Hace Frio! — exclamo irritada me reí y golpee mi pecho como tarzan haciendo que me mirara de nuevo oculte una mueca joder se me olvida que me duele todo pero como quise me buseo descaradamente.

— ¿frio? Eso es normal aquí nana este pueblucho siempre hay humedad y frio y moho y neblina y musgo y... —

— Vale lo entendí — murmuro más irritada que antes interrumpiéndome me mordí el labio para no reírme se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo — sigue sin gustarte Forks pero sube Thony... estas desnudo — lo último me lo grito y me reí gire en mis talones y subí las escaleras ¡Oh malditasea! Subir es más doloroso que bajar joder odio esto es una mierda total en cada escalón era un quejido y una maldición hasta que llegue al cuarto de nuevo y me tumbe en la cama grite y después me relaje joder estaba hambriento cansado y necesitaba una ducha olía como un puto mico.

— Tapate — grito Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta gruñí pero lo hice.

— Ya — entro con unas prendas en sus manos.

— toma te servirá esto yo... hee... te traeré de comer — asentí y asintió de vuelta antes de salir del cuarto.

Fuera preferido quedarme desnudo malditasea fue una tortura vestirme pero lo logre tenía una sudadera azul que me quedaba enorme con unos monos también azules que me quedaban aún más grandes parecía un ridículo saco de papas me senté con la espalda en el cabecero a esperar a Bella.

— Espero que te guste yo... — se quedó sin hablas en cuanto me vio me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño soltó una risita y puse los ojos en blanco si lo se me veo ridículo.

— Adelante ponte cómoda — dije irritado me sonrió burlona y se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y una bandeja de comida frente a ella.

— come espero que te guste — asentí con una media sonrisa mire el plato y me quede paralizado.

**Flashback**

Estaba feliz por fin _el_ dejara a mi mami que cocine para mi estaba sentado en la barra de desayuno viéndola revolotear con una alegre sonrisa por toda la cocina estaba más que feliz mi mami se veía hermosa su cabello amarrado en una coleta bailaba cada vez que caminaba.

— Mi precioso Eddie espero que te guste lo que te hice — me sonrió y me puso el plato al frente mi estómago rugió tenía hambre la mire y sus ojos brillaron de emoción le sonreí mi mami era preciosa la amaba y estaba feliz de que ella me hiciera la comida esta vez.

— Te quiero mami — musite abrazándola ella me tomo del rostro y me beso en ambas mejillas.

— Yo también bebe mucho, mucho — me volvió a besar empecé a reírme mi mami era muy cariñosa me hacía cosquillas con sus cabellos cuando me gire a comer mi plato el sonido de una puerta chocar contra la pared me hizo saltar en mi silla.

— ¿niño dónde estás? — grito _él_ y por su tono de voz supe que estaba enfadado de nuevo.

Apareció por la puerta con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa maligna curvaba sus labios.

— ¿qué putas haces aquí? A practicar carajo — me grito me estremecí y empecé a temblar.

Está enfadado muy enfadado pero yo no hice nada ¿Por qué está enfadado? ¿Por qué está enfadado conmigo?

— Deja que el niño coma — le dijo mi mami tímidamente _el_ soltó una carcajada y se acercó a nosotros cogió el plato con una mano y me lo lanzo encima.

— Listo ahora a practicar — grito y ahogue un grito de dolor porque quemaba y quemaba bastante empecé a llorar y buscaba desesperadamente a mi mami pero no me dejo que la tocara me tomo por un brazo y me hizo caminar hasta afuera de la cocina rápidamente llegamos al piano y me sentó de golpe.

— toca a Chopin en _mi_ menordespués Bach y termina con Beethoven y sabes lo que te pasara si fallas ¿lo sabes verdad niño? — asentí temblando por su mirada verde oscurecida, por _él_, por el dolor en mi cara, por no saber si me saldrá bien, por mi preciosa madre, por todo...

**Fin del flashback**

— Si no te gusta te puedo preparar un emparedado — dijo Bella sacándome de mis tormentosos recuerdos agite mi cabeza ignorando el dolor y tome el plato antes de que me lo quitara.

— No es eso — murmure mirando el plato de macarrones con queso que tenía en mi mano.

_No llores malditasea no llores joder pareces marica_.

Agarre el cubierto y empecé a comerlo mientras me decía a mí mismo que no llorara.

¡Santa mierda esto esta divino!

¿Cómo pude nunca comerlo? ¡A sí! Liz nunca me quiso hacer más y yo nunca le insistí y en los restaurantes que visito no sirven macarrones con queso.

— ¿entonces qué es? — pregunto bajito no quería mirarla necesitaba recobrar mi compostura negué con la cabeza — dime por favor tu ojos... Bueno solo dime — rogo con su voz de caramelo suspire frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo mis mejillas arder joder siempre tengo reacciones que no debería tener con ella.

— Yo... Yo... — me removí incómodo y comí unos bocados más.

— ¿tú qué? — pregunto ansiosa malditasea Bella es más entrometida que yo resople aun sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

— Yo nunca había comido macarrones con queso — cuchichié lo más bajo que podía deseando que no me escuchara la mire atraves de las pestañas y tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos de chocolate abiertos como platos.

Si lo sé, se supone que no es normal que debería haberlo comido de niño pero nunca fui un niño seguí con mi comida estaba riquísima tenía hambre y en la bandeja estaba un vaso de chocolate frio.

— Gracias nana siempre cuidándome — sonreí ampliamente mientras cogía el vaso.

Así seguí hasta que lo acabe todo estaba lleno y me sentía estúpidamente feliz no podía despegar mis sonrisa de la cara joder había comido macarrones con queso Liz estará feliz cuando lo sepa.

— ¿lleno? — pregunto mi nana con una sonrisa tímida asintió dejando todo en la bandeja ella la aparto colocándola en la mesita y rodeo la cama hasta sentarse frente a mi empezó a hacer un montón de mierdas ahí y me di cuenta que en la otra mesita habían un montón de cosas que no me gustaban nada.

— ¿qué haces? — pregunte viéndola sacar alcohol y algodón.

— Te voy a curar así que estate quieto — palidecí.

— ¿qué? — me revolví incómodo y siseé de dolor joder debo ser realmente malo escalando árboles.

— no lloriquees lo necesitas — resople — quien te manda a subir un árbol borracho de seguro te rompiste la cabeza con una rama ahora ven aquí — se arrimó y yo retrocedí con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo el algodón con bastante alcohol.

— creo que me caí de culo pero mierda estoy bien de verdad no necesitas ayudarme más — casi rogué pero negó con la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente y mi maldito cuerpo adolorido no podía inclinarse más hacia atrás.

— Thony — dijo con voz cansada.

— Nana — sonreí inocentemente.

— ¡por favor! — exclamo irritada me reí entre dientes pero negué con la cabeza — no me obligues a usar la fuerza bruta — amenazo dándome una mirada intensa hice un mohín de esta mierda no me libraría.

— Tregua — grite tomando su mano y llevándola lejos de mi frente — primero me bañare huelo a mico —

— A mí me gusta — murmuro y sus mejillas se encendieron sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza empujando su mano y yo reteniéndola.

— Por favor — rogué con una de mis caritas de leoncito — dame tiempo de prepararme mentalmente — le clave mi más intensa mirada y accedió en un suspiro.

— Vale te espero aquí — asentí y me levante entre quejidos — Anthony — me llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta gire mi rostro y la mire por encima del hombro — cuando salgas te diré algunas cosas que pasaron anoche — me gire completo y miraba sus manos con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿confesaras por fin que he sido tu víctima de violación? —

— Idiota eso quisiera — mascullo poniendo los ojos en blanco ¡Oh! Malditasea si demonios si quisiera que lo hiciera me reí no sabe lo putamente cierto que es eso — ¿no te acuerdas de nada? —

— Solo un poco — confesé.

— ¿te acuerdas que tuviste una discusión con Ros? — asentí y sus ojos mostraron preocupación fruncí el ceño algo no encaja aquí.

¿Porque demonios estaba yo en la fiesta de la zorra de Tanya? Se supone que debería haberme quedado con los chicos y con ella.

— ¿qué pasa? — pregunte empezando a encabronarme por no recordar todo.

— bueno lo de... lo de... — tartamudeaba nerviosa y movía sus manos intensamente miro al piso y una lagrima rodo por su rostro.

Joder ¿qué putas abre hecho? Seguro la cague con algo como resorte me moví hacia ella y le alce el rostro le limpie las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

— No llores por favor — rogué — discúlpame si la cague anoche estaba borracho no sabía lo que hacía — frunció el ceño y unos segundos después empezaron a salir más lágrimas.

— Tu no hiciste nada Anthony — negó con la cabeza y trato de apartar su mirada de la mía pero no la deje le tome el rostro entre mis manos y limpie cada lagrima con los pulgares — fui yo — fruncí el ceño.

¿Ella que?

— ¿ah? —

— ¿enserio no te acuerdas? — Pregunto en un tono casi desesperado negué con la cabeza — no te acuerdas lo del club y los bailes después... después... La discusión con Rosalie porque ella te dijo lo de... lo de… La apuesta con Tanya — lo ultima lo murmuro bajito sus mejillas se encendieron y cayeron más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Entonces todo volvió a mí como un jodido torbellino de recuerdos.

El club, los bailes, las bebidas, mi apuesta con Bella que perdió, Rosalie escapándosele la apuesta con Tanya, yo como un maldito arrastrado, lo encabronado que estaba, la pelea con ella en el baño, la pelea con ella en afuera del club, el taxi, la zorra de Tanya, el cuarto, sexo...

¡Joder sexo por despecho!

_Ahora lo sabes en tus cinco sentidos adoloridos Mesen._

Hablo esa maldita voz interior quite mis manos del rostro de Bella y camine hasta el baño de nuevo necesitaba pensar.

— no fue como piensas déjame explicarte por favor — sus voz de caramelo lo sentí como un puñal en el pecho.

No fue como pienso ¡Ja! Si claro.

— Déjame pensar Isabella por favor — dije bajito entrando al baño.

— ¡no! — chillo agarrándome por un hombro y girándome malditasea estoy adolorido ¿cuál es la maldita parte que no entiende?

— ¿qué? — medio grite encabronado porque mierda si lo estoy por todo lo que me hizo ayer por todo lo que hice yo después por lo que descubrí mientras hacia esas porquerías y por haberlo descubierto de esa manera.

— Yo no soy Isabella — me grito encabronada.

¿Pero qué putas...?

— estás loca Isabella déjame solo me quiero bañar — la empuje suavemente por los hombros pero para mi sorpresa dejándome perplejo y boquiabierto me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho de inmediato sentí la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

— yo soy tu nana Anthony no Isabella — murmuro contra mi pecho.

Sentí miles de emociones correr por todo mi cuerpo los latidos de mi corazón se triplicaron y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora pero no encontraba que decirle a esto porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que hacer ¡por todos los santos necesito un jodido respiro!

— Nana necesito bañarme — le dije tomándola del rostro para hacer que me mire sus ojos chocolates derramaron dos lagrimas más y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¿me escucharas? — Asentí con una media sonrisa acomodándole un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja — de acuerdo — me regalo una sonrisa tímida volví a asentir y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Había una única jodida certeza en toda esta mierda de vida que tengo amaba a Isabella Swan no importo cuanto quisiera no hacerlo cuanto me negara a sentirlo incluso creo que me enamore de ella desde que la vi montada en ese árbol no importo todo lo que me decía que no debería enamorarme de ella que debería alejarme de ella no importo nada de esas mierdas me enamore...

¡Malditasea si lo hice!

Por eso es que me deslumbraba, por eso es que con ella todo es tan perfecto, por eso es que hace conmigo lo que se le da la gana, por eso es que no puedo decirle que no a nada, por eso es que no puedo estar molesto con ella por la simple y llana razón de que la amaba.

Suspire y me metí debajo de la regadera mi frente ardió pero mi cuerpo se relajó al sentir el agua caliente rodar por él… increíble estoy enamorado de la única chica que jamás se enamoraría de mí ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¿Porque su maldito novio no fue suficiente para hacerme alejar de ella?

_Porque la necesitas._

Si es verdad pero joder tiene novio y está enamorada eso... eso... duele mierda duele mucho incluso peor que ayer cuando me entere que solo era una maldita apuesta para ella y para sus amiguitas.

_Escúchala._

¿Qué putas…? ¿Ahora estas de su lado? ¡Eres una maldita voz bipolar! pero ahora ya entiendo porque vine la hasta aquí era porque la necesitaba a ella me sentía sucio y enfermo odie cada minuto que pase con Tanya porque yo no quería estar con ella fui por despecho por borracho por una salida a toda esa mierda que sentía anoche pero eso solo aumento más mi asco así que solo me quedaba una salida ella mi nana por esa puta razón es que ahorita estoy bañándome en su baño porque necesitaba que me dijera que todo era mentira para poder estar bien conmigo mismo soy demasiado cobarde y débil para llevar tanta mierda por dentro más de la que ya tengo así que quise que me dijera eso solo para aliviar el dolor porque ella aliviaba mi dolor.

— ¿me estas escuchando maldito bastardo? Tenías razón siempre tuviste razón soy un jodido cobarde demasiado débil para ser una persona... cabron ojala y te pudras en el infierno — murmure mirando el piso porque estoy seguro que ese hijo de puta está en el hueco más profundo del infierno.

Ya fresco relajado y con una nueva visión de Isabella Swan salí del baño vestido y con mi disfraz que a estas alturas me sorprende que lo siga llevando huelo a fresas y durazno por culpa de su shampoo… me reí y la vi pasear por todo el cuarto con un teléfono en la mano de nuevo me acosté en la cama y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza había pasado un poco el dolor con el agua caliente.

— Si Alice… está bien… si ya lo hizo — me dedico una sonrisita que me fue imposible no devolver — si por dios Alice Cullen te lo entrego envuelto y un moño azul cuando llegues — gruño y me empecé a reír — ¿lo escuchas? — suspiro irritada y puse lo ojos en blanco Alice es tan exagera y dramática me hizo señas de pasármela pero negué con la cabeza no quiero duendes diabólicas enfurecidas y preocupadas — vale nos vemos adiós… ¡malditasea Alice que sí! — y corto exasperada.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunte divertido mientras llegaba a mi lado y tomaba ese puto algodón de nuevo.

— estaba desesperada necesitaba saber si comiste, te bañaste, si vomitaste, si te estoy cuidando bien, si sigues siendo un idiota… —

— ¡hey! — me queje y arqueo una ceja me reí — vale si lo soy ahora que la duende ya está apaciguada termina de torturarme con esa mierda — señale con la cabeza su mano y cerré mis ojos.

— pareces un bebe — se quejó.

— eres mi nana ¿no? — masculle y si pudiera fuera puesto los ojos en blanco… sentí esa mierda en la herida apreté mis labios para no gritar mientras presionaba y limpiaba la sangre seca.

— Thony necesito quitarte el pasamontaña —

¿Qué? Nunca.

— No —

— ¿Por qué no quieres dejar ver tu cabello? ¿Por qué no me dejas verte sin eso? Además tengo que hacerlo tienes un poco de sangre seca debajo de el — ¿Por qué no dices? Porque me odiarías y me gritarías aparte de eso me echarías de tu casa tirándome por el balcón solo que esa mierda no me dolería lo que si me dolería es que no me dejaras acercarme ni halarte porque estoy desgraciadamente enamorado de ti pero claro no le puedo decir esa sarta de verdades.

— No — malditasea si no estuviera presionando la herida diría algo más inteligente.

— Vale solo lo alzare un poco — me tense ahora no se si decir que si o que no — unos centímetros ¡por dios que paranoico! Solo es cabello — me reí por su exasperación pero ella no entendía que no era cualquier cabello vale no importa solo serán unos centímetros.

—¡lo que sea! — soltó una risita quito el algodón de mi frente y solté un suspiro abriendo los ojos me sorprendí al verla tenía sus mejillas rosadas sus labios en una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaban de excitación y fascinación.

Lentamente agarro el borde del pasamontaña me tense y luche por no entrar en pánico subió poco a poco el borde hasta que sentí un mechoncito me de mi cabello por la sien.

— Suficiente — casi grite moviéndome rápido y agarrándola por la muñeca con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón a mil.

— Si tranquilo — asentí y busco con la otra mano un algodón nuevo ya mojado de alcohol lentamente quito la sangre que tenía, sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras yo me sentía cada vez más nervioso — tienes el cabello negro — apunto asombrada fruncí el ceño ¿negro? Joder yo lo tengo cobrizo y no negro ¡Ah mierda! Horita si lo tengo negro porque lo tengo mojado sonreí de lado.

— horita si — sonó con doble intención porque la tenía — ¿qué esperabas? — me tiene desconcertado su actitud es como si no diera crédito que tuviera el cabello de un color simple.

— ¿Realmente quieres que sea sincera? — Asentí receloso — esperabas que fueras rubio — admitió ruborizándose me reí y rodé los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo esperabas? Soy más original que eso —

— no me queda duda pero lo esperaba por tus ojos — fruncí el ceño y aguante un bufido de exasperación es como si dejara sus frases a medias.

— ¿qué tienen mis ojos? —

— son verdes —

— ¿y…? joder termina de hablar me tienes mortificado — dije irritado se rio y yo hice un mohín.

— vale es que siempre asociaba los ojos verdes con cabellos rubios y personalidad idiota pero tú eres ojos verdes cabello negro y personalidad idiota así que as rompidos mis puntualizaciones — sonrió ampliamente y yo hice lo mismo.

— siempre rompo tus puntualizaciones un idiota cabello amarillo y ojos verdes no debería caerte bien pero soy un idiota cabello negro y ojos verdes pero te caigo bien ¿ves? No deberías sorprenderte y aun pensando que era un idiota cabello amarillo y ojos verdes te caí bien así que si lo fuera sido fuera rompido tus puntualizaciones de igual manera… ¡Wow soy excepcional! — dije eufórico se me quedo mirando con la cara perpleja y un poco incrédula arquee una ceja — ¿Qué? —

— Tienes razón — murmuro asombrada me hice el ofendido.

— Siempre la tengo — sonreí ampliamente.

— fanfarrón —

— si como sea — murmure puso los ojos en blanco y me reí dejo el algodón en la mesita y me paso la mano por la sien sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi columna vertebral agarro el mechoncito y lo paso entre sus dedos jugueteando con el yo la observaba entre extrañado y fascinado sus ojos era intensamente brillantes y sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios.

— nana ¿listo? — murmure sonriendo ampliamente y yo hice lo mismo que ella solté su muñeca y le puse un mechón de su cabello brilloso detrás de su oreja me miro y sus ojos ahora mostraban vergüenza — es horrible lo sé no me lo recuerdes —dije acomodándome el pasamontañas escondiendo el mechoncito suelto pude percibir un brillo de decepción cruzar por sus ojos antes de que hiciera una mueca.

— Es más bonito que el mío — lo dudo pero su tono de voz era mordaz me reí.

— ¿eso es envidia Swan? — pregunte arqueando una ceja puso los ojos en blanco y se rio mientras agarraba otras cosas ahí.

— Eso quisieras pero no lo es mmm… admiración quizás — sonreí como un idiota ella todavía no se da cuenta que quiero todo de ella.

— Vale pero yo no la desgastaría en mí —

— Pero me gusta hacerlo — se volvió a ruborizar y empezó a ponerme unos pinches puntos que extrañamente no me dolían mierda dijo que le gustaba admirarme ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan feliz solo por eso? Sentí que mi pecho se inflaba de esperanza ¿joder esperanza?

_No lo permitas Mesen te romperás._

¿Más de lo que estoy roto? Nunca… pero quiero hacerlo quiero esperanzarme mi parte racional del mi puto cerebro me dice que no debería hacerme esperanzas que me romperán y mataran si se llegan a hacer pedazos pero no podía evitarlo ya las tenía con solo eso ya echaron raíces en mí.

Por eso odio estar enamorado me pone vulnerable, débil mucho más débil de lo que soy ya había pasado por esto una vez se a lo que me estoy enfrentando porque ya había estado enamorado no a la magnitud de horita pero si lo he estado y supe que era una mierda de la que no me podía permitir nunca más en mi jodida vida porque ya estaba lo suficientemente jodido pero aquí estoy babeado y esperanzado de la chica que inspiro mi próximo éxito musical.

_Tienes miedo_

Siempre tengo miedo desde que Emmett me lo dijo tuve miedo pero más miedo me da perderla por eso me negué a sentir completo por eso me conforme con los jodidos horarios las visitas de estudio y los paseos por los pasillos porque no soportaría que ella estuviera lejos de mí la necesitaba como un maldito drogadicto necesita a su droga.

Esto es peor que la última vez peor que la última vez con esa maldita zorra quiero gritar de frustración y rabia conmigo mismo se supone que nadie debía entrar pero Isabella entro en mi muy profundo y tengo miedo que me termine de romper pero igual tengo miedo de que se vaya de mi lado.

¿Por qué debo de tener miedo? Porque ya estoy suficientemente roto como para que yo mismo me ponga la soga al cuello le temo al dolor le temo a todo lo que me pueda hacer daño ¿Cómo se puede tener miedo a algo que amas? Estoy jodido porque esa pregunta no tiene respuesta y para ser franco tampoco quiero buscarla.

Ya no puedo hacer nada ya estoy malditamente enamorado drogado y soy dependiente de Isabella Swan la presidenta del instituto y que tiene un novio llamado Jacob Black ¿Quién lo diría? Edward Mesen el ídolo adolecente más grande enamorado de la mujer equivocaba habiendo miles y miles de mujeres que darían por estar en su lugar.

_Es por eso ella no lo desea._

Joder ya lo sé por eso fue que me enamore ella es original, única, perfecta y entiendo que yo estoy enamorado y ella no ¿Quién se enamoraría de la mierda que soy? ¿A quién le gustaría aguantar con un tipo roto y con miedos? Nadie a mí solo me quieren por mi dinero y mi fama por más nada porque a mí nadie me conoce y si me conocieran saldrían huyendo toda la mierda que llevo dentro no es fácil de llevar pero yo lo hago desde lo cinco años así que se puede decir o que soy un maldito masoquista o que simplemente me gusta vivir con ella.

— ¿Anthony estas aquí? — enfoque mis vista en ella mi perdición y mi salvación ya había terminado y había limpiado mierda debí de haber estado bastante absorto.

— Si lo siento estaba meditando — sonreí con melancolía mientras me tocaba la frente habían tres punto ahora necesitaba una explicación para dársela a Esme y Carlisle.

— ¿tú haces eso? — ladee la cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

— si ¿Por qué? Yo hago yoga — su boca se abrió ligueramente.

— ¿enserio? — puse los ojos en blanco no es nada del otro mundo Bella.

— mi mama me obligaba a asistir a sus clases y la verdad yo lo prefería no me gustaba separarme de ella — confesé recordando los primeros meses en que ese maldito dejo este mundo y mi fiel promesa de cuidarla su mirada había pasado de sorprendida a una dulce sonreí de lado — ¿de maricas eh? — se rio pero negó con la cabeza.

— yo también hago yoga mi madre es como una adolecente que no se puede mantener quieta sumándole que es muy voluble es una combinación espantosa cuando se trata de escoger pasatiempos y cosas como esas —

— ¿Qué más te obligo a hacer? — pregunte divertido Liz se llevaría muy bien con la mama de Bella.

— un sinfín de cosas… yoga, velas, peluquería, jarrones, cerámica, macramé, pintura, dibujo… — suspiro — muchas cosas aprovechaba mis vacaciones para hacerlo — me reí y ella también.

— pues mi madre no es tan voluble a Elizabeth le gusta meterse de lleno en una actividad le encanta ser la mejor es competitiva y presumida a su estilo… —

— Uf ahora ya sé a quién saliste — me interrumpió y rodé los ojos sonriendo la verdad es que si me parezco a ella lo que es una maldita suerte en mi vida me interesaría parecerme a _él_.

— no dejo la clase de yoga hasta que le pidieron que diera una clase porque la profesora no había venido así fue con las otras mierdas que hizo yo participaba solo en las primeras clases después ya no iba y la clase de cocina la dejo porque en eso nunca fue buena me tuve que aguantar una semana su encabronamiento y ya estaba empezando a encabronarme a mí también pero se le paso cuando empezó a jugar tenis — lanzo una carcajada y yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo la verdad me acuerdo de toda esas mierdas de Liz y son locuras quizás si tenga una chispa adolescente.

— ¿entonces tu mama no sabe cocinar? — pregunto de repente hice una mueca.

— lo esencial para sobrevivir pero si le pides que haga lasaña explota la cocina — se volvió a carcajear y yo lo hice con ella.

— por eso es que estas tan flacucho —

— ¡Oh! No hables mierdas Swan sabes que te he pillado buseandome — se dejó de reír y se mordió el labio sonrojándose me empecé reír y me incline para colocarle un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja malditamente hermosa y provocativa ¡joder deja de morderte el labio! — Está bien — asintió con una sonrisita tímida.

— ¿estás cansado? ¿Quieres dormir? —

— no estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza ¿Qué hora son? — me dio las aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

— Son como las cinco — dijo naturalmente malditasea me ahogue con el agua y empecé a toser colocando el vaso en la mesita.

¿Qué carajos…?

— ¿dormí todo el día? — casi grite levantándome de golpe de la cama empezando a buscar mi ropa y tosiendo ¿Dónde coño esta? Paseaba por todos lados y no la encontraba revise en su armario y tampoco estaba — ¿Dónde demonios esta mi ropa? — pregunte desesperado Esme debe de estar preocupada y Carlisle llamando a James lo más seguro es que ya se esté viniendo Liz debe de tener la tención por los cielos malditasea la duende,Jasper y Emmett deben de estar en el campo de fusilamiento junto con mi carrera y todo lo demás.

— Tranquilízate — dijo Bella en tono divertido me pare en mi búsqueda y la mire encabronado ¿tranquilizarme? Mi carrera pende de un hilo y quiere que me tranquilice pero tenía una expresión divertida que me relajaba — Alice les dijo que te levantaste a media noche porque no tenías sueño y la despertaste para jugar videojuegos te fuiste muy cansado cuando se hicieron como las seis y todavía sigues durmiendo a igual que Jasper — solté un suspiro para terminar de relajarme completo joder tengo el corazón a mil me acosté de nuevo a su lado y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza — me alegra que te sientas cómodo — dijo con sarcasmo me reí y ella se giró cruzando sus piernas en la cama.

— podría estar mejor pero gracias —

— Idiota — mascullo irritada me reí y me encogí de hombros se hizo un silencio cómodo del que disfrutaba como siempre que la pasaba con ella cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos la verdad me estaba preguntando por qué demonios es que ella sigue aquí en la casa ¿El perro donde estará? ¿Bella se quedara sola todo el tiempo? No me sorprende es un bastardo que no valora lo que tiene.

_Pero aunque lo sea le tienes envidia._

Malditasea si joder le tengo solo porque él tiene la única cosa que no tengo yo y pensar que hace tres semanas juraba que lo tenía todo en la vida.

¿Qué demonios…?

Le preguntare.

— ¿Qué haces en tu casa un domingo nana? —

— Cuidándote — le dedique una sonrisa sarcástica soltó una risita pero esta vez sí sonreí de verdad sus risitas son aún más acarameladas que su voz — es que las chicas están con resacas así que no vendrán a joderme la vida, mi padre esta de pesca con el papa de Jacob y el… — fruncí el ceño cuando sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos este era el momento sabía que le pasaba algo y todo está relacionado con ese perro así que me lo tiene que decir sí o sí.

— Dímelo — rogué.

— Todo está bien — quiso sonar segura pero su voz se quebró a la mitad.

— malditasea ¿quieres verme la cara de estúpido como ayer? — reclame ardiendo de impotencia odio que no me cuente nada odio que sufra odio que no confié en mi porque mierda yo confió en ella como nunca confié en nadie ni siquiera en Liz.

— ¡por supuesto que no! yo nunca lo hice — grito cabreada y enarque una ceja — vale si te invite y si quise que dejaras a Tanya plantada y también quise ganar la apuesta pero nunca me quise burlar de ti y nunca pensé que eras un arrastrado simplemente quería que estuvieras anoche con todos nosotros… conmigo especialmente — murmuro lo último suspiro y se le derramaron dos lagrimas luche por mantenerme serio pero no podía la estúpida sonrisa cruzo mi rostro esto era lo que necesitaba ayer que me dijera que era mentira todo lo que pensaba y que si le importaba en una mínima fracción pero si le importaba joder si lo hacía.

_Te perdimos Mesen._

¡Tú jodete!

— Bueno eso es un buen comienzo pero tendrás que pagar tu apuesta — miro mi cara malditamente sonriente y se quedó helada por un minuto y luego paso otro y otro empecé a preocuparme esfumándose la sonrisa — ¿nana? ¿Qué tienes? Joder me estas asustando ¿ahora que putas dije? — la tome por los hombros y la zarandee levemente recupero la lucidez y se lanzó rodeándome el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en él.

— ¿enserio de verdad me has perdonado? — pregunto y como lo hizo había una sonrisa en sus labios me reí entre dientes y la rodee con mis brazos apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama de modo que ella quedo apoyada en mi pecho todavía me dolía el cuerpo pero malditasea ella era como mi calmante o sedante la calidez de su cuerpo era perfecta su aroma flotaba por todo el alrededor y la suavidad de su abrazo era exquisito malditamente exquisito.

— Claro que si nana ¡joder!¡Que me parta un rayo si es mentira! — se rio y la estreche más contra mi cuerpo dios la quería y la necesitaba me hacía sentir bien me hacía sentir que valía la pena luchar por algo que no sea para ti mismo esas mierdas nunca las había pensado y mucho menos sentido pero era bien en cierta parte poder sentirlas eran confortantes me obligaban a pensar en ella en su bienestar me obligaba a olvidarme de las malditas palabras de _él._

— vale ¿pero de verdad lo has hecho? Porque yo no lo aria — se acomodó mejor y apoyo su mejilla en mi hombro.

— ¿y porque no? —

— Porque odio que me mientan y entendía perfectamente como estabas ayer — lo dudo — te sentías traicionado y era justo te mentí y te sentiste manipulado de alguna manera yo fuera estado peor — sonreí quizás si tenga una idea de cómo me sentí pero no lo suficiente todo lo que sentí anoche es mucho más profundo a como ella lo vio.

Mmm… interesante de pronto me siento inspirado desearía tener mi guitarra o cualquier instrumento a la mano agite mi cabeza horita no tengo tiempo para eso mierda tenia a mi nana en mis brazos puedo componer después.

— tienes razón no debería perdonarte nunca porque después de todo me viste la cara de imbécil y me has apostado como si fuera una maldita mierda — se tensó y trato de apartarse de mi pero la estreche más fuerte — pero confió en ti nana así que como la vez estas perdonada — se separó lo suficiente como para verme la cara y le sonreí guiñándole un ojo sus ojos brillaron abiertos como platos se ruborizo hasta alcanzar un rojo intenso y sus labios rojos se entre abrieron — respira Bells — susurre sonriendo la sentí relajarse y su aliento golpeo mi rostro joder estábamos demasiado cerca como para aguantar la tentación de querer probar sus labios rojos llenos y suaves.

— Yo también confió en ti — susurro y de nuevo escondió su rostro en mi cuello ahora me sentía entre aliviado porque no la bese y fustrado porque no lo hice mierda ni yo mismo se lidiar conmigo.

— de acuerdo ahora que hemos hecho el ritual de los amigos me… —

— ¿el qué? — se rio.

— tu sabes el ritual donde cada uno confía en el otro ¡Ash! Yo que se ¿me dejaras terminar o no? — se volvió a reír y resople.

— adelante —

— quiero que me digas que coño es lo que te está pasando y no me salgas con la mierda esa de que yo estoy bien — suspiro y paso un largo minuto cuando por fin me hablo.

— Jacob esta en las drogas — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Basura para la basura — se la pasa con sus amigos y otros tipos por detrás del gimnasio trato de que no vaya paso la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado pero no funciona me siento frustrada por no poder ayudarle — sentí sus lágrimas rodar de nuevo hasta caer en mi clavícula.

— No deberías perder el tiempo en sentirte así — eso solo consigue volverte loco no quiero ni recordar todas las veces que mi madre se sintió de esa manera.

— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo qué no? — se separó de mí y me sentí frio necesitaba la calidez de su cuerpo se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano frunciendo el ceño.

— sentirte de esa manea no ayudara a Black solo pierdes tiempo ¿has intentado hablar con él? — puso los ojos en blanco.

— de mil y un maneras —

— esas personas así necesitan incentivos para salir quizás tenga algún problema y necesite una salida rápida —

— Jacob lo tiene todo — y me lo dices a mi Bella malditasea lo sé — te estas equivocando quizás lo estén obligando — negué con la cabeza.

— No nana nadie obliga a nadie a hacer cosas como esas — dije para suavizarla porque se estaba empezando a encabronar.

— ¿y qué sabes tú? Puede que si — sus ojos brillaron y frunció los labios mierda ¿Por qué eres tan inocente Bella?

— ¿Qué consume? —

— Crack y otras cosas ahí — respondió rápidamente.

— Nadie obliga a nadie — repetí sombríamente manteniendo mis recuerdo a raya.

_Concéntrate en ella Mesen._

— puede que si —

— no seas testaruda tiene que haber un motivo y si no hubiera entonces es una mierda que no aprecia lo que tiene — dije en un tono tan sombrío y oscuro no estaba hablando del perro yo sabía de quien lo estaba haciendo y aunque tratara de que mis recuerdos no me afectaran lo hicieron al menos Bella no se dio cuenta… agacho su rostro y se quedó en silencio decidí dejarla pensar un rato por dios tiene que ver que no todo es color de rosa y quitarse esa idea de que están obligando al perro a meterse basura haciendo que se vuelva más basura increíble en lo que he acabado ayudando al amor de mi vida a que entienda al amor de su vida porque consume esa maldita mierda casi hasta me dan ganas de reírme de lo histérico que estoy todo es tan putamente doloroso.

¿Por qué justamente yo? ¿Enserio me llenaras más de mierda? Grite mentalmente al todo poderoso de haya arriba que parece que soy solo una jodida motita en el mundo ya que no me ve.

— ¿quieres comer? — suspire aliviado necesitaba un respiro todo este descubrimiento me ha dejado con el coco hecho trizas agregándole que tengo todavía el dolor en el cuerpo y los puntos ya empiezan a molestarme joder este día debe representarse como mi viernes 13.

— si mmm… — me revolví incómodo y me rasque la nuca — ¿hay más macarrones con queso? — murmure avergonzado mirando el piso.

— si los hay pero ¿Por qué nunca habías comido? — ¡Uhg! Ella siempre hace las preguntas equivocadas que son malditamente correctas.

— una historia muy larga —

— Tenemos hasta las siete — me atreví a mirarla y tenía una expresión de ansiedad sonreí de medio lado.

— quizás otro día —

— Dijiste que confiabas en mi — hizo un puchero y me miro con sus grandes ojos de chocolate derretido mi corazón se arrugo ¡malditasea!

— Lo hago pero necesito tiempo — rogué mirándola directamente tratando de que vea mi desesperación parece que funciono y parpadeo varias veces hasta que asintió colocando sus labios en una línea.

— Supongo que es grave — murmuro con sus mejillas encendidas asentí sonriendo con melancolía — te buscare de comer —

— ¿Tienes salsa? — malditasea parezco un crio con un juguete nuevo cosa que nunca tuve pero quizá así de emocionado y encantado es como se siente cuando tus macarrones con queso le echan salsa tal vez es una emoción parecida el de abrir un juguete.

— ¿quieres que le eche salsa? — su mirada se tornó dulce y voz era incluso más acaramelada que antes joder ahora soy yo quien tiene la cara como un tomate.

— Si tienes — murmure.

— claro ¿un vaso de chocolate? — propuso cerré los ojos y pude quemarme mis mejillas con mi misma sangre.

— Por favor — soltó una risita.

— ¿prometes que me lo contaras algún día? — asentí formando una línea con mis labios y aun con los ojos cerrado la sentí levantarse de la cama y unos segundos después escuche la puerta cerrarse suspire y apoye mi cabeza en la pared.

¡Maldito viernes 13!

**Holaaaaaa volvi..**

**Bien quería agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews…**

_**Nadiia16**_**: amiga aclarare tus dudas… con respecto a Alice y Edward si ellos son unos genios malignos y ahora es que te falta por ver que hacen esos dos siempre han estado juntos desde muy pequeños a pesar que vivían lejos siempre mantuvieron en contacto y pasaban fines de semana en casa del otro y pues no cariño ellos no hicieron tan chiquitos a pesar que llevaba cuatro años sin verse ellos igual se veían pero no tanto como les gustaba ya que ellos eran así como uña y carne Eddie se hizo famoso a los 14 así que ahí empezó el distanciamiento hasta el punto de verse una o dos veces por año… y con la segunda duda te digo que siii va a ser muy largo espero que sea de tu agrado… gracias por apoyarme y tus comentarios me hacen reír y animar a seguir subiendo… no dudes en preguntarme lo que sea que te responderé…**

**Gracias y espero que este cap se gane unos cuantos reviews…**

**Porfis… porfis… porfis… reviews…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Eddie Mesen acepta que esta locamente enamorado de ti.**


	11. Esperanzas que duelen

**Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?**

**Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…**

**¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.**

**Esperanzas que duelen**

**Edward POV **

Estaba en las zonas verdes del instituto lo más apartado posible era miércoles y desde el lunes paso los almuerzos aquí es una mierda tener que estar con los cuatro tortolitos y más mierda es que yo tenga que ver a Bella con el perro así que para evitar que le salte al cuello prefiero estar aquí solo… gracias a eso ya había escrito una canción se trata del maldito amor no correspondido de la soledad que sientes del jodido dolor que con el que estás dispuesto a vivir con tal de que esa persona no se vaya de tu lado joder nunca en mi puta vida pensé que llegaría a escribir así pero lo hice y para mi más mala suerte Jasper descubrió mi cuaderno de canciones y como es un maldito entrometido lo leyó…

— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermano? — preguntó cuándo entre al cuarto a buscar unas mierdas que me mando Esme.

— ¿de qué coño hablas? ¿No has visto la camisa que lleve para el club? — la he estado buscando desde que me vine de donde Bella me metí en el armario según ella puso toda mi ropa en una bolsa.

— no la he visto pero Edward mírame — gruñí pero lo mire estaba sentado en mi cama con el cuaderno de canciones en medio de sus piernas su mirada era clara sabía todo lo que siento por Bella.

— Edward la encontré — grito Esme desde las escaleras.

— ¿Qué putas haces con eso? Sabes perfectamente que odio que toquen ese cuaderno — grite arrancándoselo de las manos se levantó y me empujo hasta que me hizo caer al piso de espalda — ¡joder! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — se puso encima de mí y me tomo del cuello.

— ¿porque carajos te has enamorado Mesen? Y de una chica que tiene novio — me grito encabronado no me atrevía a verlo porque yo tampoco sabía porque lo hice y no fue mi jodida intención hacerlo — respóndeme —

— quítate de encima Jasper necesito decirle unas cosas a Esme — murmure apartándolo pero apretó más su agarre y me inmovilizo.

— yo pensaba que era un nuevo capricho tuyo que quizás si te gustaba esa chica que quizás pueda hacerte sentir mejor pero nunca que te enamoraras ¿es que eres imbécil? ¡Tiene novio por el amor de dios! —

— Jasper quítate de encima ahora — grite empezando a ver todo de colores.

— ¿es que te encanta sufrir? — pregunto en un susurro termine de encabronarme y me lo quite de encima cayéndole yo encima.

— No tienes una mierda de idea de lo que me acabas de preguntar — le lance un golpe que le conecto en la cara del lado derecho el hizo lo mismo quitándome de encima se puso de pie y yo también hice lo mismo limpiándome la sangre del labio.

— ¿Por qué carajos? —

— no lo sé Jasper ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¿Por qué me enamore de ella? Solo pasó y ya no fue mi jodida culpa ¿o tú crees que quise que toda esta mierda pasara? — señale todo a mi alrededor porque si no fuera venido a este maldito pueblo del demonio nada de esto estuviera pasando.

— ¡por supuesto que sí! — grito empujándome y yo lo empuje de vuelta — si tú me fueras escuchado no estuvieras aquí arrastrándote por una chica si tú me fueras escuchado esa maldita zorra no te fuera montado la trampa y ese maldito paparazzi no te fuera echo esas fotos —

— En tu puta vida me digas arrastrado — y le caí encima golpeándole todo lo que se veía enfrente él también lo hacía y sentí como dos puntos eran suelto y la sangre rodar por mi cara.

— ¿Qué pinche carajos está pasando aquí? — Grito Emmett separándonos y levantándonos del suelo — ustedes son amigos por dios santo — hablo mirándonos a los dos me solté de su agarre y me reí amargamente.

— ¿amigos? Joder puras babosadas — dije limpiándome la sangre de la boca pero era inútil la herida abierta ya me había llenado la mitad de la cara mire a Jasper que también estaba haciendo lo mismo pero ya no me miraba emputado ni de quererme matar ahora estaba preocupado y dolido.

— Emmett déjanos solos — le pido Jasper Emmett negó con la cabeza y Jasper le dio su mirada asesina capaz de hacer que cualquiera se haga pis encima Emmett suspiro y se fue cerrando la puerta Jasper se giró a mirarme y se le salieron dos lagrimas me quede petrificado y deje de respirar yo nunca había visto a Jasper llorar — ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella Edward? Sabes que sufrirás y sabes también todo lo que me duele que sufras eres mi mejor amigo joder casi como mi hermano — dijo en un susurro baje la vista y me fui a sentar en la cama colocando mis manos en mi rostro ensangrentado.

— solo paso Jazz no pude evitarlo —

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —

— Porque todavía no lo sabía — confesé odiándome a mí mismo de la manera tan asquerosa y mierda en que lo descubrí.

— Yo no quiero que sufras Edward me quede callado con la última vez pero esta vez no suficiente te han hecho como para que tú mismo te hundas más — me puso una mano en el hombro y me balanceo levemente.

— ¿lo dices por Kate o por _él_? —

— lo digo por ti mismo estoy harto de ver cómo te tratas no crees en ti piensas que todo es basura que no vale la pena solo te falta un empujoncito para que termines de caer al vacío y ese empujoncito es Isabella — me tense y conté hasta diez no quería pelearme con este idiota una vez más.

— ella no es lo que tú piensas ella… me hace sentir bien me hace sentir que vale la pena luchar por cosas a las que yo considero estúpidas Bella no es como la maldita zorra de Kate te lo aseguro — suspiro y paso un minuto en que ninguno de los dos hablábamos me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza joder ¿doler? Casi que me explota gemí y me puse una mano en la herida seguía sangrando maldito Jasper.

— Vamos para que Carlisle te revise eso — asentí y me puse de pie trastabille porque el cuarto había dado vueltas mierda estaba empezando a ver todo doble — ella te hará sufrir Ed tiene novio — murmuro colocándome una mano en el codo y caminando hasta la puerta.

— lo se Jazz pero no me puedo alejar de ella la necesito — dije cuando fui a salir por la puerta pero como la veía doble choque fue con la pared — ¡malditasea! Por tu culpa cabron — Jasper se rio entre dientes y me jalo por la puerta que si era me puse una mano en la herida y la presione ahora tendré que enfrentarme de nuevo con el maldito alcohol.

— ¿prometes que no te caerás a pedazo? —

— No prometo nada de todas maneras ya estoy roto — murmure bajando las escaleras.

— no lo estás Ed solo crees que lo estás si las cosas no salen a tu favor prometo ser yo quien te de una mano antes de que caigas al vacío — asentí con una media sonrisa sabía que nunca me dejaría solo ni porque se lo pidiera…

— ¡Anthony! — grito esa voz de caramelo que tanto conocía malditasea me había quedado dormido me gire para verla y estaba haciéndome señas para que llegara hasta donde estaba me levante y me desperece no había dormido bien los últimos dos días y había solo una razón putoasombrosa para que eso pasara descubrí las bicicletas que Emmett del primer día aquí y no lo dude ni un segundo y me fui hasta la casa de Bella.

— hola nana ¿Qué haces por aquí? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño ella me regalo una sonrisita y sus ojos chocolates brillaron.

— Hoy nos saltaremos las clases — dijo tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Tu? — la señale incrédulo puso los ojos en blanco me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar.

— todo está arreglado Jasper y Emmett se encargaran de la cafetería y hoy no estudiaremos además ya entregue el trabajo y lo que vemos hoy en biología yo te lo puedo explicar así como lo que veras hoy en ingles estarás toda la tarde conmigo — me miro por encima del hombro sonriendo y luego casi me hizo correr hasta el parqueadero sonreí como estúpido estaría toda la tarde con ella malditasea eso es genial cuando me fui a montar al Volvo me quito las llaves y negó con la cabeza.

— no te dejare conducir mi bebe — le dije haciendo un mohín y quitándole las llaves detrás de la espalda.

— pues tu bebe estará en buenas manos además no sabes a donde iremos — sonrió con suficiencia porque sabía que tenía razón y trato de quitarme las llaves las alce en el aire y ella se pegó más a mi cuerpo dando saltitos para poderla alcanzarlas.

Su perfecto cuerpo rozaba con el mío sus pechos atrapados en esa blusa de tirantes color lila rozaba con mi pecho haciendo que me estremeciera su olor estaba revoloteando por mi alrededor su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos brillantes me quitaban el aliento tuve que ahogar un gemido cuando mi entre pierna se volvió casi dolorosa.

_¡Aguanta Mesen!_

Si cabron como si fuera tan fácil suspire de irritación y la tome por la cintura cuando dio uno de sus saltitos quedo al mismo nivel que mi rostro y lejos de mi erección sonreí ampliamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se tornaron carmines empuño sus manos en mis hombros y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ¡Oh malditasea! Su cuerpo es tan cálido y oloroso que me hace sentir calor mucho calor literalmente hablando.

— no nana nadie toca mi bebe así que me tendrás que decir a donde me llevaras — susurre como si estuviera calmado mierda que era mentira estaba al punto de hiperventilar me acerque a ella y parpadeo varias veces sus labios se entre abrieron pero no se movió joder mi pecho se aceleró cuando pude ver claramente el deseo en ella ¡si malditasea sí! Chille en mi mente me desea joder quiere que la bese podía verlo claramente en su mirada de `` bésame Anthony bésame ``

_Pero no lo aras_

¿Porque putas no lo aria? Yo quiero joder lo deseo como un maldito demente y ella también.

_Se echara todo a perder_

¡Malditasea lo sé!

Suspire y le regale una sonrisa de medio lado antes de darle un beso en su mejilla encendida mis labios sintieron el calor que profería su cuerpo y ahogue un gemido pero ¡Oh santa mierda! Ella… ella… gimió demasiado bajito como para que piense que lo escuche pero malditasea si lo hizo haciendo que mi erección se vuelva más pronunciada y dolorosa joder ella no me puede ver así la puse en el suelo con mi corazón golpeando las costillas y me gire rápidamente jalándola por una mano.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella se sentó parecía aturdida eso era bueno así no se daba cuenta de mi puta calentura además la puerta me tapaba la mitad del cuerpo cuando me senté me puse el cinturón nunca lo hacía era una chingada cargarlo pero lo necesitaba.

— Hacia el pueblo — murmuro girándose hacia la ventana me revolví inquieto en mi asiento y le hice caso yo no hice nada lo juro malditasea nunca me salí de los límites de amigos así que no puede estar encabronada conmigo.

**Tanya POV**

Estaba caminando hacia el parqueadero pienso saltarme las clases hoy quiero ir a mi mansión necesitaba relajarme y la puta de Jessica no hacía más que joderme la vida ¿Dónde estará mi Thony? He estado peleando con él desde la fiesta no me gusta estar peleada con él lo quiero para mí me gusta mucho más de lo que pensaba joder estoy tan desesperada necesitaba que me tocara que me follara pero él no quiere eso me tiene enferma si sigue así tendré que hacerlo yo misma pensando en él y esa mierda me frustra deseo que sea sus manos la que me toquen deseo que sea su boca la que me bese suspire lo deseo todo de él…

Me quede petrificada y a punto de explotar esa… esa es la maldita de Isabella en los brazos de mi hombre porque es mío él le regalo una sonrisa que me pertenece que solo me tiene que dar a mí la dejo en el suelo después de darle un beso en la mejilla ¡Arg! Esa mierda nunca la hace conmigo ¿es que estúpida? ¿Qué hace metiéndose con mi hombre? ¿Pero qué demonios…? El jodido Anthony está caliente muy caliente y no es por mí es por esa maldita de Isabella ella tiene novio que hace con mi hombre… ¿A dónde carajos van?

Grite y volví a gritar cuando los veo que se van en su auto maldito Anthony por eso es que no me has querido follar estabas con esa perra monta cuernos pero ya me las pagaras Isabella te tengo donde quería y he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

Corrí con mis tacones lo más rápido posible hacia la clase de psicología las perras de Jessica y Lauren compartían esa clase las saque diciéndole una excusa de mierda al profesor y poniéndole mis tetas a la vista.

— Quiero vengarme de la maldita de Isabella — solté echa una fiera ellas sonrieron como perras emocionadas y yo también — ¿Qué es lo que más le duele? —

— Jacob — dijo Jessica con una sonrisa lasciva perra como si no la conociera se perfectamente que se acuesta con Jacob desde que perdió su virginidad con él.

— La estúpida de Alice y la idiota de Rosalie — dijo Lauren.

— pues ataquémosla por los dos lados así le enseñara a no meterse conmigo la muy perra — sonreí malditamente feliz esa desgraciada y sus amiguitas me las van a pagar por todo le dejare bien claro que Thony Cullen es solo mío y de nadie más.

**Edward POV**

**Flashback **

Había escondido la bicicleta en el bosque y estaba subiendo el puto árbol que me jodio la primera vez pero esta vez no estoy borracho y traje mis converses originales para esta tarea claro que siendo una mierda en esto mi pie se pelo varias veces joder ¿de verdad deje de ser un adolecente ordinario? Antes era un genio en esto así como de bajar por las ventanas pero ahora… ¡Nah! Volveré a ser ese genio por dios soy Eddie Mesen puedo hacer lo que sea.

_Excepto que la chica que amas te amé a ti_

Cállate maldita vocecita irritante eres una paria.

Llegue hasta el balcón ileso mire atraves de las puertas y Bella estaba en su cama leyendo tranquilamente con la camisa que yo tenía ayer puesta incluso le queda más grande que a mi parece como si cargara una bata me reí silenciosamente porque joder aunque tenga esa mierda fea ella sigue siendo preciosa sus cabellos estaban regados en su almohada y no podía ver la expresión de su cara el libro la tapaba ¿Qué estará leyendo? Me pegue al vidrio y pude divisar _Cumbres Borrascosas_ típico de Isabella Swan debería regalarme mi libro favorito _La mecánica naranja _con ese si vale la pena perder el tiempo.

— Bella — la llame dándole golpecitos a la puerta dio un respingón pero en cuanto me miro frunció el ceño y se acercó.

— ¿estas borracho de nuevo? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos me reí pero negué con la cabeza.

— abre la maldita puerta se me está congelando el culo — se rio pero lo hizo rápidamente pase y me acosté en su cama joder adoraba su cama era calentita y olorosa como ella me puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y sonríe cuando ella se colocó las manos en la cintura y me miro severamente — ¿Qué? — me hice el inocente.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — mascullo con los dientes apretados y sus mejillas rojas puse los ojos en blanco y mire las dos mesitas en la de la derecha estaba su ¡Pod lo tome y empecé a revisarlo — ¿entonces? —

— Que descortés eres con las visitas nana — negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio para no reír — me encanta tu lista de canciones y cantantes ¿segura que no me robaste mi ¡Pod? — tenía casi todos mis cantantes y mis bandas favoritas claro que ya yo conozco a todos esos tipos recordando eso le tengo el CD de los Beatles debería mandárselos para que me lo firmen eso pondría como loca a Bella ¿le gusta el rap? Wow eso es genial — ¿tienes canciones en español? — estaba asombrado cuando vi a Farruco, los Maquediches, Ángel y Kris, Arcángel, J Balbín, Jowel y Randy ¿Reykon? Uf me encanta como canta ese tipo Camila, Reik, y otros más en su lista pero ninguna mía malditasea sé que no le gusto pero no puedo evitar estar decepcionado.

— Si me gustan — dijo desde alguna parte de la habitación.

— ¿las entiendes? — pregunte mirándola y me quede paralizado ella se estaba acercando a mí con un gato blanco y peludo en sus brazos me recuerda al gato de Stuart.

— yo se hablar ese idioma Thony — puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a mi lado acariciando al animalito que ronroneaba.

— ¿Por qué no sabía que tenías un apestoso gato? — Me miro frunciendo el ceño y me golpeo la frente donde estaban los puntos — ¡joder! — le pellizque el brazo dio un respingón me saco la lengua y puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Cómo se llama? — se lo quite de los brazos y lo puse en mi pecho acariciándolo empezó a ronronear y a retorcerse cuando le rasque debajo de la barbilla sus ojos azules se cerraron y me reí divertido nunca había tenido contacto así con un animal mire a Bella que se había quedado callada y tenía sus mejillas rojas como tomates — ¿y bien como se llama? — anime haciéndole más cariños al gatito me caía bien.

— ¿prometes que no te reirás? — asentí con la cabeza sentándome y dejando al gatito en mis brazos realmente es adorable su pelo es esponjoso y suave mi nana debe de cuidarlo bastante bien — se llama Sr. Mesen — dijo en un murmullo me quede estático y boquiabierto recobre la compostura cuando el gatito se bajó y se fue hasta la esquina donde estaba su cama la mire por encima del hombro mordiéndome el labio para no reír sus ojos se estrecharon hasta casi convertirlos en una rendija — ¿te estas burlando de mi Cullen? — no aguante más y lance una carcajada acostándome ella me dio un manotazo por el estómago y más me reí.

¿Ella le puso mi apellido a su gatito? Malditasea me fuera encantado ver a Bella como mi fan debió de haber sido todo un espectáculo.

— si no dejas de reírte Cullen le diré a Charlie que hay un loco psicópata en mi cuarto — amenazo mostrándome el puño me aclare la garganta y me deje de reír Bella era bastante aterradora cuando se lo proponía — ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo o lo que sea que hagas por las noches — suspire no le podía decir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella que me sentía enfermo estar lejos de ella y que necesitaba verla con urgencia.

— Es que estaba aburrido y quise saludar a mi amiga — sonreí inocentemente — quería hacer pijamadas está dentro de los límites de mejores amigos y esas mierdas así que no te puedes encabronar — puse mi carita de leoncito y sus mejillas se encendieron.

— Vale como sea ya estás aquí — dijo irritada me reí porque sabía que odiaba no tener la razón.

**Fin del flashback**

— ¿Cómo está el Sr. Mesen? — pregunte ya que ayer ni lo pude ver porque estaba abajo con el poli Bella se giró y me dedico una sonrisita suspire aliviado que toda la mierda que paso hace rato ya no esté en su mente pero joder en la mía si esta y no solo duele ya que sé que fue un momento de debilidad sino que activa a mi amiguito que duele aun peor.

— Genial ayer cuando te fuiste le termine de hacer un collar rosa — rodé los ojos no entiendo porque lo tiene que poner todo de rosa si el Sr. Mesen es un Sr.

— ¿a dónde vamos? —

— Dices que odias este pueblo — asentí y lo sigo odiando sobre todo por el frio y la humedad ¿es mucho pedir unos cuantos días de sol? — pero yo te are ver porque me encanta tanto y porque lo extrañare cuando me vaya —

— ¿Cuándo te vayas? ¿A dónde carajos vas pues? — casi que grito de puro pánico agarre el volante con las dos manos y los presione fuerte respirando por entre los dientes.

— A la universidad Anthony — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio expulse una bocanada y me relaje dios que paranoico me estoy volviendo parezco un idiota enamorado ¡Ah sí! Eso soy.

— ¿ya te aceptaron? —

— Ya nos aceptaron — se inclinó para ver por mi lado de la ventana — cruza aquí y estaciónate ¿tienes hambre? Ya no te veo en el almuerzo — su voz estaba cerca del reproche sonreí de medio lado y la mire de reojo tenía el ceño fruncido como si le molestara la idea hice lo que ella me dijo y estacione en un local pintoresco pequeño y no estaba tan lleno la verdad horita que menciona comida si tengo bastante hambre.

Nos sentamos en una mesa frente a un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el bosque la camarera de cabello amarillo y ojos castaños se mostró muy atenta conmigo realmente quería filtrear conmigo no la mire mucho si lo hacía me soltaría a reír por la dulce expresión que tenía Bella joder estaba que votaba chispas miraba a esa chica como si tuviera tres cabeza que deberían ser cortadas con una cierra eléctrica lo que más me sorprendió es que no me interesaba filtrear de vuelta con la camarera estaba desgraciadamente enamorado y tan putamente jodido ahora ya no me provoca mirar a ninguna que no sea a Bella porque realmente para mi todas son una zorras excepto ella quizás por eso es que he peleado con Tanya estos tres días seguidos la muy idiota está desesperada porque no la he tocado ni buscado me sabe a mierda no me interesa ella ni nadie que no sea Bella pero ella no le intereso yo que jodida y maldita ironía ¿no? pero claro estamos hablando de la idiota de Tanya no entiende indirectas ni directas me tenía harto con su maldita obsesión por el sexo... dejando al lado mis mortificaciones me concentre en mi nana que pidió unas hamburguesas oculte mis emociones hace años que no comía una pedí una cerveza y Bella un batido de fresas.

— Cuéntame más de la universidad — le pedí dándole un sorbo a mí cerveza.

— entre en la UCLA Rosalie y Alice también entraron viviremos juntas — sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa era contagiosa y no solo porque entrara ahí sino porque estará más cerca de mi si lo fuera planeado no sale tan bien… pero mierda yo seré Eddie Mesen no Thony Cullen ¿ahora que putas hago?

Es imposible que yo entre a una universidad estaré hasta el cuello cuando pise el aeropuerto mis fans por las redes sociales me tienen hasta la madre de preguntas de cuando volveré que donde estoy como estoy que estoy haciendo y mierdas como esa también estará la película, la gira, el videoclip, el nuevo álbum…

¡Oh genial! Trabajare día y noche apuesto que ni siquiera tendré tiempo de respirar ¿Cómo es que no pensé nada de eso? ¿Qué le puedo decir a Bella? ¿Qué nunca más me volverá a ver? ¿Qué me voy a otro país a estudiar? ¿Qué no estudiare? Malditasea ella me odiara… ¡si joder sí! me odiara yo la he estado engañando ella me dijo que odiaba que la engañaran…

La perderé me odiara.

¡Uf! Solo ese pensamiento y hace que me estremezca aguantar estar aquí porque la amo como un idiota y aguantar que ella tiene novio y que nunca me vera de esa forma es una cosa pero estar separado de ella y de saber que nunca la veré de nuevo joder prefiero verla besuquearse con el perro antes de que eso pase.

_Concéntrate no es el momento._

— ¿y donde entraras tú? —

— ¿hee… yo? — tartamudee antes de darle otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa que estaba buenísima.

— ¡Duh! ¿Quién más?... ¿Dónde entraste? — joder ¿y ahora como me salgo de esta mierda?

— Todavía no me han aceptado en ninguna — eso era verdad y era mentira verdad porque no me aceptaron y mentira porque no postule para ninguna.

— ya verás que lo lograras ¿en cuales quieres entrar? — sus ojos tenían esa chispa pero había algo en ellos eso era ¿pánico? ¿Por qué Bella sentiría pánico? suspire y cerré los ojos necesito concentrarme y jugar bien mis cartas mantenlo honesto mantenlo casual.

— La verdad es que yo no quiero estudiar en ninguna universidad — dije por fin terminando mi hamburguesa y buscando mi cerveza ignorando su cara de shock.

— ¿pero…? —

— Bella odio estudiar siempre lo he detestado — confesé sus grandes ojos chocolates me miraban sin poder creérselo joder esto es tan difícil me arme de valor necesito ser más específico mantenlo honesto mantenlo casual me repetía como una mantra — yo me considero bien como estoy aunque pienses que te llenare de mierda yo sé de economía y administración de empresas se hablar cinco idiomas y en mi casa hay una enorme biblioteca con mi colección privada de las primeras ediciones de cada libro los he leído todos y cada uno también se administrar mi dinero se… — termina de escupir todo lo que ese maldito te enseño — se de música nana… yo se tocar cualquier instrumento que me pongas enfrente a la perfección yo… — termina malditasea — yo… yo… también escribo y compongo canciones — listo lo bote todo suspire y me tome el último trago de cerveza.

Bella estaba shock y tenía en su frente un gran letrero que decía no me llenes de mierda puse los ojos en blanco lo se demasiada sabiduría para alguien como yo.

— créeme nana horita no te estoy mintiendo — ¡joder! Sonó con doble intención frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

— ¿me has dicho mentiras antes? — me revolví incomodo si capto la doble intención estrecho los ojos hasta convertirlos en una rendija — dilo Cullen — me reí por su tono de voz.

_Piensa Mesen._

— He sido honesto en todo lo que puedo lo juro — dije orgulloso ¿enserio no le he dicho tantas mentiras a Bella? Joder no lo he hecho… ocultarle información si pero de resto he sido yo mismo no podía quitar mi estúpida sonrisa de la cara enserio ella me está viendo como soy de verdad — lo que vez es lo que soy Bella recuérdalo siempre — parpado varias veces y busco su batido de fresas después que se lo tomo me miro directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué siento que esas palabras valen más de lo que parecen? —

— por valen más de lo que parecen — asegure.

— ¿sabré algún día ese valor? — me tense si de seguro que si lo sabrá pero yo nunca estaré listo para ese día.

— espero que no —

— ¿Por qué? —

— me odiaras cuando llegue ese día — hizo una mueca.

— ¿tan seguro estas? — Asentí — ¿serias capaz de decírmelo tú? —

— estas muy quisquillosa ¿eh? — sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

— y tu muy evasivo — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿nos vamos? — estaba agotado de toda esta mierda asintió y yo solté un suspiro le hice señas a la camarera y sonrió pavoneándose exageradamente hasta nuestra mesa.

— ¿qué más se le ofrece? — me pregunto en tono seductor ignorando completamente a Bella negué con la cabeza se inclinó para recoger los platos y si no me hacia atrás sus pechos rozan mi cara.

— La cuenta — mascullo Bella mordaz mirándole de la misma forma cuando se irguió con los platos y los vasos la camarera se fue pavoneándose igual de exagerada mire a Bella que me estaba lanzando rayos y centellas con los ojos no pude más y me lance a reír — pareces que tienes un don para atraer a las rubias putas — se cruzó de brazos y miro por la ventana con sus mejillas encendidas yo lo que hacía era reírme me encanta que Bella este celosa se ve sexy muy sexy más sexy de lo que ya es ¿Por qué no ve que mis ojos son solo para ella? ¿Por qué no ve que estoy malditamente enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué no ve que se me cae la baba con solo verla? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que desde que llegue a este pueblo de mierda no he hecho más que pensar en ella? ¿Por qué no ve la diferencia de relación que tengo con ella y la que tengo con todas las demás? ¡Por dios santo! lo ve hasta Emmett que es un idiota y no lo va a ver ella… vale tampoco es que este seguro que quiera que ella lo vea se pondría toda rara y me alejaría de su lado.

— Aquí tiene — la rubia puta como le dijo Bella me saco de mis pensamientos pasándome la cuenta.

— Yo pongo la mitad — dijo Bella enarque una ceja y ella hizo lo mismo — se supone que yo te invite — sonrió con suficiencia.

— Sabelotodo — se rio — yo la pago mi madre me devolvió todas las tarjetas de crédito déjame que las vuelva disfrutar — ayer casi chillo de la emoción cuando recibí una paquete que contenía mi MacBook Pro, el BlackBerry, el ¡Pad, mis diez tarjetas de crédito y mi chequera con una nota que decía que lo estaba haciendo bien y que siga portándome bien sonríe recordando esa Liz es un caso tendría que llamarla ahora.

— pero… —

— pero nada déjame ¿sí? ¿Me quitaras esta felicidad?— puse mi carita de leoncito sus mejillas se tiñeron y asintió parpadeando saque la billetera y le pase una tarjeta a la camarera dentro de donde estaba la cuenta fruncí el ceño debería sacar efectivo.

— Pásela buscando por caja —

— ¿adónde vamos ahora? — le pregunte a Bella cuando la camarera se fue me sonrió y yo hice los mismo joder ¿es imposible que no le devuelva la sonrisa?

— Al pueblo y después a la reservación — mi sonrisa se esfumo y fruncí el ceño haya vive ese maldito perro ¿Por qué demonios me quiere llevar haya? — quiero enseñarte la cultura de ellos prometo que no nos toparemos con Jacob — la mire con recéselo si lo hacíamos habría dos opciones o mataría a Jacob o ella me odiaría para siempre y las dos opciones son una mierdas vale quizás la primera sea placentera pero me aria daños colaterales de vitalidad — lo prometo — repitió moviendo sus pestañas y juntando sus manos joder ¿hay una mierda con la yo pueda decirle a ella no?

— Vale como sea pero no me hago responsable de nada — sonrió y como un idiota le sonreí de vuelta.

— Tu nunca te haces responsable de nada — le saque la lengua — ¡Que maduro! — murmuro y después se rio habla como si ella no me la sacara a mí también me reí.

— tonta —

— idiota —

— Vámonos — dije levantándome asintió con sus ojos brillosos y sonreí de midió lado empezamos a caminar hacia la caja Bella se había ido a esperarme afuera del local seguramente para no toparse con la rubia puta me reí mientras llegaba a la caja la cajera se le quedo mirando con demasiada intensidad mi tarjeta después puso sus ojos negros en mí y le brillaron con una única mirada que conocía y decía necesito algo tuyo.

¡Mierda y más mierda! La puta tarjeta se me había olvidado esa chingada saldrá tiene mi nombre Edward Mesen ¿es que no pude ser más idiota? Le hice señas a la cajera colocándome un dedo en los labios y asintió atontada le sonreí mientras estiraba el brazo y se la de las manos.

— tu… tu… — balbuceó señalándome y su mano temblaba sonreí ampliamente y asentí.

— todo fue estupendo gracias — dije cortésmente le guiñe un ojo y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso gire en mis talones y me fui lo más rápido que pude cuando salí Bella me estaba esperando apoyada en el auto su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del piso mientras me acercaba levanto sus ojos chocolates hacia mí y me sonrió yo hice lo mismo no podía evitarlo esa chica era hermosa.

— ¿listo? — Asentí — vale vámonos no quiero toparme con la rubia puta de nuevo es tan… irritante — me reí y ella me pego por el hombro abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Bella entrara — que caballero — se burló rodé los ojos.

— Estoy para complacerla señorita — dije burlón sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y entrecerré los ojos eso no es normal — ¿en qué piensas? — pregunte mirándola colocarse más roja hasta alcanzar sus orejas malditasea ¿es que no se podrá leer la mente tan solo una vez?

— nada —

— no me mientas escúpelo —

— nada de verdad —

— ¿Por qué estas como tomate? —

— siempre estoy así —

— ¿no me lo dirás? —

— no —

— Bien — resople encabronado.

— Bien — resoplo ella de la misma manera cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar hasta la mía joder sé que estaba pensando en algo ella no se pone como tomate así porque sí.

— Espera — gritaron las voces de dos mujeres cerré mis ojos y puños malditasea ¿es que no me pueden dejar tranquilo? Joder y estoy con Bella nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto ni siquiera estaba listo maldita tarjeta de crédito y más idiota soy yo que la uso me gire en mis talones los cuerpos de la cajera y de la rubia puta chocaron con el mío y empezaron a besarme una en cada mejilla.

— Te amamos mucho dios mío increíble que te esté conociendo — murmuro la cajera.

— yo te amo mi sueño se ha cumplido y no sabes cuantas noches soñé con esto — lloriqueo la rubia puta después pude sentir las lágrimas de las dos en mi rostro y malditasea aunque no me guste y tenga a Bella en el auto joder no puedo evitar reírme y disfrutar de mis fans porque son mis fans.

— gracias chicas pero mi novia esta haya dentro y no quiero problemas — murmure deseando que esa mierda fuera verdad ¿Quién lo diría? las tome a las dos por la cintura jalándola lejos de mí ya que las dos se guindaron en mi cuello soltaron risitas nerviosas y se separaron acomodándose en cabello.

— ¿volverás pronto? — pregunto la cajera limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Si lo prometo — sonreí se volvieron a lanzar encima mío y después de cinco besos me soltaron.

— te estaremos esperando —

— No le digan a nadie por favor — murmure abrí la puerta y ella se alejaron con unas enormes sonrisa.

— Lo prometemos — dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo me reí negando con la cabeza y a ellas se le colorearon las majillas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron directo a sus trabajos me senté en un suspiro y salí del restaurante sin mirar a Bella joder debe de estar encabronadísima conmigo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto con la voz carente de emociones mirando por la ventana.

— mmm… —

_Joder piensa Mesen_

— ¿y bien? —

— ellas me conocen desde hace algunos años pero no habían reconocido hasta hace un momento — vale eso era la mitad de la verdad malditasea Bella lo estoy tratando de hacer bien no me la pongas más difícil.

— mmm… — ¿esa chingada es buena o es mala? — Son muy cariñosas — musito un poco mordaz quise colocarme las manos en el rostro y frotármelo pero estoy manejando.

— Si la verdad es que si ellas me quieren bastante — dije automáticamente restándole importancia encogiéndome de hombros — ¿vale ahora dónde? —

— al pueblo ya te dije… ¿volverás a verlas? —

— Aja — dije irritado ¡Uhg Bella! Odio las escenitas de celos tú menos que nadie debería montarme escenitas de celo ¡dios pero que mierda para emputarme la sangre!

Después de un rato llegamos al pueblo Bella (que ya estaba de mejor humor y gracias al cielo por eso sino terminaríamos gritándonos) me obligo a dejar el Volvo en una mierda de parqueadero publico cerca del banco que por cierto saque efectivo no quiero que me vuelva a pasar la chingada de hace rato nos pusimos a caminar todo el pueblo cuando le dije que estaba loca solo se limitó a sacarme la lengua que maduro de su parte y así habla de mí aunque esa mierda me cansara aprendí bastante en esta caminata y del porque a Bella le gusta este pueblucho la gente que vive aquí tiene cada uno una historia como el herrero que dice que Forks es la mejor localidad para su trabajo y le va bien por ser el único tiene diez hijo cuando me lo conto Bella casi se me cae la quijada ¿diez hijos? ¿Quién mierda le encantaría tener diez hijos? también estaba panadero con su receta única Bella me mostro como se escoge el mejor pan según ella ni por el olor ni por el sabor sino por la textura me puso a escoger por supuesto lo hice de la mierda pero ella escogió uno delicioso y olía divinamente parecíamos dos demente caminando por Forks comiendo pan también me mostro los pescaderos y ellos me contaron sus lugares interesantes y solos para pescar el mercado lleno de gente que quiere salir adelante con sus vidas y sus hogares por cierto Bella me enseño a escoger los vegetales más frescos increíble que esa mujer con solo hablar de las putas verduras hace que suene malditamente interesante también estaba una pequeña la plaza donde los tipos góticos, emo y roqueros iban y mostraban su arte impresione a Bella cuando hice **squeivor** y un emo me sorprendió pintándome mientras lo hacía pero parece que el idiota supo cómo leerme porque me pinto en medio de unas llamaradas de fuego rojo y anaranjado yo estaba sentado escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos y piernas pero había una luz que venía de la esquina de la hoja y alguien bajando de esa luz cuando me lo entrego me sentí incómodo y expuesto Bella no lo entendió o creo que no lo hizo yo que sé, lo que hice fue darle las gracias y meterme el dibujo en el bolsillo después de eso salimos de ahí con una encabronada Bella porque no pudo hacer **esqueí.**

Era casi la hora de irme al hospital y Bella solo me prometió una visita más estaba hasta la madre de cansado y no había tomado nada ni comido nada desde el pan aunque sea el frio de este lugar ayudaba a que no sudara incluso creo que siento mis mejillas rusticas.

— ¿ahora a dónde vamos? yo no sabía que este pueblecito fuera tan grande — soltó una risita y yo sonreí me encantaba ese sonido.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y después te llevo al último lugar de hoy? Por lo visto la reservación quedara para después — hice una mueca la reservación esa mierda sigue sin convencerme pero si a ella le hace feliz mostrarme esos indios pues pintare mi más grande sonrisa.

— Claro como tú quieras — accedí de buena gana ella dio saltitos y aplaudió emocionada yo la mire fascinado se veía hermosa alegre sin preocupaciones ni ataduras que la maltraten ni la hagan sentir mierdas que ella nunca debería sentir ¿Por qué el maldito perro no ve esto?

— mira haya esta la heladería — me tomo de la mano y yo entrelace mis dedos con los de ella desde hace horas quería hacer esto con ella pero era un cobarde le tenía miedo a su reacción espere y valió la pena la calidez de su mano era exquisita incluso atraves de mis guantes podía sentir la suave textura de su mano pequeña y blanca me sentía bien mi pecho se llenaba de esperanza sabía que me dolería más tarde pero no me importaba me encantaba este contacto joder amaba todo esto desearía que este día no se acabara nunca… nos sentamos en una mesa para dos el helado de Bella era de fresa con cerezas y el mío era de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y fresas por supuesto pague yo esta vez no me discutió creo que ya se hizo una idea pero aquí lo que más me importaba es que seguíamos agarrados de la mano y yo como un maldito obsesionado se la apretaba fuerte para que no me la soltara.

— ¿entonces ya te gusta Forks? — había un brillo de esperanza en su ojos me hizo reír.

— si quizás si me gusta un poco más en L.A no hay esta clase de ¿Cómo se llama esa mierda? Mmm… — me toque el labio varias veces con la cucharita diminuta del helado buscando la mejor manera de demostrar lo que aprendí hoy.

— ¿unión? — propuso sonreí y tome otra porción del helado.

— si eso mismo es genial y aunque este perturbado por eso del herrero y los diez hijos la historia de la serpiente marina gigante y que hay ajís dulces y picantes pues la verdad todo esta putoasombroso solo le falta cámbiale el clima y wow pueblo perfecto en segundos — dije un poco contagiado de su emoción se rio y negó con la cabeza.

— Eso ya no está en mis manos — me encogí de hombros quizás ya no sea tan simple y aburrido vale si quizás si sea aburrido tampoco me pasare todos los malditos días cotilleando la vida de los que viven aquí pero ya me cae solo un poco mejor al menos no lo desprecio como antes cuando salga a estas calle me recordare con Bella caminando.

_Que ridículo te estas poniendo Mesen_

Y no te había escuchado en bastante tiempo eres tan irritante.

— Pero Thony el frio te sienta bien — hice una mueca — enserio mira tus mejillas están rosadas — murmuro dejando de comer el helado y acariciándome la mejilla sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme era tan jodidamente perfecto mi corazón latía a mil por hora mire directamente sus ojos chocolates perdiéndome en ellos inevitablemente mi mano suelta se movió por si sola y acuno sus rostro sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes llenos fascinación deseo y de algo más que no sabía identificar estábamos uno al lado del otro demasiado juntos como para poder esquivar la tentación yo estaba sumido en sus piscinas de chocolate y lo único que había en mi mente eran mis labios en sus labios rojos y jugosos.

_Bésala vamos bésala_

No sé porque mierda me dio carta blanca pero lo are me fui acercando a ella dolorosamente lento dejándola ver mis intenciones ella no se apartó y yo aguante la ganas de chillar mi frente estaba pegada a la suya mi cara un poco ladeada para tener mejor acceso a sus labios ligueramente entre abiertos podía sentir su respiración y oler su aroma a fresas con durazno malditasea todo lo que deseo esta justo en este instante apreté su mano y ella me devolvió el apretón y cuando sus preciosas piscinas de chocolate se cerraron el flash de una cámara me hizo apartarme de ella maldiciendo…

Era un hombre bajito de cabeza rapada tenia ropa abrigada y una bufanda alrededor del cuello no puede más que asesinarlo con la mirada maldito hijo de puta me ha matado el momento.

— Lo siento — se disculpó pero no veía nada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos oscuros llenos de fascinación por yo no sé qué mierda — es que ustedes se veían tan… perfectos el uno con el otro — se rio entre dientes y dejo colgando su cámara en el cuello mire a Bella que me miraba a mí con sus mejillas de un intenso color rojo parece que acaba de procesar que es lo que hubiera pasado hace un momento.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte girándome para no verla a ella si veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos me iría ahora mismo de esta mierda.

— soy fotógrafos y me gustaría que me dieran su permiso para exponer esta foto en mi próxima exposición —

— por mí no hay problemas ¿Qué tal tu nana? — me encogí de hombros y la mire ya se le estaba pasando el rubor pero había un gran debate en su interior luche por no reírme se veía cómica y no había señal de arrepentimiento.

— me parece bien ¿Dónde la expondrán? — ella por fin miro al tipo rapado y estrecho los ojos como si estuviera inspeccionándolo.

— en Los Angeles no se preocupen ya lo sabrán cuando salga — asentí y Bella asintió también pero aún tenía esa mirada nuestros helados ya no me apetecían nada así que me levante y Bella se levantó conmigo sin soltarme de la mano.

— Entonces adiós — me despedí del tipo entrometido y Bella lo hizo con un ademán él nos sonrió y nos despidió estaba putamente encabronado y fustrado por fin tenía un maldito chance con Bella y me lo pisotean al menos ella no está arrepentida quizás si siente algo por mí solo que ella todavía no lo sabe ¿y que mierda se yo de los sentimientos de las demás personas? Apenas si puedo lidiar con los míos.

— Anthony yo… —

— alto — dije deteniendo en mitad de la acera llena de gente escuche maldiciones de los otras personas que iban detrás de nosotros pero que se vayan a la chingada sus ojos estaban abiertos y asustados incluso en pánico — todo está bien no hay de qué preocuparse — formo sus labios en una línea y suspire irritado — enserio comprobé una vez más que soy adorable — sonreí de medio lado y ella aunque quiso ocultarlo se le formo una media sonrisita — y saldremos en una exposición en L.A comprare esa fotografía tu sabes para que nadie se enamore de mi — sonreí ampliamente y ella se rio golpeándome el hombro.

— ¿Por qué siempre tan idiota? — pregunto divertida.

— Ese es parte de mi encanto nana — se volvió a reír y reanudamos el paso.

Estábamos en un invernadero grande Bella me estaba enseñando todos los tipos de flores que le gustaban y me contaba que la pareja de ancianitos que vive aquí vivió la segunda guerra mundial y que el señor fue un soldado todavía me sigue impresionando todas las mierdas que sabe Bella de este pueblo y sus habitantes ella estaba observando unas Fresia de un lado del pasillo y yo unas rosas del otro lado justo al frente de ella mientras escuchábamos a la ancianita decirnos mierdas sobre todo lo que pasaron durante esa guerra mi jodido cerebro estaba la mitad en la historia de la ancianita y la otra mitad en Bella se veía preciosa más de lo que ya era de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y sonreía como un estúpido enamorado solo porque ella me sonreía de manera angelical y sus ojos estaban felices y brillantes como siempre deben de estar.

Mientras Bella le sacaba más preguntas a la ancianita yo buscaba alguna flor perfecta para regalársela tiene que parecerse a ella viva hermosa y que tenga un olor tan perfecto como el de ella pero que tenga significado suerte Liz me enseño sobre esas mierdas del romance que por supuesto nunca les ponía cuidado por dios soy Eddie Mesen tenia a la que quería con solo preguntar su nombre pero Bella era diferente tenía un alma pura y buena incluso podría decir que tenía un alma vieja como si ella no perteneciera a este siglo… sonreí agarrando la flor perfecta la había disfrutado de mi nuevo descubrimiento Bella era vieja de alma sin duda algún tipo de 1918 fuera dado todo lo que tenía por que fuera sido su esposa.

— nana nos tenemos que ir los niños en el hospital me están esperando — le hable un poco alto estaba cerca del mostrador con la ancianita yo tenía la flor detrás de mi espalda ella asintió y yo me acerque hasta donde estaba.

— Espero que les haya gustado haber venido — dijo la ancianita amablemente le sonreí y asentí después mire a Bella malditasea ¿porque mierda estoy tan nervioso? Ni que fuera a ser la gran cosa solo daré por primera vez una flor a una chica.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te noto tenso — su voz de caramelo me hizo tensarme más inspire hondo y me arme de valor.

_¿Qué carajos Mesen…? Solo dale la maldita flor y ya cabron_

— Te tengo algo para ti — murmure un poco nervioso sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa — sabes mientras estaba aquí he descubierto algo interesante así que me tienes que seguir el juego ¿vale? — se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente sonreí mientras trataba de no reírme de lo ridículo que me veré gracias al cielo que nadie está mirando esta mierda.

Di un paso hacia atrás y me incline como esos tipos idiotas de siglos pasados mostrándole la rosa amarilla grande y llena de roció que escogí para ella escuche un suspiro salir de la ancianita pero yo solo estaba concentrado el Bella sus ojos abiertos como paltos dejándome leer la sorpresa la fascinación y algo más que no supe identificar sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios que poco a poco fueron mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa ella tomo mi mano y la rosa al mismo tiempo y se inclinó de igual manera como lo hacían las tipas del siglo pasado con sus vestidos largos y elegantes.

Nos erguimos y nosotros aun teníamos las manos entrelazadas con la rosa no podía quitar mi estúpida sonrisa malditasea este día tenían que grabarlo o hacer cualquier mierda para que durara por siempre me sentía malditamente feliz esperanzado como un crio que le dicen que hay oro al final del arcoíris Bella soltó una risita y me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho me reí y le bese el cabello.

— gracias es muy lindo de tu parte — murmuro podía sentir su sonrisa.

— No hay de que — me encogí de hombros — ahora vámonos los niños me esperan para que toque el ukelele — soltó una risita y se apartó de mi me gire a la ancianita que estaba observándonos con una mezcla de emociones — ¿Cuánto le debo por la rosa? — pregunte empezando a buscar con mi mano libre el dinero en mi bolsillo.

— no querido está bien es por la casa — dijo dulcemente.

— ¡Oh! No por favor se la podemos pagar — intervino Bella apenada yo asentí sonriendo de medio lado saque dinero y se lo pase en un suspiro y con una sonrisa dulce lo tomo.

— Gracias — me despedí ella sintió y me despidió con la mano.

— Muchas gracias — se despidió Bella también con la mano comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la ancianita dijo algo que nos hizo paralizar a los dos a la mitad de camino.

— no quedan muchos jóvenes enamorados como ustedes hacen una linda pareja — Bella y yo nos miramos y dimos un apretón de manos al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y estoy seguro que ella podía leer el nerviosismo en mis ojos soltamos risitas nerviosas y seguimos caminando lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salimos del invernadero y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Volvo íbamos en un silencio cómodo yo no podía dejar de repetir las palabras de la ancianita ¿Será que si? ¿Será que en una mínima parte Bella me quiere como algo más?

_¿Por qué te torturas pensando en mierdas como esas?_

¿Y porque putas te empeñas en destrozármelas?

_Porque te romperás más de lo que estas roto cabron cuando se acabe toda esta mierda_

Suspire es cierto no sé qué hago con meterme estas malditas ideas al coco si ya se la respuesta, no, no y no así de simple pero joder no puedo evitar esperanzarme es tan malditamente imposible veo como me mira como siento su mano en mi mano y en medio la rosa como pudimos besarnos antes ¿estoy tan desesperado porque ella me ame que imagino cosas? No puedo ser solo yo joder no puedo serlo…

— ¿Qué has descubierto? — pregunto de pronto sacándome de mis dilemas y tormentos internos.

— una mierda que nunca pensé que llegaría a ver en este siglo — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿este siglo? —

— es complicado Liz me enseño a ver esas cosas que antes no creía que existieran ahora sé que si — mi madre me enseño a reconocer a personas buenas a mujeres más que todo pero nunca le quise creer yo sabía lo mierdas que puede llegar a ser una mujer para mi todas son unas jodidas zorras lo aprendí con la maldita de Kate ella fue la que me termino de joder la vida después ya solo sabía que todos eran iguales a ella no hacía falta romance o coqueteo solo una sonrisita y una puta tarjeta de crédito y listo las tenías comiendo de tu mano.

— ¿Qué cosas? — nos detuvimos en un semáforo que estaba en verde y me gire a verla sonríe burlón Bella era curiosa.

— Que hay mujeres buenas como tu Bella — murmure inclinándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla que se colorearon de rosa y se mordió el labio sonriendo.

Llegamos al Volvo y fue el único momento en que le solté la mano me sentía frio de nuevo colocamos música de Van Morrison como de fondo y charlábamos de todas las mierdas que hicimos hoy desgraciadamente paso el tiempo rápido y ya estábamos en el instituto oculte mi pesar recordándome que esta noche iría a verla.

— Que la pases bien con los niños son muy tiernos — dijo saliendo del auto.

— ¿los conoces? —

— sip yo antes hacía trabajo voluntario haya Carla es una niña verdaderamente dulce — sonreí nostálgico esa niña no debería estar en esa cama.

— Yo le gusto — se rio rodando los ojos.

— anda vete llegaras tarde —

— ¿me estas corriendo? — me hice el ofendido.

— ¡No! — soltó irritada.

— ¿tan mal la pasaste conmigo? —

— ¡joder Thony que dramático! Ya te dije que no — dijo más irritada que antes me reí y ella cerro de un portazo baje la ventana y saque medio cuerpo.

— ¿enserio la pasaste bien conmigo? — grite sonriendo ella se giró y cuando me vio se lanzó a reír echando la cabeza hacia tras.

— ¡Sí!... Nos vemos idiotathony — grito y se detuvo para hacerme una reverencia me reí y entre al auto pisando a fondo el acelerador a Bella no le gusto mi conducción dice que apesta y que posiblemente esté buscando matarme.

Cuando llegue al hospital no podía quitar mi maldita sonrisa la enfermera Kellie me miro algo extrañada y Carlisle cuando me saludo también estaba algo quisquilloso.

Llegue al ala donde estaban los niños y todos me revivieron con sonrisas empecé a cantar y después de un rato me senté junto a Carla que jugaba con sus muñecas.

— Anthony te vez muy feliz hoy — me sonríe y me pasa la mano por la mejilla.

— Siempre que estoy aquí estoy feliz pequeña — niega con la cabeza y suspira.

— ahora tu felicidad esta en los ojos — murmuro volviendo su atención a las muñecas y dejándome choqueado.

Si es cierto que Bella ha cambiado algo en mi vida ¿algo? Más bien mucho ya no veo el mundo como antes sigue siendo mierda y muy injusto para las personas que de verdad merecen una vida plena como Carla pero ha cambiado algo ¿pero qué?

_Las malditas esperanzas aunque destructivas y dañinas pero esperanzas igual._

Suspire quizás eso sea.

— ¿Quién quiere otra canción? — pregunte levantándome de la silla junto a Carla todos aplaudieron y comenzamos otra ronda de canciones.


	12. Cara de angel corazon de demonio

**Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?**

**Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…**

**¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.**

**Cara de ángel corazón de demonio**

**Bella POV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_ pero no me concentraba releía y releía la misma página una y otra vez pero mi mente solo estaba en hoy y en todo lo que paso estaba decidida a preguntarle a Thony sobre lo que me dijo de las mujeres buenas es como si tuviera algo oculto o simplemente tuviera mucho más experiencias de lo que parece y no solo eso también están los sentidos dobles es tan estremecedor cuando consigo captarlos es como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo importante y lo que más me aterra que nunca haya comido macarrones con queso dios es imposible yo los como desde que tengo memoria es un menú de lo más infantil ¿Cómo es posible que nunca lo haya hecho? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con sus sueños? ¿Qué paso en su infancia que es tan grave? Se me pone el vello de punta cuando recuerdo su mirada el primer momento en que vio el plato de comida oscura con miedo mucho miedo pero también había odio joder aquí paso algo y él no me lo quiere decir.

_Quizás no está listo_.

Fruncí el ceño si quizás eso sea cierto pero quería saberlo ya he intentado hablar con Alice pero no quiere contármelo dice que eso debería hacerlo él y ella también se pone toda rara cuando saco el tema a colación y sus ojos se ven aterrados y dolidos pero sabía que ninguno de los dos me lo dirá y eso me tiene preocupada y angustiada.

Lance el libro al piso y busque mi laptop veré que hay Facebook y Twitter tengo unas cuantas semanas que no lo abro me acosté bocabajo y cruzaba y descruzaba los tobillos mientras veía el álbum de fotos nuevo de Alice se veía bien le di a me gusta y comente algunos pude cotillear que habían unos cuantos comentarios de Jasper y ella y otras chicas hay.

_¿Ese es el rey de las fiestas? ¿Cómo conseguiste su Facebook oficial? ¡Dios Alice! lo que hace tu maldito dinero jajaja… ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Están saliendo? _Me empecé a reír por todas esas chicas locas por ese idiota les di a me gusta algunos comentarios de Jasper y de Rosalie y me salí del Facebook me aburre entre al Twitter algunas cosas de Alice y Jasper demonios ¿no se cansan? Están en todas partes ¿no se supone que debería ser un secreto? ¿Porque Jasper le dice a Alice que le gusto el cereal como desayuno? ¡Qué ridículo!

** BellaSwan_13**

_¿Sabes Jasper? ¡Eres RIDICULO! además los cereales no son nada del otro mundo (ojos en blanco)_

** Jazz_WW**

_Antes decía eso pero tienes que probar los de Allie (admitiéndolo)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_¿Estas conectado?_

** Jazz_WW**

_¡Duh! ¿Cómo demonios comentaría? (ojos en blanco)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_¡Idiota!_

** Pixi_Duende**

_Jazz, Bella ya probó mis cereales _

** BellaSwan_13**

_¿Alice estas conectada?_

** Pixi_Duende**

_¿Sabes Bella? deberías de dejar de preguntar eso _

** OsoMacCarty**

_Yo ya los probé son geniales y Bella si estoy conectado (sonriendo)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_Emmett idiota_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¡Oye! Deja a Emmett además tiene razón me encantan los cereales de Alice _

** BellaSwan_13**

_Rosalie se supone que eres mi amiga ¿Qué demonios tienen de especiales sus cereales? (enfadada y confundida) _

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_Sabes que te quiero Bells y son realmente buenos_

** OsoMacCarty**

_¿Y a mí no me quieres bomboncito? (puchero)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_No lo sé (pensándolo y sonriendo)_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_¿Una fiesta de Twitter y no me invitan? ¡Qué amigos! Enserio me encantan sus cereales (ofendido)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_¡¿Anthony estas conectado?!_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_Enserio Bella deberías de dejar de preguntar eso (ojos en blanco)_

** Jazz_WW**

_¿Cierto que si? ¿Anthony probaste al que le echa yogurt?_

** Pixi_Duende**

_¡Te lo dije Bells! No Anthony todavía no lo ha hecho (negando con la cabeza)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_¡Jodanse! Y esos putos cereales no tienen nada de especiales (encabronada y exasperada con todos)_

Cerré la laptop de golpe todos son unos idiotas aunque debo admitirlo la conversación es ridícula y me hace reír me pregunto a qué hora vendrá Anthony se lo preguntare.

** BellaSwan_13**

_Anthony ¿estará suelto el psicópata?_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_Si creo que deberías llamar a la policía (sonriendo)_

Sonrió con solo imaginármelo.

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¿Qué psicópata?_

** Jazz_WW**

_No te preocupes Ros ese psicópata es GEY _

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_¡Maldito cabron! ¿Dónde demonios estas? (encabronado y peligroso)_

** OsoMacCarty**

_Conmigo en mi cuarto _

** Pixi_Duende**

_Emmett yo no estaría tan orgulloso de comentar eso (dudando)_

** Jazz_WW**

_¿Qué dudas Allie? (confundido)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

¡Oh! (sorprendida y dudando)

** Jazz_WW**

_¿Qué mierda están dudando?_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_¡Dudan de tu sexualidad maldito idiota! es tan obvio como que el nombre de Rosalie es falso (partiéndose de la risa)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¿Qué acabas de decir gilipollas? (pensando 1000 maneras de torturar)_

** Jazz_WW**

_No fue mi culpa Allie Emmett me arrastro hasta aquí porque quiere desahogarse sobre lo del sábado en la tarde (aterrorizado)_

** Pixi_Duende**

_¿Eso de qué tiene el pene chiquito? Te entiendo Jazz _

** OsoMacCarty**

_¡Mentira joder toda esa mierda es mentira!_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_Anthony-gilipollas-Cullen es mejor que te cuides mañana y Emmett eres un idiota (ansiosa y vengativa)_

Me empecé a reír ¡dios santo! Estos chicos están dementes.

— Debería cuidar mi descendencia — dijo Anthony haciendo que me sobresaltara me gire tenía una bonita sonrisa y estaba respirando con dificultad agarre una almohada y se la lance pero logro esquivarla — ¿mierda nana enserio no te enseñaron modales? — puse los ojos en blanco.

— hola idiotathony y lo dice alguien que entra por la ventana — se encogió de hombros y negué con la cabeza instintivamente me hice a un lado cuando se acercó a acostar de igual modo que yo tirando los zapatos en alguna parte de la habitación es un desordenado después los anda buscando como locos aunque eso me agrada se ve realmente cómico cuando los busca y no solo cómico sino fascinante.

— ¿Dónde está el Sr. Mesen? — pregunto viendo para todos lados y por último la camita vacía.

— Está abajo — frunció el ceño — ¿Qué? —

— búscalo ayer no lo vi — ¡Ja! Y así decía que era apestoso enarque una ceja y el me hizo señas con las manos de que me apurara me reí y me encogí de hombros.

Cuando baje a buscarlo estaba con mi papa en el sillón siendo acariciado desde la cabeza hasta la cola como al le gusta aunque estoy dudando porque ronronea como si en ello se le fuera la vida cuando Anthony lo toca primero fui a la cocina y busque unas donas y unas gaseosas.

— ¿ya te vas dormir? — mi papa estaba concentrado en la televisión en un partido de los Mariners.

— Si papa te veo mañana te quiero — le bese la frente y le quite al Sr. Mesen asintió y me mando un beso con la mano símbolo de que esta de lleno en el partido solté una risita y subí para encontrarme con un Anthony partiéndose de la risa silenciosa con mi laptop y tecleando como loco ¡Oh no! cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le puse seguro — ¿Qué haces con mi cuenta? — me acosté a su lado y le quite el aparato.

¡Santo dios! ¿En qué momento paso esto? Solo fue un minuto y tenía más de diez comentarios que supuestamente hice yo y todos burlándome de Emmett habían de Rosalie amenazándome Alice y Jasper burlándose también de Emmett y de Anthony maldito idiota ahora tendré que aguantarme a Rosalie mañana lo golpee por el brazo mientras acariciaba al Sr. Mesen que ronroneaba y se retorcía bajo las manos de Anthony… un momento ¿en qué momento el comento con su cuenta?

** Jazz_WW**

_Bella tiene razón Anthony usar muchos esteroides te empequeñece el pene (en contra de los esteroides)_

** Pixi_Duende**

_Y quizás lo vuelva más idiota (en contra de los esteroides)_

** OsoMacCarty**

_Mira Bella para tu información yo no uso asteroides soy todo músculos (en contra de los esteroides)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_Isabella Swan deja de burlarte de Emmett solo yo puedo hacerlo ya te veré mañana y Anthony estas en mi lista negra (doblemente encabronada)_

— ¿viste lo que hiciste tarado? ¿Ahora quien aguanta a Rosalie mañana? — me saco la lengua y siguió jugando con el Sr. Mesen.

** OsoMacCarty**

_¡Así se habla bomboncito! (regodeándose en felicidad)_

** Jazz_WW**

_¿Enserio Emmett? ¡Joder! lee bien cabron (avergonzado de conocerte)_

** Pixi_Duende**

_Rosalie ¿cuadrilátero? (eufórica)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_Si claro que si (decidida)_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_¿Qué? ¿El agua oxigenada se te metió por los poros y llego a tu cerebro? Bella no se meterá en un cuadrilátero ni porque el jodido mundo dependa de eso._

— ¿de dónde demonios estas comentando tú? — pregunte exasperada por toda la ridícula conversación pero de que acepto lo hago y esta vez no me podrá encerrar en su auto me miro sonriente y saco un BlackBerry que estaba debajo del Sr. Mesen mi boca se abrió y se rio entre dientes antes de que se girara a verlo y escribiera a la velocidad de la luz — ¿no estabas castigado? — pregunte mirando la pantalla los comentarios nuevos.

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¿Sabes que te patearé el culo mañana Cullen?_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_Me amas rubiecita acéptalo (sonriendo)_

** OsoMacCarty**

_¡¿Qué?! Ahora tú y yo en el cuadrilátero (celoso)_

** Jazz_WW**

_Me largo antes de que yo termine en uno también y esta preciosa cara corra riesgo de dañarse _

** Pixi_Duende**

_Tu y yo Jazz ¿te parece? (doblemente eufórica)_

** Jazz_WW**

_Acepto Allie ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?_

** Pixi_Duende**

_Por correo… Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana cuando le dé una paliza a Jasper (dando saltitos) _

** Jazz_WW**

_¿Debería apostar en contra de ella? Me largo adiós… (Aterrado y arrepentido de la apuesta)_

** AnthonyCullen_ (Castigado)**

_Acepto Emmett… me largo y rubiecita no puedes ocultar que me amas te mando un beso con lengua para que no te quedes con las ganas (aburrido de ustedes)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¡Maldito enfermo y asqueroso! (vomitando)_

** OsoMacCarty**

_Te matare Cullen (celoso y asqueado)_

** BellaSwan_13**

_Rosalie acepto y quizás cuando te gane te ayude a joder a Anthony mañana (diabólica)_

** Rosalie_legalmenteRUBIA**

_¡Ok Bells! Emmett nos leemos por correo _

— ¿Por qué putas as aceptado? ¿Te gusto mi auto? — me reclamo en un susurro mientras el Sr. Mesen se bajaba de la cama y se acostaba en su camita suspire y apague la laptop guardándola en la primera gaveta de la mesita.

— Ya te he dicho que lo he hecho antes y a Rosalie le he dado palizas así como ella me las ha dado a mí y si me gusto tu auto sobre todo cuando te caíste de el — palideció ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto aceptar que se me defender sola? Frunció el ceño y se devolvió a su BlackBerry tratando de ignorarme puse los ojos en blanco parece un crio que no le dejan comer dulces ¡joder dulces!

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y busque las donas y las gaseosas y las saque pretendiendo ignorarlo yo a él me mordí el labio cuando lo veo seguir mis movimientos con los ojos me encantaba verlo cuando se pone así parece un niño sus ojos verdes brillantes y dulces se agrandan y sus labios se curvan suavemente hacia arriba.

— ¿de qué son? — me clave los dientes más fuerte en el labio para no reírme ¡dios santo pero que dulce!

— Chocolate — digo como si no fuera la gran cosa pero sabía que para él no era así no he conocido a alguien que sea tan fanático del chocolate como el me acuerdo de su cara cuando lo soborne con una barra de chocolate para que se le pasara el encabronamiento por no haber hecho el examen — ¿quieres? — lo miro con una sonrisita y el frunce el ceño y estrecha los ojos hasta convertirlos en una ranura hasta que en un suspiro niega con la cabeza y se sienta cruzando sus brazos frente a mí.

— ¡eso es una mierda! Que bajo has caído Swan ¿no te da vergüenza? — me eche a reír porque trataba de parecer ofendido pero sus ojos le delataban la clara diversión le sonreí socarronamente y el me regalo una de esas sonrisitas torcidas que hace que mi corazón pegue un vuelco.

_Sexy, sexy y más sexy…_

Agite mi cabeza borrando esas ideas de mi mente desde que lo vi casi desnudo parece que cuando estoy con el mi mente se divide en dos un lado racional y otro lado que está representado por una sexy mujer de labios rojos y ojos brillantes que siempre se pavonea con sus tacones de Louboutins.

Mientras comíamos en silencio cómodo me debatía en si seguirle preguntando sobre lo de las mujeres buenas ¡demonios! me carcome la curiosidad desde esta tarde, gire el rostro y me fije de nuevo en la rosa encima de la mesita con un bonito florero lleno de agua suspire simplemente la rosa es preciosa un amarillo deslumbrante y lleno de vida es lo único que alumbra en todo mi cuarto…

— ¿Por qué amarilla? — pregunte siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿eh? — lo mire y estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo su dona rellena de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate.

— ¿Por qué la rosa amarilla? — parece que encontró la lucidez y llego desde el país de chocolate y miro la rosa una media sonrisita se le formo y sus ojos se llenaron de algo que no supe identificar.

— Porque cada flor tiene un significado ejemplo una rosa roja representa la pasión y una amarilla representa… — frunció el ceño levemente y me miro con sus ojos verdes penetrantes como si trataran de decirme algo — la amarilla representa la amistad — sonrió torcidamente pero esa sonrisa no le llego a sus ojos y siguió comiendo su dona.

¿Amistad? ¿Enserio amistad? ¡Amistad malditasea! ¿Por qué me siento desilusionada de repente? ¿Qué esperaba? la chica sexy que llevo dentro agarro la palabra amistad y la pisoteo con sus tacones de quince centímetros rojos al igual que sus labios mientras que mi lado racional la mira estrechando los ojos y articulando la palabra bruja.

— Sabes muchas cosas Anthony — murmure y aunque quisiera no podía disimular el asombro no porque sepa todo eso sino porque me vengo preguntando desde que me conto en que momento fue que aprendió tantas cosas.

— ya te lo dije Liz me enseño es un romántica empedernida — rodo los ojos y yo solté una risita.

— ¿Por qué dices que hay mujeres buenas? — sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos y por un momento un destello de odio y dolor paso por sus ojos para borrarlo con una mueca.

— Porque las hay — se encogió de hombros como si no le importara pero sé que tan solo ese gesto le costó mucho esfuerzo.

— Anthony tu… tu… ¿has tenido novia o… o tienes? — pude sentir el flujo de sangre centrarse en mi cara pero había miles de emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo ¿y si me dice que si? ¿Por qué me afectaría? Es completamente normal Anthony lo tiene todo para ser el novio perfecto pero ¿Por qué no quiero compartirlo con nadie? Sus ojos me miraron con un sin fin de emociones y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de los de él.

— No nana — murmuro y solté una bocanada de aire que estaba reteniendo ¿y ahora porque me siento tan aliviada? — Pero sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto — creo que me coloque más escarlata que antes se rio ente dientes y le dio un último mordisco a la dona pero le había quedado un poco chocolate en la comisura de su labio sonreí y me incline hasta que con mi pulgar se la empecé a quitar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y había cierto nerviosismo yo estaba igual y eso sin mencionar que tenía mi cara caliente la chica sexy que llevo dentro me rogaba que se lo quitara con la boca mientras que mi lado racional negaba con la cabeza a todas las ideas de la chica sexy las ignore a las dos me estaban poniendo más nerviosa y estoy así desde que casi me beso con el ¡madre mía! Casi me beso con Anthony no quiero ni imaginar si eso fuera llegado a pasar… termine de quitarle el chocolate y me lleve el dedo a la boca mientras me sentaba Anthony entreabrió los labios e inspiro fuerte cerrando los ojos fruncí el ceño pero se levantó y camino hasta el balcón apoyándose en las barras mi corazón se disparó no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar pero no quería que se fuera me levante y me acerque a él le puse una mano en el hombro y me miro con algo que no supe identificar pero aun así me hacía quedarme prendada en sus orbes verdes es como si el pudiera ver atraves de mí y aunque tenga sus lentes es tan fácil leerlo a veces como es imposible en otras.

— ¿segura que quieres saber? — no… si… no lo sé asentí porque no hallaba mis voz centro su vista en los bosques y su rostro paso a ser amargura y desilusión incluso hasta odio así que mi reflejo fue quedarme helada — tenía seis años y en casa habían visitas eran los vecinos de atrás ya los conocía hacían negocios con mis padres — hizo una mueca — ella era rubia y tenía destellos rojos que le caían en rizos hasta el final de su espalda sus ojos eran verdes era hermosa para mí era la niña más bella de todo el mundo la consideraba un ángel — sonrió irónico y mi corazón se arrugo ¿porque duele? es solo el amor de su infancia.

_Contrólate Isabella ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

— esa misma noche quedamos en vernos a media noche en su casa de árbol yo fui puntual estaba emocionado de que ella me quisiera a su lado cuando llegue hablamos de muchas cosas que no recuerdo pero ella me dijo que se iba de la ciudad porque estudiaría en Inglaterra en ese momento hicimos un juramento cuando ella volviera nunca más nos íbamos a separar nos cazaríamos y tendríamos muchos niños que saldrán con los ojos verdes — se rio pero esa risa era triste y negra pero después frunció el ceño — volvió cuando tenía catorce y era justo como la recordaba cumplimos nuestro juramento en ese tiempo ella era mi tabla de salvación tenía problemas en mi casa ella era mi única salida de todo ese infierno siempre nos veíamos en su casa del árbol nuestra relación era en secreto por ciertas cosas mías que no me permitía gritárselo al mundo que era como ella quería que lo hiciera tres meses después perdimos la virginidad en esa misma casa del árbol — me miro de reojo pero yo me había quedado en shock — ahorita que ya se y tengo experiencia se… —

— Mucha diría yo — masculle por lo bajo se rio y me golpeo el hombro con el suyo suavemente.

— como te decía horita que se ella no perdió su virtud conmigo porque ya no la tenía nosotros teníamos catorce pero nuestros cuerpos no lo aparentaban yo era muy alto y ella… bueno ella era ella — sus ojos se oscurecieron y empuñe las manos agarrando la barra sintiendo toda la rabia recorrer todo mi cuerpo — después de eso empecé a sospechar pero estaba putamente enamorado me importaba una mierda cuando se trataba de ella me empezó a sacar plata y yo como el mismísimo estúpido se la daba a cambio de que no me dejara ella me recompensaba como solo una maldita zorra sabe hacerlo — se colocó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido pero ahora yo estaba petrificada de como el rumbo de la conversación cambio un momento es un ángel y el otro ya es una maldita zorra.

_Anthony es confuso_

— Bella ella y yo nunca hicimos el amor siempre follábamos de una manera que nunca podrías imaginarte ella me enseño todo lo que se y yo le pagaba sumas y sumas de dinero yo ganaba mi propio dinero así que a mí no me importaba pero en casa si me vigilaban y se empezaron a dar cuenta… —

— Por eso es que te enseñaron administrar tu propio dinero — aventure.

— Exacto por eso mismo cuando le dije que no le podía seguir dando tanto dinero se encabrono — apretó sus manos en puños y cerró los ojos — me grito y partió una escoba en mi cuerpo juro Bella que si yo fuera sido otra persona que no estuviera acostumbrados a tipos de pensamientos en esas situaciones yo la fuera matado — abrió sus ojos y el odio se vio reflejado como llamaradas de fuego ardientes y dolorosas mi corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra mi pecho tanto así que lo escuchaba como si lo estuviera en mis oídos — ¿estas… estas bien? — pregunto y pude detectar su miedo alzo su mano pero instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás tenía miedo de el en estos momentos mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y toda la sangre había huido de mi cabeza — yo nunca te aíra nada Bells eres importante para mí no me tengas miedo — susurro mirándome de esa forma que no sabía que significaba me acerque a él con paso vacilante hasta que me estrecho en sus brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho adsorbiendo el aroma único de Anthony — vamos a la cama —

— ¡No! — dije alzando mi rostro para verlo yo quería que me siguiera contando frunció el ceño y se estaba debatiendo en decírmelo o no así que este cuento solo puede empeorar — dime quiero saberlo — rogué con el alma por el piso.

— No nana mejor vamos a la cama ya es tarde y me tengo que ir — me hizo caminar fácilmente hasta la cama me tumbo y me tapo con el edredón pero yo quería que terminara la historia y que no se fuera no quería que se fuera me hice a un lado y palmee la cama para que se acostara — Bella… —

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor — suplique clavándole mi mirada achocolatada derretida esa que me enseño Alice y Rosalie para convencer a mi papa de que me dejara salir al estreno de la última película de Tom Cruse que era a media noche vi como su decisión iba flaqueando — por favor — termine y en un suspiro se me metió a la cama conmigo sonreí y me mordí el labio para no soltar una risita puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y flexiono sus rodillas para quedar fuera del edredón me aguante el enfurruñamiento me gusta su olor en mi cama y en mi edredón y me gusta más lo calentito que es.

— ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah ya! En que me cayó a palazos… —

— ¿te afectaría que me haga una bolita? Digiero mejor las cosas así — me miro debatiéndose de nuevo — estaré bien quiero escucharlo — frunció los labios y me aguante a poner los ojos en blanco en vez de eso me arrime más cerca de él y me acosté en su pecho haciéndome una bolita se tensó y pude sentir como los músculos flexionándose mientras la tensión se iba y se relajaba.

_Mmm… tócalo_ la chica sexy que llevo dentro se mojaba los labios y sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos y mi lado racional no se veía por ningún lado así que necesitaba distracción sino sucumbiría a los encantos de Anthony.

— sigue estoy bien puedo soportar lo que sea — murmure haciendo círculos con mi dedo índice en su estómago duro y formado.

— cierra los ojos —

— ¿Por qué? —

— solo hazlo —

— pero… —

— ¡Que lo hagas carajos! —

— ¡los que sea! — gruñí y él se rio pero los cerré me puso una mano en los ojos — ¿y ahora? — estaba irritada y frustrada porque le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

— para que no hagas trampa tranquilízate no creo que me dejes en paz por los próximos tres meses si no te lo cuento —

— Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Cullen y que bien me conoces — sonreí sonrojándome se rio entre dientes y me pico un ojo con el dedo pero no me dolió en cambio yo le pique el estómago y dio un respingón.

— Vale de acuerdo te lo termino de decir y me largo — se me borro la sonrisa su tono de voz era cerio — duramos varios días sin hablarnos y fueron el doble del infierno en mi casa creían que me había peleado con alguien y que perdí y… hasta que ella me busco de nuevo — fruncí el ceño cuando se saltó una parte — volvimos pero esta vez fuimos más razonables con el dinero y no me pedía como lo hacía antes yo se lo daba y ella y yo follabamos así era la cosa alguien me dijo que así no era como una relación debería de ser pero yo estaba adicto al sexo pero al sexo con ella y estaba estúpidamente enamorado no entendía razones — se encogió de hombros — hasta que un día no había nadie en mi casa y me fui a su casa después de revisar que no había nadie para ese tiempo yo escalaba paredes y ventanas mejor que horita — se rio y sonreí con solo escucharlo — cuando llegue a su habitación la encontré con otro tipo ella estaba… y el… bueno Bella en fin estaban follando — gruño — le caí a golpes al tipo era un bastardo flacucho que no tenía nada de especial todavía no entiendo cómo se fijó en el — inspire hondo eso era ¿resentimiento o celos los que escuche en su voz? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué mierda me importa? No debía importarme — lo deje inconsciente con la jeta partida y los ojos morados — podía notar su sonrisa — ella trato de golpearme con un bate mientras me gritaba que nunca me quiso que era un maldito bastardo cobarde por las mierdas que le contaba a ella para desahogarme que le daba asco que solo… que solo era una apuesta entre ellos dos para ver cuánto dinero me sacaban y que con el dinero que me sacaron él se compró una todoterreno — me tense y el me quito la mano de los ojos y me la paso por el brazo frotándomelo pero no podía parar las lágrimas que se avecinaban es casi lo mismo que hice yo — cuando me dijo eso me escupió en la cara y yo… em… uh… —

— Tú la golpeaste — empecé a temblar y cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas me saltaran.

— si nana yo… yo la golpee no me siento orgulloso pero lo hice no pensé en ese momento me restregó mierdas que dolían y tenía miles de malditos problemas me había terminado de romper esa maldita zorra había terminado de hacerme creer que en este puto mundo no vale la pena nadie pero sabía que tenía razón yo era todo eso y salí por la puerta principal y me importaba una mierda que me vieran las cámaras de seguridad — se rio pero su risa era negra oscura casi malvada incluso me lo imagino oscureciéndosele los ojos — en mi casa había armas — di un respingón y mi corazón bombeo a mil por hora — no mate nadie Bells déjame terminar y después me juzgas — asentí empuñado mis manos en su camisa — había armas, y bombas de humo también había para fabricar explosiones y como soy un puto genio maligno y Alice es una maldita mierda y estábamos chateando me explico cómo hacerla más explosiva tenia… — se rio pero esta vez no compartía su felicidad en realidad no podía compartir nada estaba petrificada en mi sitio.

¿Alice? ¿Qué mierda sabe Alice de fabricar bombas? ¿Por qué nunca me conto nada? ¿Qué hay oculto tras de todo esto? Madre mía… ¿y si es algo peor?

_¡Ahora no concéntrate!_

—… entonces partí un vidrio de la todoterreno la encendí y me la lleve hasta lo más lejos de la casa pero que aún se vea metí la bomba la entrada de la gasolina salí corriendo hasta la casa de la maldita zorra y me enrolle su puto cabello en el brazo y la hice caminar al igual que el jodido bastardo los puse enfrente de la puerta y unos minutos después ¡BUM! — se volvió a reír pero ahora si tenía miedo no sonaba como él es como si fuera otra persona — los amenace con explotarles la casa si le llegaban a decir lo que hice mi situación publica en ese momento era delicada los desnude a los dos y los ate con una cuerda de fibra natural deja más marcas y duele más pero fue inútil las cámaras de seguridad vieron cuando me lleve la camioneta y me detuvieron por esa mierda pero me sacaron con la fianza a partir de ese momento todo se vino abajo conmigo… — dio un largo suspiro creo que tratando de controlarse yo estaba pasmada y en shock tenía miedo no podía negarlo apenas si podía controlar para no empezar a temblar.

— Eres peligroso Anthony — murmure con el hilo de voz que apenas audible.

— si Isabella soy peligroso pero no por lo que tú crees yo nunca te aria daño a ti como te dije sé que eres buena pura especial… soy peligroso porque todo lo que toco lo arruino porque estoy arruinado estoy roto — no pude más y abrí mis ojos lagrimas retenidas rodaron por mi mejilla empecé a temblar y tenía frio.

¿Roto? ¿Arruinado?

— ¡Bella! ¡Dios Bella! Lo siento… lo siento mucho — dijo apresurado subiéndome por los hombros y quitándome las lágrimas de las mejillas pero era imposible a esas le seguían más y más.

Su expresión era torturada sus ojos se opacaron sus labios estaban en una fina línea y la frente arrugada se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y me obligo a sentarme a mí también.

— Lo siento Bella — susurro limpiándome las lágrimas no pude más y lo abrace tomándolo por el cuello y escondiendo mi rostro metí una de mis piernas en medio de las suyas y el me envolvió en sus brazos hacia círculos en mi espalda mientras me repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía me fui tranquilizando no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que deje de llorar ahora solo estaba ahí entre sus brazos me sentía calentita y segura.

— perdóname Anthony yo nunca debí apostarte me siento tan mal — susurre haciendo círculos en su cuello con mi dedo índice.

— todo está bien ya te lo dije no te preocupes confía en mi — me separe de él y lo mire sus ojos eran de un verde intenso reflejaban sinceridad me volví a colocar en la posición que estaba.

— Gracias pero tú no estás roto y tampoco arruinado — empecé a llorar de nuevo pero al menos no temblaba.

— claro que si… ven vamos para que duermas nunca debí contarte nada mira cómo te has puesto —

— ¡No! ¡Alto! — Dije antes de que se siguiera moviendo — estoy así porque tú crees que estas como dijiste es mentira no pienses eso de ti mismo es malo — resoplo.

— Bella soy malo por si no estuviste escuchándome explote un auto golpee a una chica era una maldita zorra pero en fin de cuentas era un chica golpee a un tipo y los desnude amarrándolos juntos ¿te parece eso bueno? ¿Te parece que es de alguien cuerdo? — estaba enfadado con el mismo y eso solo probaba mi teoría.

— si fueras malo no te estuvieras sintiendo así como te sientes te regodearías de orgullo sin importarte y lo volverías hacer solo por orgullo — de pronto me di cuenta que no era de el quien estaba hablando.

— ¿lo dices… los dices por Black? — me tense y me apreté más contra él y el me estrecho más fuerte.

— no quiero que pienses que estas roto — susurre.

— no hay discusión —

— pero Antho… —

— Nada de Anthony no lo estás porque sé que lo estoy y no cambiara — me aparte de él y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿por eso es que eres un puto? —

— si el amor no iba conmigo para mi todas son unas perras que con una sonrisita y una tarjeta de crédito American Express ya están comiendo de tu mano y siendo yo ni siquiera necesito hablarle — soltó mordaz y sabía que era cierto pero algo me decía que no era por la impresión que el da porque yo misma caí en su impresión lo dice como si él fuera algo más que un perfecto chico lindo con su perfecta sonrisa y brillantes ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que _iba_? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño se revolvió inquieto frunció los labios y se negó a mirarme — ¿te gusta alguien? — mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí mis mejillas calientes de la cólera la rabia la decepción la desilusión ¡malditasea! ¿Por qué siento todo esto?

— todo está bien Bells ven y te canto eso ayuda a dormir y Liz siempre dice que es un buen método — sonrió de manera tímida y mi corazón se disparó por dos razones una porque Anthony rara vez siente pena o vergüenza de echo es el más desvergonzado de todos y dos porque esa sonrisa es un sí a él le gusta alguien está enamorado de alguien.

¿Por qué lo siento como un puñal en el pecho? ¿Por qué quiero llorar desconsoladamente? ¿Por qué esta aquí y no con ella? La chica sexy que llevo dentro llora con muchas cajas de pañuelos y mi lado racional tiene una ceja arqueada diciendo.

_¿Y qué tiene que ver? tú tienes NOVIO_

— ¿Quién es? — joder casi estoy hiperventilando me miro sorprendido aunque no lo quisiera le podía ver su gran nerviosismo sabe que lo he descubierto la tensión en el cuarto era tal que casi se forma la electricidad estática.

— no es nadie Bells — murmuro de nuevo y trato de atraerme a su pecho y aunque quisiera y la chica sexy que está llorando igual lo desea no quiero me distraerá cantando una canción y caeré rendida porque me siento el cuerpo tan pesado y la cabeza me da vueltas negué con la cabeza y suspiro irritado pasándose una mano por la frente.

— te he descubierto Cullen escúpelo —

— Que sutil Swan — mascullo por lo bajo puse los ojo en blanco.

— Dime — le tome las manos y les di un apretón por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue tan intenso que todo se revolvió en mi interior es como si trataran decirme algo la chica sexy suspiro atontada dejando sus pañitos a un lado y mi lado racional estaba incluso más atontada.

— Mira si es cierto tienes razón — admitió a regañadientes mi corazón se encogió se arrugo y duele — cuando se lo vaya a decir tu serás la primera en saberlo — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Está loco? ¿Piensa que quiero saberlo? ¿De verdad?

_¿Qué demonios Isabella…? ¿Por qué no? ¿Jacob? ¿Se te olvida?_

— Cántame — ordene y casi que le gruñí me miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada me acomode debajo del edredón y puse mis manos debajo de la almohada no quiero enfrentarme a nada de esto que siento horita estoy cansada y tengo sueño empezó a tararear una canción hermosa perfecta era lenta y suave dulce como una nana para dormir di un respingón — ¡Oh! Anthony es una nana si es una nana — murmure sonriendo se rio entre dientes y llevo sus dedos hasta mi cabello y empezó a peinarlo me empecé a retorcer.

— ¡Uf! Ya creo eso de que dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños — se volvió a reír y yo le di un codazo — ¡Auch! ¡Joder! — se quejó pero juraría que estaba sonriendo.

— Chao idiotathony —

— Chau nana porque ¿seguirás siendo mi nana verdad? — fruncí el ceño su tono es alterado como si tuviera miedo ¿cree que se deshará de mi tan fácil? Además aunque quisiera no podría sigue siendo mi maldita droga pecaminosa y adictiva.

— ¿tú que crees? —

— Que saldrás corriendo por todo lo que te conté — sonaba tan seguro.

— pues piensas mal no lo are me importa una mierda lo que hayas echo — murmure entre dormida y despierta madre mía con razón el Sr. Mesen le encantan tanto los dedos de Anthony — además te obligue a que me lo dijeras — sonreí.

— Me gusta como hablas — reí adormilada.

— Lo aprendí del mejor — y me dormí cuando empezó a tararear de nuevo.

_Estaba en medio de una oscuridad de pronto una luz que no sabía de donde venía me ilumino luego se encendieron siete más que me rodeaban en ellas había espejos de cuerpo completo frente a mi había un espacio en negro que de pronto se ilumino y apareció Anthony con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos._

— _¡Anthony! — chille sonriendo pero el no hizo nada sentía mi corazón retumbar en mi pecho solo estaba hay parado no hacía nada — Anthony soy yo Bella mírame — alzo la vista pero me quede helada sus ojos eran negros tenían miedo dolor y rabia saco sus manos que se convirtieron en puños._

— _¡maldita zorra! — me grito con todo el odio del mundo mi corazón triplico los latidos mientras sentía que toda la bilis se me subía a la garganta._

— _¡No! — grite dando un paso hacia él levantando la manos el dio un paso hacia atrás levanto su puño entonces vi lo que tenía en las manos era la mitad de palo de escoba mis ojos se abrieron cuando solté el palo que provoco un estridente sonido haciendo eco en la paredes distantes._

— _soy yo Bella tu nana Anthony créeme — rogué dando un paso más hacia el pero alzo más su puño y me miro más fríamente más aterrador me estremecí._

— _aléjate de mí maldita zorra soy peligroso tu no me quieres y yo tampoco te quiero — mis lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente._

— _¡NO! Anthony yo te quiero — grite pero el dio media vuelta y miro por encima de su hombro pero ahora su mirada tenia dolor sufrimiento y arrepentimiento._

— _Todas son iguales a ti maldita zorra — dijo antes de irse encorvado con la cabeza gacha y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos._

— _¡Anthony! — grite pero su luz se apagó mire a mi alrededor consiente de nuevo de los espejos y me quede helada._

_Yo… yo no era yo tenía el cabello rubios con destellos rojos que caían en rizos hasta el final de mi espalda y unos brillantes ojos verdes malvados llenos de lujuria y vanidad…_

— ¡No! — grite levantándome de la cama con el corazón a mil tenía el cabello pegado a la cara todo estaba oscuro no me podía ver corrí hasta el baño asustando al Sr. Mesen en el proceso y encendí la luz suspire de alivio no, no era una rubia con cara de ángel y corazón de demonio me eche agua en la cara y salí a consolar al pobre Sr. Mesen.

Mire el reloj de mi mesita daban las cinco de la mañana me apoye en el cabecero de la cama mientras peinaba a mi gatito y le daba vueltas y vueltas a la historia terrorífica de anoche.

Sin duda es aterrador y tormentoso pero no lo culpo al principio tenía miedo en la forma de cómo hablar y de cómo expresarse el tono de voz es como si no fuera él tenía miedo de que me pudiera hacer daño pero estaba mal en ese momento si lo fuera querido hacer lo fuera echo en el baño del club yo lo aposte así como lo aposto la maldita zorra pero me perdono y lo vi fue sincero me perdono de verdad maldita mujer lo destrozo o lo termino de destrozar como dice el ¿roto? Él no está roto solo esta maltratado ¿arruinado? tampoco está arruinado si lo estuviera no amara no quisiera y no se arrepintiera de lo que hizo.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué sería la razón? ¿Qué le habrá dicho a ella? Aquí falta detalles importantes es como si fuera una historia incompleta fruncí el ceño recordando las lagunas de su historia… _nuestra relación era en secreto por ciertas cosas mías… yo ganaba mi propio dinero… si yo fuera sido otra persona que no estuviera acostumbrados a tipos de pensamientos en esas situaciones… fueron el doble del infierno en mi casa creían que me había peleado con alguien y que perdí y… no tenía nada de especial todavía no entiendo cómo se fijó en el… me gritaba que nunca me quiso que era un maldito bastardo cobarde por las mierdas que le contaba… tenía miles de malditos problemas me había terminado de romper… había terminado de hacerme creer que en este puto mundo no vale la pena nadie… _lagunas si son lagunas todas tiene dobles sentidos todas tienen un secreto él no me lo conto tiene que ver con sus otros tormentos me saltaron las lágrimas y abrace al Sr. Mesen.

¿Otros tormentos? ¿Mi Anthony tiene más tormentos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

_A partir de ese momento todo se vino abajo conmigo…_ Lo único que sabía era que ella era su única tabla de salvación y le hizo creer que lo rompió que lo termino de romper él no está roto solo maltratado pero no roto me niego a creerlo.

— ¿verdad Sr. Mesen? ¿Verdad que nuestro idiotathony no está roto? — lo puse a la altura de mi cara y me miro con sus grandes ojos azules ronroneo y eso lo tome como un si lo puse de nuevo en mi regazo y seguí acariciándolo.

Si estuviera roto no estuviera enamorado ¿enamorado? Si enamorado increíble pero cierto Anthony Cullen enamorado ¿de quién? ¿Cómo?

_¿Y eso a ti que te importa? _Gruño mi lado racional mandándome rayos y centellas con su mirada en cambio la chica sexy estaba dormida con sus rodajas de pepinos en los ojos para la hinchazón.

Suspire y mire el reloj de nuevo seguían siendo las cinco y no tenía sueño quería dormir me sentía cansada por mucha información nueva y por mucho revoltijo de sesos tratando de encontrar el secreto de Anthony ¡¿dios cual será?! Lo único que quiero es abrazarlo, mimarlo y pelearme con el diciéndole que no está roto aunque no lo crea se lo are ver de alguna u otra forma y no me importa que este enamorado o que tenga que pasar tiempo con su futura novia ¡no me importa! si él puede sobrellevar el hecho de que tengo novio yo podre hacer lo mismo solo tengo que ignorar el hecho de que está enamorado pero que le importo en un mínima fracción sino no se fuera molestado en contarme nada anoche sino no se fuera molestado en venir.

_Contrólate Isabella_

Si control mucho control no explotes no te enerves no te emputes no te encabrones malditasea todo se piensa tan fácil pero es tan difícil controlarlo al menos con Tanya tenía un consuelo no le importa.

_¿Consuelo? ¿Por qué consuelo?_

¡Joder yo que sé! solo lo tenía ¿pero y si es Tanya? ¿Si se enamorado de ella? ¡Nah! Imposible Tanya es rubia y estúpida muy estúpida aparte de eso que es una puta oxigenada sería imposible que fuera ella… ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Qué morenita puede ser? ¿O tendrá el pelo negro? ¿Le gustaran las de ojos verdes? ¿Por qué si no le gustan las rubias se mete con puras rubias? Y lo que es más sorprendente que las rubias más putas son las que más lo persiguen y ¡Arg! El las deja que lo persigan le gusta lo disfruta lo vi si joder lo vi ayer con esa camarera rubia le restregó las tetas en la cara y después se le lanza encima y el la recibe sonriendo de manera Colgate no lo entiendo.

_¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto por Anthony?_

¡Eso tampoco lo entiendo! Fruncí el ceño desde que llego a Forks no entiendo una parte de mi o mejor dicho la mayoría ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya dicho eso de Jacob? ¿Por qué lo dije? ¿Qué me hizo decirlo? Esa era una de las cosas más profundas de mí una de las que no me había aceptado a reconocer pero no me importaba igual quería a Jacob así como era y como es ahora sé que muy en el fondo él me quiere solo que horita esta con esa porquería pero sé que me quiere y yo lo quiero también.

_Claro mi amor_ dijo a modo sarcástico la chica sexy mirando sus uñas de rojo sangre

_Bruja._

Deje dormido al Sr. Mesen en mi cama y baje a hacer el desayuno para Charlie y para mi hoy acribillaría con preguntas a la pixi-duende ¿Cómo es posible que haya ayudado a crear una bomba?

Baje e hice tostadas con tortitas café jugo de naranja y chocolate caliente para Anthony hable unos minutos con mi papa mientras hacía todo el desayuno le serví comida a él y al Sr. Mesen y subí para bañarme y cambiarme decidí colocarme unos vaqueros cortos color caqui con una camisa manga larga verde agua y un cinturón negro con mis converse negras cuando baje Charlie ya se estaba yendo.

— Adiós papi nos vemos en la noche — sonreí y me lance a sus enormes brazos.

— adiós bebe te quiero — me alzo en sus brazos y me beso la frente haciendo costillas con sus bigotes para dejarme en el piso y revolverme el cabello.

— heee… — me queje se echó a reír y tomo sus cosas — te quiero papi — asintió y cerró la puerta.

Revolotee por toda la casa buscando mis cuadernos y dejando todo listo como siempre para el Sr. Mesen agua comida sus juguetitos y la ventana abierta por si quiere ir al baño me senté a comer pensando en el acoso que le tendré hoy a la duende… justo cuando termine sonó una bocina afuera deje todo en el fregadero corrí escaleras arriba busque mi mochila y baje casi tropezándome cerrando de un portazo sonriendo al flamante Volvo aparcado pero… ¡malditasea!

Entre de nuevo en la casa y busque los vasos para llevar y le serví chocolate caliente para dárselo a Thony acaricie al Sr. Mesen y me despedí acicalándolo unos segundos más mientras la bocina afuera casi partía los vidrios ¡listo!

— Adiós Sr. Mesen te quiero pórtate bien — grite cerrando la puerta y casi corriendo llegue hasta el Volvo fruncí el ceño cuando vi al idiota de Jasper sentado en mi puesto.

— Vale ya lo entendí — se quejó colocándose frente a mí se puso una mano en el mentón y me inspecciono con sus ojos azules como el mar me ruborice.

— Jasper malditasea mueve tu culo rápido — se quejó Thony y de refilón pude ver que movía sus manos.

— ya va fastidioso a Bella le hace falta algo hoy para que quede perfecta — Alice apareció por la ventana y me inspecciono ella también.

— ¿es que eres Susy maldito idiota? ¡Jasper muévete! — grito encabronado me eche a reír y Jasper sonrío.

— ¡lo tengo! — grito alzando las manos al aire en puños me reí de nuevo y se quitó su gorra que decía EDJAZZ y me la puso hacia atrás.

— Eso Jazz te felicito — grito aplaudiendo la duende desde adentro del auto Jazz me acomodo el cabello y me puso la gorra un poco ladeada sonrío satisfecho y me enseño los pulgares después se pasó para el asiento de atrás y por fin me pude sentar en mi sitio Thony me sonrío dulcemente haciendo que me volviera a ruborizar.

— Hola nana te ves muy bien — me coloque más carmín y sus ojos brillaron divertidos malvados y con algo más eso es ¿deseo? ¡Oh!

— hola idiotathony tú también — hizo un morrito y la chica sexy que llevo dentro se derritió teniendo problemas con sus piernas de gelatina Thony cargaba sus lentes y guantes negros pero con un pasamontaña blanco unos jeans lavados una camisa manga larga negra una chaqueta gris y unos zapatos de Jordan gris también.

— ¿a quién le gritabas horita? — pregunto Jazz mientras Thony arrancaba el auto me gire y lo vi metido en su BlackBerry la duende en su Galaxi ¿yo soy la única que no tiene teléfono? Hice un puchero.

— a mi gatito —

— ¿tienes uno? —

— Sip —

— se llama Sr. Mesen — intervino Thony con unas sonrisa arrogante y de que guarda un secreto Jasper despego sus ojos del teléfono y me miro ladeando la cabeza me sonroje y después se echó a reír fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que el no llevaba nada en su cabello rubio y alborotado.

— ¿Jazz no deberías tener tu disfraz completo? — de reojo vi a Thony revolverse para buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

— Uh… si pásame la gorra que está en la guantera — la busque y era azul con negra y por dentro decía Eddie Mesen puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿de la línea de Eddie? — se la pase y él se la puso hacia atrás con los ojos pegados en la pantalla del teléfono al igual que la duende y Thony ¿Qué? ¿Soy la única sin teléfono? ¡Increíble!

— Es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano además se la robe de su cuarto antes de venirme para acá a él no le agrada mucho prestar sus cosas — se encogió de hombros y me dedico una sonrisita soncarrona combinada con una que guarda un secreto y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla suspire y escuche un bufido salir de los labios de Thony fruncí el ceño y me senté bien mirándolo manejar con una mano y con la otra tecleando.

— Tendremos un accidente — me queje cruzándome de brazos.

— cochina envidia — se burló sacándome la lengua puse los ojos en blanco y mire por la ventana ya vera cuando me compre mi ANDROID 4.0 solo falta unos días y termino de reunir.

— Cuando tenga el mío no te daré el número — se rio y Alice y Jasper se rieron también.

— ¡joder! — Exclama bajito Thony mirando el teléfono tomo una bocanada de aire y se lo llevo a la oreja — dime… si gracias… escúpelo de una maldita vez… ¡¿Qué?! — grito frunciendo el ceño y apretando la manos en el volante de reojo pude ver a Alice alzar su cabeza — ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! de ninguna puta manera no es una opción lo agregan a la lista ¿te volviste loco? — dios este hombre tiene pulmones — ¿y que mierda me importa a mí que sean 86? Agrégalo ni uno más ni uno menos ¿me entendiste? — ya estábamos llegando y se estaba controlando que bueno ¿Quién ara explotar el enfado de Thony así? — vale… lo que sea… si lo hago… todo va bien… sabes que son 86… ¿y tú crees que pasar seis meses contigo es de la chingada? — se estaciono riéndose hasta mas no poder Thony es bipolar y yo estaba muerta de la curiosidad ¿con quién pasara seis meses? ¿Qué significa 86? Jasper y Alice se bajaron con los ojos clavados en la pantalla — vale de acuerdo… joder que si… ¿sabes algo? Que te parta un maldito rayo… Uh eso quisieras… me tengo que ir… ¿mierda tanto me extrañas?... ¡déjame que putada contigo!... bla, bla, bla — se alejó del teléfono y corto solté una risita me miro divertido y me giño un ojo ¡dios! ¿Cómo demonios me puede dejar sin respiración? ¡Idiota!

Nos bajamos del Volvo y yo miraba a Alice intensamente ya que ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra y hasta estaba esquivando mi mirada debe de saber que pretendo seguro tuvo uno de esos sueños raros nos paramos a esperar a Emmett y Rosalie que venían agarrados de la mano el parqueadero estaba casi lleno Emmett tenía algo parecido a Thony y Jasper y tenía una gorra morada giro su cabeza y señalo la inscripción de la gorra decía el león Mesen Jasper, Alice y Thony se echaron a reír y de reojo veía a Thony que sus ojos brillaron con orgullo y felicidad me encogí de hombros pero me quede paralizada cuando vi como estaba vestida Rosalie, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas atónitas y después nos giramos a ver a Rosalie cargaba una sudadera roja con unos vaqueros cortos color negro unas converse roja y su bonito cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta mientras más cerca estaban se le iba formando una sonrisa malvada muy malvada.

— ¡maldición! Pensé que era una estúpida broma — mascullo Thony se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo tomo la mochila del hombro del Jasper y me miro nervioso y divertido — te veré después ¿te tomaras eso? — señalo mi vaso en la mano.

— No, era para ti chocolate caliente — sonrío ampliamente con un brillo de maldad y travesura en sus ojos verdes intenso y miro por encima de su hombro.

— ¡mierda! Me voy adiós nana — me beso la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia dentro del instituto fruncí el ceño y cuando me fui a girar para ver qué pasaba Rosalie paso como una flecha por mi lado con una sonrisa diabólica.

— Te atrapare gilipollas-Cullen — le grito mostrándole el puño Thony miro por encima de su hombro y se echó a reír.

— No sin pelear primero rubia oxigenada — grito desapareciendo por las entradas del instituto y unos segundos después desapareció Rosalie nos estábamos riendo y cuando vi la cara de Emmett tenía una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban orgullo y anhelo este chico de verdad esta clavado con Rosalie.

— ¿alguien me explica? — señale por encima de mi hombro todavía riéndome.

— Rosalie y Thony se están peleando desde que se levantaron por Twitter — explico Emmett.

— ella lo amenazó con que lo perseguiría por todo el instituto si seguía jodiendole la vida pero el no hizo caso — explico Jasper resople típico de Anthony Cullen.

— le advirtió que iba preparada pero no le quiso creer se nota que no conoce a Rosalie — termino de decir Alice todos nos reímos y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras clases le dirigí una mirada a Alice que asintió entendiendo ¡por fin!

¿Qué quieres saber?

Pregunto en una hoja de papel la profesora no nos estaba viendo y suspire aliviada no sabía cómo abordar yo primero.

¿Sabes preparar bombas de explosiones pequeñas?

La mire de reojo y sus ojos se agrandaron y abrió ligueramente la boca.

¿Te lo conto?

Si

¿Todo sobre qué?

Sobre la maldita zorra

¿Se lo sonsacaste o te lo quiso contar?

¿No se supone que yo debería preguntar?

Vale sí, pero responde

Yo saque el tema a colación me conto un poco tuve miedo pero después se lo sonsaque tu primo tiene una extraña obsesión con la sobreprotección.

Es solo contigo dice que no tienes sentido del instinto de supervivencia vale ¿Qué quieres saber?

¿De verdad hizo todo lo que hizo?

¿No le crees?

Limítate a responder

Si hizo todo lo que te dijo

¿Y no te da miedo?

La maldita zorra se lo merecía la odiaba tuve sueños extraños cuando estaba con ella se los conté a mi primo pero siempre decía que estaba loca su mejor amigo trato de decirle lo mismo una vez pero se negó a escuchar así que solo se quedó callado y no para nada me da miedo confió ciegamente en él.

Hay lagunas en esa historia lo sé y no solo eso sentidos dobles también.

Lo sé pero eso no te lo puedo decir tendrás que esperar.

Gruñí odio esperar.

¿Qué piensas con lo que hizo tu primo?

La verdad no me interesa el nunca dañaría a alguien porque quiere tuvo que estar muy encabronado y dolido y estaba peor esa maldita zorra lo engaño lo utilizo y le dijo que le daba asco ¡por dios! Hasta a mí se me mojan las bragas cuando lo veo en una piscina (broma) el tipo si se lo merecía… Bella mi primo nunca le haría daño a nadie así porque si, él tiene mucho control y paciencia yo creo que es el ser más paciente de todo el mundo.

¿Estás hablando del chico que acaba de gritar en el auto?

Soltó una risita y yo también.

Hablo de otro tipo de paciencia.

Me estas respondiendo con una laguna ¿lo sabes verdad?

Lo siento Bella pero no puedo más de aquí.

¿La sigue queriendo?

¡NO! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

¿Entonces porque siempre se busca rubias putas?

Lo hace inconscientemente Bells el odia a esa mujer y se des cobra toda la rabia que siente por ella con alguien que se parezca a ella.

Eso es enfermo

Mi primo está enfermo Isabella ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Me lleve una mano a la boca y mi corazón se disparó tanto que me lo podía escuchar en los oídos.

¿Qué? No por dios…

El solo necesita un psiquiatra o un psicólogo se aborrece a si mismo si el fin del mundo sería hoy ese idiota se echaría la culpa

¿Por qué?

Le crearon esa mentalidad y el cree que es verdad

¿Quién?

Me miro y negó con la cabeza convirtiendo los labios en una fina línea.

Se aborrece mucho más por lo que le hizo a esa maldita zorra

Dice que en ese momento no pudo contenerse dice que tenía muchas cosas encima y ella les restregó más cosas de él.

Eso es cierto yo tuve que volar para L.A esa misma semana para ayudarlo estaba realmente mal.

¿Parecía un niño con miedo?

Isabella mi primo a veces tiene la mentalidad de un niño.

¿Por qué?

No te lo puedo decir.

¡Odio eso!

Yo también odio no contarte pero no puedo hacer nada lo único que te puedo decir es que tú lo ayudas a canalizar su ira y odio de sí mismo.

¿Yo?

Si

No hago nada

Lo ayudas a enfrentarse a sus problemas y al mismo tiempo sacas al niño que lleva dentro pero también madura y aprende.

¿Le tienes miedo?

No jamás Alice, él dice que está roto.

Si lo sé pero no me escucha cuando le digo que no.

A mí tampoco me escucha.

Estas equivocada si te escucha solo que no lo puede creer porque él cree que todo lo malo debe de pasarle a él porque es malo.

No es malo es un puto.

Otra forma de canalizar la ira.

Lo se ¡pero me encabrona esa mierda!

¿Y porque?

No lo se

Estas celosa

¡NO!

Si Bella te gusta mi primo

Tengo a Jacob.

Te gusta lo sé y lo vi en un sueño

Suspire y la mire cuando salíamos de clases hacia la cafetería toda la mañana me la pase preguntando y ella respondiéndome lo mejor que podía no me tranquilizo todo lo contrario alboroto más mi ansiedad y mi pánico ¿Qué es eso tan grave? ¿Por qué Anthony está enfermo? Parece tan normal pero si tratas de ver en su interior no puedes si él no quiere es tan cerrado pero si de verdad quieres descubrirlo tú mismo debes de prestar atención a cosas que no son importantes como los macarrones con queso y el chocolate ¡eso es! Alice dice que a veces es como un niño quiero saber porque así que si quiero hacerlo tengo formar un plan sonreí mientras sabía que hacer…

Rosalie llego a mi lado con el cabello mojado sin maquillaje y sus ojos azules eran casi rojos de lo encabronada que estaba.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se oscurecieron ¡mierda!

— Anthony-gilipollas-Cullen eso paso — grito golpeando el piso con un pie y empuñando las manos — es un maldito hijo de puta lo odio si lo odio se las verá conmigo horita es mejor que se cuide el muy imbécil me echo chocolate caliente encima ¡caliente! ¡por el amor de dios estaba caliente! — joder Thony está loco y es un demente pero me tuve que morder el labio con fuerza para no reírme veía que Alice estaba igual que yo mientras entrabamos a la cafetería pude divisar a Jacob con sus amigos y a los chicos sentados en una mesa apartados con sus bandejas de comida compramos las nuestras y puse ver que Rosalie pidió bastante salsa de carne con jugo de mora y tres manzanas solté una risita mientras ella me dedicaba una sonrisita diabólica y soncarrona.

— ¿Ros pelearemos hoy? —

— si Bells ¿no te sentaras con nosotros hoy? — negué con la cabeza mi lugar esta con Jacob Alice y ella me miraron y asintieron yo hice lo mismo.

Me senté junto a Jacob le sonreí pero me tomo del cuello y me beso mordiéndome el labio inferior di un respingón fue muy brusco empecé a comer en silencio mientras los escuchaba hablar sobre un partido de beisbol estaba bien me sentía bien ahora Jacob no ha fumado nada incluso huele a mente fresca combinado con pino es delicioso.

_Pero no es el aroma Anthony_ dice la chica sexy dentro de mi barnizando sus uñas de un brillante color rojo y haciendo un puchero.

— Bella vamos a mi casa cuando salgamos de clases — me pregunto Jacob con una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos negros eufóricos por la idea mi corazón pego un vuelco es justo como lo recordaba vivo feliz lleno de vida perfecto… mi novio perfecto como lo recordaba se me formo una sonrisa que casi me parte la cara en dos.

— si Jake claro que si ¿compramos pizza? — dios casi lloro de lo emocionada que estoy.

— ¿con gaseosas de naranja y Coca-Cola? — asentí y él se rio acomodándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y espere si espere a que la corriente eléctrica traspase mi columna espere a que me dejara sin aliento tanto así que mi corazón se desbocara y me hiciera aparecer un intenso rubor en las mejillas pero no pasó nada Jacob retiro su mano y se volvió a hablar con sus amigos y seguía sin pasar nada fruncí el ceño.

_Te sientes bien._

Si pero no feliz no me siento feliz quiero sentirme feliz quiero que Jake provoque todas las cosas que provoca Thony quiero sentir esa sensación de plenitud con Jake y la chica sexy que llevo dentro ha desaparecido por completo no hay rastro de ella.

— Cullen me las pagaras — el grito de Rosalie silencio a toda la cafetería me gire y estaba encima de una mesa y Thony estaba encima de la otra frente a ella Rosalie tenía salsa en su cabello y Thony toda su chaqueta estaba mojada con jugo de mora sospecho que fue más de un vaso de jugo.

— Atrévete rubiecita — le hizo señas con las manos y Rosalie le lanzo un plato de salsa con otro montón de comida Thony se agacho pero Rosalie es una genio supo lo que aria y lo llenó de comida Thony sonrío y agarro un mismo plato igual con una manzana le lanzo primero la manzana y mientras la esquivaba le lanzo el plato llenándole toda la sudadera de comida.

Me empecé a reír viéndolo madre mía hasta donde ha llegado estas personas están dementes Alice, Emmett y Jasper que se acaba de caer de la silla se están riendo como locos y no solo ellos sino todo el instituto incluso hay muchos chicos que están grabando la pelea.

Anthony se partía de la risa mientras Rosalie estaba echa una fiera todos en la cafetería empezaron a gritar sus nombres y a aplaudir Thony como buen fanfarrón que es dio una vuelta y reverencio al público pero cuando se levantó Rosalie de dio con una manzana en la cabeza.

— Eso es una apuñalada por la espalda — grito haciéndose el ofendido todos los chicos que estaban cerca de esa mesa le entregaron las manzanas y lo mismo paso con Rosalie y de un segundo a otro empezaron la lluvia de manzanas había risas chillidos y aplausos yo no me aguante y me levante como el resto del instituto y empecé a saltar animando a Rosalie… Thony se veía tan feliz tan libre tan alegre tenía una ternura tan hermosa que te quedabas prendado viéndolo moverse esquivar y reírse como si no tuviera preocupaciones en la vida Rosalie también estaba fantástica alegre segura y con esa tenacidad que la caracteriza ¡Uau! Los dos hechizan Thony es la dulzura y Rosalie es el encanto.

No podía despegar mis ojos de ellos eran tan geniales todos estaban eufóricos con ellos dos Rosalie iba ganado por mejor puntería pero Thony tenía más manzanas me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme y lo mismo pasaba a los demás los chicos no se veían por ningún lado creo que vi un destello morado en el piso no estoy segura.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — el grito atraves de un megáfono nos paralizo a todos en la cafetería era la voz del director y había captado a Ros y Thony en acción y en unas posiciones de lo más cómicas.

Rosalie tenía manzanas en la sudadera e iba a lanzar otra dejando una pierna al aire y Thony tenía dos manzanas agarradas con la boca con una en la mano a punto de lanzarla me mordí el labio para no reírme porque sería el único ruido que se escuchara en la cafetería.

— Señor Cullen — grito el director con el megáfono a la altura de la cadera de Thony que dio un respingón soltando la manzanas que tenía y accidentalmente golpeo al director con una todo estallo en carcajadas de nuevo joder yo estaba casi llorando — silencio todo el mundo — grito encabronado el director todos nos callamos pero se escuchaban risitas desde algunas partes de la cafetería — señorita Hale y señor Cullen a la dirección ¡AHORA! — bramo casi rojo de la cólera Rosalie y Thony se bajaron de las mesas se miraron pero apartaron la mirada mientras se mordían los labios estaban que se hacían pis de la risa que bueno que ya se perdonaron.

Siguieron dócilmente al director detrás de él pero cuando salió de la cafetería Rosalie y Thony se tomaron de las manos se giraron e hicieron una reverencia para hacer una salida triunfal dando la espalda con las dos manos al aire y los símbolos de amor y paz ¿Amor y paz ellos? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Lo cierto es que toda la cafetería estalló en aplausos y gritos con los apellidos de los chicos hasta que unos segundos después se fueron calmando solo se escuchaban murmullos y personas con teléfonos supongo yo que pasándose el video de los chicos Alice, Emmett y Jasper me saludaron desde una mesa diferente de donde estaban y yo les devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

Me volví a sentar recordando todo lo que paso eso dos deben de tener problemas serios con el director negué con la cabeza soltando una risita no tienen remedio.

— ¿de qué te ríes? — pregunto mordazmente Jacob lo mire y tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho me enserie de inmediato y sentí el rubor en mi cara.

— Solo estaba viendo a Rosalie — murmure agachando la cabeza por entre las pestañas pude ver a los demás chicos con rostros inexpresivos.

— ojala que fuera sido solo a Rosalie porque ya sabes lo que pienso de ese gilipollas de Cullen a diez mil metros de él ¿de acuerdo? —

— pero Jake… —

— Pero nada — susurro en un tono amenazadoramente bajo — tienes suerte de que te deje tener a tus estúpidas amigas — fruncí el ceño y apreté las manos en puños.

— Ella no son estúpidas Jacob Black — masculle alzando el rostro y mirándolo directamente sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresas y frunció los labios.

_Enséñale Bella_ animaba la chica sexy de mi interior que de la nada apareció aplaudiendo y saltando con sus tacones rojos de quince centímetros.

— pero ya que te molesta tanto mis amigas y te molesta que este yo aquí porque soy amiga de ellas pues me voy y si te apetece Jacob nos vemos en la salida para hacer lo que planeamos — no sé de donde me llego la valentía pero me levante dispuesta a irme pero no di un paso cuando Jacob me agarro de la muñeca y me sentó de golpe gruñí y me arrebate su agarre.

— lo siento Bells no te molestes — se acercó más a mí y me beso la comisura de los labios — además con el ceño fruncido no te queda tan sexy esa gorra — me reí y él se rio conmigo para luego besarme y besarme y besarme y besarme y yo me sentía… bien.

Era el final de las clases y Jacob por increíble que pareciera me fue a buscar al salón nos tomamos de la mano y disfrute por unos segundos de que todo fuera como antes me entere que Rosalie y Thony tienen que limpiar la cafetería como castigo por tres semanas así que hoy no pelearemos Alice me dijo que se quedarían Jazz, Emm y ella a ayudarlos y compraran pizza para irse a la casa de Rosalie mientras Thony está en el hospital.

Deseaba ir tenía muchas ganas todo sonaba divertido y quería ver como Rosalie y Thony alardeaban de quien gano pero no podía iba a estar con Jacob y esta vez sin que yo lo obligue y desde hace dos semanas esta sin ningún tipo de droga en el organismo no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad…

Quería estar con Jacob y quería estar con Anthony.

¡Estoy tan confundida!

**Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por aqui estoy…**

**Estoy espero que les guste este cap a mi en lo particular es uno de mis preferidos es en toda la historia.. ¿Qué me dicen que pasara en el cap que viene? ¿ A quien preferirá Bella?**

**Espero sus reviews…**

**Muchas gracias a esas chicas que me los dejaron en los cap pasados me encantan ye me hacen reír un mundo… **

_**Yulie09**_**: no es por ser una bestia sin sentimientos pero me alegra que haya causado eso en ti de verdad es muy alentador que toque corazones porque a mi me lo toco también. Un beso amiga y agracias… **

**Espero sus reviews ya saben si recibo suficientes subo esta misma semana…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen este regale una sonrisita tímida cuando te confiese indirectamente que esta enamorado de ti..**

**Jajajajajaja…. Beeeesoooooosssssssss….**


	13. Agridulce

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Agridulce.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la casa de Jacob viendo películas ¿viendo? Más bien viendo yo porque Jake se había quedado dormido en el sillón conmigo entre sus brazos incluso dormido tenía un fuerte agarre apague el DVD y me levante para buscar un emparedado el padre de Jake estaba visitando a un amigo y estábamos solos después que me termine el emparedado me fui al cuarto de Jake a quitarle la laptop su casa era de un piso pero era muy bonita y olía al bosque encendí el aparato en un sillón individual me metí al correo Anthony me dejo su correo anotado en el cuaderno durante biología estuvo bastante inquieto primero porque tenía frio y segundo porque su teléfono no dejaba de sonar con mensajes correos y llamadas tuve que picarlo cinco veces para que se quedara tranquilo y el muy idiota me mando una hoja con un dibujo de su dedo alrededor de miles de profanidades.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: tiempo de calidad_

_Idiotathony:_

_Espero que estés haciendo algo más productivo con tu tiempo…_

_Isabella Swan _

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: tiempo de calidad_

_Quería nana:_

_Si con algo más productivo con mi tiempo te refieres a pasar frio mientras limpio en esta maldita cafetería porque no tengo mi jodida chaqueta ya que una rubia que es amiga tuya me la lleno de porquerías entonces si es algo muy productivo._

_Anthony Cullen _

_Castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: mi rubia amiga_

_Idiotathony:_

_Si no fueras un idiota gilipollas no estuvieras pasando frio._

_Isabella Swan_

_Divertida casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: Tu rubia amiga…_

… _la odio._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Exasperado Castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: sorpresa_

_Idiotathony:_

_Espero que te guste lo que tengo en mente._

_Isabella Swan_

_Ansiosa casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: ¡odio las malditas sorpresas!_

_Quería nana:_

_¿Qué es? ¿Ytú que estás haciendo con tu tiempo?_

_Anthony Cullen_

_Curioso castigado y exiliado_

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: ¿Por qué odias tantas cosas?_

_Idiotathony:_

_Si te la dijera ya no sería una sorpresa estoy mirando como Jacob está durmiendo se supone que deberíamos estar mirando es una película da igual._

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: ojala estuvieras aquí_

_Querida nana:_

_¿Qué te parece si yo mejoro la oferta? ¿Noche de películas? Tengo a Recuérdame (es una películas de maricas pero sé que a los chicas como tú les gusta) Rápido y Furioso la cinco (esa si es buena película) Caníbales (tienes que ver como atreviesen a un tipo con una caña) Conejitas (esas mujeres son una diosas follando) _

_Anthony Cullen_

_Desenado que te guste la últimapelícula castigado y exiliado._

_PD: si no hablas de mi sorpresa no moriré de ansiedad._

Me empecé a reír con los inventos de ese idiota Jake se revolvió en el sillón y esa era mi señal para callarme_._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: desvergonzado y pervertido_

_Idiotathony:_

_Escojo la primera gracias muy nada desvergonzado de tu parte pensarla además se me cae el alma a los pies cuando veo a ese bombón en pantalla es tan sexy cuando tiene un cigarrillo._

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_PD: si eso quieres pero espero que no le temas a las alturas y a las vueltas y a los gritos…_

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: tus puntualizaciones recuérdalas_

_Querida nana:_

_Si quieres ver a alguien sexy fumando tienes que mirarme a mi haciéndolo… _

_Anthony Cullen_

_Desvergonzado castigado y exiliado._

_PD: no le temo a los gritos vivo de ellos_

_PD 2: sigues hablando de la puta sorpresa_

La chica sexy que llevo dentro se relamió los labios esperando pacientemente que eso se cumpla mientras mi lado racional entorna los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

¿Qué vive de los gritos? ¿Qué significa eso? Suspire es un sentido doble y no me lo dirá no importa cuánto le ruegue.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: recuerdo señor Cullen._

_Idiotathony:_

_¿Estas filtreando contigo mismo?_

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA._

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: sigo siendo excepcional_

_Quería nana:_

_Estoy tratando de dejar de ser un puto pero necesito con una desesperación casi asfixiante que me digan lo genial que soy y todas esas mierdas que usan las perras para acostarse conmigo._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: arrogante e idiota mala combinación_

_Idiotathony:_

_Me alegra saber que dejaras de ser un puto aunque estoy perturbada por tu sinceridad no necesito saber que más aras tú mismo para satisfacer tus necesidades._

_Isabella Swan_

_Asqueada casi universitaria de la UCLA_

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: ¿enserio recuerdas tus puntualizaciones?_

_Querida nana:_

_Es usted una mal pensada malditasea no deberías ser una nana pero como la ves que soy un jodido desvergonzado y pervertido que las nanas así entran en sus puntualizaciones._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castigado y exiliado._

_PD: dejo de ser puto porque te pones celosa_

¿Qué? Joder estoy como un tomate y ni siquiera está aquí para decírmelo en persona me revolví en el sillón debería guardarme mis emociones mejor ¡dios santo! Qué vergüenza.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: PD ruborizante._

_Idiotathony:_

_Es un honor entrar en tus puntualizaciones (espero que notes el sarcasmo) _

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA_

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: PD ruborizante…_

… _pero cierta y si gracias puedo notarlo (espero que notes el sarcasmo) me tengo que ir espero la pases mejor._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: noche de películas._

_Idiotathony:_

_Habrá palomitas y chocolate ¿Por qué te vas?_

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA_

_PD: note tu sarcasmo _

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 29 de marzo del 2012_

_Asunto: chocolate._

_Querida nana:_

_Espero que tenga una barra solo para mí y me tengo que ir al hospital Carla y yo tenemos un juego de ajedrez pendiente (no sabe jugar al póker y yo no sé jugar al ajedrez adivina quién gano en convencimiento) después iré a la casa de Rosalie ¿puedes creerlo? Entrare a la boca del lobo._

_Nos vemos._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castigado y exiliado._

_PD: tú y Carla pueden hacer una competencia en eso del chantaje._

Me empecé a reír y borre todos los correos apague la laptop y la deje en el cuarto de Jake donde la encontré me fui a la cocina a prepararle tres emparedados con todo lo que a él le gusta mientras repasaba todos los correos en mi mente no podía parar la sonrisa y las risitas que se me salían Anthony es tan idiota como arrogante y fanfarrón pero me divierte tiene razón el rompe todas mis puntualizaciones me pregunto porque ¿Qué tendrá de especial? ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué me tienetan fascinada?

Me senté al lado de Jake y le di golpecitos para que se despertara se empezó revolver y en un gruñido abrió los ojos.

—Te traje algo para que meriendes — sonreí y él me sonrió levantándose para darme un beso.

— saldré esta noche con los chicos ¿quieres venir? — me pregunto sonriente podía notar la chispa en sus ojos pero había algo más algo que no supe identificar pero me dio mala espina fruncí el ceño tenía un extraño presentimiento — te dije que con esa cara no te vez sexy — me aliso en medio de las cejas y sonrió torcidamente y de nuevo espere… espere que esa sonrisa me acelerara el corazón y me dejara sin respiración pero no pasó nada — ¿entonces qué me dices? —

La chica sexy negaba con la cabeza mientras que tenía un letreo en sus manos que decía Anthony y mi lado racional aceptaba sin mucho pensarlo… ¡Anthony! Le dije que hoy nos veríamos además estaba pensando en ir a hacer senderismo y mostrarle mi lugar especial ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo? No sé pero me gustaría que lo conociera además así dejara de aborrecer tanto a Forks me siento orgullosa de haber podido hacer que no lo viera tan mal.

_Jacob es tu NOVIO_soltaba mordaz mi lado racional me mordí el labio quería darle a Anthony su chocolate y ver la película quería escuchar sus locuras y los comentarios donde la palabra marica estaba implicada en cada oración pero no podía defraudar a Jake era mi novio era lo primordial para mi tenía que estar con él.

—Claro Jake me pasas buscando —pinte una sonrisa porque no me salía ninguna me sentía como un monstruo no quería decepcionar a Anthony pero tampoco quería decirle que no a Jacob.

—De acuerdo —termino de comerse sus emparedados y me dedico una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos brillaron con lujuria.

¡Oh no!

— Jake estamos en tu casa… — susurre arrimándome hacia atrás del sillón.

— eso no importa Bella me tienes en celibato desde hace mucho tiempo — se acercó a mi como un lobo acechando a su presa me sentí extraña la chica sexy que llevo dentro a desaparecido y mi lado racional no tiene expresión alguna porque al igual como yo no sabe que sentir.

Se puso sobre mí y me empezó a besar rudamente me mordía y pude sentir un poco de sangre en la boca me tomo de la cintura y me apretó fuerte hice una mueca ¿Por qué siento que esto no está bien? ¿Por qué quiero quitármelo de encima? ¿Por qué justo ahora me viene a molestar sus tratos si siempre me ha tratado así? No sabía nada pero podía sentir el rechazo en mi cuerpo estaba hiperventilando y mi corazón estaba a mil pero con otra emoción dejos de estar excitada la mano de Jake fue bajando hasta introducirla por debajo de mis vaqueros metiendo un dedo en mi grite y él sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de orgullo y vanidad hice una mueca me dolía estaba siendo incluso más rudo que antes cerré mis ojos y deje que mi cuerpo actuara por instinto pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no resultaría bien al menos no para mi…

**Edward POV**

Ya era la hora de irme para la casa de Bella estaba putamente emocionado ya había arreglado todo para quedarme toda la noche lleve todas las películas excepto la de las conejitas es una lástima me encantaría probar algunas posiciones con Bella…

¿Qué demonios…?

Agite mi cabeza ayer pude controlarme solo por un poco y no he tenido sexo lo que me debilita mas no podía yo mismo provocarme de eso se encarga Bella con su olor y sus grandes ojos chocolates derretido yo tengo que encargarme es que mi puta mente no la imagine haciendo otra cosa.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — pregunto Alice metiéndome unas mierdas que ni idea tengo de que son pero pude vislumbrar la Mac ¿para qué quiero yo la Mac esta noche?

— supongo que en la madrugada yo que mierda se llevó muchas películas — me encogí de hombros y ella sonrió divertida.

— en la segunda película las veras tu solo — aseguro revoloteando por todo mi cuarto.

— no importa me gusta ver a Bella durmiendo ¿y el idiota de Jasper? Hay demasiada paz en estos momentos — murmure colocándome los zapatos.

— Está abajo comiendo — rodé los ojos si sigue comiendo seis veces al día en vez de ser el que patee la pelota lo patearan a él por quitarle el puesto.

— vale como sea despídeme de ese idiota nos vemos duende diabólica — tome la mochila y le bese la frente joder odio bajar esta maldita ventana es como si tuvieras que enfrentarte a un acantilado todo los días al menos no me he lastimado nada estos días salte y hable demasiado pronto caí mal y me doble el tobillo — ¡malditasea! Puta ventana juro que te odio — gruñí mostrándole el puño Alice asomo la cabeza y se rio negando con la cabeza.

— Recuerda que haces eso porque la quieres — se burló sacándome la lengua jodete Alice le mostré el dedo y se rio más fuerte.

Ya estaba llegando a casa de Bella pero no me afectaba tanto pedalear eso era algo porque pedalear esta distancia cuatro jodidos días seguidos son de la mierda y de lo más cansones deje la bicicleta escondida en el lugar de siempre subí por mi tortura preferida ósea el maldito árbol de la casa de Bella esta vez no se me pelo el pie pero me llene de hojas y ramitas.

— Bella abre la maldita puerta — dije dando golpecitos desde el lunes no la cierra ¿Por qué la cerro? sabe que vendría — Bella joder abre — masculle un poco más alto el poli está en la casa y no quiero que me pille en el balcón de su hija.

Cuando por fin me abrió cargaba unos jeans ajustados con una camisa manga larga roja y las converse fruncí el ceño mientras se giraba a revolotear por toda la habitación no me miro estaba demasiado ocupada limpiando el desastre que hizo.

— heee… sabes no sé pero estoy aquí — dije tirando la mochila en la cama y quitándome la chaqueta tirándola en yo no sé qué mierda al igual que los zapatos.

— si lo se hola, no te pongas cómodo no se hará nada hoy — seguía sin mirarme mientras caminaba por toda la habitación aunque ya estuviera limpia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ya lo teníamos planeado nana deje a los chicos por estar contigo — hice una mueca al recordar la sarta de bromas que me dedicaron Emmett y Jasper porque a la idiota de Alice se le escapo mi plan de esta noche.

— pues vete con los chicos yo… yo… — malditasea que se quede quieta la tome por las manos cuando ella se fue a girar haciendo que se golpeara contra mi pecho la encerré formando una jaula y fruncí el ceño cuando no alzo el rostro para mirarme.

— ¿tú qué? — la solté de un brazo y le alce la mirada suave pero firme cuando su rostro quedo a mi vista me quede choqueado.

Sus ojos estaban opacos y sin brillo y un poco rojos como si fueran llorado sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas y sus labios estaban hinchados rojos y tenía una pequeña rotura en el labio inferior sabia porque había sido y se la dejo así es un malditocochino un bastardo con la misma mano le quite el cabello del cuello y hay estaban una serie de chupetones purpuras que resaltaban en su pálida piel seguí bajando y los chupetones seguían bajando gruñí y sentí toda la rabia correr por mi cuerpo le quite un poco de su camisa en la parte del hombro y siguió habiendo chupetones maldito cabron me separe de ella asqueado por lo que le hizo asqueado por lo que se dejó hacer quise creer que paso nada quise hacerme la idea ilusiones que tal vez de que pensaba en mi pero me equivoque joder lo hice de la mierda ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? Son novios tienen todo el maldito derecho de hacer los que les plazca ¿Por qué Bella no lo aria? Lo quiere lo ama lo desea todo eso a él y no… y no yo.

— Anthony yo… —

— olvídalo no quiero detalles ya me lo puedo imaginar — ¡Puaj! Mentira ni siquiera me da la mente para imaginármelo se llevó una mano al cabello con expresión torturada y la manga de su camisa se encogió mostrando unas manchas purpuras gruñí y la tome del brazo me miro sorprendida pero me importo una mierda le alce la manga y hay estaba una gran mancha purpura que mostraban cinco dedos más arriba del brazo habían mordiscos — ¿es que te peleaste con alguien Bella? — solté mordaz y sin ningún permiso le alce la camisa hasta la cintura jadeo y dio un respingón pero me sabe a mierda si se encabrona después y ahí estaban más marcar purpuras y más mordiscos.

Empecé a caminar por todo el cuarto como león enjaulado necesitaba sacar de mi mente esas imágenes me daban ganas de vomitar joder todavía estoy en shock no siento mi cuerpo y mi mente esta en blanco de manera obligada.

—Te tienes que ir yo… yo no podre esta noche — murmuro nerviosa y con esa misma expresión.

— ¿te obligo Bella? — esperanza una maldita esperanza por favor Bella rogué mirándola fijamente a sus ojos se ruborizo y aparto mi mirada de la suya — vale eso es un no — escuche una bocina afuera que sonaba impaciente e irritante.

— Lo siento Anthony — empuñe mis manos siento la sangre caliente dentro de mi cuerpo.

— como sea te da igual — busque mis zapatos y me los puse sin abrochar la cinta mágica tome la mochila y me fui hasta el balcón — que la pases de lujo Bella pero sabes… — la mire por sobre mi hombro pero solo mire sus pies no quería verla estaba… asqueado — pudiste haberme avisado así no fuera echo el maldito viaje para una mierda no tuviera en la frente el gran cartel que dice plantado y me fuera ahorrado ver esas jodidas marcas — la bocina volvió a sonar y me lance desde el balcón no quería pelearme con el puto árbol por supuesto que caí de la mierda ya que tenía un tobillo jodido y cuando flexione las rodillas me fui hacia delante cayendo de pecho — ¡puta madre! Lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejen plantado malditasea — me quejaba limpiándome la tierra y quitándome el agua de encima la bocina sonaba más intensamente recordándome una y otra vez que yo estoy aquí y el haya esperándola.

— ¿te hiciste daño? —

— No, soy un puto genio bajando balcones ¿no te diste cuenta? —

— Anthony… —

— Hasta después — solté antes de salir corriendo hacia donde escondí la bicicleta la tome a los golpes y me monte sin pensar en nada solo quería concentrarme en el camino de vuelta a la casa Cullen.

No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses… repetía como una mantra en mi cabeza si lo haces acabaras con todo en la habitación necesitaba algo que golpear joder lo necesitaba con desesperación acabaría haciéndola daño a alguien si no consigo nada.

_Beisbol Mesen_

¡Si beisbol! eso me ayudara guarde la maldita bicicleta y salí corriendo antesde que la acabe a patadas llegue a mi cuarto no sé cómo mierda pero fue rápido y lo agradecí deje todo encima de la cama busque en mi armario una camisa beisbolera y unas converse me quite el pasamontaña blanco y me puse uno negro con guantes completos baje corriendo las escaleras hasta el armario pequeño de Carlisle donde guarda todo para jugar saque los bates las pelotas y los guantes me lo puse al hombro y busque las llaves del Volvo.

— Esme — grite desde la puerta.

— Dime chiquito — salió desde la cocina con su sonrisa de siempre pero se le borro en cuanto me vio — ¿Edward que…que tienes? — trato de acercarse a mí pero negué con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás si me tocaban explotaría.

— no me toques ni te acerques ¿Dónde están los chicos? — estaba asombrada y perpleja no sabía que como reaccionar yo me estaba impacientando joder dime de una vez tengo los malditos bates en el hombro y no querrás que rompa toda la casa.

— en… uh… donde Ros si… si hay — murmuro abrazándose a sí misma.

— cuando llegue Carlisle dile que salí a jugar beisbol dile que… que… — ¿Cómo mierda fue que lo llamo él? — es canalización si esa chingada fue lo que me dijo o no sé qué mierda pero dile que me fui volveré no se preocupen por mí — asintió asustada y salí cerrando.

Me monte en el Volvomanejaba a 150Km/h pero llegue al límite de velocidad cuando cruce la cuadra que me separaba de la casa de Rosalie pare con un chirrido estridente detrás del Jeep de Emmett y corrí hasta el timbre lo toque un sinnúmero de veces y se escucharon gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta la que abrió fue Alice y se puso tensa salí disparado escaleras arriba suerte que lo padres de Ros no están abrí la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a Emmett y Jasper que jugaban tenis en el Wii.

— Jazz, Emm vamos a jugar beisbol — me miraron y Jasper estrecho los ojos pero Emmett sonrió divertido.

— Claro será genial — hablo Emmett acercándose a mí con los brazos abiertos.

— No me toques ni te acerques — masculle entre dientes se paralizo enseguida.

— vámonos yo conozco un campo — la voz de Alice hizo que me girara estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto me aleje de ella pegándome a la pared del pasillo Alice y Jasper se miraron y como si se pudieran sentir el uno al otro mostraban la misma expresión de entendimiento pánico y algo de ansiedad mientras me miraban.

— Vale larguémonos — anuncie irguiéndome asintieron y bajaron las escaleras detrás de mí a una distancia que agradecí.

— tendremos que montarnos en el Jeep —

— yo me voy en Volvo no quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de mí — salimos afuera y accionamos las alarmas de los dos autos.

— Anthony… —

— malditasea a ninguno Alice ¿así o más claro? — grite caminando hacia el Volvo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — grito Rosalie agarrándome por un hombro y jalándome para que la mirara la tome de la muñeca y la puse más cerca de mi cuerpo haciendo que alzara su rostro para que me viera hizo una expresión de dolor y sus ojos azules tenían miedo sonríe apretando más a mi agarre.

— ¿quieres saber mi maldito problema? — susurre viéndola palidecer.

— Suelta a Rosalie Anthony — hablo Jasper pero lo escuchaba lejos estaba demasiado concentrado en la bruja que me toco cuando exprese que no lo hiciera.

— Mi maldito problema es que me toques — le dije apretándola más la muñeca.

— Anthony suelta a Rosalie — volvió a repetir Jasper.

— yo… yo… — balbuceo nerviosa sus ojos verdes mostraban pánico y estaban aterrados eso me gusta me encanta sonreí ampliamente eso le enseñara a mas nunca tocarme.

—Malditasea suelta a Rosalie — grito Emmett jalándome por la espalda y alejándome de ella haciendo que la soltara a tres metros lejos de Rosalie la vi sobándose la muñeca tenia los labios en una fina línea y sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos ¡No por favor! Cerré mis ojos y tome una bocanada de aire son azules, son azules, son azules…

_Vuelve Mesen _

— ¡vámonos ahora! Emmett malditasea no me toques — me solté de su agarre y monte en el Volvo lanzando las cosas en el asiento trasero los chicos también lo hicieron en cuanto el Jeep arranco a toda velocidad lo agradecí nos alejemos bastante del pueblo manejábamos a toda velocidad pronto entramos en un sendero y seguimos así como por diez kilómetros hasta que el Jeep aumento más la velocidad y se paró de golpe dándome chance de ver que lo tenía que hacer yo también me detuve a lado de ellos y baje agarrando las cosas.

Alice camino unos metros más lejos de los autos y todos la seguíamos en silencio no me atrevía a mirar a Rosalie quería salir de todo lo que sentía y de lo que estaba bloqueando para después disculparme con ella si lo hacíaahoritasería un jodido hipócrita porque no siento más ninguna mierda que sea positivo en mí hice una mueca en mí no hay ninguna mierda positiva.

Cuando llegamos al campo las bases ya estaban listas seguro Alice se viene a jugar con sus amigos Jasper y Alice en un equipo y yo y Emmett en otro mientras Rosalie recibía la pelota bateamos primero mejor dicho bateaba yo primero.

Me puse en posición la luna llena iluminaba bastante en campo y las luces del Jeep y del Volvo que no se en que momento las encendieron iluminaban más hasta la segunda base que era donde estaba Jasper con su respectivo guante.

— No te contengas — grito Alice cuando yo ya estaba en posición sonreí moviendo el bate.

— No planeaba hacerlo — vi su sonrisa y luego como ágilmente alzaba su pierna y lanzaba.

La pelota para mi estaba en cámara lenta apreté más el agarre al bate e imagine la cara del maldito perro entonces la golpee con toda la fuerza que me salió corrí por la bases viendo a Jasper correr por la pelota llegue mitad de tercera y me disponía a hacer carrera cuando Rosalie se levantó y recibió la pelota retrocedí hasta tercera y ella le lanzo la pelota a Alice Emmett ya estaba en posición para batear.

Así fue pasando el juego el equipo de Alice y Jasper estaban ganando por tres carreras pero eso no me importaba estaba descargando toda la energía que sentía toda la rabia y frustración que llevaba por dentro en cada golpe con el bate era un peso que me quitaba de encima era como si todas las emociones quedaran prendas en ese golpe ira, celos, amargura, rencor, desilusión, rabia… todas esas mierdas que me hacían parecer a ese maldito cabron.

En el octavo inning Alice estaba en tercera base y Jasper estaba bateando le lance una rápida y Rosalie la tomo rápidamente le volví hacer lo mismo hasta que en el tercer lanzamiento la logro batear elevándola en el aire la tome dando unos paso más hacia atrás y Rosalie la tomo veo a la duende a mitad de camino y que quiere devolverse pero me coloco en tercera y Rosalie me manda la pelota Alice corre para querer hacer carrera pero no puede porque se la lanzo a Rosalie y luego Rosalie a mi así estamos hasta que la pobre duende esta acorralada no puedo evitarlo y empiezo a reírme al igual que Rosalie hasta que la duende se detiene entre los dos grita y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

— Estas fuera — grite cuando la toque con la pelota me miro enfurruñada y me saco la lengua me empecé a reír y me sentí bien de nuevo cuando escuche a Rosalie reírse también y no solo ella sino Jasper que estaba en segunda base con Emmett mire a Rosalie y ella me devolvió la mirada guiñándome un ojo.

— Vale, vale como sea — chillo levantándose y mirándonos envenenadamente a los dos.

— no es nuestra culpa que no soportes la presión — dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros me volví a reír y negué con la cabeza pobrecilla la duende nunca lo ha hecho es fácil sacarle información con esa técnica.

— ¿Anthony ya te sientes bien? — pregunto Alice mirándome un poco nerviosa tome una bocanada de aire y la solté en un gran suspiro si me estoy riendo y me siento bien con mirar a Rosalie de nuevo porque lo que quiero es disculparme por la mierda que hice entonces ya estoy mejor esa chingada que decía Carlisle sobre canalizar la ira esa bien al menos no destroce nada.

— si… si ahora si — murmure pasándome la mano por la frente y mordiéndome el labio.

— Entonces divirtámonos — grito Emmett moviendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza nos reímos y reanudamos el juego.

Íbamos ganando por dos carreras pero al equipo de Jazz y Al era los que cerraban el inning Emmett estaba preocupado por su orgullo y Rosalie estaba apostando a que perderíamos le lance a Alice una curva como que lo predijo o me leyó pero logro batearla lanzándola por el suelo la tomo Emmett pero ella ya estaba en primera base cuando Jasper bateo la mando fuera del alcance mío y de Emmett suspire cuando observo la primera carrera y luego la segunda llegaron los tres empezaron a gritar y a celebrar ¡jodanse!

— si anotamos una más ganamos — grito Alice con el bate en la mano puse los ojos en blancos y me prepare para lanzar sople la pelota y mire a Emmett que estaba en primera base me articulaba bola rápida tapándose los labios para que Alice y Jasper no lo vieran asentí y dirigí mi mirada a la duende.

Se la lance y fallo se le borro la sonrisa y en el segundo lanzamiento volvió a fallar sonreí mirándola fruncir el ceño me prepare para el tercer lanzamiento y cuando lo hice fallo de nuevo.

— ¡ponchada! — grite alzando los puños en el aire.

— ¡estas fuera duende! — grito Emmett corriendo hacia mí y lanzándose encima me caí con el encima luego se le sumo Alice y después Jasper y por ultimo Rosalie no me dejaban respirar todos empezaron a reírse.

— muévanse no me dejan respirar idiotas — dije con la vos ahogada se echaron a reír y se quitaron encima mío acostándose en la grama Jasper y Alice estaban a mi lado y Rosalie y Emmett estaban al lado de Jasper y Alice eso era extraño parecíamos un circulo y el punto son todas nuestras cabezas.

— Allie mira la osa menor — murmuro Jasper señalando las estrellas ¿no había otra cosa más cursi? Aunque si estaba ahí brillando en todo su esplendor esta noche había luna llena y el cielo estrellado todo se veía jodidamente lindo.

— Ese es Hércules — dijo Rosalie señalando un puñado de estrellas me reí.

— ¿Por qué siempre buscas a los idiotas musculosos? — me burle aun riéndome todos empezaron a reír y recibí un golpe en la frente de la mano de Emmett joder es un idiota dolió.

— Jazz mira de este lado está la inicial de tu nombre — hablo Alice señalando hacia arriba y haciendo la forma de la J.

Todos empezaron a buscar sus iniciales la que no tenía tanta suerte era Rosalie porque por más que buscara y los chicos la ayudaran no encontraba la R suspire y deje de prestarles atención yo en el cielo solo veía un par de ojos color chocolate derretido…

Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Pensaras en mí? No por supuesto que no soy un idiota ella esta con el amor de su vida con el perro bastardo que la maltrato pero ella lo ama me dejo para irse con él me fuera gustado que me fuera cancelado que me fuera mentido que fuera evitado que yo llegara a su casa y viera esa malditas marcas cualquier mierda fuera aceptado con tal de no ver que ella no es mía que su cuerpo no es mío que su corazón no es mío que su deseo no es mío ¿es que no ve que le hace daño? Por dios santo ni siquiera yo que soy una escoria una paria con las mujeres dejo esas marcas tan horribles tan graves yo lo hago por placer de mí mismo incluso por placer para ellas me encantan cuando se retuercen en mis brazos y gimen por mí pero no así no como ese perro a ellas les gusta a Bella no lo pude notar, yo sé que no la quiere a menos que sea solo para follarla y joderla me emputa la sangre que aunque ella lo sepa no lo quiere aceptar.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Solo quedarme y ser su estúpido amigo? ¿Estar con ella como he estado sin importarme nada? ¿Seguir soportando esto? ¿Seguir quedándome callado todo lo que siento? ¿Tener que hacerla cerrar los ojos tapárselos o cubrirme con una puerta cuando ella hace algo demasiado excitante para mí? ¿Ser un masoquista y llenarme más de mierda solo paro no sufrir más porque estoy lejos de ella? Las esperanzas siguen ahí aunque no sé porque putas lo hacen ¿no es suficiente que me haya dejado para irse con él? No al parecer no ¿Qué tengo que esperar? ¿Verlos follar como me paso con la maldita zorra de Kate? ¿Por qué no se van ya y me dejan en mi miseria? Si pude salir del infierno una vez puedo salir del infierno dos veces quizás si Bella me jode horita no dolerá más si dejo pasar el tiempo ¿Por qué tuve que enamorar? Se suponía que el amor no iba conmigo que no era algo esencial para mí que era solo una mierda en la vida yo no quería enamorarme ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido para hacerlo? ¡Uf! Ya sé porque Bella es la única persona que hace que el dolor se vaya.

Soy un cobarde pero también soy un estúpido no quiero sufrir ya he pasado por esa mierda ya no quiero sentir que no tengo aire pero lo busco como un maldito idiota busco el dolor ¿Por qué? Por la simple y llana razón de que estoy acostumbrado a él ¿Cómo se puede amar algo que te hace daño? Esa pregunta para mí nunca tiene respuesta.

— chicos vámonos tengo sueño— murmuro Alice la mire y estaba entre dormida y despierta Jasper se levantó y la tomo en sus brazos ella escondió su rostro en su cuello y comenzaron a andar lo mismo hizo Emmett con Rosalie solo que ella estaba dormida suspire y me levante.

Busque todas las cosas y me las puse al hombro por primera vez en la vida envidio a Jasper o a Emmett mire al cielo por última vez deseando que Isabella me amara como yo a ella un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo y mis ojos se colocaron como platos ¿eso fue una estrella fugaz? Agite mi cabeza y seguí caminando detrás de los chicos seguro es un estúpida luciérnaga.

— Thony ¿Por qué me estas llamando? — dijo Alice mirando su teléfono fruncí el ceño — Jazz bájame — lo hizo y me enseño el numero en su BlackBerry era el mío decía _primito hermoso_ yo no la estoy llamando ni siquiera tengo mi teléfono un momento ¿mi teléfono? ¿Dónde demonios esta? La última vez que lo vi estaba en mi chaqueta que la tire en alguna parte del cuarto de Bella

¡Oh mierda! Se lo quite de las manos y acepte la llamada.

— ¿Bella? — se escuchaba mucho ruido creo que me estaba hablando pero no entendía nada — ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? Yo no te escucho —

— ¡Anthony! — chillo con voz rara.

— ¿Dónde estás? — al menos ya no se escuchaba ruido.

—¡Hola Anthony!Estaba pensando en ti — joder Bella está arrastrando las palabras como si tuviera borracha o drogada ¿drogada? Malditasea el perro.

— ¿Dónde estás? — grite en pánico las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en mi rostro hasta Rosalie se había despertado.

— Yo… yo… no lo sé — empezó a reírse y luego paraba y después se reía más diciendo un montón de disparates estaba loca y yo en pánico.

— ¿Dónde putas estas Isabella? ¡Habla de una vez!— grite pensándome las manos por la frente y caminando de un lado a otro.

— No… por favor no te molestes — empezó a reírse como una loca — no lo se creó que no se nada — volvió a reírse y yo casi me arranco la piel de la frente — ¿tú me quieres después de lo que te hice? — ¿Qué demonios…? Bella esta malditamente drogada y yo estoy más emputando mire a Alice por ayuda y me pidió un minuto ¿un minuto? ¡Joder no tengo un maldito minuto!

— Localizador en tu teléfono — grito Alice — sí, si tú lo tienes— asentí y salí corriendo lo más rápido que me deban las piernas — yo te cubriré — gire el rostro y asentí de nuevo antes de entrar al Volvo.

— Isabella quédate donde estas no te muevas te iré a buscar — volvió a reírse — ¿me escuchas? ¿Me entiendes? — malditasea deja de reírte me estas volviendo loco escuche un si entre tantas risas y eso fue más que suficiente para mi corte la llamada y busque el localizador de mi teléfono.

Cerca de la reservación por una desviación pise el acelerador en cuanto tuve en marcha increíble que se haya drogado maldito perro eso fue culpa de él y de ella por seguirlo por confiar en el por querer alguien a quien no se lo merece gruñí es como si fuera una maldita cadena ella se hace daño amando a ese perro y yo me hago daño amándola cruce en la desviación y pise a fondo estoy seguro que en algún momento el motor del Volvo se fundirá llegue a un pequeño parqueadero y lo deje ahí cuando se apagaron las luces del auto todo quedo oscuro excepto por una decrepita lámpara que era lo poco que alumbraba el parqueadero ¿Por qué demonios Bella se materia por este lugar? ¿Está loca? Si por supuesto que está loca ahora temía por mi vida y por la vida de Bella joder estoy en un maldito bosque en medio de la nada rodeado por unos veinte o treinta autos esto es de mala muerte yo jamás pisaría una mierda así pero claro si Bella me lo pide lo hago ¿más estúpido y enamorado puedo estar? Conociéndome sí.

Me quede quieto y preste atención a los sonidos de lejos podía escuchar música así que el club mugriento debe de estar escondido en alguna parte del bosque mire el teléfono me dice que hacia el este tome una bocanada de aire e hice lo que tenía que hacer seguir la maldita flecha que me llevara a una golpiza con un puñado de borrachos y drogados o a una fuga con una chica que no es mía pero que desearía que lo fuera.

¿Será que esto es suficiente para que Bella se dé cuenta de la mierda que tiene como novio y se fije en algo que está en sus narices como yo por ejemplo? No por supuesto que no Bella no es de esas que odian así que a lo mejor le dura unas horas lo ofendida luego se siente mal y por último se echa la culpa y lo perdona enserio esa mujer debería de dejar de ser tan buena e inocente aunque lo más probable es que si no fuera sido así no me fuera enamorado de ella ¿Por qué putas todo tiene que ser tan complicado con ella?

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo Eddie Mesen después de todos los juramentos que me hice a no volverme a enamorar lo he hecho y de qué manera… la música se escuchaba más y más fuerte hasta que entre los arboles pude divisar el club era de madera más grande de lo que yo pensaba pero aun así era un asco de lugar todo los vidrios estaban oscuros pero algunas luces los traspasaban era de dos pisos y tenía un balcón por el que acaba de salir una tipa a vomitar ¡Puaj! Me girepara no verla y saque el teléfono para que salga de esa mierda vomitare yo también si sigo viendo este lugar de mala muerte y eso que solo es por fuera.

—halooooo-ooo— ¡¿Qué?! Jodida Bella incluso esta mas drogada que antes.

— Estoy afuera Isabella sal ahora mismo — empezó a reírse y use los ojos en blanco ojala se caiga para que aprenda a no drogarse en eso se escuchó un quejido — ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? —

— Me caí — empezó de nuevo a reírse y me quite el pasamontaña y me pase las manos por el cabello dios esta mujer me dejara calvo.

— mueve tu precioso culo drogado hasta afuera de la maldita asquerosidad donde estas metida — grite a todo pulmón con todo el jodido encabronamiento que tengo corte el teléfono y me gire a ver la mierda esa ala que atreven llamarla club.

Unos minutos después cuando estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo la vi salir vale eso de salir le quedo grande se ha caído de bruces al piso quedando en cuatro patas me puse el pasamontaña Bella trataba de levantarse y unos tipos aparecieron de la nada ayudándola a levantarse y como estaba demasiado drogada no podía liberarse le estaban diciendo unas mierdas y ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía ese fue mi momento de correr.

— Suéltenla — grite empujándolos lo que obligo a que la soltaran y ella volvió a caer a cuatro patas en el piso los tipos se alejaron rápidamente lo que es una maldita suerte en toda la noche.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos y gruñí de lo estúpida e irónica que es la situación justo hace media hora estaba enviando a los chicos porque yo no podía hacer esto al menos es más liviana de lo que parece.

— Anthony — murmuro acurrucándose en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué te drogaste? —

— no lo sé no me acuerdo — ya lo suponía el estúpido perro tuvo que echarle alguna mierda alucinógena en la bebida y después la obligo a fumarhierva y marihuana ya que huele a esa mierda arrugue la nariz no solo a eso sino a alcohol.

— ¿Qué sientes? —al menos yo ya me sentía perfectamente bien tranquilo y completo estaba en mis brazos.

— ganas de besarte — me pare en seco en medio de la nada y la mire sus ojos estaban rojos pero podía ver la lujuria y el deseo tan marcados que hicieron eco en mí.

_Esta drogada Mesen no sabe lo que hace_

Es cierto negué con la cabeza y empecé a caminar de nuevo de lejos podía ver la decrepita bombilla que alumbraba el estacionamiento.

— ¿tú no quieres hacerlo? — parecía ofendida pero por como arrastraba las palabras era difícil saberlo suspire y seguí con la mirada fija en el parqueadero — ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? — hare como si no escuchara — ¿es por esa idiota de la que estás enamorado verdad? — Lance una carcajada y apure el paso quizás cuando este en el Volvo espero que sequede dormida y ahorita eso es lo que más quiero — respóndeme — gruño y me golpeo el pecho con una mano resople exasperado.

— si es por esa idiota de la que estoy enamorado ¿contenta? —

—No— se cruzó de brazos y miro al frente frunciendo el ceño me reí entre dientes aunque este drogada y es la mierda que más odio en el mundo de echo yo hago una campaña contra las drogas Bella lucía realmente cómica y aunque este así mañana le espera una buena reprimenda.

— ¿Por qué no estas contenta? —

— porque no quiero que este enamorado —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

— pues… no lo sé no quiero — suspiro y negué con la cabeza esta niña solo dice disparates — ¿Qué te gusta de ella? —

— Sus ojos — respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Qué tiene de especiales? —

— son trasparentes —

— ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? —

— ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? — me estaba sacando la piedra y ella no hacía más que encabronarse ¿Por qué mierda? No tengo ni idea.

—Solo quiero saber que tiene de especial para que te haya ganado — soltó mordaz mirándome envenenadamente me detuve exasperado ¿todo esto lo estaba haciendo la droga?

— ¿Por qué no mejor te duermes Isabella? — hizo una mueca pero me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y reanude la marcha ya me estaba cansando y no quería gritarle.

Llegue al Volvo y la monte inclinando el asiento hacia atrás y cuando llegue a mi lado del conductor ya se había quedado dormida arranque marcando el número de Jasper.

— Dime que está bien por favor — hablo Alice antes que nada.

— está bien solo drogada hasta perder el conocimiento maldito perro es eso lo que ella ama me gustaría darle una paliza se cayó miles de veces y la última vez unos tipos la estaban acosando ¿Qué fuera pasado si yo no fuera llegado? Me enferma todo esto —

— si a mí también él nunca me gusto todo está bien por aquí quédate con ella yo pediré permiso mañana por la enfermería diciendo que tienen cualquier estupidez nos vemos primito —

— Nos vemos Alice y mira aléjate de mi cuarto — le amenace porque la conozco y al maldito de Jasper lo conozco todavía más.

— pero Edward… —

— te hable —

— vale como sea — acepto a regañadientes sonreí así es que me gusta si el jodido de Jasper quiere la virtud de mi primita tiene que ganársela como se debe.

— vale adiós te quiero —

— yo también — y corto de reojo mire a Bella estaba profundamente dormida y no me había dado cuenta pero cargaba mi chaqueta malditasea sonreí sin poder evitarlo ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?

Acelere el auto ya casi estaba llegando a su casa parquee unas cuadras más abajo y me detuve a pensar cómo demonios es que yo voy a hacer que el poli no se dé cuenta que su hija esta jodidamente drogada y borracha subirla por el árbol no es una opción terminaríamos matándonos los dos entrar por la puerta principal terminaría muerto yo porque tendría las manos en la masa o sea seria el principal sospechoso del estado de la hija del poli malditasea ¿ahora qué mierda hago? Negué con la cabeza y saque el teléfono tendrá que irse a la casa Cullen.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres cabron? — me reí por la voz adormilada de Jasper.

— pásame a Alice —

— espérate tengo que ir a su cuarto porque tú le prohibiste estar en el nuestro maldito bastardo ¿Qué clase de maldito bastardo me consideras? — me reí.

— gánatela y que te hayas ganado al suegro no significa que me hayas ganado a mí y mueve tu culo rápido —

— pero joder Eddie soy tu mejor amigo desde que tenemos memoria — se quejó.

—Por eso mismo no te acostaras con mi prima— dios me estaba exasperando.

— Solo quería dormir con el calor de su cuerpo — replico como un niño al que le quitan un dulce.

— malditasea mueve tu culo rápido y después si quieres nos peleamos por esa mierda —

— vale como sea — accedió a regañadientes escuche unos cuantos murmullos otras maldiciones y un golpe — ¿ves lo que haces idiota? —Mereí — Me han golpeado por tu culpa imbécil — me volví a reír hasta que se escuchó otros murmullos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito en un susurro Alice.

— necesito que llames al papa de Bella dile que está contigo y que Carlisle las fue a buscar porque estaban muy cansadas —

— ¿y eso? —

— Bella apenas si puede dormir y yo no soy el maldito Superman para volar hasta el cuarto de Bella y tampoco me arriesgare a que me culpen por el estado de la hija de jodido jefe de policía de Forks así como tampoco dejare que a Bella la castiguen por drogarse y emborracharse — en cada palabra iba subiendo de tono hasta que grite.

— vale, vale, vale no te sulfures ya lo llamo te envió un texto ¿entonces Jazz puede dormir conmigo? — maldición esa duende me las va a pagar mañana.

— dile a Jasper que borre esa maldita sonrisa de la cara y que mantenga sus manos debajo de la puta almohada — acepte a regañadientes se rio y pude escuchar aplausitos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Jazz sonríe? —

— porque es un idiota y lo conozco vale as lo que te dije —

— ¡Ok! — y corto.

Mire a Bella y sonreí ¿Qué más tendré que hacer por ti? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Cuándo dejara de encantarme tanto que me necesites? Me fuera gustado que ella tuviera su propio teléfono y gracias al cielo que ella tenía el mío no sé qué fuera pasado si esos malditos de haya la fueran pillado jodido perro ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

_Follando _

Si a lo mejor esa mierda es la que estará haciendo ni siquiera se acordara de Bella.

_Esta hecho primito tráetea Bella para acá y gracias por dejar dormir a Jazz conmigo deje la pijama encima de tu cama y la puerta abierta para que no tengas problemas te quiero _

_XOXO_

¿Besos y abrazos? Alice no puede ser más cursi pero sonreí es mi primita preciosa y favorita tiene que ser así arranque pensando seriamente en que Alice posiblemente sea la hermanita menor que nunca tuve seguramente así debió de haber sido si fuera tenido una suspire a Liz le fuera encantado darme una hermanita… ¿Liz? ¡Liz! Marque su número ella será la que me resuelva el problema de los teléfonos.

— Alice Cullen ¿Cómo estás? — maldito James ¿Qué hace con el teléfono de Liz?

— soy yo cabron ¿Dónde demonios esta Liz? —

— estamos en una subasta Elizabeth quiere unas perlas y yo quiero un cuadro de Picasso fue a recibir sus perlas y en un acto muy masculino yo le tengo que cargar su bolso y su abrigo — ya me lo imagino me empecé a reír y más me reí cuando escuche su gruñido.

— vale como sea tú serás perfecto para la tarea mándenme todos mi teléfonos para acá —

— ¿todos? —

— si todos los quiero mañana mismo a primera hora —

— ¿Dónde mierda conseguiré hacer eso a estas horas? —

— y yo que putas voy a saber solo hazlo tú eres bueno en esas cosas por eso te contrate — nos reímos ya me lo imagino golpeándome.

— si claro jefe lo que tú digas hablamos pues ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —

— no te interesa pero no hago nada ilegal vale hablamos y mándale un beso a Liz — corte mirando a Bella al menos nada ilegal que se entere la policía claro está.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y guarde el Volvo ahora toca lo difícil suerte que esa niña es bastante liviana me pregunto cómo será de liviana encima mío… agite mi cabeza ¿Qué estupideces pienso?

Tome a Bella en mi brazos y como me dijo la duende estaba abierto fue fácil la verdadera tortura fue cuando tuve que subir las jodidas escaleras y aunque sea lo más liviana posible igual pesa joder estoy hiperventilando cuando llegue arriba me ahorre el estúpido baile de la victoria y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

La acosté en mi cama y mire para todos lados la pijama estaba a un extremo de la cama era una mía roja con puntitos blancos ¡mierda, mierda y más mierda! Me toca quitarle la ropa a Bella vale puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo suspire ¿en qué putas estoy pensando? Si la miro su imagen me perseguirá para toda mi jodida vida será a la antigua.

Cerré los ojos y le fui quitando mi chaqueta y después le quite mi camisa una corriente eléctrica me recorrió en cuerpo mientras recorría su estómago para alcanzar el botón del jeans los saque lo más rápido que pude sin tocar nada (por supuesto ganas no me faltaron) luego le coloque la pijama y pude abrir los ojos sonreí con suficiencia y orgullo he cambiado a una chica con los ojos cerrados y no es cualquier chica es Bella.

_No te conozco_

Se me borro la sonrisa joder yo tampoco me conozco esta faceta suspire y cubrí a Bella con el edredón pero hacía calor así que aumente más el aire acondicionado y me metí al baño necesitaba una ducha huelo a mico combinado con marihuana Bella necesita una ducha mañana eso será lo primero que la obligue hacer.

Salí fresco y relajado pero me tuve que colocar el pasamontaña y los guantes me metí a la cama y mientras dejaba los lentes debajo de la almohada paso algo que nunca en mi puta vida pensé que pasaría Bella se arrimó y mí y me abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello mi pecho se inflo de felicidad y el corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora instintivamente la rodee con mis brazos el calor de su cuerpo es perfecto y es estúpido lo sé pero siento como si su cuerpo se amoldara al mío y el mío al de ella.

No aguante y levante su rostro sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus labios estaban rojos y llenos incline mi rostro y la bese la sensación era agridulce cuando me aparte y me acomode para dormir ¿Algún día la besare cuando ella este consiente?

Mierda duele y duele bastante pero al mismo tiempo su calor me quita el dolor casi tengo ganas de llorar casi, que porquería es mi vida todo es tan putamente complicado y confuso eso sin olvidar doloroso y cruel.

Creo que sigo siendo una pequeña y jodida motita para el señor de haya arriba.

**Holaaaaaaaaa por aquí yooo de nuevo...**

**Quería agradecerles a todas esas chicas que me dejaron sus locos y divertidos reviews y sus ánimos para seguir subiendo son lo máximo no lo olviden y este fic es de ustedes no mío yo solo cumplo con subirlo… **

_**vanesscsb**___

_**yuli09**___

_**Guest **_

_**Jackie **_

_**Nadiia16**___

_**eddieIlove**_

_**kpatycullen**_

**Son lo máximo chicas siempre…**

**Volviendo al tema del cap ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la elección de nuestra Bella? ¿Y que tal lo que hizo Jake? Presiento que dirán unas cuantas cosas con respecto a eso… lo que si me dolió fue nuestro lindo Eddie el pobre cree es una motita si supiera que para mi lo es todo jajajajaja…**

**Con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron y no me acuerdo en estos momentos el Fic tratara con uno 40 a 45 cap no estoy segura espero que no se aburran y pues por los momentos seguirán así como están amigos ellos tienen que pasar unas miles de cosas para que puedan estar juntos así que espero de corazón que no se ladillen o fastidien o irriten y todo lo que termine en iten… jejeje..**

**Espero sus reviews… ya sabe como funciono suficientes reviews subo antes sino se tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que hace Bella cuando despierte debajo de Edward jajajaja..**

**Un beso a todas…**

**Y ya saben…**

**Reviews…**

**Reviews…**

**Reviews…**


	14. Pacto de sangre

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Pacto de sangre**

**Edward POV**

Sentía mucho frio mierda estaba temblando tantee para buscar el edredón ¿Dónde demonios esta? Mmm… encontré algo más calentito y suave lo abrace con las piernas y bazos realmente es rico estar aquí…

_Estaba en mi casa con una tasa de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos mientras escuchaba a mi mama gritarme porque no le ponía cuidado ¿Quién demonios le pone cuidado a sus quejas?_

— _¿me estas escuchando Edward? — _

— _Si mami aja — murmure antes de llevarme la taza a la boca sabia delicioso y estaba suave cremoso pero no sabía a chocolate._

— _¿qué estás haciendo? — fruncí el ceño esa no era la voz de mi mama era la de mi nana su voz de caramelo era inconfundible._

— _¿nana? — _

— _Déjame — se quejaba._

— _Chis… mi mama esta por ahí — si se entera que Bella está aquí me atormentara por el resto de la vida ¿Bella? Un momento ¿qué hace Bella en mi casa? ¿Cómo llego a L.A?_

— _Anthony — soltó una risita y me reí pero todavía seguía con mi taza de chocolate y había un malvavisco flotando deliciosamente no me resistí y lo bebí todavía seguía cremoso — me estás haciendo cosquillas — ¿pero qué demonios…? Yo no le estoy haciendo cosquillas a nadie._

— _Nana estás loca — fui a morder el malvavisco y cuando lo hice escuche un grito._

— ¡Anthony despierta! — abrí los ojos de golpe desorientado pero después de unos segundos ya reconocí que seguía en el pueblucho estúpido pero con una diferencia tenia abrazada a Bella mis piernas estaban en medio de las suyas con la mitad de mi cuerpo encima del suyo y mi rostro en su cuello eso sin contar que la tenía agarrada por la cintura con un brazo suspire y alce el rostro lo necesario para verla.

Sus ojos todavía estaban un poco rojos lucían desconcertados y con mucha vergüenza mientras veía todo el cuarto menos a mí sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y se mordió el labio inferior busque los lentes debajo de la almohada sin molestarme en moverme mucho se estaba calentito aquí y a Bella no parecía molestarle que la tenga atrapada con la mitad de mi cuerpo apoye mi cabeza en la mano y la otra rodee su cintura y espere a que se dignara a verme pero no lo hizo fruncí el ceño.

— buenos días Isabella ¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunte levantándome a regañadientes y sentándome cruzando las piernas cuando sus ojos chocolates se dignaron a mirarme incluso se puso más roja y no se quedó en mi cara seguía bajando hasta mi pecho si fuera en otras circunstancias lo hubiera disfrutado joder hasta me fuera excitado pero estoy encabronado con ella.

— Mejor de lo que merezco — murmuro sentándose de igual forma que yo clavo sus ojos en la cama y jugueteo con los mechones de su cabello — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —

— porque no podía llevarte a tu casa el poli se fuera dado cuenta si te fuera visto tampoco podía llevarte yo arriba correría el riesgo de que me culparan a mí por tu estado no podíamos entrar por tu ventana apenas si podías abrir los ojos y mucho menos te iba a dejar sola para que te castigaran por emborracharte y drogarte — solté mordaz estaba putamente encabronado si ella se fuera quedado conmigo horita estuviéramos en el instituto comentando las porquerías de películas pero se fue con el maldito perro porque ella ama todo lo que es malo para ella.

_Tú eres malo_

Lo sé por eso es que me habla porque soy una mierda.

— ¿me metiste a la cama? —

— si —

— ¿me quitaste la ropa? —

— Si — alce las cejas cuando su rostro se tornó todo un poema sus ojos por fin se dignaron a mirarme y se puso más roja hasta las orejas y la nariz escondí una sonrisa realmente se ve hermosa y dulce demasiado dulce.

— ¿tú y yo… bueno nos…? — balbuceo sin completar la frase.

— la necrófila no es lo mío Isabella apenas si podías abrir los ojos — joder estaba ofendido ¿Qué clase de cerdo piensa que soy?

— discúlpame enserio — sus ojos eran sinceros y estaban arrepentido sonreí viendo las cosas del lado positivo anoche ciertamente estaba bastante cómica y habladora ahora que lo pienso ella no quiere que este enamorado ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

— Fue una noche divertida… — me reí — no la olvidare — seguro que no la olvidare dormí con Bella no tuve esas malditas pesadillas más bien soñé con chocolate caliente fue rico y calentito.

— No tenías por qué buscarme tipo James Bond — soltó bruscamente ¿ahora ella esta encabronada? Me enserie de inmediato casi le salve la vida y ella esta encabronada conmigo ¡que descaro!

— primero tenías mi teléfono segundo ese teléfono tiene localizador y tercero si no lo fuera ido estarías en la cama con dos tipos asquerosos que te querían ayudar a levantar cuando no podías ni con tu alma — fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos es una malagradecida me miro durante unos segundos y se rio llevándose un dedo a la boca.

¿Qué demonios…?

— Ahora tu eres mi caballero de armadura brillante — sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos estaban divertidos y brillantes incline la cabeza y la mire como si ella tuviera tres.

¿Caballero de armadura brillante? Un poco disparatado y estúpido primero porque yo no soy un caballero brillante quizás un caballero de armadura oxidada y rota quedaría mejor.

— ¿tienes hambre? — Asintió — vale vamos para que hagamos comida hoy no tenemos clases Alice se encargó de que estuviéramos bastante enfermos — se rio y yo también levantándome para ayudarla a levantarse a ella está un poco torpe — ¿quieres darte una ducha? — se soltó las manos y las puso detrás de la espalda.

— Si claro — sonreí y busque una toalla de una de las gavetas de mi armario se la lance a la cara y me pare en la puerta.

— baja estamos solos Esme debió de irse al súper y Carlisle está en el hospital — asintió y sonreí de lado antes de cerrar la puerta me pase las manos por el pecho y baje a hacer desayuno.

Esta cocina es enorme pero no como la de mi casa no se para que Liz se empeña en esas mierdas no la usa prepare tortitas, huevos revueltos, beicon, tortilla, sirope de arce, jugo de naranja, leche, café y chocolate caliente para mí tengo un maldito antojo desde que me levante lo deje todo en la mesa y subí a ducharme estaba sudado y pegajoso se me ha caído el sirope y me he chorreado todo.

— ¡Hey Bells! ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunte dándole golpecitos a la puerta.

— Adelante — grito.

Se me cayó la quijada cuando vi a Bella estaba putamente sexy cargaba unos vaqueros caquis cortos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla le quedaban grandísimos porque eran MIOS con una camisa manga larga color rosa que también le quedaban grandes y era MIA con una chaqueta color negra que le quedaba grande también y era MIA se había a amarrado el cabello en una coleta y estaba descalza desde aquí podía oler la combinación de geles y shampoo.

— ¿Cómo estoy? — dio una vuelta y me sonrió divertida — no encontraba mi ropa así que quise jugar un rato — no hice más que devolverle una sonrisa y retorcerme por mi potente y dolorosa erección esa chica se veía jodidamente sexy demasiado sexy ¿Cómo una chica se ve sexy con ropa de hombre? No tengo ni la más puta idea pero Bella ¡dios santo! Bella es sexy hasta en harapos.

— te vez… linda — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se mordió el labio viéndose ella misma salí corriendo al baño y cerré de un portazo — si quieres adelántate en el desayuno no sabía que te gustaba así que haya esta todo — me quite la ropa y me sonroje con solo ver lo emocionado que estoy ¿Bella provoca eso?

_Eso y mucho más_

Si definitivamente mucha más mierdas como que me tenga que masturbar o echarme agua fría pensándolo mejor opto por la segunda opción suspire mientras daba brinquitos por causa de la jodida agua.

Me coloque unos jeans lavados con una camiseta de Muse mis pasamontaña azul con mis lentes y mis guantes negros iba descalzo busque mi teléfono que milagrosamente la chaqueta estaba al lado de la cama me pregunto dónde estará la ropa de Bella me reí mientras bajaba para comer leyendo el texto de Alice e ignorando los demás.

_Yo tengo la ropa de Bella estaba asquerosa y olía a droga te quiero y nos vemos al mediodía estaremos todos haya_

_XOXO_

— Bells ya se quien tiene tu ropa — dije entrando al comedor estaba sentada con la piernas cruzadas sobre la silla mirando unas revistas tenía el ceño fruncido concentrada en un artículo que estaba en una página toda negra — ¿Qué haces? — pregunte confuso no había tocado la comida me senté al lado de ella y me serví de todo tenía un hambre de los mil demonios.

— esto me llamo la atención tendría que mostrárselo a Jasper — murmuro pasándome la revista y sirviéndose también me lleve un vaso de chocolate caliente a la boca pero me ahogue no más vi el encabezado del artículo empecé a toser y la lengua me escocia.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto apresuradamente dándome palmaditas en la espaldas.

— Heee… si aja — respondí aun tosiendo pero me obligue a sonreír.

— Vale — asintió y se devolvió a su desayuno y yo me devolví a la maldita revista.

_Páginas de cotilleos._

_¡Hemos descubierto al león!_

_Resulta ser que Eddie nuestro leoncito de ojos verdes se ha escapado si como leen se ha escapado no se sabe dónde y tampoco se sabe cuándo volverá pero sabemos la razón es por el rumor que ha habido desde hace muchos años sobre su disque relación con Kate Denali la supermodelo y cara de Victoria 's Secret nuestras fuentes dijeron que hizo su aparición en la súper escandalosa fiesta de nuestro rey (Jazz Whitlock) y que tuvo un encontronazo con nuestro príncipe y que por eso fue que lo vieron con unas cuantas botellas en mano todavía no se sabe a dónde lo llevaron ni si se fue con ella o no lo único que se sabe es que ha hecho una de las suyas a nombre de la supermodelo y no solo eso el rey se ha desaparecido del planeta al parecer como que se fue con nuestro querido príncipe así que la situación debió de ser bastante grave._

_No descansaremos hasta saber dónde está nuestro príncipe y rey favorito seguiremos en contacto con nuestras fuentes._

¡Joder malditas fuentes! ¿Qué fue por culpa de la maldita zorra? Vale si fue por culpa de esa maldita zorra ¿Cómo demonios es que se enteraron? Eso es imposible saberlo por eso les pagan idiotas estúpidos por eso es que dejaron las revistas aquí ojala y Jazz se haya escondido bien y ni se le haya ocurrido venirse en uno de sus aviones ¿se habrá enterado? Busque mi teléfono habían mensajes de textos, correos y llamadas perdidas esas que ignore por ver el texto de Alice.

**Dakota**

_Leoncito ¿Dónde estás? _

**Ashley**

_Cariño ¿qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos? _

**Selena**

_Llámame te tengo una propuesta interesante (no es nada sexual) jajaja…_

**Demi**

_Espero que aceptes lo que tiene Selena en mente_

**Debby**

_Leoncito ¿será que le puedes contestar a Selena? _

**Belinda**

_Mi amor extraño surfear contigo pero necesito que aceptes la invitación de Selena._

**Mile**_**y**_

_¿Podrías contestarle a Selena? Estamos todos reunidos en el SAV solo faltas tú._

**Karen**

_Príncipe estoy en España. _

**Megan**

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Porque no me has llamado? _

**Amanda**

_Leoncito te extraño._

**Musa**

_Leoncito bebe te quiero para mi próximo álbum. _

**Director de H2OE**

_Eddie los casting serán pronto me han comentado sobre tu situación pero necesito que llegues hasta L.A queremos que tengas ese papel pórtate bien muchacho te repito te queremos para el papel de Jacob Jankwski serás perfecto te esperamos._

**Dueño de la disquera Aro Vulturis**

_Sigue como estas y te ira bien estamos considerando la película será muy buena publicidad y te quieren con desesperación._

**Victoria Cullen**

_Primito ¿Dónde estás? estamos en Las Vegas._

**Jane Cullen**

_En Las Vegas mi amor ¿Dónde andas? _

**Katy Perry**

_¿Puedes contestarle a Selena? Gracias._

**Nicki Minaj**

_Cariño me encantaría que estuvieras en mi próximo álbum._

**Las gemelas Olsen **

_Somos las dos te necesitamos queremos unas fotos contigo acepta porfis leoncito._

¿Las dos? Mierda si las dos.

**Estefan Cullen **

_Primo las gemelitas me están torturando aparece desgraciado eso y que María me tiene un maldito fastidio quiere hablar con Jasper ¿Cuándo entenderán que yo no soy un puto mensajero?_

**Eminem**

_Cabron ¿podrías contestarle a Selena? Todos los que estamos en el SAV esperamos tu llamada._

Las llamadas eran de las mismas personas y los correos iguales joder no lo tengo por unas hora y todo se vuelve un disparate ¿para qué mierda me quiere Selena?

— ¿será que dejas tu teléfono y desayunas conmigo? — pregunto irritada Bella mirándome con una ceja arqueada asentí y deje el teléfono a un lado empecé a comer de nuevo Eminem también esta con la mierda esa de Selena seguro será un concierto me pregunto quiénes van a estar ¿será que acepto? Estaré full con la película pero un concierto para joder un rato no hace daño además pensaba comprarme mi Sedan azul — ¿en qué piensas? —

— en… que tengo mucho trabajo cuando vuelva a L.A — hice una mueca y seguí comiendo realmente tengo trabajo.

— Discúlpame por llevarme tu teléfono — murmuro sonrojándose sonreí restándole importancia con la mano libre.

— está bien no los abriste así que no pasó nada — me encogí de hombros — pero me alegra que lo hayas llevado Isabella casi me matas del pánico que me entro cuando te escuche — sus mejillas te tiñeron de rojo intenso y bajo la mirada dejando de comer y por alguna mierda ya yo no tenía hambre.

— lo siento de verdad —

— no solo quiero que lo sientas quiero que me jures que más nunca volverás a drogarte — exigí encabronado.

— no lo are de nuevo ¿está bien? — Frunció el ceño y me miro dejando de comer ella también — tampoco fue mi culpa no quería además no me vengas con cuentos como esos eres un hipócrita — me levante de la mesa y me pase las manos por la frente.

— ¿Por qué mierda me dices hipócrita? — pregunte tratando de que mi voz no subiera dos octavas tenso la mandila y se cruzó de brazos.

— El día del club cuando llegaste a mi casa estabas drogado — soltó mordaz mirándome envenenadamente gruñí y me volví a pasar las manos por la frente cerré los ojos y suspire me tome un minuto para calmarme.

— yo no estaba drogado Isabella nunca lo estuve esa mierda nunca me ha gustado — hable aun con los ojos cerrados — solo combine licores demasiado fuertes y me bebí más botellas de ron y tequila trago fondo estaba malditamente ebrio y borracho además… — la mire clavando mis ojos en los suyos — cuando un cuarto te gira y ves tres Isabellas y estas borracho por el cual no sabes cuál es la real tratas de ver a las tres al mismo tiempo — sonreí con suficiencia cruzándome de brazos y ella se colocó carmín y bajo su mirada a sus manos que se movían nerviosamente.

— lo siento no… no lo sabía —

— vale eso pasa cuando te tomas casi veinte botellas de licor he estado peor — si ciertamente he estado peor por algo me han mandado a este lugar — ¿Por qué te has drogado? ¿Si te acuerdas de algo? — negó con la cabeza sin mirarme y la tome de la mano para llevar hasta mi cuarto.

Me siguió y cuando entramos cerré la puerta con seguro nos sentamos en la cama y la tome de las manos pretendo hacerla jurar que más nunca en su vida probara esa mierda.

— cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — suplique dándole un apretón de manos dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y me miro con una tristeza muy grande y casi con culpabilidad.

— yo… yo… me fui con Jake y sus amigos para ese lugar me sentía muy mal haberte hecho pasar todas esas cosas y por eso me lleve tu chaqueta quería tener una excusa para que me hablaras hoy… — se sonrojo y sonrió un poco yo también lo hice.

— Alto espérate — la detuve y la jale hasta el cabecero de la cama y la puse entre mis piernas abrazándola y dejando que apoyara su cabeza y su espalda en mi pecho — así me siento mejor — soltó una risita.

— Yo también es mejor que hacerse una bolita — me reí y le pique el estómago dio un respingón.

— Tus bolitas son cómicas pero vale sigue — escuche un suspiro y no pude evitar las corriente de emociones que pasaron por mi cuerpo cuando entrelazo sus manos con las mías y la apretó bien fuertes.

— cuando llegue a ese lugar pasamos un rato agradable pero Jake empezó a beber y a fumar y mientras más yo le pedía que parara más seguía me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque sus amigos también lo hacían y ellos eran los que manejarían Jake quiso persuadirme para que fumara — me tense y solté un gruñido — Chisss… — pero hizo círculos con el pulgar para que me relajara hasta que lo consiguió — no quise así que se molestó y me sentí muy mal por hacerlo molestar yo quería que pasáramos una noche normal o al menos algo parecido — gruñí internamente maldiciendo al estúpido perro y su manada — me dio sed y solo había licor hasta que le rogué a Jake que me diera agua y uno de sus amigos Jared me la consiguió todos ellos se dirigieron miradas y sentí mala espina pero igual me la tome después de eso ya no me acuerdo bien si todo era real o todo era mentira y luego me encontraba riendo y bailando con Jake y sus amigos después es como si mi cerebro tomara vacaciones no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar y luego venia la hiperactividad y así estuve realmente no sé qué paso ni nada después de ese vaso de agua lo único que era consiente era que tu teléfono vibraba y sonada a cada segundo hasta que vi a una chica que se la llevaban hacia la planta de arriba un montón de hombres tampoco sé si eso fue real o no pero me dio miedo y creo que quise llamar a Alice y de ahí pues ya te lo sabes —

— si bueno eso supuse y gracias al cielo porque has llamado a Alice dios estaba con el corazón en la garganta — suspire y ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió para luego abrazarme tomándome por el cuello la estreche más fuerte y me coloque de pie dejándola a ella en mis brazos.

— ¡suéltame me dejaras caer! — chillo revolviéndose para tocar piso enarque una ceja y camine con ella hasta en medio del cuarto y le di vueltas y vueltas se aferró a mi cuello mientras se reía y reía yo hacia los mismo pare cuando me estaba empezando a marear.

— Eres bastante liviana — dije colocándola en el suelo se tambaleo un poco y a la tuve que agarrar por el codo — ¿estás bien? Malditasea ¿vomitaras? Mierda se me olvido que tenías resaca — se rio pero negó con la cabeza.

— estoy bien tranquilízate no tengo nada bueno solo dolor de cabeza ahora — la tome por la mano y la encamine hasta la cocina.

Busque unas aspirinas y le serví jugo después que se las tomo ordenamos y fregamos todo Bella insistió en que viéramos una película y ahora estaba revoloteando por el cuarto de Alice mientras yo preparaba la sala de cine de la casa Cullen quedaba en el sótano y era perfecto no se traspasaba ninguna luz habían sillones rojos reclinables y suerte que se manejar todas esas mierdas de equipo sonreí acordándome que cuando no va James yo tengo que manejar los equipos de la disquera.

Subí para hacer palomitas, buscar chocolate y helado de chocolate cuando sonó el timbre no podía ser Esme porque ella tiene llaves al igual que los chicos fui y abrí había un mensajero con una caja mediana me mostro para firmar y lo hice con una sonrisa se despidió dejándome con la caja en las manos.

Me fui hasta la sala y cuando abrí la caja sonreí era mis teléfono en sus cajas y todo maldito de James logro mandármelo me pregunto qué artimaña habrá echo.

— ¡Nana! — grite sacando los nueve teléfonos de sus cajas y colocándolos en línea.

— Thony ¿Dónde está Recuérdame? — pregunto bajando por las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué te parece si regateamos? — sonreí y moví mi cejas ella se acercó hasta donde estaba y miro cada uno de los teléfonos y luego me miro a mi y luego a los teléfonos hasta que me dio un golpe en el estómago.

— No por nada del mundo — sentencio negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos resople y me sobe el estómago debí suponerlo pero esta vez ganare yo.

— todos son míos no los utilizo así que escoge un jodido teléfono —

— eres un despilfarrador, arrogante y fanfarrón —

— No, lo que soy es un maldito adolecente asquerosamente multimillonario sin contar que entra plata en mi cuenta a cada segundo así que tengo todo el puto derecho de hacer lo que se me plazca y gastar cuanto se me dé la regalada gana y si no escoges uno te los daré todos — sus ojos se colocaron como platos pero negó con la cabeza un poco cohibida — tienes dos opciones una escoger el puto teléfono que más te guste y te perdono por haberme plantado o escoger el puto teléfono que más te guste y te olvidas de pagarme la apuesta el club tú decides — me cruce de brazos y ella y yo nos dedicamos una mirada a muerte durante yo no sé cuánto tiempo.

— ¿no me dejaras otra opción? —

— no —

— ¿podría considerarse como un préstamo? —

— No — estrecho los ojos hasta convertirlos en unas ranuras y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

— Dijiste que era un regateo — ataco mordaz y gruñí malditasea ¿le cuesta mucha aceptar el maldito teléfono y ya?

— Si vale está bien como sea de todas, todas aceptaras un puto teléfono — frunció el ceño y me saco el dedo puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo mismo que ella.

— ¿puedo pensármelo? —

— Solo si yo decido cuanto tiempo será el préstamo — sonreí de lado.

— si te lo digo después de la película decido yo cuanto será el préstamo —

— si acepto serán mínimo un año —

— Serán seis meses si te lo digo ahora —

— Seis meses si yo te pago el crédito — me miro sorprendida pero rápidamente apretó sus puños y sus mejillas se coloraron rojas.

— ¡eso nunca! — mascullo entre dientes.

— Entonces no hay nada y te quedas con cualquiera — me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

— eres tan insistente y fastidioso —

— Y tú eres una terca mala perdedora y mala regateando — sonreí ampliamente cuando sus ojos brillaron cabreados estoy seguro que le encantaría tener el arma de su papa o mínimo tener sus dos metros de estatura.

— ¿sabías que eres irritante? —

— ¿sabías que eres malditamente hermosa cuando te enojas? — me incline más cerca sonriendo y le puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja se pronto todo su enojo se fue a la chingada sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas y se mordió el labio este era mi momento — porfis nana acepta solo quiero que estés segura hazlo por mí — murmure acariciando su mejilla y colocando mi más efectiva carita de leoncito con mi más penetrante mirada sus ojos se abrieron como platos se puso aún más roja le llegaba hasta la nariz y las orejas y tenía ligueramente entreabierta la boca me reí entre dientes — respira Bells — la zarandee levemente por el hombro y exhalo quitando su vista de mí.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —

— Deslumbrarme — sonreí sin poder evitarlo no sabía que deslumbraba a Bella joder ni siquiera me había dado cuenta incluso llegue a creer que mis caritas nunca hacían efecto mi corazón se aceleró con solo saber esa mierda me serviría para ahorrarme muchos encabronamiento de ella.

— ¿seguimos regateando? — pregunte entusiasmado sentándome en la silla escuche un suspiro salir de ella y con una serie de jodidos murmullos que no entendí se sentó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido algo me dice que esto será largo.

Estábamos en la sala de cine viendo Recuérdame Bella se encontraba llorando mientras la veía incluso aunque no pasaba nada yo solo ponía los ojos en blanco y ella me golpeaba cuando bufaba yo le empezaba tirar palomitas y ella también hasta que se cabreo y me lanzo la taza encima me aquiete riéndome silenciosamente porque si hacia ruido me echaría helado encima el tipo se encontraba gritándole a su papa y Bella llorando sonreí mientras recordaba el regateo joder es buena y muy tramposa pero conseguí al menos lo que se me dio la gana escogería un teléfono cuando saliéramos de la película pagaría un mes si y un mes no durante seis meses pero conseguí comprar la línea ella manejaría hasta Seattle y yo pagaría toda lo que consumamos fue justo y me gusta me reí cuando recordé su cara de derrota soy un puto genio en el regateo jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Termino la película y Bella estaba llorando descontroladamente y a mí me estaba entrando el pánico.

— nana ¿Qué tienes? Joder me estas asustando — dije levantándome y arrodillándome frente a ella me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolates derretido y de ellos salieron dos lagrimas más que me limpie rápidamente — Chisss… es solo un estúpida película Belli — murmure aun quitándole lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Quiero hacer un pacto contigo — fruncí el ceño y ladee la cabeza desconcertado.

— ¿y eso? ¿De qué? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué? —

— ¿sería muy egoísta de mi parte nunca querer perderte? — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mis manos cayeron a ambos lados de sus caderas.

Miles de emociones me recorrió todo mi cuerpo mi corazón se aceleró y deje de respirar mi mente repetía solo esas palabras mi cuerpo se sentía extraño y mis ojos picaban _¿sería muy egoísta de mi parte nunca querer perderte?_ Estaba feliz emocionado y eufórico ella no me quiere perder no quiere alejarse de mi yo le importo en algo más que una mínima fracción en su mente y en su corazón yo le importo.

_Recuerda solo como amigos_

Entonces exhale bruscamente solo como amigos le importo pero ¿Por qué mi dolor es lo menos que me importa horita? Aun sintiendo como toda esa felicidad se esfuma y deja paso a un gran dolor que me obliga a respirar quedito… negué con la cabeza y la tome por las caderas y la jale hacia mi alzándola en el aire no chillo ni me reclamo ella automáticamente abrió los brazos para rodearme el cuello escondí mi rostro en su cuello tapándome con su cabello y permití que una lagrima rodara por mi rostro es tan malditamente doloroso cruel y masoquista pero no puedo hacer nada solo soportarlo y hacerla feliz que es lo único que disminuye toda esta mierda que llevo dentro sus calidez me hace respirar un poco mejor y la fuerza de su abraso hace que sienta que me quiere aunque no como yo la quiero a ella.

_No te hagas esto Mesen _

Lo siento pero ya no hay vuelta atrás todo sea por ella y por su felicidad mientras yo tendré que vivir con lo que vaya quedando de mí de todas maneras así siempre he vivido mi vida está marcada jodidamente marcada.

— Claro que no nana yo tampoco quiero perderte — susurre estrechándola más contra mí.

— ¿hacemos un pacto entonces? —

— si —

— Amigos por siempre no importa lo que pase estaremos ahí para el otro cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y salvándonos — la coloque en el suelo y la abrace escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho adsorbiendo el olor de su cabello y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

No podía permitir que viera mi cara de sufrimiento las malditas palabras estaban confirmadas amigos por siempre solo eso…

Jasper está equivocado Isabella no será la que me empuje al vacío porque yo mismo lo hice cuando mire sus achocolatados ojos Jasper ya no me puede salvar porque ya estoy cayendo amo a ciegas amo con todo lo que tengo amo con desesperación y dolor y cuando toque fondo del vacío estoy seguro que nadie querrá ver como quede cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro quemaba mis pulmones pero de ahora en adelante tendré que aprender a vivir con esto y disfrutar de ella quizás con el tiempo ignore el dolor me acostumbre o en el peor de los casos termine hartándome y alejándome de ella.

_Veremos cual pasa primero_

— Amigos por siempre no importa lo que pase estaremos ahí para el otro cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y salvándonos — repetí sus palabras y sonreí cuando me encontré con sus rostro sonriente sonrosado y ojos brillantes.

— ¿Cómo cerramos el pacto? — me reí y la tome de la mano me siguió hasta la cocina tome un cuchillo de reojo vi su expresión asombrada y luego preocupada me reí entre dientes y de nuevo me siguió hasta mi cuarto.

La deje en medio del cuarto mientras revoloteaba por todos lados buscando el CD que quiero cuando lo encontré debajo de algunas películas y mi mochila del instituto sonreí coloque la canción perfecta y sé que a Bella le encantara.

— ¿Claro de Luna? — murmuro sonriendo asentí y me puse frente a ella con el cuchillo en la mano — ¿te gusta la música clásica? — puse los ojos en blanco.

— toco el piano —

— ¿tocarías para mí? — sonreí agarrando su mano y colocando el cuchillo en la palma.

— haría cualquier cosa por ti Isabella Swan — dije mirándola directamente a los ojos queriendo transmitirle las verdaderas palabras ocultas pero al mismo tiempo iguales a esas y le corte haciéndola sangrar pero a pesar eso no se inmuto hasta sonrió y tomo el cuchillo y me tomo la mano.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti Anthony Cullen — repitió mirándome con sus ojos hermosos sus mejillas sonrosadas y una tierna sonrisa no sentí el momento en que me cortó pero pude ver la sangre juntamos nuestras manos y sonreímos.

— ¿bailarías conmigo? — se rio y asintió.

Empezamos a bailar solo mirándonos el uno a otro para ser sincero Bella era malísima bailando solo me reía y la ayudaba ella hacia mohines y gruñía pero aun así bailamos y nos divertimos en la última parte la tome por la cintura y la alce al iré dándole una vuelta completa nos tumbe a los dos en la cama y ella se reía tanto o más que yo empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que se quedó callada un rato observando todo a su alrededor alzo las cejas sus labios se convirtieron en una línea.

— ¿Qué? —

— No me habías dicho que eras fan de Eddie Mesen — malditasea mire al techo se me había olvidado que mi cuarto estaba forrado con mis fotografías.

— Si bueno no tiene importancia — me encogí de hombros pero estaba hasta la madre de nervioso.

— ¿lo amas? — pregunto mirándome me senté a la orilla de la cama y puse mis codos en las rodillas.

Me pregunta que si me amo y la verdad es que…

— No, no lo amo — la mire por encima de mi hombro y asintió su rostro era todo un poema ¿que estará pensando?

— ¡Oh! Te gusta Simple plan — chillo levantándose como resorte a ver el afiche que estaba cerca de los otros artistas que no soy yo me reí me acosté con las manos extendidas y alce la cabeza para verla.

— Si son geniales esos tipos son mi banda favorita — se rio y se giró hasta mi enorme colección de CD.

— Thony son originales — musito asombrada — debieron costarte mucho — hice una mueca casi todos me lo regalaron.

— ¿te gusta Simple plan? —

— Está en mi lista definitivamente pero para mí siempre serán los Beatles — me reí y la vi pasar sus dedos por todos los CD como un estúpido tarado enamorado desee que sus dedos fueran los que me recorrieran y no esta envidia por no ser los malditos CD — Interpol, Bon Iver, Van Morrison, Blue October, Muse, Simple Plan, Beatles, Caramelos de Cianuro, Mana ¿te gusta Mana? — pregunto divertida asentí sonriendo — ¿Cuál canción? —

— _Mi reina del dolor_ — su rostro se descompuso y se mordió el labio dejando caer la mano — está bien nana — frunció el ceño y suspire acostándome.

— ¿por la maldita zorra verdad? —

— Sip por ella —

— ¿tu… tu…? —

— Ni se te ocurra pensar esa mierda — solté mordaz mirando el techo pero apuntándola con un dedo — solo me gusta y ya no te mortifiques ni te tortures —

— Vale como sea… ¿Don Tetto? — Su sorpresa me hizo reír — Déjame adivinar_… voy a ser quien dañe tu nombre_ — asentí sonriendo y ella lanzo una carcajada.

— Tengo tu CD por ahí — lanzo una carcajada y yo sonreí.

— lo he encontrado — alce la cabeza y lo tenía en las manos moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

— ¿te acuerdas la sorpresa que me darás? — Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia asintiendo — yo tengo una para ti pero si no le tienes miedo a dejar el CD donde estaba todo será genial — me saco la lengua pero lo puso donde estaba me reí entre dientes y volví a poner mi cabeza en la cama.

— ¡genial! Canciones en español supongo que es uno de tus tantos idiomas que sabes… — empezó a murmurar cosas y a decir los nombres de los cantantes pero yo me estaba quedando dormido — ¿cuál es la canción que te identifica Thony? —

¿Mi canción favorita dice? Mmm… a haber ¿cuál será? ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál será? Mi ensoñación no me dejaba pensar coherentemente mi canción de identificación es… es…

— ¡Chicos! — grito la voz de la duende desde abajo.

— llegaron Thony vamos levántate flojo — Bella me levanto jalándome por los brazos me puse de pie perezosamente quería dormir malditasea horita es que vienen a jodernos la vida gruñí mientras bajaba las escaleras recordando la maldita canción que me identificaba.

Cuando bajamos los chicos le saltaron encima a Bella y para mi sorpresa hasta Jasper lo hizo mientras la regañaban por todo lo que hizo anoche y le decían que hoy andaba muy bonita vestida me empecé a reír pero me detuve cuando Rosalie salto guindándoseme del cuello aguante un gruñido por la sorpresa sigo odiando esa mierda todos se quedaron mirando como si tuviéramos tres cabeza pero Emmett estaba sonriendo divertido seguro por mi expresión y por qué sabe el motivo de toda esta mierda.

— Se quién eres — susurro en mi oído mire a Bella que estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas entre en pánico y me tense maldito Emmett seguro le dijo.

— ¿podemos hablar arriba? — cuchichee cuando se separó estaba hasta la madre de asustado y nervioso.

— vamos tengo que decirte algo importante — asentí y me jalo por un brazo hacia las escaleras.

— heee… Alice ve haciendo la comida tengo un hambre de los mil demonios — grite aun subiendo los escalones a trompicones la vi asentir Bella estaba de brazos cruzados creo que hasta estaba encabronada Jasper y Emmett comentaban algo entre ellos y antes de no verlos más pude ver su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza si lo que creía el muy maldito le dijo a Rosalie quien era jodido Jasper ni siquiera le hace algo pero ya me las pagaran los dos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Rosalie salto encima de mí rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y besándome la mejilla me empecé a reír y le quite los brazos del cuello me estaba ahogando.

— ¿Qué carajos me tienes que decir? — pregunte reteniéndola de las manos para que se mantuviera ahí.

— Son dos cosas una es una petición y la otra es una propuesta — sonrió y empezó saltar emocionada y eufórica wow nunca había visto así a Rosalie.

— ¿Cuál me gustara más? — se detuvo y frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza.

— no se — lance una carcajada.

— Solo dime que quieres — sonrió ampliamente y me hizo que la soltara para alejarse dos pasos lejos de mí.

— quiero verte sin disfraz ni camisa —

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Está loca?

— ¿se te zafo un tornillo? — hizo un puchero y sus ojos azules se cristalizaron hasta que cayeron dos lagrimas me quede paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿decepcionaras a una fan? — dos lágrimas más cayeron por sus mejillas y mi corazón se arrugo malditasea con Rosalie.

— Eres una jodida tramposa, manipuladora… — sonrió mientras me quitaba la camisa los guantes — irritante, fastidiosa, insistente ¿ya dije manipuladora? — me quite el pasamontaña y los lentes pero asintió — pues bien me importa una chingada ¡eres una manipuladora! — rugí cuando hice lo que me dijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras recorría su mirada por todo mi cuerpo las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron Rosalie es una zorra me miraba tan descaradamente que casi me cohibí casi cuando se relamió los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— Eres hermoso — musito sonriendo me reí entre dientes y puse los ojos en blanco.

— no seas estúpida rubiecita —

— muéstrame tus lunares sonríe y después pásate la mano por tu cabello — suspire y me cruce de brazos.

— No soy tu monito de circo — masculle irritado y empezando a encabronarme.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Eddie hazlo, hazlo, hazlo — rogo saltando arriba y abajo arriba y abajo arriba y abajo rodé los ojos y suspire todo esta mierda es por culpa de Emmett que tiene la bocota más grande que mi pene y mi pene es bastante grande.

Mostré mis lunares con el símbolo de amor y paz sonreí y después me pases las dos manos por el cabello di una vuelta y termine sonriendo Rosalie chillo y salto de nuevo arriba y abajo arriba y abajo arriba y abajo.

— ¿ya? Dime la otra mierda tengo hambre — me agache y busque el pasamontaña con los guante y los lentes me los puse y me levante con la camisa en la mano.

— Sabes que nos grabaron cuando hacíamos la pelea de manzanas y todo eso — asentí y empezamos a caminar de vuelta abajo — bueno ha recibido millones de visitas los tarado de Mike y Taylor lo subieron a internet entonces una tipa que se Mackenna Marion fue al instituto hoy a hablar con nosotros… —

— Thony baja que la comida ya está… — Bella interrumpió a Rosalie cuando íbamos a mitad de escalera nos quedamos mudos y Bella miraba entre yo y Rosalie y luego la camisa en mi mano mierda me mordí el labio mirando a Rosalie para que me salvara.

— espéranos abajo Bells estamos hablando de algo importante — dijo con tono serio Bella se sonrojo y me dedico una mirada significativa antes de bajar y desaparecer cabreada.

— ¡Oh gracias! Wow que ayuda — dije con sarcasmo Rosalie puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Dónde está mi fan? —

— primero tu fan desapareció haya arriba tu momento de que yo te adorada quedo olvidado espero que lo hayas disfrutado — lance una carcajada — y segundo a Bella yo la amo y la adoro pero ella no es nada tuyo para que le des explicaciones de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer conmigo o con cualquiera — frunció el ceño un poco y negó con la cabeza vale la rubiecita tiene razón pero…

_¡Pero nada joder!_

— aja sigue — me coloque la camisa y seguimos bajando.

— Entonces Marion es una representante algo así como una cazatalentos nos vio en internet y los comentarios de los chicos que querían más de nosotros así que… —

— Quiere una audición — concluí.

— ¡Duh! Estarán en Seattle a partir del miércoles será en pareja o individual como queramos ¿quieres presentarte conmigo? —

— Te lo are saber — asintió y la tome de la mano antes de que entrara a la cocina ella me miro desconcertada — Ros lo siento por lo que te hice anoche yo... yo… —

— No estabas bien y te presione — me mordí el labio asintiendo y ella sonrió de lado — todo está bien solo me asustaste y físicamente no pasó nada tenías guantes así que no dejaste hematomas ni nada está bien te disculpo y me alegra que ahora estés bien ayer lucias cabreado y patético — negó con la cabeza sonriendo y lance una carcajada la solté y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

— ¡Oye Ros! — la llame antes de que entrara.

— ¡demonios! ¿Qué? — pregunto golpeando el piso exasperada me reí y la empuje por un hombro.

— No le digas nada a Bella — susurre — ella… bueno ella me odia y yo… digo… yo… eh… mmm… —

— Olvídalo ya lo entiendo — me giño un ojo y resople.

— joder es enserio —

— Sí, si, como sea ya se vamos yo también tengo hambre — me jalo por la mano y me hizo andar a trompicones de nuevo maldita Rosalie tiene fuerza.

Entramos en la cocina había olor a Risotto me senté al lado de Bella que no me ha mirado empezamos a comer todos mientras hablamos de hacer algo este fin de semana Alice estaba como loca porque quería ir al circo que colocaron en Port Angeles y de ahí a un club yo aceptaba cualquier mierda que ellos decidieran pero a la final decidimos por una película en el mini-cine de Alice.

— Jazz viste la revista de esta mañana — susurre dándole un codazo.

— si por algo las deje ahí —

— ¿Qué carajos hacemos? — se encogió de hombros.

— nada Thony tome todas las precauciones que me dijo James hasta me vine en puto vuelo publico esa mierda es un asco — se quejó y me reí debe de ser de la mierda viajar en vuelo publico teniendo al dueño de las aerolíneas más poderoso del mundo como papa y teniendo un maldito avión con tu nombre de un brillante color verde con plateado me seguí riendo y me dio un codazo di un respingo ¡maldito!

— vale no preocuparme ¿Qué sabes de la maldita zorra? ¿Hablo algo? No he tenido tiempo ni de pensar y tampoco de averiguar —

— tranquilo todo bajo control Uh… em… es que… mmm… no sé cómo decirte pero… ah… eh… —

— Termina de hablar cabron — gruñí dándole otro codazo.

— es que eh… Kate quiere… hablar contigo — ¡¿Qué demonios…?! — Si eso quiere — respondió Jasper como si pudiera leerme la mente.

— no de ningún manera ¿se le zafo un tornillo a la maldita zorra esa? La última vez que hable con ella termine en la cama con seis mujeres droga y golpeando un fotógrafo — susurre más cerca de su oído asintió y se devolvió a su comida pero yo todavía no le he dicho lo de la perra de María.

— heee… Jazz — lo llame aún más bajito que antes no me escucho y le di un codazo.

— ¿Qué? — mascullo.

— Estefan me envió un texto anoche junto con todas nuestras chicas favoritas… —

— ¿Hasta Miley? — pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus ojos brillosos puse los ojos en blanco Jasper tiene una extraña obsesión por Miley solo había que verlo cuando se la presente casi que babeo y piso el suelo por donde pisaba bueno ella no se quedaba muy atrás era un sentimiento mutuo pero la mierda es que solo es eso fanatismo obsesivo joder si yo estaba babeado las gemelas Olsen y bueno que puedo decir terminaron las dos en mi cama malditasea fue una de las experiencias más ricas y sexys del mundo sin dudar que fue inusual ¿Quién mierda tiene el lujo de acostarse con las Olsen al mismo tiempo? Joder nadie solo yo y eso estaba tachado de mi lista antes de morir.

Pero vale estamos hablando de Jasper y ese cabron es bueno comparado conmigo es el ángel más santo que todos los santos ¡bah! Yo si pude follarmelas a las dos pero él insiste que su fanatismo obsesivo no involucra sexo hasta Miley piensa igual que él pero claro cuando yo le pregunto que si conmigo quiere tener sexo porque no soy su jodido fanático me pica el estómago y me hace cosquillas hasta que me hace retractarme ¡jodida Miley!

— sip todas nuestras chicas estaban en el SAV Eminem también me escribió quieren con urgencia que llame a Selena… pero mierda eso no es lo que te iba a decir — dije exasperado se rio pero asintió acercándose más a mí para que susurre más bajo — mmm… Estefan estaba con las gemelas querían verme por supuesto… — rodé los ojos y lanzo una carcajada.

— ¿ya no quieres con ellas? —

— joder no ya no es divertido y pues no me sentiría bien tu sabes cuál es la jodida razón… ¿pero mierda Jasper me dejaras decirte de una puta vez sí o no? — mi vos iba subiendo de nivel en cada palabra solo me di cuenta cuando todos se quedaron sin habla y me miraban curiosos Jasper rodo los ojos y se metió de nuevo en su comida maldito me las pagaras.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Jazz? — pregunto la duende estrechando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

— que… mmm… pues… heee… que… — balbuceaba sin encontrar una estúpida excusa.

— Miley me llamo ayer cuando tenía mi teléfono mientras que rastreaba el suyo que lo tenía Bella — explicaba Jasper con una jodida soltura que si no supiera que era mentira me lo creería Bella se puso colorada y siguió comiendo — y me dejo un recado eso es todo — se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como todos los demás la duende me miro y sabía perfectamente que él estaba mintiendo asintió pero aun así su mirada decía que tenía que escupir la verdad se devolvió a hablar con la rubiecita y Bella pero yo sabía que detrás de esa sonrisita estaba muerta de la curiosidad y una Alice curiosa es insoportable.

Yo empecé a comer de nuevo maldito Jasper sabe mentir como un jodido profesional es tan experto en excusas rápidas ya me ha salvado el culo dos veces delante de Bella suspire extendí la mano para buscar el puré de patatas cuando Emmett me agarra la mano y me la jalo haciendo que me colocara de pie y agarrando del borde de la mesa para no llenarme de comida.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — el marica casi pega un grito ¡dios que paranoico! que tenga que cuidarme no significa que tena que ser como mi mama aunque conociendo a Liz estoy seguro que eso fue lo que le pidió.

— solo me corte deja de ser tan marica me estas asustando — le quite la mano y me senté buscando el puré y lo deje frente a mi ignorando su mirada cabreada no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se alzaran Emmett de verdad se preocupa por mi tanto como James mire de reojo a Bella que estaba como un tomate me reí y seguí comiendo cuando trato de buscar ella el puré Emmett le agarro de la misma forma que a mí.

— ¿y ahora qué? ¿También te cortaste? Jodida casualidad de la vida — dijo cabreado dios que intenso jodido Emmett esta vez todos nos miraron interrogantes y algo preocupados rodé los ojos y le golpee las manos a Emmett para que soltara a Bella lo hizo y ella siguió con lo suyo sin prestarle atención a nadie — ¿y bien? —

— ¡qué diablos…! Si no hemos cortado a propósito pero ni por la mierda te diré la jodida razón así que tranquilízate no he intentado suicidarme ni matar a Bella — solté exasperado golpeando la mesa frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa sin decir palabra Rosalie me miro ceñuda y me mandaba cuchillos con la mirada suspire y me levante a seguirlo dejando a Jasper Alice y Bella perplejos y en el caso de Bella confundida lo seguí hasta la sala y se giró bruscamente para encararme.

— Emmett… —

— mira estoy aquí para cuidarte mi maldito dinero viene de que tu culo este a salvo de que todo tu este en perfectas condiciones sin un rasguño ¿me entiendes? — Asentí — vale que bueno que lo sepas porque eso sabía yo antes de conocerte necesito que estas fuera de peligro cuando no me tengas para vigilarte tu mama se preocupa por ti tu padrastro se preocupa por ti y tus colegas pero yo y Jazz también lo hacemos y no porque seamos tu guardaespaldas y tu lapa así que es mejor que te alejas de todo lo que asea filoso punzante que provoque dolor o cualquier tipo de sufrimiento tanto física, mental y emocionalmente ¿de acuerdo? — se me abrió la boca de pura impresión el suspiro y me golpeo el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa en mi vida me había imagino escuchando salir de la boca de Emmett algo tan inteligente como eso.

— tu… —

— ¡Oh sí! Ya tienes otra lapa — se rio y me cerro la boca fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

— puedo cuidarme solo tanto física como… como… ¡Ash! Como lo otro que dijiste mierda ¿Por qué estás tan intenso? — sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Por qué eres un adicto al dolor así o te cuidas o te caigo a golpes para que entre algo de sentido común a tu cerebro — me mostro el puño y yo me rasque la nuca si yo sé que era un adicto al dolor pero ¿Por qué siento que no estamos hablando de la cortada?

— ¿Por qué el doble sentido? —

— porque alguien debe de hacerte entrar en razón yo sé que hiciste para dejarte esa marca conozco ese pacto ¿sabes que quedaras jodido? ¿Lo sabes? —

_¿Qué si lo sabes? Esta más que claro_

¡Cállate!

— si pero no me importa — hice una mueca y me revolví inquieto estaba malditamente incómodo y cabreado ¿puede ser más posible que sea más evidente? Joder a estas alturas no se dé lo yo no sea posible.

— ya lo suponía ven vamos al instituto así te tendré un ojo encima — me reí nerviosamente y el lanzo una carcajada eso me recuerda… ¡Zaz! Le di un manotazo en la cabeza — ¿y ahora que cabron? — gruño sobándose.

— Por decirle padrastro al idiota aquel por contarle a Rosalie y por no cerrar tu jodida boca — se rio encogiéndose de hombros maldito bipolar pasa de un adulto a un niño en cuestión de segundos.

**Rosalie POV**

Estábamos en una carrera yo en mi BMW junto con Emmett Alice estaba en su Porsche junto con Jasper y Bella que era la única copiloto porque el idiota de Anthony o Edward como se llame ese cabron no la dejo manejar su Volvo por supuesto ese idiota era el que iba ganando ¡eso no es justo! Alice y yo nos peleábamos por el segundo puesto Emmett y Jasper estaban que botaban chispas de lo eufórico que estaban en una curva el idiota que iba adelante tuvo que frenar para poder cruzarla yo acelere y reduje y lo esquive cruzándola con un giro fantástico gracias a mis neumáticos de alta calidad me reí viendo su cabreo por el retrovisor y más me reí cuando vi a la pobre de mi amiga Bella agarrada del asiento como si la vida le dependiera de ello quizás si con un conductor como ese sin duda es bueno solo que su Volvo no tiene lo necesario para llegarle a mi BMW arreglado por mi especialmente tendré que pedírselo y mejorarlo con el sello Rosalie Hale.

— eso es osita ganemos — grito Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo mire de reojo rápidamente y sonríe parecía un niño sus ojos brillaban de excitación y lanzaba sus manos en puños en el aire se veía tan adorable con sus hoyuelos y esa sonrisa angelical.

Alice y Anthony o Edward como sea que le digan al estúpido ese se peleaban por el segundo puesto porque yo ya estaba cruzando la curva del aparcadero del instituto estacione de golpe haciendo que Emmett y yo nos fuéramos hacia adelante pero gracias al cinturón no pasó nada pronto llego Alice y se estaciono a mi lado y después el idiota.

— ¡si segunda! — chillo la duende saliendo por la ventana y sentándose en el marco Jasper también hizo los mismo con una sonrisa de puto y ojos brillosos por ver a la enana tan alegre y eufórica como si no estuviera así todos los días.

— ¿Qué decías estúpido fanfarrón? — me burle viéndolo salir cabreado y cerrando de un portazo lance una carcajada junto con Alice Emmett y Jasper.

— te salvas porque mi Volvo esta jodio pero ya verás rubiecita — sentencio mostrándome el puño más nos reímos y Bella salió disparada y se arrodillo en la grama que estaba al frente de los tres autos.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy viva es un milagro! — gritaba como demente extendiendo sus brazos disque para abrazar el suelo todos nos reímos hasta mas no poder y el idiota de Jasper de callo de tanto reírse más nos reímos hasta que una vos me hizo que me detuviera abruptamente quedara paralizada y la sangre huyera de mi cabeza.

— brillante gatita siempre has sido la mejor cuando se trata de choches —

¡Alec!


	15. Blackberry infernal

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**BlackBerry infernal**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos en biología yo hacía garabatos y tarareaba Mono Araña Bella tiene una cara y una mirada curiosa cuando me mira y yo he estado pensando en que tiene que ver ese tipo con Rosalie fruncí el ceño al recordar la mueca de disgusto que hizo cuando lo miro mientras que estúpido le sonreía como puto y la miraba con lujuria Emmett por supuesto también se dio cuenta tuvimos que sacarlo a punta de empujones del parqueadero ya que la rubiecita se quería quedar a hablar con el cara de memela ese a solas.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar haciendo que me detuviera me empecé a revolver mirando al jodido profesor que por suerte estaba en la pizarra cuando veo la pantalla era Selena joder ¿no me pueden dejar tranquilo? ¿Es que tan importante soy? ¿En qué chingadas estoy pensando? Por supuesto que soy importante soy un ídolo.

— ¿Qué cojones quieres? — susurre lo más bajo posible mirando al profesor Bella se detuvo en sus anotaciones y me miro envenenadamente le pedí un minuto.

— hola leoncito ¡Uf! Se supone que deberías de estar de mejor humor — soltó una carcajada y gruñí Selena cuando quiere puede ser malditamente obstinante.

— mira no sé qué chingadas es lo que quieren de mi todas ustedes pero me tengo que ir no puedo hablar —

— ¿es que estas en una academia militar o qué? —

— O hablas de una vez… —

— Vale, vale te digo rapidito — me corto solté un suspiro y me quite la mano de Bella que me golpeaba el hombro — ahora todas tus chicas favoritas tendremos una conferencia telefónica junto con One Direction, Jonas Brothers y Justin Bieber ¿te apuntas? Así sabrás para qué cojones es que te queremos — me reí y ella también lo hizo conmigo.

— vale como quieras nena nos hablamos —

— ¿y mi beso? —

— a ti no te gustan mis besos —

— Claro que sip solo que bueno… no me podía poner en evidencia — solté una carcajada y el profesor se giró.

— adiós nos hablamos — corte rápidamente y puse mis manos debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Señor Cullen? — pregunto el profesor cabreado enterrándome cuchillos con la mirada todos me miraron y de reojo vi a Bella tan roja como un tomate y agarrando el lápiz que si no fuera tan frágil estuviera echo astilla ¡mierda! Me escucho.

— Mmm… estaba recordando algo — me rasque la nuca mordiéndome el labio maldito profesor me la tiene montada desde que llegue.

— ¿se puede saber qué es para que distraiga su atención de la clase? — ¡maldito! ¿Y ahora que chingadas digo?

— Estaba viendo por la ventana y eso me recordó que hay una comiquita de una abejita — comencé a explicar rápidamente antes de que se me fuera la jodida idea — en una parte trataba de salir por la ventana cerrada y como era de cristal y no sabía se golpeó varias veces y era jodidamente divertido la cara que ponía cuando se golpeaba una, dos, tres, cuatro… —

— Suficiente señor Cullen — paro mi absurda explicación todos los que estaban ahí se reían y me sonreían Bella no se lo podía creer así que negó con la cabeza y movió sus hermosos ojos al cuaderno — al menos tengo un consuelo de que su mente estaba en algo cerca de la materia de biología — alce mis pulgares con una sonrisa y bufo volviendo la pizarra me reí silenciosamente y Bella me dio un codazo joder esas mierdas duelen pero me entrego un papel con algo escrito de su espantosa letra.

_Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? _

_¡Oh sí! Claro que lo sabía ¿Por qué tan molesta?_

La mire y ella me miro a mi con una expresión confusa curiosa y cabreada wow y esta mujer me acusa de ser bipolar.

_No lo sé estoy confundida_

_Ya lo sabía se te nota_

_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Ya lo estás haciendo_

_Thony juro que si sigues con las mariqueras te golpeare_

_Vale, vale pregunta veré si la puedo responder._

_¿Por qué Emmett es tu guardaespaldas?_

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que putas respondo?

_La verdad Mesen_

_¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_Ros y Alice estaban preocupas por lo de al medio día y me pidieron que fuera a ver qué pasaba y que no se cayeran a golpes escuche parte de la conversación que tuvieron._

Mi respiración se aceleró y el pecho era golpeado por mi corazón malditasea ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado? Al parecer vio mi cara de pánico y tomo el papel y escribió de nuevo.

_Tranquilízate no soy una cotilla solo me atreví a escuchar hasta que Emmett declaro que era tu otra lapa._

Solté aire de golpe relajando los músculos y relajando mi jodida cabeza del torbellinos de escusas perdones y lloriqueos que me estaba imaginando.

_¿Me responderás?_

_Liz es una exagerada por eso contrato a Emmett veras yo soy… conocido y pues él está aquí para cuidarme ¡Ah! Y también para ver que cumplo mí castigo y que no haga ninguna idiotez._

Soltó una risita y se puso a escribir furiosamente.

_¡Genial Mesen! Es lo suficientemente sincero._

_No está haciendo un buen trabajo que digamos ¿pero conocido? ¿Cómo que conocido? ¿Te están buscando para matarte o algo? ¿Estás en la mafia? ¿Y porque te castigaron? ¿Oye y en que consiste tu castigo?_

Me tape la boca para reírme de los disparates que se están formulando en su cabeza.

_Esa es más de una pregunta._

Me miro rogante con sus ojos de chocolate derretido malditasea ¿Por qué siempre me jode de esa manera? ¿Cómo le respondo? ¡Listo! Ya sé cómo es sincero y casual.

_Nana soy un Cullen Alice es una Cullen Carlisle es un Cullen mi familia por parte de madre es Cullen somos los Cullen una de las familias más prestigiosa poderosas de todo el mundo ¿te suena algo Imperio Cullen?_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se mordió el labio sonreí negando con la cabeza increíble que sea la mejor amiga de una Cullen y no sepa o se le olvide lo que conlleva ser uno.

_¿Por qué tú nunca apareces en las revistas y esas cosas de los herederos más ricos del mundo como Alice y tus otros primos?_

_Es que no soy muy amante de estar en eventos sociales de la familia y si estoy es de manera diferente pero son contadas con cinco dedos las veces en que me he mesclado con los Cullen en público._

_¿Por qué le dicen Imperio Cullen? Cada vez que le pregunto a Alice se echa a reír pero no me responde._

_Mmm… a ver tengo tres tíos el mayor Carlisle Cullen dueño de la mitad de los hospitales y las clínicas más importantes y prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos el que le sigue Garrett Cullen el dueño de la cadena hotelera más famosa e importante del mundo luego sigue Eleazar Cullen el dueño de las empresas de telecomunicaciones y tecnología más influyentes y poderosas de todo el mundo y por ultimo mi madre Elizabeth Cullen dueña de la firma de las empresas de arquitecturas número uno de los Estados Unidos... estabas un poco desactualizada._

Me reí entre dientes cuando se puso escarlata al leer la hoja su rostro era todo un poema.

_Es que Alice me obliga a leer solo los artículos donde aparece ella o Jasper de resto no me interesan para nada esas pérdidas de tiempo ¿entonces me imagino que tus primos son unos niños mimados cabezas guecas?_

_Solo Alice vale la pena de resto son unos descerebrados ¿Por qué crees que esa duende del demonio la quiero tanto? _

Me sonrió socarronamente y me reí la hora había terminado empecé a recoger mi maldito desastre gruñí metiendo todo de mala gana Bella como siempre se quedó a observarme y a burlarse diciendo algo muy sabelotodo a lo que solo respondí mostrándole el dedo.

— adiós idiotathony —

— Adiós nana nos vemos en la noche llevare los teléfonos — me erguí y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Thony — me llamo la mire por sombre mi hombro — estaré en la casa Cullen tengo que hacer un informe con Alice así que esta noche no podrás… — frunció el ceño levemente como si estuviera confusa o disgustada — no podrás ver a Sr. Mesen — suspire y me mordí el labio cuanto quisiera decirle que no es precisamente por el gatito que me cuelo por su ventana.

— vale ¿entonces escogeremos el teléfono cuando vayas a ver a Alice? — asintió y se le ruborizaron las mejillas sonreí dios santo que mujer para hermosa.

— heee... Thony — volvió a llamar suspire y me gire enarcando una ceja.

— ¿tanto te hago falta que no me dejas ir? — sonreí y ella rodo los ojos pero con las mejilla rojas.

— idiota —

— eso ya lo sabía ¿me lo querías recordar? —

— No… yo… — trago pesadamente y miro al piso — yo… te quería preguntar porque no me dijiste que Emmett era tu guardaespaldas —

¡Joder! Me acerque a ella y le alce el rostro con mi pulgar para que pudiera verme.

— Lo siento — susurre mirando sus piscinas de chocolate — Debi decírtelo yo… yo solo necesito ser normal y andar diciendo que tengo un guardaespaldas es todo menos eso — puse ambas manos en su rostro mientras que le hacía círculos con los pulgares.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi — susurro colocando sus manos en mi rostro cerré los ojos y disfrute de esa caricia pero al mismo tiempo sufriendo por no poder decirle todo de una jodida vez nunca nada me ha pesado tanto como este maldito secreto — ¿me lo dirás cuando estés listo? — asentí y la abrace escondiendo mis rostro en su cuello.

— Prometo decirte todo cuando esté listo — dije solemne colocando mis manos en su espalda y acercándola más a mí.

— de acuerdo pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguare —

— Me gustaría que no lo hicieras — murmure hice un mohín cuando se separó de mí.

— Pero lo are — sonrió cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con suficiencia en sus ojos había una chispa como si algo le resultara fascinante.

— Lo sé — suspire — nos vemos nana —

— Idiotathony — asentí y me fui del aula sintiendo el maldito peso del secreto de nuevo me gustaría contarle todo pero… no puedo.

Las clases pasaron de manera extraña en los pasillos me saludaban y hablaban conmigo como si fuera la jodida cosa más interesante del mundo Jazz y Emm eran saludados y esas mierdas incluso cuando estábamos en la puerta del salón esperando al puñetero profesor un grupo de chicas se nos acercaron a hablarnos Emm estaba un poco alterado por lo de la rubiecita se la paso llamándola a cada rato pero no le contestaba Selena y mis otras favoritas me estaban escribiendo y llamando me metí en mi cuenta original la de Eddie Mesen y cuadramos la hora y quienes estarían a Jazz por supuesto lo invitaron y Miley estaba ¿cómo mierda fue que dijo? ¡Ah ya! _Súper-mega-híper-ultra emocionada_ por hablar con Jazz, en el entrenamiento de boxeo fue divertido a Emm golpeo Mike y yo golpee a Austin que se cabreo y me hizo trampa el muy maldito así que en vez de ser solo boxeo era lucha libre el cabron era bueno pero él no sabe que yo tengo un puto gim en mi sótano donde todos los malditos deportes donde se deba golpear algo o a alguien y mantenerse en forma están ahí Emmett se puso en plan de madre sobreprotectora y me quito de encima de ese pendejo mientras los golpeaba el solo se reía y sonreía como idiota diciéndome que teníamos que pelear de nuevo y mariqueras como esas a la final me reí también y quedamos en pelear la semana que viene el maldito perro no apareció y el entrenador estaba cabreado reclamando su presencia porque la semana que viene son las eliminatorias después limpie la maldita cafetería y los chicos se fueron a la casa de Rosalie y Bella pues ella... no se… o si se solo que no me interesa pensar que estará haciendo en la casa del perro que según Alice es a donde se dirigía.

En el hospital todo estuvo jodidamente divertido los niños les tocaba pintar mientras yo cantaba la bamba a veces esos niños me asustan con sus raras elecciones Carla estaba feliz había visto a su mejor amiga y le había hablado de mi incluso nos hizo un dibujo donde aparecíamos los tres en ese momento mi estúpida sonrisa no se podía borrar cuando me lo entrego cuando salí y encendí mi BlackBerry me llegaron un puñado de textos correos y llamadas perdidas joder esta mierda me está hartando y eso que antes no lo hacía la mitad de mi vida estaba en un teléfono ¿Por qué justamente horita lo hará?

_No me digas que te estas acostumbrando a este pueblo de mierda_

¡Joder deja de hablar! Por supuesto que no la vida tranquila no es lo mío solo que… que… ¡que mierda! Algo tiene que haber para que la mitad de mi vida que esta en este teléfono me joda tanto la existencia justo como ahora suspire y me estacione detrás de Carlisle.

— Mmm… Edward ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto mientras nos bajamos de los autos.

— Claro tío por supuesto — caminamos hasta la puerta y él se paró frente a mí y me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro inevitablemente la mire y luego mire sus ojos azules enarcando una ceja ¿a qué chingadas viene todo esto?

— Sobre lo que paso Esme estaba muy asustada y preocupada — su tono de vos era completamente extraño y me sentía jodidamente incomodo nunca me habían hablado así o mejor dicho nunca me habían hablado de ninguna puta manera — pero me alegro de que hayas buscado una solución mejor de la que tú mismo esperabas ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — fruncí el ceño y me rasque la nuca.

— No lo sé — me encogí de hombros — solo deseaba no dañar nada o a alguien por supuesto flaquee pero a la final nadie salió herido quizás unas cuantas pelotas de beisbol… — sonreí dejando la frase en el aire soltó una carajada mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules de una manera que nunca en mi vida me habían mirado eso… eso… es ¿orgullo? me acerco a él para abrazarme pero me aparte rápidamente estaba incómodo y me sentía extraño no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esta mierda ni que miraran así.

— Uh… lo siento ven entremos tienes que hablar con Esme — asentí toco el timbre rodé los ojos y bufe él tiene llaves es el puto dueño de esta madre casa y toca el timbre solo para que su princesa habrá la puerta y le salte encima dándole muchos besos.

— ¡Papi! — chillo la duende y justo como pensé paso la pequeña y diminuta duende le salto encima y Carlisle instintivamente soltó su portafolios y extendió sus brazos ella lo abrazo y lo rodeo con sus piernas besándolo en la mejilla, en la frente, en la nariz, en las orejas, en el cuello y Carlisle como el mismo idiota solo sonreí y si pudiera llorar lo aria todos los días gruñí y me metí a la casa son tan empalagosos Alice debería crecer desde que tengo memoria ha hecho eso con Carlisle yo no podía hacerlo… a mí me golpearon la única vez que lo hice…

— Ed chiquito — llamo Esme desde la cocina me fui a su encuentro dejando las cosas encima de la mesa y ella rodeo la barra de la cocina y me abrazo por el cuello haciendo que me agachara — ¿estás bien? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Pudiste controlarlo? ¿Ya te puedo abrazar y regañar por el susto que me has dado? ¿Comiste? ¿Te preparo algo?... —

— Chisss… — pare su torbellino de preguntas inevitablemente sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ¿así se siente tener una familia completa? — tranquila Esme todo está bien ahora y pues ya me estas abrazando pero acepto tu oferta de la comida tengo un hambre de los mil demonios — se rio y se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

— Te quiero chiquito — susurro clavándome su mirada de miel me mordí el labio y asentí estaba sorprendido incómodo y tenía otro sentimiento de calidez me llenaba no como el de Liz pero si algo parecido — ¡Oh! Ya sé que are de cenar — chillo apartándose de mí y casi corriendo al refrigerador dios santo Alice es contagiosa me reí sentándome en un banquito en la barra viéndola revolotear por toda la cocina.

— ¿Qué aras? ¿Te ayudo? — pregunte divertido y entusiasmado todavía faltaba un rato para la conferencia y ni puñetera idea de donde se había metido Alice con Carlisle o si Jasper o Emmett estaban por ahí joder la verdad es que me importaba una mierda esos seres.

— no querido estaré bien are muslos de pavo con patatas rellenas al horno y ensalada cesar ¿pero porque no estas con Alice y los chicos? Bella todavía sigue arriba de echo cenara con nosotros — mi cara se ilumino.

— ¿Bella ya llego? — me miro por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y asintió me reí y salí disparado como un cohete a agarrar mis cosas de la mesa y subir corriendo las escaleras pude escuchar unas risitas salir de los labios de Esme me tropecé con Carlisle a mitad de escaleras venia sin corbata y con la camisa por fuera me miro divertido y se rio cuando me vio tropezar en el último escalón ¡idiota! — ¡Nana! — grite abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Alice de sopetón todos pegaron un brinco y a Bella se le cayeron los lápices de colores.

Se rio mirando divertida y me lance a abrazarla malditasea ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental? Sin duda Esme me ha afectado o quizás Carlisle o Carla o ella misma yo que mierda se pero tenía una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado partiendo mi cara la alce en brazos y le di una vuelta lanzo una carcajada y la puse en el piso.

— tienes que ver lo que me hizo Carla joder esa niña es muy buena pintando así como en la ukulele y la armónica y macramé y origami ¿sabías que me hizo un ave con papel blanco y rosa…? —

— ¿Cuánto chocolate comiste hoy? — pregunto interrumpiendo de lo más divertida ante mi hiperactividad repentina está intacta y perfecta con su piel cremosa suave y con olor a fresas y durazno sus mejillas rosas y sus brillantes ojos chocolates tenían una mezcla de sentimientos es un alivio y una maldita alegría de que este así y aquí.

— Solo unas cuantas barras a Carla le trajeron una cesta de puros dulces de toda clase y me regalo bastantes y a los otros niños también — todos se rieron y gire mi cabeza Jasper y Alice me dedicaron miradas extrañas como diciéndome algo pero no conseguí ni puñetera idea de que se trataba Rosalie estaba con Emmett en la laptop pero estaban sonriendo los dos mirándome de reojo.

— supongo que los otros niños están tan felices como lo esta este niño — me toco el pecho con un dedo mientras su mirada seguían pasando miles de emociones me revolví inquieto y me mordí el labio buscando las mierdas que había tirado en yo no sé dónde ¿Por qué de repente me siento como un niño?

_Bella hace eso y más_

¡Uhg! Si y mas mucho más pero yo deseo algo más quisiera hacer muchas cosas más joder quiero besarla hasta que me coma su boca eso sería lo único malditamente perfecto para completar esta escena de niño-adolecente alegre y enamorado hasta la chingada ¡dios santo! Que marica y estúpido me estoy volviendo.

Después de un rato me encontraba en la cama de Alice con los brazos extendidos mirando a Jasper Alice y mi nana discutir sobre una mierda ahí sobre las guerras y las bombas nucleares me invitaron a participar pero están demente ¿Qué chingadas voy a saber yo de esa mierda? Lo que es una maldita ironía como dice mi nana ya que se fabricar bombas la rubiecita estaba jugando póker con Emmett y yo estaba demasiado fastidiado como para meterme a jugar con ellos además había cierta tensión entre ellos dos quizás son ideas estúpidas mías pero Emmett no es tan pero tan serio cuando esta con Rosalie y ella no se aparta de su lado o mejor dicho de su regazo porque esos dos cuando no están en el instituto o en un auto siempre están uno encima del otro ¿y si es por el cara de memela ese que se presentó esta tarde y que Ros quiso hablar con él a solas? ¡Uf! Emmett es bastante celoso mmm… me dirán cotilla pero quiero saber que chingadas le está pasando a esos dos.

— ¡No! ¡No! Jazz tienes que entender que eso no es bueno para ningún país — decía Bella un poco cabreada.

— Tú tienes que entender Bells si un país tiene sus propias armas nucleares son más capacitados para sobrevivir a una guerra — replicaba con el ceño fruncido me reí viéndolo a los dos por fin alguien que ponga a prueba el maldito intelecto de Jasper Bella me tiro una almohada pero la esquive.

— Jazz yo creo que Bella tiene razón — apoyo Alice que era la encargada de escribir y ya se el motivo la letra de Bella apesta.

— mira Jazz si un país tiene armas nucleares está capacitado para una guerra tienes razón pero por eso mismo las provocaría no deberían existir si un pequeño país tiene igual sigue siendo pequeño en comparación con Rusia o nuestro país podrán con ese pequeño país pero si no tuvieran verán que ellos tienen la bandera blanca no solo para sobrevivir sino para hacer ver que hay mejores métodos que destruirse sin contemplaciones propongo que no debería existir las armas nucleares sería más justo para los países pequeños si combatieran a un mismo nivel soldados por ejemplo ahí sí estaría de acuerdo porque sería igualar el nivel de armas — Bella termino con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada atónita de Jasper y su boca ligeramente abierta me carcajee golpeando la cama ¡si por fin! Tengo que borrar eso de mi lista antes de morir a Jasper le ha pateado el culo intelectualmente y no solo eso sino lo ha hecho una chica Alice aplaudió y empezó a escribir todo lo que dijo Bella y lo que dijo y se quedó sin decir Jasper.

— me rindo no quiero más humillación intelectual are lo mismo que el flojaso ese — murmuro abatido señalándome para después lanzarse a mi lado gruñí quitándole mi brazo debajo de su espalda.

Seguimos un rato más así hasta que el teléfono de Jazz comenzó a sonar y a vibrar lo atendió sin siquiera ver el identificador un día de estos lo van a venir jodiendo.

— ¿Quién habla?... ¡mierda sí!... espéranos nena… — se levantó de la cama de golpe y me jalo por un brazo haciéndome señas de que me levantara — ¡Oh! No, no… claro que si joder quedamos esta tarde… ¿Quién falta?... — fruncí el ceño y mire el reloj mierda la conferencia me levante de sopetón y busque mi teléfono que estaba en la mochila encima del escritorio de Alice esquivando a Bella y a la misma Alice — listo ya estamos completos — anuncio Jasper haciéndome señas hacia la puerta.

¡Malditasea! El único que faltaba era yo atendí casi a trompicones.

— ¡llegue! — grite soltando un suspiro escuche muchas risas.

— Hola leoncito — saludaron a coro todas para después escuchar muchas risas más me reí.

— hola mis chicas favoritas — Jasper me arrastro hasta la puerta mientras las escuchaba hablar a todas al mismo tiempo — heee…. Calma chicas no puedo entenderlas así ¡dios! Casi se me olvidan lo chillonas que son — solté una carcajada parándome en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto cuando las escuche gruñirme e insultarme.

— león ¿Dónde andas? — esta vez fueron los chicos que me saludaron sonreí mientras veía a Jasper acostarse en mi caca y yo le seguía cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí joder extraño hasta la chingada estar con ellos en el SAV…

**Bella POV**

¿Quién dijo que a un humano no le salía humo por los oídos? Pues quien dijo esa mierda esta demente porque horita mismo a mí no solo me sale humo sino fuego, lava, rocas volcánicas o lo que sea que sea caliente.

La chica sexy estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando mil maneras de hacer añicos a ese maldito BlackBerry por donde está hablando con yo no sé cuántas chicas favoritas.

Mire a Alice que estaba de lo más entretenida escribiendo fruncí el ceño y la agarre por una mano hasta llevarla al pasillo Emmett y Rosalie estaba de nuevo en una pequeña discusión ya habrá pijamadas después Rosalie necesita explicarnos que paso entre Alec y ella esta tarde y también porque se quedó con él en vez de con Emmett.

Alice me miro confundida y un poco cabreada el informe nos está llevando más de la cuenta y quiere terminarlo rápido.

— ¿Qué? — mascullo y como sabia estaba cabreada cerré la puerta detrás de mí para evitar que Ros y Emm nos escucharan.

— ¿con quién están hablando ellos dos haya dentro? — pregunte fulminando la puerta con la mirada Alice se rio negando con la cabeza y yo la fulmine a ella.

— con '' sus chicas favoritas '' ¿no los escuchaste? — Claro que si lo hice ¿Cómo no iba a escucharlo? joder Thony ni siquiera me miro después que atendió el teléfono — ¿Por qué estas molesta? — ¿Por qué? Pues porque Anthony Cullen está hablando con muchas chicas por teléfono y me ignoro olímpicamente como si no fuera nada.

_¡No eres nada!_ Soltó mordaz mi lado racional pero no quiero escucharla estaba demasiado cabreada y… y… cabreada porque me ignoro eso es todo si debería ser todo.

_Joder claro que no es todo_ grito la chica sexy lanzando un tacón al aire.

— yo… yo… Ugh — soltó una risita de duendesita ante mi nada brillante excusa ni explicación — ¿y porque tu no lo estás? —contraataque cruzándome de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

— porque conozco a Jasper es un coqueto y le encanta divertirse además tiene una extraña obsesión por Miley algo así como yo con el solo que lo mío es amor… —

— ¿Miley? — medio grite interrumpiéndola y me tuve que poner una mano en la boca ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y estaba un poco preocupada — escúpelo todo de una vez — se removió inquieta en el mismo lugar y se pasó una mano por la frente.

— mira los chicos están hablando con chicas como Miley, Selena, Demi, Belinda, Debby tu sabes ellas — asentí totalmente perpleja y descompuesta — así que no cabe lugar para los celos ellas solo quieren divertirse un rato y no solo están ellos también están los de One Direction Jonas Brothers y Justin Bieber son conferencia de chicos ricos mimados y estrellas — se encogió de hombros y yo estaba como piedra.

— ¿ellas son muy apegadas a ellos? — pregunte con un hilo de voz ¡dios santo! ¿Ellas? ¿Todas? Un momento ¿Celosa? ¿Yo?

— Si se llevan bastante bien con Thony y tienen mucha confianza con él y pues Jazz esta es por Miley no pierde oportunidad para hablar con ella tu sabes por lo de fanático número uno… y esto no te está ayudando en nada ¿cierto? — Pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido mirando mi cara en blanco — Bella por el amor de dios todo está bien ellas no significan nada no tienes por qué preocuparte — bufe.

¿Preocuparme yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál sería la razón? Yo no debería de estar preocupada solo porque él está hablando con chicas perfectas famosas inteligentes ricas y bellísimas que encima esta de lo más encantadas con el ¿pero quién no estaría encantada con Thony? Él es simplemente perfecto sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su voz, su cuerpo, su olor, su sonrisa torcida todo… es todo perfección se merece estar hablando con esas chicas ¿Por qué me siento mal? Es normal es un adolecente multimillonario inteligente guapo y deseable cualquiera de esas chicas lo puede conquistar de echo cualquiera de ellas ya lo conquisto está enamorado me lo dijo un recuerdo muy lejano que en realidad no sé si es verdad o es mentira pero creo que lo escuche decir que le gustan sus ojos esas chicas tiene ojos perfectos de los colores perfectos así como el ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal de que hable con ellas? ¿Por qué debería afectarme de que posiblemente esté hablando con el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué me inunda el coraje y el enfado cuando me ignoro para irse hablar con ellas? Después de todo eso fue lo que hice yo solo que mucho peor.

— ¿nana? ¿Qué tienes? — su perfecta y aterciopelada voz sonó a un lado mío pero yo no me podía mover quizás estaba delirando o teniendo alucinaciones estoy en estado de aturdimiento ante tanta perfección junta y más sabiendo que yo… que yo… que yo no soy perfecta — ¿nana? — volvió a llamar colocándose frente a mi inevitablemente mire sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes que me miraban preocupados y ansiosos — ¿Qué tienes? Estas como un fantasma — no me había dado cuenta que paso para que el estuviera aquí así como no me di cuenta en qué momento se fue Alice — me estas matando habla por favor — rogo abrazándome y pegando su frente a la mía.

— ¿Qué… que… haces aquí? — pregunte con voz temblorosa sintiendo mi corazón golpear las costillas mis mejillas calientes y mi respiración acelerada con su olor único y perfecto entrando por mi nariz.

— La duende me dijo que me necesitabas — murmuro estrechándome más en sus brazos.

— ¿y… y… tu… tu… llamada-aa? — sonrió torcidamente haciendo que mis ojos se fueran a sus jugosos, carnosos y rosados labios la chica sexy se relamía los labios mientras que se le oscurecía la mirada y mi lado racional había desaparecido.

— No te voy a dejar si me necesitas por una estúpida llamada — estaba tan absorta viendo el movimiento de sus labios que apenas si pude procesar lo que me dijo.

_Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo… _rogaba la chica sexy llorando y sollozando de desesperación.

_No Isabella no lo hagas…_ decía mi lado racional haciendo un puchero.

— estoy bien solo… — trague saliva pesadamente y aparte mi vista de sus labios a su pecho — tuve un mareo… se me fue la cabeza — lo mire a ver si me creía la mentira entrecerró los ojos inspeccionándome y después de unos segundos como que mi cara fantasmal lo convenció asintió mordiéndose el labio pegándome a su pecho y pasando sus dedos de pianista por mi cabello.

— ¿ya te sientes mejor? — pregunto dulcemente.

_Si estoy más que mejor…_ ronroneo la chica sexy sintiendo como sus piernas se vuelven gelatina al igual que las mías.

— Heee… si ya bajare por un poco de agua — asintió me beso la frente y se separó de mi lentamente.

— nos vemos en la cena lo prometo —

— ¿lo prometes? —

— Lo prometo — sonrió mientras me miraba de manera dulce asentí y lo vi marcharse colocando especial atención en los movimientos de los músculos de su espalda al caminar antes de entrar al cuarto se giró de repente pillándome viéndolo se rio entre dientes y me lanzo un beso antes de desaparecer y cerrar la puerta con seguro enrojecí y me dispuse a bajar rápido para tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando llegue a la cocina Esme estaba revoloteando cargando un montón de cosas en sus pequeñas mano con un lindo delantal rosa que decía _cuidado mama cocinando_ sonreí ante esa imagen se veía tan dulce.

— ¡Ah! Hola Bella ¿ya han terminado? — saludo alegremente.

— nop pero casi se está poniendo bastante pesado — asintió mirando el horno y después abriéndolo para picar algo que estaba en una bandeja fui al refrigerador y saque un poco de agua mientras la veía fruncir el ceño y probar lo que sea que haya ahí — ¿necesitas ayuda? —

— le hace falta algo pero no sé qué ¿me puedes hacer un favor? — asentí gustosa mirándola cerrar el horno — ¿le puedes decir a… Anthony que le parece? — titubeo en su nombre pero no le di importancia estaba más intrigada porque le pida ayuda a él.

— ¿Anthony? — me paso un tenedor con un pedacito de carne que tenía la mitad dorada y la otra mitad jugosa.

— ¿no te ha dicho que es un experto en la cocina? — Negué con la cabeza — Liz no es muy… domestica — soltó una risita — él siempre ha sido muy auto eficiente cuida de ella y de él a veces me pregunto quién es el adulto — se devolvió a yo no sé qué cosa y yo me fui choqueada hacia la habitación de Thony.

¿Quién es el adulto? ¿Pero cómo? Thony es un idiota de primera aunque resulte encantador sobre todo cuando…

_¡Concéntrate Isabella!_ Gruño mi lado racional.

¡Es cierto concentración! Yo sabía que Anthony sabía cocinar aparte de miles de cosas más pero ¿Qué llegue Esme a considerar quien es el adulto? Por algo está aquí porque es un idiota y no sabe comportarse lo castigaron su madre lo castigo y en lo general para como es Thony suponía que debe de tener a su madre encima todo el tiempo para que no se meta en líos graves que es un adolecente bastante problemático y muy terco pero veo que me equivoque o en cierta parte lo hice si quizás si es eso después de todo es Anthony Cullen pero siento que hay otra cara de la moneda que yo tengo que descubrir… antes de tocar la puerta escuche sonoras carcajadas me mordí el labio y toque.

Cuando Thony me abrí con el teléfono en la oreja frunció el ceño mirándome interrogante ¡si ya se joder! No me tienes que decir que te deje en paz de una buena vez lo puedo ver.

— heee… espérenme dos minutos… me sabe a mierda ¡espérense carajo! — Cubrió la bocina de su teléfono y lo bajo hasta la altura de su cadera — dime nana ¿Qué quieres? — me sentí como niña chiquita ante su mirada un poco exasperada.

— te… te… — tartamudee mierda brillante momento para trabarte — Esme quiso darte a probar esto mmm… que le digas que te parece — asintió relajando su ceño y me quito el tenedor mis ojos no pudieron perder el suave movimiento de su mandíbula al masticar o en lo brilloso de sus labios cuando se los relamió.

— Dile que le hace falta laurel con un toque de picante — asentí y tome el tenedor ofuscada por todo lo malditamente sexy y sensual que acabo de ver ¿o es que estaba prestando demasiada atención? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? La chica sexy que llevo dentro negó con la cabeza mientras que aparecían corazones a su alrededor.

— Vale entonces nos vemos en la cena — asintió y se acercó a mí me deposito un beso en la frente sonrió y cerró la puerta cuando me di la espalda.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Alice estaba escribiendo rápidamente con una mueca de concentración y Rosalie y Emmett seguían jugando al póker pero estaban enojados y con los ceños fruncidos me senté al lado de Alice que en un suspiro dejo de escribir para recargarse en el espaldar de la silla exhausta.

— ¿ya estas mejor? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sii-ii claa-roo — ¿Por qué demonios es que no puedo hablar bien?

— Bella ¿ya aceptaste que estas celosa y que te gusta mi primo? — soltó entre dientes sin tapujos ni anestesia sentí mi cara caliente y mis ojos agrandarse como platos.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — masculle un poco alterada a mí me gusta Thony lo se me gusta es imposible que no lo haga pero solo hasta ahí no me tengo permitido cruzar esa línea imaginaria y mucho menos tengo permitido admitírselo a alguien y menos que menos que ese alguien sea Alice.

— Si claro lo que tú digas — puso los ojos en blanco — ¿terminamos este fastidioso informe? Tengo hambre y estoy cansada — lloriqueo haciendo un puchero.

— vale hagámoslo rápido Esme está preparando algo divino — de pronto quería terminar con esa rápido así la cena estaría más cerca y Thony estaría ahí sentado junto a mi comiendo sin necesidad de ese fastidioso aparato que lo aleja de mi pero que lo acerca más a esas chicas perfectas y famosas.

Paso una hora y ya la cena estaba lista Esme ya nos había llamado y por suerte nuestro informe estaba terminado Rosalie y Emmett no hicieron más que jugar póker y me estaba preocupando Alice también me lo susurro y le iba a pedir permiso a Carlisle para hacer pijamadas esta noche pero en mi casa ya que Emmett se quedaría hoy a dormir con Thony y Jasper yo acepte y ya había llamado a Charlie para avisarle que también acepto llamamos a la mama de Rosalie y acepto gustosa porque eso le daría la noche libre para jugar bingo con sus amigas.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la mesa excepto Anthony que según Jasper seguía muy ocupado al teléfono todos conversaban animados Rosalie y Carlisle charlaban sobre la carrera que escogió Ros no sé muy bien cómo es que se llama siempre se me olvida pero es algo de autos y motores Emmett hablaba con Jasper sobre un partido del Barcelona contra el Valencia y Alice y Esme sobre un viaje de compras este fin de semana y yo… pues yo picaba el delicioso muslo de pavo y solo unos cuantos trozos eran llevadas a mi boca mientras de reojo veía las escalaras para ver si ocurría el milagro y baja a cenar con nosotros… ¡Lo prometió! Gruñí internamente mientras la cólera se me iba formando y picaba con un poco más de fuerza mi patata rellena es obvio que no vendrá ya casi todos estaban acabando de comer y no llegaba.

— Bella querida ¿y tú que estudiaras? — pregunto Carlisle sacándome de mis cavilaciones de tortura para un teléfono y el dueño del él.

— Medicina — me sonrió y sus ojos azul celeste brillaron de emoción solté una risita se me olvidaba que él es el dueño del hospital de Forks.

— ¿en qué rama? — me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza todavía no sabía que especialización quiero escoger supongo que tengo tiempo para decidirme.

— no lo sé todavía estoy indecisa creo que primero veré que tal me va en medicina general — se rio entre dientes.

— cuando vayas hacer las residencia tú me dices en que hospital te gustaría entrar ¿vale? — dijo con expresión ansiosa y alegre al mismo tiempo me ruborice ¡Oh dios! ¿Y así de fácil? Ni siquiera he pisado la universidad y ya tengo donde hacer mi residencia y posiblemente mi trabajo sonreí asintiendo un poco cohibida ante tanto… poder.

La cena paso animada para todos con una de las historias de Jasper terminamos de cenar y Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Emmett se fueron a la sala mientras que las chicas y yo limpiábamos la cocina.

— Ros pijamada esta noche en casa de Bells — anuncio Alice secando mientras yo iba lavando y Ros enjabonando.

— Gracias chicas yo… yo necesito hablar con ustedes — murmuro abatida mirando la nada se me arrugo el corazón y deje los platos me seque en el delantal que decía _cuidado papa cocinando_ para abrazarla Alice también hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado.

— solo un rato más y nos vamos estoy preocupada por ti — le dijo la duende asintió y nos separamos para terminar esto rápido.

Logramos animar a Ros un poco y sobre todo porque Emmett se encerró en el cuarto junto con Jasper y Thony que seguía sin verle la cara al estúpido mentiroso ese y ojala que no se la vea me provocaba saltarle al cuello por haber faltado a su promesa.

Arreglamos todo lo que necesitaríamos esto era de emergencia así que había mascarillas, esmaltes, exfoliadores, depilación y nuestras pijamas de emergencia la sacábamos solo para casos como este eran enterizas y de algodón la de Alice era rosa con ositos en colores beis la de Rosalie era roja con corazones blancos y la mía era azul rey con la palabra amor en blanco por todos lados si lo se eran ridículas pero este era un caso de emergencia la última vez que la usamos fue en el aniversario del fallecimiento de la madre de Alice así que por eso las tres estaban en su casa.

Nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos de los señores Cullen y de Jasper y Emmett cuando Thony bajo con signo de preocupación en el rostro me miro pero yo le aparte la mirada cabreada y lo ignore olímpicamente mientras terminaba de despedirme de Esme que me hizo prometerle que el domingo vendría porque aria una parrillada que si quería invitara a Charlie porque la madre de Ros y otras amigas de ellas también están invitados así como lo están algunos colegas de Carlisle.

— Nana — murmuro Thony a mis espaldas había tanto sentimiento de tristeza en su voz que se me arrugo el corazón — nana no me ignores ¿sí? Vale metí la pata lo siento — se disculpó tomándome por una mano y obligándome a que lo mirara separándome de Alice que hablaba con Esme.

— ¡¿Qué?! — susurre mirando su pecho y cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido no pienso mirarlo a los ojos y ver que están tristes y arrepentidos quiero estar enfadada por mucho más tiempo imposible que no pueda estar enfada con él.

— lo siento enserio pero… pero… estaba ocupado — me puso un dedo en el mentón y me alzo el rostro gentilmente sus ojos verdes y brillantes estaban arrepentidos reflejaban toda la sinceridad de sus palabras suspire y lo abrace ¡malditasea porque no pueda estar cabreada con él por más tiempo! pero es que mírenlo parecía un niño que rompió la promesa de no comer las galletas de la abuela me es imposible seguir ignorándolo.

— Está bien idiotathony — me beso el cabello y me separo de el para ver su linda y perfecta sonrisa torcida.

— ¿te gustaría escucharme tocar el piano unos minutos? Así te recompenso por mi falta — mi cara se ilumino pero brevemente porque recordé que nos teníamos que ir Alice me está esperando con Rosalie que por cierto ¿Dónde se metieron? Me di la vuelta y no había nadie mierda ¿en qué momento se fueron?

— Me tengo que ir emergencia de chicas — las comisuras de sus labios bajaron y dios mío me provoco comerlo a besos se veía malditamente adorable joder tengo problemas con la respiración.

— ¿vendrás el domingo? — Asentí aturdida — vale entonces el domingo te tocare y saldare mi deuda — volví a asentir y en eso llegaron las chicas.

— Nos vemos mañana primito hermoso — se despidió la duende dándole besos en ambas mejillas el hizo lo mismo y después le mordió el cuello — hee… dolió — se quejó dándole un golpe Thony sonrió divertido sobándose.

— Adiós nana — me beso la frente — adiós oxigenada — le hizo un ademan con la mano y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras Rosalie rodo los ojos y murmuro '' idiota '' — nana mándale saludos al Sr. Mesen dile que lo extraño — me dedico una mirada tan intensa que me hizo ruborizar se rio y siguió subiendo me quede ahí paralizada hasta que desapareció con su perfecto estilo al caminar las chicas soltaron unas risitas y me jalaron de ambos brazos ¿Es idea mía o me quiso decir otra cosa?

_Estas fantaseando mucho Isabella…_ decía mi lado racional negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me dejaron sola con Thony? — pregunte montándome en el BMW de Ros se echaron a reír y mi amiga rubia arranco.

— No es culpa nuestra que te embeleses con mi primo — explico Alice soltando una risita.

— Y tampoco es culpa nuestra que te convenza con sus encantadores ojos verdes y sonrisita linda — se burló Rosalie soltando una carcajada puse los ojos en blanco y me cruce de brazos son unas brujas.

— No sé de qué me hablan — solté mordaz.

— ¿Cuándo lo aceptaras? — pregunto Alice girándose en el asiento.

— no sé a qué te refieres —

— Déjala Alice — hablo Rosalie mirándome por el espejo retrovisor — algún día se dará cuenta solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde — suspiro metiendo más el acelerador mientras Alice se giraba y asentía fervientemente.

Fruncí el ceño y decidí no prestarle atención sus comentarios extraños cuando llegamos a mi casa Charlie estaba frente al televisor con el Sr. Mesen Rosalie casi corrió para arrebatárselo de las manos a Charlie le encanta y dice que es lo único bueno que Jacob a echo por mí a lo que solo la ignoro subimos las escaleras mientras recordaba que el Sr. Mesen el martes cumple años tendría que regalarle algo siento como si solo fuera ayer cuando era una pequeña y diminuta motita de pelo dios Rosalie se puso como loca cuando lo vio por primera vez y Alice peor incluso el Sr. Mesen tiene hasta su propio guarda ropa.

Ya nos habíamos depilado exfoliado pedicura y manicure y echado mascarilla teníamos nuestras pijamas puestas echándonos la última crema para la cara una hidratante con olor a pepino Alice termino conmigo y buscamos el bote de helado de chocolate y nos sentamos en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirándonos unas a otras y el bote en medio de nosotras con tres cucharillas.

— vale Rosalie empieza — le anime metiéndome una cucharada de helado a la boca.

— es que no hay nada que decir llego Alec y me salte las clases para irme hablar con el pasamos una tarde agradable el me conto todo con respeto a Europa y yo le conté lo poco que ha pasado aquí no la pasamos muy bien me hizo reír y recordar todas nuestras locuras y aventuras confieso que me olvide de Emmett por completo — se ruborizo y bajo la mirada — pero cuando nos fuimos a despedir me dijo que no sería una despedida estudiara con nosotros de nuevo y cuando quiso besarme me aparte recordando a Emmett entonces salí huyendo montándome en el primer taxi que se me puso a la vista — Alice y yo nos miramos con los ojos como patos no es típico que nuestra Ros sea tan vulnerable ella es tan valiente tan leal tan fuerte así que esto es verdaderamente grave.

— ¿tú sigues sintiendo algo por Alec? — pregunto la duende dulcemente en un murmullo acariciándole el hombro.

— yo… yo… este día fue genial pero yo… yo… no se — le salto una lagrima de sus lindos ojos azules y se me acelero el corazón me sentía mal y estaba muy preocupada — no tuve el valor para decirle a Emmett que paso por eso esta tan molesto sabe que hubo algo más entre él y yo — se puso las manos en el rostro y sollozo me moví como resorte y puse el bote en el piso y me abrace a ella Alice también hizo lo mismo — a buena hora vino a aparecer ese maldito para confundirme y enredarme la vida cuando justo estaba feliz y contenta con Emmett —

— Dale tiempo al tiempo Ros veras como se aclaran tus sentimientos — le dije con la mayor confianza de mundo por dios es Rosalie Hale ella puede con lo que sea.

_Mira quien da concejos de aclarar sentimientos_

¡Cállate!

— pero yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra — gimoteo.

— solo habla con los dos aclarare las cosas a Alec dile que estas en una nueva relación y a Emmett dile que esa fue tu antigua relación veras como Emmett te apoya y te ayuda a olvidar por completo a Alec — decía Alice con el ceño levemente fruncido — estoy segura que tu alma gemela es Emmett son el uno para el otro se te notaba en los ojos cuando se veían y él no se quedaba muy atrás solo estas confundida y es normal Alec fue tu primero en todo veras que con el tiempo te aclaras y seguirás golpeando a Emmett — sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha confianza.

— ¿tú crees? — pregunto quitándose las manos del rostro con una brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— claro que si lo que sientes por Emmett es verdadero y más fuerte que lo que sentiste por Alec — sonrió ampliamente y Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta limpiándose las lágrimas.

— hablare con Emmett le contare todo y con Alec le dejare los puntos claros para que no se haga ideas que no son puede que dude de mis sentimientos pero no quiero que Alec implemente ninguna de sus maniobras de reconquista — Alice y yo asentimos de acuerdo con Rosalie — no sé qué aria sin ustedes — nos abrazó por el cuello juntándonos a las tres y nos reímos haciéndole cosquillas para que nos soltara.

— Seguramente si no estuviéramos nosotras sería una maldita bruja como Tanya y sus amiguitas — me burle y ella hizo una mueca de asco lo que solo más me reí.

— hablando de esas bichas ¿no creen que están muy tranquilas? Incluso me atrevo a decir que Thony ha tenido bastante respiro con Tanya — dijo Alice frunció el ceño analizando todo solté una risita es idéntica a su papa cuando se concentra.

— Seguro se rindieron — aventure Ros negó con la cabeza.

— una bicha como Tanya nunca se rinde sin pelear de seguro debe de estar tramando algo — asentimos las tres ante lo que dijo Rosalie y seguimos con nuestra pijamada.

Alice saco su Mac movimos una mesita frente a la cama y la pusimos ahí para ver una película de chicos sexys la ganadora fue Troya seguimos comiendo el bote de helado y eso para media noche ya me estaba quedando dormida Rosalie ya lo había hecho con una pierna pasada por encima mío y Alice era la única que pareciera que tuviera cafeína en vez de sangre por las venas no sé qué hizo después pero no aguante más y me quede dormida.

El sábado paso rápido sobretodo porque no vi a Jake cuando lo llame me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que nos veíamos en clases el lunes estaba decepcionada y molesta ni siquiera se había disculpado cuando lo vi tampoco no me pregunto cómo estaba o si había llegado a mi casa pero decidí ignorarlo y no darle importancia ya no necesito que se preocupe porque lo hizo Anthony y me conformo con eso es mas no me conformo me gusta y me hace feliz y una parte en mi cerebro desea que no fuera sido diferente que justo así como fue es perfecto y extrañamente no me encuentro arrepentida.

Era domingo y estábamos en la casa Cullen, Charlie aceptó gustoso a un buen pedazo de carne Alice y Ros ya estaban ahí tenían vestiditos de cocteles en tonos pasteles y grises al igual que el mío y el resto de las personas Charlie se puso unos pantalones con una camisa manga larga blanca Esme estaba radiante tenía un bonito vestido de mangas color blanco y el cabello trenzado en un moño desde la frente a los chicos no los había visto y Charlie se mezcló con los colegas de Carlisle que vestían parecido a Charlie y nosotras colores suaves, cremas y pasteles la música era suave como de fondo Alice y Ros charlaban animadamente y yo miraba hacia la puerta a ver si aparecían los chicos o mejor dicho a ver si aparecía Thony.

— ¿Qué celebran hoy? — pregunto Ros mirando a todos y sirviéndose una copa de champan era de color rosa y tenía un exquisito sabor Charlie me dejo beber una copa el por su parte ya llevaba unas tres o cuatros.

— ¡Oh! No nada — respondió la duende encogiéndose de hombros — solo queríamos distraernos un rato mi papi necesitaba un respiro — sonrió mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

— Vaya respiro — se burló la rubia mirando en su dirección también hice lo mismo y vimos al pobre Carlisle con el delantal que dice _cuidado papa cocinando_ en la parrilla riendo y charlando con Charlie y otros señores negué con la cabeza mientras nos reíamos nunca me acostumbrare a ver a Carlisle con ese delantal sin dejar de reírme Alice está loca los mando hacer especialmente para cada uno el de ella dice _cuidado princesa de la casa cocinando_.

Paso un rato más hasta que escuche una risa atronadora salir desde adentro de la casa me gire con el corazón a mil y como si fuera en cámara lenta los tres se pararon en la puerta de cristal una vez que la deslizaron y si mi corazón estaba acelerado doblo la velocidad en cuanto me fije en Anthony tenía una camisa de lino blanca con las mangas hasta los codos y los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos junto con unos jeans beis que caía libremente en sus caderas con unos zapatos típicos de él en color blanco su pasamontaña y sus guantes eran blancos con sus lentes negros Emmett y Jasper estaban parecido con los mismos colores pero no me fije solo me fije en la figura perfecta que era Anthony y sus ojos verdes que resaltaban como dos esmeraldas brillantes.

— hola nana ¿disfrutas de la parrillada? — pregunto dándome un beso en la frente y sirviendo una copa para cada uno.

— Hola idiotathony si mucho está realmente genial — asintió sonriendo y nos giramos hablar con los chicos.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos y felices él le tenía un brazo por la cintura y de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas al oído Jasper solo tenía ojos para Alice que aunque piense que no se nota lo he pillado viéndola como si fuera la luz al final del túnel estábamos hablando de todo y nada riéndonos de las idioteces de Emmett y Thony, Charlie se acercó a mí un rato y me saco del circulo para presentarme a unos amigos Carlisle saco a colación mi elección de carrera y rápidamente me bombardearon con preguntas y empezaron a hablar de las ventajas y desventajas de cada especialización Charlie contaba algunas cosas y accidentes y algunos señores salían diciendo quien fue que lo atendió no pude evitar reírme se veían ridículos y alegres de vez en cuando participaba busque a los chicos con la mirada Alice estaba con Esme y la mama de Ros charlando animadamente, Ros con Emmett Jasper y el padre de Ros hablando seguramente de alguna jugada por los movimientos que hacia Jasper y por ultimo encontré a Thony ablando con la mama de Ángela y su hija ¿en qué momento llegaron? Vale tengo bastante rato aquí como para no darme cuenta se veía divertido y relajado se reía cuando la copa de Ángela estaba vacía se la ofreció a llenársela para después seguir halando con las dos mujeres.

Paso una hora y media desde que me retuvo Charlie y cuando por fin pude liberarme Alice y Rosalie me alcanzaron con mi misma expresión.

— ¿cansadas? — pregunte con una sonrisita.

— Si mucho — respondieron las dos al unísono nos reímos y Ros nos sirvió champan a las tres.

— Yo no sabía que Ángela y su madre vendrían — comente viéndola de nuevo hablar con Thony y con su madre animadamente.

— ¡Oh! Si llegaron al último minuto hable con ella un rato me dijo que las disculpara por tenernos abandonadas pero ha estado atareada con las clases avanzadas y busca una beca para la universidad de Madrid y sin contar sus clases de música y de idioma — explico Alice Ros y yo asentimos y seguimos hablando de todo y nada.

Ya era la hora de repartir la parrillada y todos estaban sentados en una mesa larga que se encargó de buscar Jasper y Emmett con un bonito mantel color crema Rosalie, Alice, Anthony, Ángela y yo nos encargamos de poner los platos la champan y las otras cosas que nos dijo Esme iba a por los hielos cuando escucho una risas en la cocina me detuve al instante a cuatro pasos de la entrada cuando identifique las voces.

— no déjalos los romperás — decía entre risas Ángela.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamás! — esta vez fue Thony que decía entre risas parecía agitado.

— vamos tonto no seas tan fanfarrón ya me demostraste tu punto vale te creo puedes hacerlo — sonó un golpe contra el suelo y todo se quedó en silencio para después un estalladito en risas y más risas — ¡mentiroso! ¡Eran de plásticos! — chillo Ángela riéndose hasta mas no poder gruñí internamente y decidí entrar para averiguar cuál es esa jodida razón para que se rían como locos.

Cuando entre Ángela estaba en la barra y Thony estaba del otro lado riéndose los dos se giraron a verme con rostros sonrientes y divertidos sonreí por cortesía mientras iba hacia donde me dijo Esme que estaría los hielos.

— Ángela ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti — dije yendo de aquí para haya.

— ¡Uf! Si he estado atareada mucho diría yo pero para mañana me siento con ustedes — sonreí asintiendo.

— con nosotros querrás decir nana se sienta con Black — dijo Thony recogiendo unos vasos del piso fruncí el ceño ¿Qué hacen cinco vasos regados en el piso?

— ¿nana? — pregunto Ángela frunciendo el ceño me ruborice y Thony soltó una risita.

— Él me dice así — le aclare con una media sonrisa.

— Vale — acepto Ángela sonriente aguante un bufido y me coloque todo en los recipientes con su respectivo hielo.

— Mmm… ya está todo esta listo afuera — anuncie caminado hasta la entrada.

— Estaremos ahí — dijo Thony.

— Después que Anthony parta la vajilla — dijo Ángela con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Thony con sus lindos ojos grises este sonrió mordiéndose el labio asentí aguantando las ganas de poner mi cara de culo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el patio trasero.

Después de unos diez minutos ya todos estaban en la mesa sirviéndose la comida yo estaba sentada al lado de Charlie y de la madre de Rosalie a la que le seguía su marido y después su hija Alice estaba en la punta de la mesa a la derecha de Carlisle y a la izquierda Esme, Emmett al lado de Rosalie y frente a Jasper Anthony y Ángela que hablaban y se reían muy animados gire mi rostro hacia Charlie que hablaba con un señor del pueblo sobre yo no sé qué cosa mi mente estaba trabajando extrañamente una parte me decía que esa era la chica de la que está enamorado Thony y la otra me decía que no estaba confundida no sabía a cuál parte creer la chica sexy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sin maquillaje y con el mentón en las dos manos creo que se estaba cansando de luchar con mi lado racional o estaba realmente desamparada mientras que mi lado racional me decía que debería estar feliz por Thony ella es una chica lista inteligente graciosa y bonita e incluso tiene unos lindos ojos grises debería estar feliz eso es lo que yo quería desde hace tiempo que él se consiguiera alguien mejor que la bicha de Tanya o cualquier otra zorra oxigenada ¡Ángela es perfecta!

Así pasó una hora hasta que todos terminaron de comer con un convencimiento interno de que tengo que estar feliz por Anthony los chicos y yo excepto Anthony que estaba con Ángela ordenamos todo mientras que Esme y Carlisle se despedían de los invitados los chicos estaban hablando algo bastante animados yo solo asentía y sonreía no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaban diciendo mi mente estaba debatiéndose imaginando y por parte de la chica sexy lloriqueando por todas las imágenes de Ángela y Anthony que se me puedan ocurrir ¡dios que tortura! Incluso peor que con la zorra de Tanya.

Estaba tan concentrada en Ángela y Anthony que hasta pude escuchar su despedida.

— nos vemos mañana ¿vale? Ya no te pierdas — decía Thony casi pude percibir la sonrisa en su rostro.

— de acuerdo adiós presumido — se lanzaron a reír juntos y casi doblo la cucharilla que tenía en la mano de todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro a parte de mi cara caliente por fuera.

Después de unos minutos entro Thony sonriente y se sentó en la barra ya habíamos terminado todo y Charlie ya se había ido para la casa a descansar y ver cualquier juego en la televisión, Carlisle y Esme salieron a yo no sé dónde diciendo que volverían tarde así que estábamos prácticamente solos.

— ¿Qué te traías con esa chica bonita Thony? — pregunto Jasper sentándose en la barra junto a él supongo que ya entraron la mesa por la televisión que sonaba en la sala Alice estaba conmigo fregando y Rosalie creo que con Emmett.

— No seas idiota Jasper — se rio entre dientes y ya me lo imagino negando con la cabeza — ¿nana podemos ir a saldar mi deuda? — solté el trapito con en que secaba como una bala y me gire con una maldita sonrisa.

— Si vamos — casi chille rodeando la barra y lo tome de la mano ¡dios que bien! Por fin lo puedo tocar sin que hayas nadie que me lo impida por fin esta solo para mí sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que no conozco y esbozo una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa torcida para mí y para nadie más.

Nos sentamos en el enorme piano de cola Thony me dio un ladito en el banquito y coloco sus largos finos y níveos dedos en las teclas comenzó con mi canción favorita Claro de luna no pude evitar sonreír como una estúpida cuando lo vi en todo su esplendor la chica sexy prácticamente volaba y brincaba imaginándose mi lugar especial lanzado besos y corazones y mi lado racional estaba embelecida si creía que Anthony no podía ser más perfecto me equivocaba era tan encantador ver sus manos acariciar las teclas sus músculos fuertes y firmes moviéndose libremente sus ojos verdes brillantes dulces y que de vez en cuando me lanzaban una mirada que no sabía que significaba por ultimo su perfectos y cincelados labios esbozaban una sonrisa a medias.

El ritmo cambio a otra canción una que conocía perfectamente me la ha estado cantando era mi…

— Nana — susurre sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos y el rubor en mis mejillas él me sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía — tú la escribiste — no era una pregunta era una confirmación asintió mirando las teclas y como si fuera un imán mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro rodeándolo con mis brazos su cintura adsorbiendo su maravilloso y único olor.

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic…

Sabía que Anthony Cullen me gustaba más de lo que yo admitía sabía que tenía un grado más de intensidad de lo que supuestamente yo me hacía creer solo que no estaba lista para aceptarlo y admitirlo incluso a mí misma.

**Hey! Yo por aquí chicas no había subido porque andaba para la playita y después estaba como en unas mini vacaciones pero para compensarlas les dejo dos capis seguidos…**

**Gracias por sus locos reviews me encantan y me animan mucho… **

**Con respecto a una preguntan que me hicieron sobre los capis de este fic pues les vuelvo a decir que quizás sean unos 40 por ahí de cerca y otra que no me acuerdo quien fue sobre lo que leen al principio y que quiero jugar otras cosas con Ed si es verdad me encantaría jugar pero vale no se puede así que hay que conformarse ¿o no? Jajajaja… CUALQUIER DUDA O LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME ME LO DICEN no se paren por nada simplemente escriben en el cuadrito que sale ahí abajo y listo en pocos días su duda será resuelta .**

**Volviendo al tema del capitulo ya ven que apareció Ángela ¿Qué creen que pasar después con esos dos? ¿Creen que Bella se merece estar celosita? Porque les aviso Ángela llego para quedarse…**

**Así que ya saben como funciono si me dejan muchos reviews yo subo el jueves o quizás el mismo miércoles pero si no pues se tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes de arriba..**

**Miles de gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y también por sus reviews y mis amig as fieles que siempre andan por ahí animándome…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Eddie Mesen te toque la nana en su maravilloso piano y que diga que la inspiraste tu.. **


	16. Espia sin querer

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Espía sin querer**

**Edward POV**

Era martes y estaba en mi última clases antes de salir a almorzar estaba jodidamente fastidiado quería ver a Bella y ni los chicos me distraían con sus estupideces escondí mi cara en mis brazos y solté un suspiro ayer lo único diferente fue que entre Bella y yo escogimos el teléfono cuando fui a su cuarto en la noche quiso un Android casi chillo cuando lo vio me dijo que ese era el que se quería comprar no lo entendí más vale quería que escogiera el Galaxi, un BlackBerry o un IPhone pero se negó rotundamente me golpeo cuando le mostré su línea Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos a Port Angeles el sábado y no me aguante pero se vengó diciéndome que el día de mi sorpresa manejaría ella.

¿Y yo que putadas estoy haciendo? Tiene un jodido teléfono y estoy necesitando su presencia porque si no moriré de aburrición saque mi teléfono por debajo de la mesa y lo puse sin sonido.

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: salvación de mi cerebro_

_Quería nana:_

_¿Sabes lo malditamente aburrido que estoy? ¡Dios! No puedo ni siquiera tener un puto pensamiento coherente creo que este lugar me está comiendo el cerebro llenándolo todo de verde y clases estúpidas._

_Anthony Cullen_

_A punto de convertirse en alienígena castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen _

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: salvación de TU cerebro_

_Idiotathony:_

_Si pusieras más atención a las clases veras que son coherentes y nada estúpidas y lo verde solo está en tu cabeza._

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA_

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: ¡Auxilio!_

_Querida nana:_

_Si me dices que te diviertes con la clase en que estas juro que besaría el suelo por donde pisas._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castiga y exiliado._

Vale eso de besaría el suelo no sería ninguna novedad.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: ¡Dramático!_

_Idiotathony:_

_Tiene usted razón señor Cullen no es para nada divertida pero tengo un consuelo extrañamente me encuentro imaginando a un chico frente a un piano eso es bastante entretenido como para no aburrirme o convertirme en alienígena._

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA_

¡Joder! ¡Malditasea! Siento la cara caliente y mis ojos como platos ¿Cómo se las arregla para hacer eso? ¿Y desde cuando Bella es así? Pero me importa una chingada dios el domingo cuando tocaba el piano fue uno de los momentos más placenteros y únicos de mi jodida vida tenia tantas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo que apenas si pude prestar atención a las que no me dejaban respirar y hacían arder mis pulmones y ahora ella me dice esto siento mi corazón contra las costillas malditos sentimentalismo parezco un estúpido protagonista de una novela barata.

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: liberación mental_

_Querida nana:_

_Gracias enserio… pero yo preferiría imaginar a la chica que estaba junto con ese chico sé que es la dueña de la canción así que merece mucho más admiración._

_Anthony Cullen_

_Castigado y exiliado._

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: pronto liberación física_

_Idiotathony:_

_Espero que tu siguiente clase sea entretenida _

_Isabella Swan_

_Casi universitaria de la UCLA _

Y justo cuando iba a responderle sonó el timbre para la salida solté un suspiro y Jasper agarro mis cosas y nos marchamos del aula despidiéndonos de algunos tipos y tipas que nos hacían señas con las manos me encogí de hombros Rosalie dijo que desde la pelea de manzanas nos volvimos más populares y hasta salió en el periódico escolar incluyendo la oferta que nos hizo Marion y yo que creía que en esta mierda era invisible y resulta que es todo lo contrario Emmett y Jasper me estuvieron jodiendo todo el día de ayer cuando me pasaban chicas y me daban sus teléfonos y cuando habría mi maldito casillero santo dios habían como veinte hojas con números de teléfonos pero después fue mi turno de burlarme cuando Rosalie llego con un puñado más grande que le mío a la cafetería según la duende nuestra mesa es popular.

Escogí solo una manzana y me senté a comerla mirando a los estúpidos par de tortolos malditasea nunca me dejare de hastiar ante tanta melosidad al menos Emmett ya está mejor con Rosalie el sábado tuvimos que sacarlo a tomar aire libre para que nos contara que pasaba con Ros dijo algo sobre ese tipo cara de memela que se sienta con Mike y los otros idiotas que se sentaban con nosotros antes pero ya para la noche nos envió un correo diciendo que todo estaba arreglado y era bueno, tener a un Emmett despechado era jodidamente fastidioso suficiente tengo con mi despecho.

— ¡Hey chicos! — saludo la voz de Ángela a mis espaldas me gire y de inmediato una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en mi cara cuando la vi con su bandeja en la mano esperando a sentarse junto a mí.

— hola Ang ven siéntate ya me estaba hartando hasta la madre de esos malditos susurros y miel escurriéndose por cada poro de esas criaturas — señale a los chicos y soltó una risita y todos los demás soltaron carcajadas.

Se sentó y empezó a comer mientras que yo seguía con mi manzana hablábamos de trivialidades Ángela era bastante agradable y dulce se mantenía una conversación amena con ella y era gratificante necesitaba una puta solución para no torturarme o viendo estos cuatro idiotas o viendo al perro con mi nana… vine a verla de verdad el domingo ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba pero me llamo la atención de que ya la había visto y no precisamente el primer día que llegue sino en L.A cuando le pregunte que si había estado trabajando en una pizzería en L.A sonrió con amabilidad y me dijo que de seguro era su hermana gemela ella trabaja en una pizzería como repartidora así se transformó en idioteces y cosas graciosas hasta que me halle disfrutando su compañía y su madre también es bastante agradable me conto muchas cosas de L.A cuando iba para haya y no pude evitar hablar yo también al igual que música y otras cosas que la chica hace.

Ya estábamos se estaba terminando la hora y necesitaba ir hacia mi casillero a buscar mi mochila antes de ir al casillero de mi nana Ángela también iba por ese camino así que charlábamos sobre el paseo de la fama mientras salíamos de la cafetería dirigí mi mirada a mi nana y me la encontré viéndome se ruborizo y giro su cabeza hacia la mesa fruncí el ceño ¿eso en sus ojos era dolor?

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino una figura se estrelló contra mi cuerpo enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello y mi nariz capto el asqueroso olor a colonia barata ya que estaba viendo a Ángela no me di cuenta esta arrugo su pequeña nariz y me miro interrogante me encogí de hombros respondiéndole luego trataba de quitarme de encima a Tanya.

— Tanya esa mierda me molesta quítate — gruñí las palabras separándola de mí.

— ¿Por qué no me has buscado más? — Lloriqueo haciendo un puchero — te di tiempo y aun así no has hecho nada para volver conmigo — frunció el ceño y puse los ojos en blancos.

— será porque nunca estuvimos juntos… —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Nunca estuvimos juntos? — grito haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarme malditasea Ángela se veía incomoda mientras jugueteaba con su mechón de cabello negro y estaba mandando mi jodidos mis modales de caballero a la chingada.

— mira Tanya siento haber hecho parecer cosas que no son pero no me interesas y no me interesaras mas ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjame de una maldita vez — murmure para que solo ella lo escuche separo sus muñecas con un arrebato y se cruzó de brazos.

— esto no se acaba Anthony Cullen volverás hacer mío sea como sea — sentencio antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo golpeando a Ángela en el proceso que trastabillo y casi se cae pero fui más rápido y la tome antes de que se cayera lo que si no tuvieron suerte fue su mochila y que de paso se abrió tirando todos los cuadernos.

— ¡maldita loca! — Masculle para mí mismo viendo por donde se fue agache mi cabeza y mire a Ángela — ¿estás bien? — pregunte separándola de mí y colocando mis manos en sus antebrazos parecía que le daba vueltas la cabeza se rio entre dientes pero asintió agachándose para recoger sus cosas yo hice lo mismo las recogimos rápidamente la acompañe a su casillero y de ahí fui al mío busque mi mochila mi teléfono y una bolsita de gomitas de colores ya no había tiempo de ir a la casillero de mi nana así que me dirigí directo al aula y justo como pensé la encontré garabateando en sus cuadernos — hola nana ¿quieres? — le ofrecí sentándome y tirando todo mis mierdas como de costumbre tomo unas gomitas en forma de ositos y siguió garabateando con su mirada perdida — ¿te encuentras bien? — mire para todos lados y no había nadie viéndonos así que me acerca a ella y le tomo el rostro para que me miraba.

— estoy bien solo… — sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con muchas emociones pasando atraves de ellos — estoy triste — susurro y el brillo achocolatado desapareció me pase las manos por la frente empezando a espantarme.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿A quién le parto la cara? ¿Te puedo ayudar? Si no puedo no importa quizás podríamos… —

— cálmate no es nada de eso — me corto mi torbellino de preguntas pero es que mierda tiene que entenderme estaba entrando en pánico odio cuando Bella esta triste o cualquier chingada de sentimiento que sea parecido a esa mierda ella no merece estar triste ni nada de nada solo cosas lindas y preciosas.

_¡Mariquita! _

¡Oh! Tu cierra la jeta se supone que cuando una está enamorado es eso lo que se tiene que sentir independientemente de que me correspondan o no… joder enserio debería de dejar de analizar tanto esa chingada del amor estoy pensando de manera extraña.

— Hoy cumple el Sr. Mesen y no tuve tiempo de comprarle un regalo — se ruborizo y dirigió su mirada al cuaderno no sé porque presiento que esto es una mentira pero yo tampoco le había comprado nada a ese gatito.

— usemos las horas de estudio juntos para ir a Port Angeles yo también tengo que comprarle algo ¿Qué clase de persona favorita seria si no lo hiciera? — me senté apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándome de brazos cuando el profesor entro de reojo vi la sonrisa de Bella y luego sus ojos chocolates hipnotizantes brillando como siempre.

El profesor estaba dando una clase de como disecar una rana o un cerdo fetal me daba asco de solo imaginármelo así que hacia garabatos y tarareaba Mono Araña estaba aburrido Bella nunca había visto esta clase así que estaba bastante metida en la pizarra y escribiendo apuntes como loca decidí joderla un rato enviándole un correo lo que yo no tenía ni una puta idea es que el teléfono de Bella tenia sonido y se escuchó en todo el salón haciendo que el profesor parara de hablar de yo no sé qué mierda del bisturí y dirigiera su atención a nuestra mesa porque claro no había otro pendejo a quien culpar si no yo.

— Señor Cullen podría levantarse y hacernos el favor de ver su teléfono y compartir con la clase que es eso tan urgente y ruidoso — suspire y me levante no pretendía echar de cabeza a Bella de todas maneras siempre soy yo el jodido enserio ese profesor si pudiera guindarme de las bolas lo aria feliz y complacido.

— disculpe profesor pero fue mi teléfono el que sonó — dijo Bella levantándose y colocándose a mi lado le dedique una mirada envenenada pero me ignoro joder odio que me ignore el profesor pareció sorprendido pero rápidamente se recompuso.

— Adelante señorita Swan — todos estaban expectantes con caras curiosas y divertidas claro porque sabían que estando yo involucrado no era nada inteligente puse los ojos en blanco mientras Bella buscaba el correo.

_De: Anthony Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Fecha: 3 de abril del 2012_

_Asunto: PUDOR_

_Bella:_

_Hace bastante frio y me tengo que quedar en esta mierda sentado aguantando para que un tipo me diga como abrir un cerdo yo no quiero abrir un cerdo y no creo que sea capaz es asqueroso y de la mierda y una jodida rana menos, no estoy dispuesto a que me salgan verrugas ¡está loco si piensa que tocare una maldita rana!_

_Anthony Cullen_

_Creyendo al profesor demente castigado y exiliado_

_PD: ¿sabías que el profesor tiene la cremallera abierta? ¿No le dará frio?_

Para cuando termino Bella de leer el correo todos estallaron en carcajadas lo único que le agradecí es que haya cambiado el saludo jodida Bella no pudo leer otro correo me miro mordiéndose el labio para no reír con un suave rubor en sus mejillas mire a mi alrededor y muchos seguían riéndose y más cuando vieron al profesor tratar de subirse la cremallera de seguro se le congelo del puto frio que hace cuando se la subió me miro con dagas en los ojos y se puso rojo de cólera.

— Señor Cullen considere que no tiene nota en la disecación y diríjase a la sala de castigo AHORA — la última palabra me lo grito y en un suspiro recogí mis mierdas regadas y las metí de mala gana me puse la mochila en el hombro y empecé a caminar un poco indeciso de si acercarme al profesor o no, pero no tenía ninguna opción estaba en la puerta apuntando con su arrugado dedo.

Hice un saludo tipo militar hacia todos, las chicas me saludaron y los tipos me alzaron los pulgares por ultimo Bella estaba con su rostro escondido en sus brazos sacudiéndose levemente por la risa le envié un texto rápido cuando estaba a tres pasos de la puerta dándole la espalda al profesor el puñetero teléfono sonó de nuevo maldición ¿Bella no aprendió que debe colocarlo en silencio?

— Esperece señor Cullen — ¡Ugh!

_Bella ¿viste la vena palpitante en la frente del profesor? Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento explotara y tendríamos que disecarlo a él._

Mi nana (la que se supone que debería cuidarme y tener el jodido teléfono en silencio) termino de leer el texto y todos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas.

— ¡SEÑOR CULLEN! — grito el profesor más encabronado y estoy seguro que quiere disecarme él y ponerme en un frasco de formol para reflejar la idiotez del hombre salí corriendo y cuando cruce la esquina fue que me detuve respirando agitadamente guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo y camine sin rumbo fijo.

Era mentira que me iba al aula de castigo de todas maneras estaba castigado tenía que limpiar la cafetería y no como trabajo voluntario sino como castigo por la pelea de manzanas estaba vagando cuando un aula me llamo la atención en realidad todo me llamo la atención nunca había estado por aquí entonces recordé por qué aquí eran donde estaban los clubs y había una enorme aula de música Emmett siempre evitaba que pasáramos por aquí pero ya que estoy solo.

Me escabullí hasta el aula y sentí mi pecho se llenaba de una emoción conocida era el jodido amor pero amor por mi música tire la mochila en el piso y me fui directo a la guitarra eléctrica negra los conecte en los amplificadores y me monte en el pequeño escenario donde había un micrófono listo para usarse vamos a ver ¿Que toco? ¿Qué toco? ¿Qué toco? ¡Ah ya! Wow esa canción fácilmente tiene algo de mí joder ¡me encanta Simple Plan! Cerré los ojos y me imagine que estaba en un concierto con la compuerta del piso esperando para ser alzada y revelarme a mí a Eddie Mesen el ídolo de muchos y una de las estrellas más grandes del mundo.

_Y con ustedes Eddie Mesen_ grito James desde alguna parte del escenario el público estalla en aplausos gritos y corean mi nombre Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… la compuerta se sube y cuando llega arriba estoy de espalda a mi público mi guitarra roja con negro con mi nombre en ella diseñada solo y exclusivamente para mí para el león Mesen colgada en mi hombro alzo los brazos al aire con mis dedos mostrando mi símbolo preferido amor y paz en la pantalla gigante que tengo al frente mi símbolo era mostrado detallando mis tres lunares luego baje las manos a mi guitarra y toque girándome el público se enardece comienza gritar y a aplaudir miro al frente con una sonrisa ladina y estoy seguro que la pantalla detrás de mí está enfocando mi rostro Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…

_HE OÍDO QUE ESTÁS BIEN  
PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS  
SOY UN DETECTIVE, SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
NO PUEDO PRETENDER QUE NO ME IMPORTA  
CUANDO NO PIENSAS EN MI  
¿CREES QUE MEREZCO ESTO?  
TRATÉ DE HACERTE FELIZ  
PERO SIN EMBARGO TE FUISTE_

ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR ESO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
PERO LO QUIERO Y LO NECESITO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
AHORA SE ACABÓ, NO PUEDO OLVIDAR LO QUE DIJISTE  
Y YO NUNCA, QUISIERA HACER ESTO DE NUEVO.  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!

DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ  
Y DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS  
YO SIGO SIENDO UN DETECTIVE, SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
PIENSO QUE TU SABES QUE ES VERDAD  
YO CORRERÉ MIL KILÓMETROS PARA LLEGAR A VOS  
¿CREES QUE MEREZCO ESTO?  
TRATÉ DE HACERTE FELIZ  
HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE  
SOLO PARA TENERTE  
PERO SIN EMBARGO TE FUISTE

ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR ESO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
PERO LO QUIERO Y LO NECESITO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
AHORA SE ACABÓ, NO PUEDO OLVIDAR LO QUE DIJISTE  
Y YO NUNCA, QUISIERA HACER ESTO DE NUEVO.  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!

¿CUANTO TIEMPO ESTARÉ ESPERANDO?  
HASTA EL FIN DEL TIEMPO  
YO NO SÉ POR QUÉ SIGO ESPERANDO  
NO PUEDO HACERTE MÍA

ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR ESO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
PERO LO QUIERO Y LO NECESITO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI

ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR ESO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
PERO LO QUIERO Y LO NECESITO  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI  
AHORA SE ACABÓ, NO PUEDO OLVIDAR LO QUE DIJISTE  
Y YO NUNCA, QUISIERA HACER ESTO DE NUEVO.  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
ROMPECORAZONES!  
SOY UN ADICTO A TI, ROMPECORAZONES

_**(Traducida al español)**_

Tenía la respiración acelerada y me encontraba arrodillado con la mano en el aire me dolía un poco la garganta hace mucho que no cantaba así agache la cabeza y abrí los ojos para ver a la hermosa guitarra ¡dios! era todo una belleza suspire me levante baje del pequeño escenario donde antes estaba fantaseando y la coloque en su lugar.

Salí con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara desde hace mucho que no tocaba extrañaba el escenario, los gritos, mis fans, la disquera, grabar extrañaba hasta la chingada mi vida anterior la quería devuelta y eso nada ni nadie (ni siquiera mi nana) lograra cambiar.

— Te digo que si cabron Jacob tiene todo listo para esta noche su amiga la llevara al bar — ese era la voz de unos de los perros seguidores del perro mayor me detuve antes de cruzar la esquina y me asome un poco estaban apoyados a la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Por qué ese idiota se obsesionara tanto por ese tipo de chicas? Son insípidas para mi gusto la última vez que tuve con una se me quitaron las ganas — ese era el tal Paul y el otro era Jared ¿de qué coño estarán hablando?

— yo que sé es un estúpido le gusta presumir y esas mierdas apostamos una semana para el otro martes ya debe de estar follada — dijo el maldito de Jared ahora ya me viene todo a la mente los perros apostaron que el bastardo mal nacido se follaria a una chica con el tiempo de una semana ¿Qué cojones hace Bella con ese tipo? Joder me encantaría decírselo pero no me creería y mucho menos tengo pruebas gruñí y sin querer le di un golpe a la pared — ¿escuchaste eso? — ¡mierda! Si me pillaban aquí me van a joder todo está solo y son dos malditos perro contra mí.

— yo no escuche nada —

— si yo si vamos a averiguar ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se descubriera todo? — gruño las palabras y escuche sus pasos venir en mi dirección.

Corrí hacia el salón de música pero veo que una silueta femenina se acerca y no cualquier silueta femenina era Ángela ¿Qué demonios hace por aquí? Y de paso no me ve y no puedo gritarle estaba de lleno metida en sus cuadernos corrí hasta ella y le tome por la boca antes de que gritara lo que hizo pero fue ahogado por mi mano la arrastre hasta el salón de música mientras escuchaba a los perros gritarse entre sí debieron escuchar mis pasos con el eco en las paredes trate de cerrar la puerta lo más despacio pero igual hizo ruido nos escondimos detrás de la batería metí a Ángela entre mis piernas y las recogimos quedando escondidos contra una esquina trate de recobrar mi respiración pero no podía estaba casi jadeando al igual que Ángela que aún seguía con mi mano en su boca podía sentir los temblores levemente de su cuerpo a causa del miedo.

— Tranquila pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí — le susurre y asintió temblando cuando los gritos de Jared anunciaban que estábamos en unos de estas aulas solo habían tres puerta en todo el pasillo y pude escuchar el golpe que hizo la primera cuando choco con la pared.

— ¡tienes que encontrarlo malditasea! Nos mandaran a la cárcel — gritaba Jared desde el pasillo.

— cálmate no pudo ir muy lejos sea quien sea le aremos cerrar la jeta y le quitaremos la maña de escuchar conversiones ajenas — la voz de Paul se escuchaba más cerca Ángela salto y pego un gritito cuando la segunda puerta golpeo la pared que era donde estábamos nosotros.

— Chisss… — le susurre en su oído apretando más sus piernas con mis piernas podía sentir mi corazón golpear las costillas cuando empezaron a buscar por todos lados pero nosotros estábamos bien escondidos hasta podía sentir el corazón de Ángela golpear mi pecho su respiración era errática y tenía que presionar más mi mano en su boca para que no se escucharan sus jadeos.

Había cometido un maldito error porque uno de esos perros venia hacia donde estábamos nosotros podía escuchar sus pasos temí por Ángela a mí que me hicieran los que le diera la puta gana pero a ella no y conociéndolos incluso hasta la violarían estaba listo para salir y empecé a moverme pero Ángela soltó otro gritito tapado por mi mano y se aferró a mis brazos negándome con la cabeza sus ojos grises estaban asustados y tenían miedo.

— no dejare que te hagan nada lo prometo — susurre muy cerca de su oído pero no me soltó incluso se aferró más a mí y yo me estaba preocupando los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

— Pero mira esto — el estúpido de Paul chasqueo la lengua — parece que alguien se ha dejado sus cosas tiradas — ¡mi mochila! Ángela aflojo su agarre en mis brazos y soltó un diminuto suspiro cuando los pasos se alejaron pero yo no estaba como ella.

— ¡joder! — susurre colocando mi frente en el hombro de Ángela malditasea mi mochila la había olvidado ahora esos bastardos me estarán buscando sabrán que soy yo el que los estaba espiando.

— vamos a ver quién es nuestra próxima víctima — dijo el maldito de Jared que lo odio más que al maldito perro solo por el hecho que le dio droga a Bella algún día me las va a pagar jodido demente — ¡hijo de puta! Tiene candado con combinación — aguante un suspiro porque me delataría gracias idiota Emmett sin ti a mi culo lo estarían buscando.

— no importa se lo llevaremos a Jacob él sabrá que hacer Quil volverá en unos dos o tres días podrá abrirla y cuando lo hagamos veremos quién es el maldito espía — dijo Paul después se escucharon sus pasos hasta la puerta la cerraron de un portazo y nos mantuvimos ahí por unos tres minutos sin decir o hacer nada hasta que nos fuimos soltando y nuestras piernas cayeron al piso al igual que mis dos manos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — susurro Ángela todavía consternada recupere la lucidez del momento y me levante como resorte necesitaba recuperar la mochila posiblemente esté en unos de los autos del perro gruñí y me pase la mano por la frente estoy harto que esa manada me joda la vida.

— ven Ángela te acompaño a tu siguiente clase necesito que no le digas a nadie — la levante y me agache para recoger sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila en cuanto me levante se me quedo mirando a los ojos su color se fue de la cara y antes de que se desmayara la tome en mis brazos — malditasea — gruñí cuando me golpee las rodillas con el piso.

La puse suavemente en el piso y le acaricie la mejilla para que se despertara sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces hasta que se concentraron en los míos.

— Tenemos que recuperar tu cosas — murmuro sentándose y colocándose una mano en la frente.

— tenemos me suena a mucha gente tengo que recuperar mis mierdas solo, tu tarea es mantenerte callada y alejada de esos malditos perros — fruncí el ceño y se levantó junto conmigo.

— estas muy equivocado si piensas que te dejare solo en este problema — gruño las palabras empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— no seas absurda lo que menos quiero es tener que preocuparme por tu seguridad Ángela — miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y como no vio a nadie empezó a caminar sin escucharme ya habían varias personas entrando y saliendo de los clubes y otras que solo caminaban hacia sus otras clases.

— no me importa pero si tu no me cuentas tus planes y me incluyes los are yo sola me salvaste la vida — se giró para encararme y choque con su cuerpo puso sus manos en las caderas y alzo su rostro para mirarme frunciendo el ceño — si fuera estado sola quien sabe que porquerías me abrían echo y ahora andan tras tu rastro como perros ¿y pretendes que me quede como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Jamás! — puse los ojos en blanco.

— te desmayaste y pude sentir tu corazón en mi pecho ¿no crees que lo que acabas de decir esta fuera de lugar? — su rostro se descompuso y se mordió el labio frustrada lance una carcajada y me golpeo el hombro.

— Anthony ¿o lo haces o lo haces? — me enserio de inmediato y empecé a caminar a mi siguiente clase con ella siguiéndome los pasos.

— No pienso hacer nada que te involucre Ángela — gruñí las palabras volteándome se pegó con mi pecho pero se recompuso rápido.

— no me lo prohibirás a esa mochila la consigo con tu ayuda o sin ella —

— ¿Por qué no solo me lo agradeces y lo olvidas? —

— Gracias de verdad — murmuro quitándome su mochila del hombro.

— ¿no lo olvidaras? — fruncí el ceño cuando ella lo hizo también.

— ¡No! —

— vale como quieras después no quiero lloriqueos — sonrió triunfante y puse los ojos en blanco para darme la vuelta y caminar a mi siguiente clase necesitaba hablar con Jasper y Emmett sin duda me metí en un lio bastante grande pero ni pendejo renuncio necesito saber porque esos malditos perros dijeron eso.

Irán a la cárcel según ellos por mi culpa tengo máximo tres días para recuperar mi mochila necesitaba investigar y buscar pruebas no pienso seguir tolerando que Isabella este con ese bastardo hijo de puta si tiene miedo de ir a la cárcel lo que hacen es bastante grave y de solo pensar que ella está metida con el me enferma y se me revuelve el estómago pero sé que primero lo primero necesitaba recuperar mi mochila si quería yo desenmascararlo ante Bella y ante el padre de Bella necesitaba esa maldita mochila.

Y luego está ese asqueroso y mugriento bar al que tengo que ir algo me dice que esa es la clave de todo.

— ¿perdiste la cabeza? — me grito Emmett en las zonas verdes del instituto ya le había contado todo y esta como mi mama cuando como aceitunas soy alérgico a esa mierda me salen manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo y me empiezo a rascar como un perro sarnoso.

— pues no fue mi culpa… —

— ¿Cómo coño logras pescar tantos problemas? ¡Dios santo! Si tus problemas se embotellaran sería una jodida bomba nuclear — se pasaba las manos por el cabello entre nervioso, ansioso y preocupado.

— no tenemos tiempo para eso tenemos que encontrar la mochila — dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — pregunto Emmett.

— seguramente la tienen en sus autos vayamos a ver — dije empezando a caminar Jasper asintió caminando detrás mío pero antes de que diera el tercer paso una enorme mano me agarro del hombro.

— ¿vayamos? Estas demente si piensas que te dejare ir te quedas aquí nosotros vamos a ver — gruñí y el me empujó hacia atrás y agarro a Jasper y empezaron a caminar.

— ¡No! malditasea ¿Cómo puedes creer que me quedare de brazos cruzados? Estas jodido de la cabeza si piensas eso y me sabe a mierda si te cabreas o no — empecé a caminar encabronado hasta la madre y el solo empeoraba las cosas ¿Cuándo aprenderá que se me cuidar solo?

— Tú lo quisiste Edward Mesen — sentencio apuntándome con el dedo me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia un árbol — si quieres que sea por las malas así será — saco una esposas de yo no sé dónde y me esposo a una rama.

— ¿Qué haces maldito enfermo? ¡Suéltame! — Exigí en un grito — suéltame ¿Cómo carajos te atreves? — forcejee con las esposas pero solo logre hacerme futuras hematomas.

— Es por tu seguridad — empezaron a andar y tire más fuertes de las esposas.

— Jasper dile algo — rogué dándole patadas al árbol y tirando más de las esposas.

— Lo siento león pero es mejor que te mantengas alejado — gruñí y me empute más y tire aún más de las malditas esposas consiguiendo que me sangrara la muñeca.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Traidores! Ojala y descubran sus culos y su única salvación seré yo pero no podre salvarlos porque estoy esposado a este maldito árbol — grite a todo pulmón tirando y tirando de mi agarre lo único que hicieron fue darse la vuelta y seguir caminando dejándome botado aquí y de paso esposado ¡malditos y más malditos!

Después de unos minutos me rendí de forcejear con algo imposible no sé porque coño tiene unas malditas esposas vale yo también tengo una de echo tengo varias en diferentes colores de cuero todas guindadas en el ático justo en el cabecero de mi cama de caoba negra pero yo no las cargaba encima Emmett esta demente pero me las pagara por esposarme a un jodido árbol ¿Por qué demonios tiene unas esposas encima? ¿Qué se cree un puñetero policía? me apoye en el árbol no me podía sentar porque mi brazo estaba demasiado alto necesitaba buscar una solución a todo pero a estas alturas estaba seguro de tres cosas.

La primera el maldito perro ira a la cárcel así sea lo último que haga antes de irme de este pueblo del demonio la segunda no pienso seguir siendo el estúpido amigo que se queda de los brazos cruzados viendo como ese bastardo destruye vidas y tercero are que Isabella Swan se enamore de mí se vuelva loca por mí que tenga que respirar por mi…

Le are saber que me prefiere a mí.

Hola mis lectoras favoritas por aquí yo jodiendoles las vida de nuevo pero sé que les gusta..

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si ya que es uno de los que desatara un montón de locuras para nuestro querido cantante así que espero sus **reviews…** bueno me voy porque **MI NOVIO** me esta como **JODIENDO LA VIDA** y necesito privacidad pero él no entiende…

Miles de gracias y subo lo más pronto posible a menos que ustedes me obliguen a cumplir mis métodos que les dije antes..

**Notita rápida:** a las chicas que no les guste o simplemente les parezca aburrido lo que yo hago absténganse a leer y listo asunto resuelto me dejan tranquila y cada quien con su vida… ¿no les parece que pierden el tiempo destilando veneno en vez de buscar algo más interesante y que sea de su agrado?

**Sun-e Kristal****:** tienes mucha razón amiga eso mismo le va a pasar a esa niña terca y jodidamente ciega… gracias por tus reviews.

Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen te salve la vida… jaja..


	17. Señales

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Señales**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos comprando el regalo del Sr. Mesen en Port Angeles la tienda era grande y tenia de todo para cualquier mascota incluso vendían animalitos y hacían fotografías con ellos pero Bella esta por completo loca si piensa que me tomare una foto con Cleo ella es una serpiente una _Anaconda_ mejor dicho y de solo pensar que me la querían poner en los hombros me hacían correr lejos de la tienda por otra parte Bella si quería tomarse la foto con Cleo y la tuve que amenazar con encerrarla en el auto y comprar la mitad de la tienda para que desista de esa absurda idea.

Estaba en el pasillo para gatitos escogiendo mi regalo tiene que ser _súper-mega-ultra-estrictamente rosa_ según las palabras de Bella dios esa mujer no entiende que el Sr. Mesen en un Sr. pues vale me importa una mierda quiero comprarle unas malditas cosas azules además ese gatito es blanco y peludo se le vería coqueto… agite mi cabeza ¿Qué mariqueras estoy pensando?

Encontré una bola de estambre azul y una rosa obviamente escogí la azul junto con un ratoncito eléctrico que podía manejar Bella con un control remoto pero estúpidamente me puse a jugar con la bola de estambre rosa y se desarmo cayendo al suelo y metiéndose por debajo de los estantes…

… y no tengo ni la jodida idea de cómo pasó pero me encontraba enredado y envuelto en estambre rosa.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Pero qué te paso? — chillo Bella desde el final del pasillo cuando me vio ser rodeado por estambre la mire enrojeciendo hasta mas no poderme miro con un gran debate en el rostrohasta que al final Bella estallo en carcajadas colocando sus manos en las rodillas — Thony debería tener una cámara ¡dios santo! Te ves jodidamente ridículo —chillaba entre risas gruñí y empecé a desatarme pero ni mierda de cómo hacerlo mientras que Bella se reía como una maldita demente yo estaba enredándome más y más en el estúpido estambre.

— ¿me puedes hacer el puto favor de sacarme de esta mierda? — gruñí las palabras dando saltitos Bella recupero el control se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y me vino a ayudar.

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Bella y le di mis regalos al Sr. Mesen el ratoncito lo empezó a corretear y era jodidamente divertido hacerle dar vueltas y que saltara y todas esas mierdas que implementaba para cazarlo Bella le regalo otra bola de estambre rosa y yo una azul junto con un montón de cosas más ya cansado y harto de comer su gaterina de pescado el gatito se estiro y se acostó en mi regazo metí mis dedos en su pelaje haciéndolo ronronear más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

— No sé cómo haces eso — mascullo Bella entregándome un vaso de jugo.

— te lo dije nana soy su persona favorita — se rio entre dientes y sonreí cuando el gatito rodo y dejo su cabeza guindando y con las patas para arriba solté una carcajada y me dedique a su barriga.

— ¿te puedo dar mi sorpresa el sábado? — pregunto tímidamente encendiéndoseles las mejillas fruncí el ceño y ladee la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? —

— pues porque… Uh… em… he… — se aclaró la garganta y se rasco la nuca — tu sabe porque… mmm… quizás tenías planes y eso — logro decir atropelladamente fruncí más el ceño tratando de entender el porqué de su pregunta si es ella la que tiene novio lo cual no será por mucho tiempo a menos que ese novio sea yo — si tienes planes no impor… —

— ¿de qué carajos hablas? Claro que sí, no tengo planes a menos que sea con los chicos y... contigo — la mire directo a los ojos sonriendo y me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla se quedó estática ni siquiera parpadeo cuando mi respiración rozo su boca y bese su mejilla.

_¡Genial Mesen! si no te echa o se pone toda rara te pateare el culo._

— uh… mmm… si claro si… — balbuceo aguante tratar de reírme se veía malditamente adorable y hermosa toda sonrojada y confundida.

— vale me voy tengo que ver a Clara espero que tenga más dulces y chocolates — dije eufórico levantándome del sillón y dejando al Sr. Mesen en mi lugar mi nana soltó una risita y asintió caminamos hasta la puerta y antes de largarme quise dar mi toque final — vendré en la noche — asintió y me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla normalmente se lo daría en la frente quizás por eso se tensó y dejo de respirar la abrace y ella me abrazo de vuelta incluso me abrazaba con fuerza — si sales me avisas por favor — rogué e internamente deseaba que no saliera y muchos menos para que viera a ese maldito perro escondí mi rostro en su cuello adsorbiendo el olor a durazno y fresas pase mi nariz por su cuello y deje un suave beso debajo de su oreja escuche su pequeño jadeo pero decidí no hacerle saber que lo hice pero me era difícil esconder mi maldita sonrisa — ¿me dirás? — pregunte de nuevo separándome de ella y empezando a caminar hacia atrás.

— Sss-iis aja — sonreí y le lance un beso antes de salir corriendo hacia mi Volvo estaba empezando a llover cuando me monte y encendí el auto me despedí con un ademan de la mano y ella hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta.

Durante todo el trayecto y fuera de las distracciones que me ofrece Bella me empecé a preocupar la estúpida mochila no la encontraron en los autos de ninguno de los perros lo que suponemos es que la deben de cargar ellos y no somos tan imbéciles como para írselas a quitar suspire mientras parqueaba en el hospital.

Fuera de mis castigos me dirigí hacia la casa Cullen no recibí ninguno correo de Bella así que me saben a mierda los demás no estoy de humor para meterme en el teléfono llegue y nos mas puse un pie fuera del auto Jasper y Emmett me arrastraron hasta mi cuarto cerraron con seguro y me empezaron hablar los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hey alto! ¿Qué cojones están chillando ustedes? — me acosté en mi cama pensando en cómo hacer que Bella se enamore de mí es la cosa más malditamente difícil que hare en toda mi estúpida vida.

— Edward lo que sabemos es que… — decía Jasper pero lo deje de escuchar tenia mierdas más importantes en que pensar.

Estaba decidido hare lo que sea para que Bella me vea para que vea el hombre que soy no el estúpido amigo necesitare un plan pero eso me tendrá que ayudar Alice ella la conoce mejor que yo porque son chicas se cuentan todo y eso además sé que suena de marica pero soy guapo extremadamente guapo y Bella es una mujer hermosa y preciosa con un trasero riquísimo y no es ciega ella me puede ver claro no del modo en que me gustaría que me viera pero me ve dice que la deslumbro bueno tendría que usar eso más a menudo ir acercándome poco a poco ya tengo su confianza solo tengo que hacerle ver que en mi corazón esta ella y que yo podía estar en el suyo y podía cuidar mejor del suyo que el maldito perro.

Tiene que entender que él no la quiere que es peligroso y malo para su salud dios me tiene que ver quizás yo sea malo quizás no sea la mejor persona del mundo de echo soy un desastre soy estúpido y tengo tantas mierdas encima como tengo dinero pero en el caso de Bella yo soy sincero, sincero con mi amor por ella… ella tiene que ver eso tiene que darse cuenta de lo enamorado y loco que estoy por ella pero mientras se lo haga ver iré enamorándola al mismo tiempo.

No tengo fe en mí tampoco confianza y no sé si llegara a funcionar este absurdo plan pero confió en mi sentimiento hacia ella pero tengo miedo como siempre, miedo a ser descubierto que me aparte de su vida porque quizás ella nunca sentirá nada más que amistad por mí, miedo a que me descubra y definitivamente me diga que no puede haber nada entre nosotros y tengo mucho más miedo de arruinar las cosas porque todo lo que toco lo destruyo todas las personas que confían en mí siempre terminan decepcionándome así como a su vez yo los decepciono a ellos suspire desearía que mis intenciones hacia ella fueran suficientes para hacerme una mejor persona.

_Quizás no sean suficientes pero por algo se empieza Mesen ¿o no?_

¿Pero quién puede amar a un hombre roto? O mejor pregunta ¿Cómo puede amar un hombre roto? ¿Y si me equivoco y termino peor de lo que ya estoy? ¿Y si la pierdo por completo? ¿Y si su amor es tan grande por ese perro como para perdonarle lo que sea? ¿Y si yo no soy suficiente? ¿Si mi esfuerzos para que ella me ame solo sirvan para darme más esperanzas que luego me romperán como si me fueran metido en una licuadora?

Desearía tener a Liz aquí conmigo ella sabría que hacer es madre y padre tiene más experiencia que cualquiera en el mundo ya me la imagino acunando mi cabeza en su pecho y acariciándome el cabello como cuando era chiquito y _él_ no sabía que ella se escabullía hasta mi cuarto y hacia eso… es como un drogadicto con poca droga no sabe si metérsela toda en el cuerpo y satisfacerse sabiendo que más tarde querrá más y aun así sufrirá por eso o si tomarla de poquito a poquito solo para que dure más aunque no satisfaga por completo ayuda hasta que al final se acaba y termina más jodido que antes.

Yo estoy en ese mismo punto Bella es mi droga no sé si tirarme de cabeza con ella y arriesgar lo poco que tengo o solo quedarme quieto esperando que poco a poco a que se me acabe para que al final sea igual de doloroso o incluso peor… no sabía qué hacer no sabía si seguir con mi plan o detenerlo no sabía si sería tan valiente cuando toda esta bomba me explote en la cara porque no se me olvida que sigo siendo Edward Mesen y que sigo mintiéndole pero lo único que si sabía es que duele como el carajo aparentar que todo está perfecto cuando me desmorono segundo por segundo.

—… ¿entonces Eddie que piensas? — pregunto Emmett mirándome con las manos en las caderas y gesto pensativo me alce apoyándome en mis codos y ladee la cabeza no tenía ni un puta idea de lo que me estaban preguntando o diciendo.

— No nos estaba escuchando Emmett — dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

— ¿saben que sería mejor? Si yo me fuera a ver a Bella — sonreí colocándome de pie y quitándome la ropa para darme un baño necesitaba verla y decidir si seguir con el absurdo plan o no una señal o lo que sea debería de estudiarla más a fondo a ver qué reacciones causo.

— ¿eh? — Emmett realmente parecía confundido por mi humor yo también lo estaba pero una nueva esperanza de que quizás si pueda ser que mi absurdo plan es suficiente solo necesito una señal — mira Edward no sé qué bicho te pico pero te necesito aquí — señalo mi a cuarto con sus manos y lo ignore metiéndome al baño.

Escuche como aporreaba la puerta pero me sabe a mierda después de media hora y que toda el agua caliente se acabara salí del baño directo a mi armario necesitaba algo que me hiciera ver genial escogí unos caquis cortos hasta las rodillas con una camisa de manga corta de lino y blanca con unos botones que por supuesto no me abroche una chaqueta negra mis _Tommis _originales en blanco y mis pasamontaña y guantes blancos me mire al espejo y estaba presentable la mierda era que tenía que pedalear pero estaba en práctica con eso ya no me cansa tanto enserio debería usar el gim de mi casa más a menudo.

— ¿y no nos piensas escuchar? Es tu culo el que está en peligro — Emmett gruño las palabras pero por mí que salte de un acantilado estaba concentrado en mi táctica con Bella.

— chicos cúbranme ¿les importaría? — Los mire mientras caminaba hacia la ventana — gracias son geniales — sonreí sentándome en la ventana viendo sus caras atónitas y de incredulidad — llevare mi teléfono para cualquier emergencia adiós — estaba tan ansioso que porque todo saliera jodidamente perfecto que hasta la puta caída me salió así.

¡Dios Bella solo dame una señal y juro que te peleare con uñas y dientes!

Cuando llegue a su balcón después de pelearme con el jodido árbol me detuve a admirarla por unos minutos estaba con unos mini shorts azul y una camisola azul que le se ceñía a su glosario cuerpo un poco más arriba se su shorts gemí cuando se agacho a recoger su ¡Pod del suelo ¡No me jodas Bella! Santo dios me dio una perfecta vista de su hermoso y delicioso trasero si hay algo que me gusta de las mujeres es que tengan un trasero grande redondo y duro pero si creía que había mujeres que ya lo tenían no le llegaban ni por los talones a Bella y no solo su trasero y mi rara obsesión por ellos sino por toda ella joder que sí, Bella lo tiene todo para ponerme duro y hacer mi erección muy dolorosa como ahora, sus pechos grandes firmes y redondos, su cintura pequeña y suave, su cabello largo sedoso perfecto para empuñarlo y jalarlo, su boca roja jugosa y caliente, sus ojos donde puedo leer cada sentimiento y por ultimo su trasero que es mi perdición y mi maldita obsesión.

Gruñí cuando algo en medio de mis piernas me estorbaba malditasea justo en este momento es que tengo que fantasear con Bella esposada en el cabecero de mi cama dejándome al descubierto mi obsesión más deliciosa mientras que yo la penetro sin ninguna contemplación agite mi cabeza y di saltitos en el mismo lugar para bajar a mi amiguito piensa Edward piensa en… Esme en bikini… Liz con una tanga… en Alice… en la parlanchina señora de la cafetería... en Rosalie siendo esposada por Emmett en el Jeep ¡Uhg! Eso es lo suficientemente frio como para hacer bajar mi enorme erección maldito Emmett es un cochino y ahora yo también tengo esa fantasía pero en el cabecero de mi cama no a un volante.

— ¿Thony? —pregunto Bella quedándose estática en medio del cuarto suspire entre con una sonrisa un poco apresurado por meterme a la cama no quería tener otro saludo por parte de mi amiguito —hola idiotathony ¿cansado? — me veía divertida con una sonrisa en la cara me atravesé en medio de la cama acostándome boca abajo y extendiendo mis brazos como una cruz pero torcida.

— ¡Hola nana! Y si, no sabes cuan jodidamente difícil es manejar bicicleta y eso que ya tengo practica — masculle viéndola ir y venir arreglando su cuarto lanzo una risita metiendo su ropa sucia en una cesta vi a el Sr. Mesen pararse perezosamente de la camita estirarse y caminar hasta la cama luego en un salto se montó y se acostó en mi espalda.

— sabes que si no estoy pendiente de él terminara por escaparse contigo — me reí y después de unos minutos de verla ir y venir ya todo estaba limpio y en un suspiro se sentó junto a mí como pudo porque seguía atravesado en la cama — ¿Por qué no te no pones más cómodo? — se ruborizo mordiéndose el labio.

— estoy cómodo —

— dije más —

— No sé a qué coño te refieres nana — se enrojeció aún más y quito al Sr. Mesen de mi espalda gruñí y el también gruño me reí y Bella puso los ojos en blanco sabe que soy la persona favorita de ese gatito.

Me hizo que me volteara y gruñí haciendo joder estaba cómodo casi estaba atontando del sueño que me estaba dando me coloque bien en la cama y ella se levantó se puso al final de la cama y me quito los zapatos me tense y empuñe mis manos cuando en unos pasos malditamente sexys lentos y sensuales se sentó junto a mí y me empezó a quitar la chaqueta bajando el cierre me tuve que sentar y gracias al cielo por eso mi enorme erección era más notable acostado no quería que Bella me tomara por pervertido aunque sabía que una parte muy oscura de mi si lo era lentamente deslizo mi chaqueta por los hombros y la tiro en alguna parte del cuarto sonreí y me acerque más a ella colocando mis manos en sus hombros picaban por querer tocar más…

_No lo eches a perder es tu primera señal._

Acune su rostro en mis manos y lentamente fui acercando mi boca a ella sus ojos estaban rebosante de sentimientos encontrados pero podía percibir el deseo y la atracción en ellos ahogue un gemido y agarre mi camión de deseo y lo tire por el balcón, le bese la mejilla después baje a su cuello le quite el cabello suavemente en una caricia para que no me estorbara y pase mi nariz por el largo adsorbiendo su delicioso y excitante olor.

— Gracias nana tu siempre cuidándome — susurre contra su cuello se estremeció y eso hizo eco en mi yendo directamente a mi entrepierna subí mi boca a su oreja — respira Bells — le deje un beso antes de acostarme con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y flexionando mis piernas para no delatar lo patéticamente caliente que estoy sonriendo como un estúpido enamorado mire sus ojos brillantes y hermosos.

_Segunda señal Mesen._

— mmm… uh… em… un… eh… claro — murmuro al fin terminando con una palabra coherente parpadeo varias veces y se enrojeció con nariz y oreja al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero jugar a una cosa — anuncie emocionado más de lo debido pero no podía evitarlo joder responde a mí como yo respondo a ella ¡Oh dios! Solo necesito más señales esas son básicas necesito una más concreta una que me luz verde para conquistarla.

— ¿Qué? — se levantó y apago las luces beso al Sr. Mesen lo dejo en su cama y se acostó a mi lado dándome la espalda me apoye en un codo y con mi otra mano le acariciaba el cabello.

— A… adivina la sorpresa — soltó una risita y sonreí metiendo mis manos y masajeando suavemente.

— a ver comienza —

— dices que es algo que tiene que ver con gritos —

— ajammm… —

— ¿está adentro o afuera? —

— afuera —

— ¿es grande o pequeño? —

— es enorme —

— ¿será mío? —

—Con todo el dinero que presumes entonces si posiblemente tendrías uno —soltó una risita y rodé los ojos.

— ¿he ido antes? — se revolvió incomoda — ¿Qué? Escúpelo —

— Thony prometo decírtelo todo cuando lleguemos haya — suspire y pegue más mi pecho a su espalda alejando mi entrepierna de su trasero el jodido pene sabe que lo tengo demasiado cerca.

— ¿Dónde queda? —

— Seattle —

—Esperare —

— ¿puedo preguntar yo? —

— nope —

— ¿Por qué? —

— porque lo adivinarías de inmediato eres una sabelotodo recuerda — me golpeo el pecho con un codo y soltó una risita.

— ¿cantarías para mí? — murmuro más dormida que despierta.

— aria cualquier cosa por ti nana —

— Y yo por ti Thony — se pegó más a mí y yo puse mi rostro por detrás de su cuello y empecé a cantarle su nana.

Unos minutos más y se quedó dormida suspire solo conseguí dos señales pero eso no era suficiente para mi necesitaba más algo a lo que aferrarme a ella para que por fin se enamore de mi o termine jodiendome mas.

Cuando me fui a levantar Bella me tomo de la mano y no me soltó de hecho se giró y monto su pierna alrededor de mi cintura gruñí en respuesta esta mujer me quiere matar estoy seguro joder Bella enserio ¿quieres que te viole? porque estoy más que listo para eso suspire y trate soltarme necesito con urgencia una ducha de agua fría pero es tan potente que estoy seguro tendré que pajearme jodida Bella.

— no Anthony… no te vayas — murmuro y la mire estaba más que dormida hablaba en sueños se veía putamente adorable mejillas sonrosadas labios rojos y cabello revuelto — no te vayas — frunció el ceño y suspiro parecía irritada me reí carajos hasta en sus sueños la irrito — te quiero Anthony — susurro antes de besar mi cuello y suspirar en ese momento todo lo que necesitaba llego.

_Tercera y definitiva señal ¡te felicito cabron! _Chillaba mi voz.

Sentí dos lagrimas rodar por mi cara malditasea si esto es un puto sueño me matare si me despiertan me pegue más a su cuerpo olvidando la jodida erección la abrace por la cintura y me deje llevar por el olor más delicioso de todos y la suave, calentita y frágil piel de mi nana.

Sentí movimientos debajo de mí y abrí los ojos a regañadientes estaba calentito y tenía sueños bonitos vale sueños bonitos no, al principio fue como todas mis noches empezaron por _él_ pero terminan con mi nana hermosa dios amo los sueños con esa mujer a mi vista solo encontré una bola de pelo blanco encima de un brazo me reí.

— ¿te desperté? — pregunto mi nana con vos de caramelo alce la cabeza de su cuello su rostro estaba sonriente y tenía color rosa en las mejillas.

— Hooolaaa nana —canturreé estúpidamente feliz ¿Cómo no puedo estar chispeante de alegría si ella me quería? Su subconsciente me lo dijo y los subconscientes no mienten joder casi me parto la cara de la estúpida sonrisa que tengo.

— pareces alegre —

— ¡Oh! Estoy jodidamente alegre — se rio.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir? — pregunto con ojos brillosos ¿podría algún día no quedarme babeando cada vez que veo esas piscinas de chocolates derretido? Suspire y me mordí el labio escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello de nuevo, no nunca siempre babeare como si fuera la primera vez.

—Tú me lo pediste —murmure haciendo círculos en su cintura.

— ¿que-ee… uh… yo… te-e pedí? — Me reí bajito y me acomode más apretando su pierna con la mía ya que estaba en medio de las suyas mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y deslice mi nariz por su cuello — pareces un bebecito —

— estas muy calentita y suave los bebes siempre buscan cosas así tienes que ver la manta de bebe que Liz tiene que era mía es azul y tiene estrellas doradas… —

— ¿todavía tienes esa mantita? — bufe y puse los ojos en blanco.

— Liz es extremadamente… única — soltó una risita y sonreí el Sr. Mesen se pasó del brazo de Bella a pegarse a mi espalda.

— ¿me responderás la pregunta que hice?—

— vale de acuerdo ganaste si me has despertado ¿contenta? —

— Thony Cullen si no me dices juro que… —

— vale, vale, vale de acuerdo ¡Uf! Que intensa eres por las mañanas —

— ¡Anthony! —

— ¡vale ya! — me reí por su irritación me gusta irritar a Bella ya me la imagino con sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido — ¿sabes que hablas en sueño cierto? — Asintió — bueno me pediste que no te dejara de echo me atrapaste con tus piernas no puede hacer nada — dejo de respirar y sonreí — respira Bells — lo hizo y solté una risita — ¿Qué horas son? —

— Las cinco de la mañana — gruñí y me revolví para ponerme más cómodo con el cuerpo de Bella — ¿Qué? —

— Tengo sueño — me queje cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro sonreí cuando una pequeña risita broto de sus labios.

— yo voy y preparo el desayuno y te despierto cuando Charlie se haya ido ¿te parece? — Asentí y apreté más mi agarre — así no voy a ir a ningún lado —se quejó y podía percibir la sonrisa.

— no importa —

— eres tan bebe — asentí — suéltame te are omelet ¿te gustaría? — bufe y solté mi agarre.

— Me convenciste con la omelet — se rio y se fue al baño yo me puse boca abajo y trate de dormirme los chicos deben de saber que estoy con Bella y yo no podía estar más malditamente feliz ella me quiere joder me quiere suspire y me reí cuando Sr. Mesen se montó en mi espalda ¡Uf! Daría lo que fuera por despertar así todos los días y darle un beso profundo suave y húmedo me gustan los besos húmedos mucho, mucho, mucho y tener mis esposas la roja de cuero…

**Bella POV**

Mientras hacia la omelet de Thony no entendía como me sentía estaba tan alegre que si alguien me tocaba hacia corto circuito se sintió tan rico haber despertado con Thony y su olor y sus morritos dormidos son tan adorables y con el Sr. Mesen que por alguna razón estaba loco por él dios ese hombre hasta vuelve loco a los animales le baje llama y lo tape para ir a buscar el teléfono y llamar a Alice de seguro no le gustara que la despierte está nevando lo que es aún mejor pero a Alice le gusta dormir cuando hace más frio mucho más frio de lo normal.

— ¿eh?... en… mmm… aja… si claro…— sonreí y negué con la cabeza ni siquiera le había hablado.

— ¿Alice? ¿Te importaría despertarte? — escuche gruñidos y luego pasos y más gruñidos.

— Isabella sabes que está nevando y aun así me despiertas mi cama es un calentador y mi sueño se estaba colocando extremadamente lindo ¿Cuál es la jodida razón para…? —

— ¡Ugh! Cálmate… te llamaba para decirte que le trajeras ropa a Thony se quedó dormido aquí y su auto por supuesto eres la encargada de la excusa —gruño me reí y volví a la cocina — nos vemos duende —

— ¡Oye espera! —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

— Por supuesto —

— ¿Que hacen todas las noches? —¡Oh dios! Me puse como tomate no sé por qué pero no quería decir nada es como si fuera solo cosas de nosotros dos nuestros momentos únicos.

—Hablar—solté a regañadientes.

— ¿solo eso? — joder estoy aún más roja pero sonreí negando con la cabeza ya me la imagino con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad y dando saltitos.

— Y me canta — admití a regañadientes escuche su risa y me reí inevitablemente Alice no tiene remedio.

— ¿a que canta lindo? — podía pervivir su sonrisa de orgullo puse los ojos en blanco tenía razón pero para ella todo lo que hace Thony es lindo es como el niño de sus ojos.

— si canta espectacular nos vemos Alice —

— ¡no espera! ¿A qué sabes que tiene una vos excitante y te mojas con solo oírlo decir una maldición? —jadee ya decía yo que no había salido con una de sus jugarretas.

— malditasea Alice ¿Dónde está tu… tu… tu…? —

— ¿tú qué? —

— Tu decencia — gruñí más palabras.

— ¡Ash! Olvida esa mierda respóndeme—

— Adiós Alice—

— no cuelgues guarda desayuno y me tendrás que decir tarde o… —

—Adiós Alice —repetí y corte prefiero tarde muy tarde esa pequeña duende es del demonio ¿y cómo sabe que me pasa eso? ¡Oh dios! Debería de dejar de pensar en la aterciopelada vos de Anthony y concentrarme en la omelet.

Después de un rato le prepare unas tostadas más una omelet a Charlie y chocolate caliente nos sentamos a comer en silencio intercambiando una par de palabras no hablaba cuando estaba molesto fruncí el ceño y me debatí entre preguntarle o no hasta que al final gano mi curiosidad y preocupación.

— papi ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto… enfurruñado —me miro y movió su bigote haciendo una mueca que debería de ser una sonrisa.

— es que… todavía no es seguro pero… confió en ti pero… no quiero que te sientas sola… me gustaría no se quizás tu madre… pero tendría que ver qué opinas tu… —

— termina de hablar por favor —

— heee… bueno es que este fin de semana tengo que ir a Phoenix un emigrante se vino a esta zona y tuve que dárselo a emigración pero resulta que tenía todos sus papeles en regla y tengo que llevarlos hasta haya y que ellos se encarguen su familia vive haya y tiene el resto de los papeles más unos testigos de su trabajo como mesonero —

— ¿y porque tu delatación injustificada me incluye? —

— ¡Hey respeta a tu padre jovencita! — Solté una carcajada y se sonrojo riéndose entre dientes — vale, vale de acuerdo le daré mis disculpas a su familia pero enserio cariño no lo sabía y el chico era un tanto atolondrado en fin me tendré que quedar esa noche haya y no quiero dejarte sola —

— ¡Oh! No importa papi puedo quedarme sola solo será una noche ¿cierto? — empecé a preocuparme si me voy a Phoenix para este fin de semana no podre darle la sorpresa a Anthony y él no me dará la mía y de verdad quiero darle la suya si tengo soñando desde hace alguna noches sus ojos verdes brillosos y su boca en una perfecta o cuando vea lo que le espera.

— si claro pero aun así no quiero dejarte sola —

— papi de verdad estaré bien dijiste que confiabas en mi — hice mi ojos de chocolate derretido haciendo un puchero se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y dirigió su atención al plato casi vacío.

— no bebe no me hagas tus caritas no pienso dejare sola así que te iras a Phoenix conmigo y te quedaras en casa con tu madre — suspire cuando se levantó cuando Charlie dice algo es porque debe de ser así — ¿te puedo pedir que hagas algo para cenar? — me miro por encima de su hombro y me sentí chiquita sonreí y asentí Charlie me intimida a veces inconscientemente claro no quiero ni imaginarme cuando quiere hacerlo de verdad — me gustaría que hicieras lasaña viene Sue con su familia también Billy, Rachel y… — frunció el ceño — y Jacob —

— claro papa como gustes ¿Rachel está aquí? — pregunte sorprendida Jacob no me había dicho nada de que su hermana estaba aquí bueno para ser sincera ya no me dice nada.

— ¿no lo sabías? — parecía sorprendido también negué con la cabeza — bueno pues si vendrán ¿entonces la aras? —

—Claro papi ya te dije que tengas un buen día en el trabajo — me levante y lo abrace gruñí cuando apenas le llegue Charlie es extremadamente grande y yo soy extremadamente pequeña eso no es justo.

— aunque sea tienes un consuelo pequeña la pixi llega más abajo siempre me pregunte porque las vitaminas nunca te hicieron efecto — se burló revolviéndome el pelo.

— ja-ja-ja me parto de la risa —solté sarcásticamente se rio entre dientes y se inclinó para besarme la frente haciéndome cosquillas con su bigote.

— ¡adiós bebe te quiero! —

—Yo también te quiero papi — escuche sus pasos hasta la puerta luego el broche de su cinturón luego el portazo y por último la patrulla arrancar suspire y recogí todo mientras le daba unos minutitos más para que Anthony duerma.

Termine su omelet le puse unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa o de piña que escoja la que le guste y su chocolate caliente subí mi corazón se disparó y sonreí como estúpida en cuanto lo vi lucia hermoso espectacular estaba boca abajo atravesado en la cama su espalda subía y bajaba lentamente claro sin olvidar al Sr. Mesen encima de su espalda dormido y ronroneando pasaba su cola de un lado a otro acariciando la parte baja de su espaldalo que me provoco tocarlo a mí también al igual que a la chica sexy que se despertó de su sueño de belleza y lo miro con corazones en los ojos importándole menos su cabello despeinado y que andaba sin maquillaje y mi lado racional lo catalogaba como una joya preciosa mientras este así de vulnerable e indefenso o mejor dicho mientras que no pueda hacer nada que me ponga de los nervios o me alborote las hormonas me acerque y le quite al Sr. Mesen que gruño y se revolvió molesto puse los ojos en blanco y lo deje en su camita ya tenía su gaterina y su agua lista para que comiera cuando se le quitara el enfurruñamiento y conociéndolo estoy seguro que no lo hará hasta que Thony le dedique sus dedos a él.

Me senté como pude a admirarlo su ceño estaba fruncido y se revolvía un poco todavía no entiendo cómo puede dormir con sus lentes puesto supongo que debe de estar acostumbrado a la chica sexy le arranco un suspiro mientras que mi lado racional acepto a regañadientes que era hermoso.

—No, no… — murmuro escondiendo sus manos en su pecho — ¿Por qué yo?... yo no he hecho nada… — otra vez esos sueños raros me empecé a preocupar pero al menos no había dolor en sus palabras sino rabia — maldito ¿Qué te he hecho? — gruño y se revolvió hasta colocarse se frente — padre… — la palabra murió en sus labios antes de quedarse quieto y no mencionar más.

¿Padre? ¿Estaba soñando con su padre? ¿Quién es su padre? Ahora que recuerdo nunca lo he escuchado hablar de su padre siempre es su madre pero jamás de su padre la curiosidad hizo mella en mi tanto como la preocupación ¿Por qué soñaría de esa manera si es con él? Yo necesito saber a como dé lugar que pasa con su padre y su madre y su vida de niño y su castigo y toda su vida.

Le acaricie la mejilla y pego más su cara a mi mano ladeándola un poco para olerla sonreí mientras abría sus ojos perezosamente y me sonrió tomando mi muñeca y frotando mi mano con su nariz me hizo cosquillas y me reí.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —

— Porque hueles rico a fresas y durazno y mi desayuno — lance una carcajada sonrojándome él se sentó apoyando los codos en el cabecero de la cama moviendo todos los músculos de su pecho y sus impresionantes brazos fuertes y firmes.

_No mires su pecho… no mires su pecho… no mires su… ¡te dije que no lo miraras!_ Mi lado racional puso los ojos en blanco y dio un manotazo en el aire dando el caso por perdido mientras que la chica sexy dejo de maquillar sus pestañas y lo miro por el espejo ronroneando como el Sr. Mesen.

— ¿nana? — me sonroje y subí mis ojos a sus ojos verdes y brillantes con una linda sonrisa ladina de esas que me ponen el corazón a mil — ¿llamaste a Alice? —

— si se encargara de todo de echo creo que ya debe de estar en camino — en eso sonó el timbre y los dos nos echamos a reír.

— Hablando de la bruja… — dijo dejando la frase en el aire levantándose y estirando todo su cuerpo inevitablemente mis ojos estudiaron todo lo que se movía y me sonroje reconociendo que su trasero era lindo gruñí cuando el timbre se tornó realmente molesto al igual de quien la estaba tocando.

Despegue mí vista a regañadientes de su lindo trasero y baje sonrojándome hasta más no poder dios mío Thony Cullen me está afectando la cabeza incluso se me olvido preguntarle sobre lo que le iba a preguntar cuando abrí la puerta un diminuto cuerpo choco contra el mío y mire a Jasper en las escaleras dándonos la espalda.

— Hola Alice hola Jasper — salude con una sonrisa Alice me beso la mejilla y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

— Alice ¿Qué cojones te crees para entrar así? — grito Anthony solté una carcajada imaginándome que le habrá dado un susto Jasper me beso la frente entrando a mi casa cerré la puerta lanzándole un beso a la nieve todo estaba blanco y era lindo pero no para mi piel me vería incluso más pálida de lo que soy.

— ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? — se sobo las manos con una brillante sonrisa y me reí señalando la cocina cuando se puso a olisquear en el aire.

— la omelet es de Thony si quieres más tostadas tienes toda la libertad — medio grite mientras que él se adentraba en la cocina.

— ¿puedo preparar una omelet para Alice y para mí? — grito y escuche unas ollas chocar con otras.

— claro lo que quieras —

— ¡genial! — grito y otro chillido de ollas se escucharon puse los ojos en blanco y subí las escaleras de pronto escuche otro chillido pero contra el suelo — ¡lo siento! —grito y solté una carcajada.

— ¿puedo? — anuncie tocando la puerta.

— Pasa — chillo Alice suspire y entre dejando la puerta abierta.

— ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto dando saltitos mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abría y se cerraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Thony estaba más guapo que antes como si esa mierda fuera posible tenía una camisa de algodón de mangas y cuello alto blanca que se le ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente junto con una chaqueta blanca de cuero unos jeans negros que le caían en sus caderas libremente y sus zapatos arriba de los tobillos blanco igual que su pasamontañas y sus guantes solté una risita y rodé los ojos.

— Seria todo un logro si lograras cambiar su cara — me burle rodo los ojos e hizo un morrito de lo más adorable estaba enfurruñado seguramente por la nieve tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea — déjame adivinar… ¡Nieve!— puso los ojos en blanco y salió murmurando una seria de maldiciones pasándose las manos por la frente.

— vamos tengo hambre — dijo la duende agarrándome por una mano y jalándome hasta la mitad de pasillo pero se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que me golpeara con su pequeño cuerpo — ¡tú! — se giró me apunto con un dedo como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

— ¿Qué? —

— tu ropa, colócate algo decente y lindo la nieve estará como por mínimo hoy y mañana ¿Por qué crees que Thony está así? —me reí y ella me sonrió ladeando la cabeza hasta ahora me di cuenta que llevaba un gorrito de nieve rosa junto con un abrigo rosa de terciopelo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de muslo y sus jeans eran blancos suspire y asentí entrando a mi cuarto.

Me puse unos jeans lavados ajustados pero no encontraba ninguna camisa que me gustara hasta que vi la luz al final del armario me la puse sonriendo era la camisa rosa de manga larga de Thony me quedaba grande pero tenía una chaqueta blanca y disimulaba lo suficiente me puse mis converse blancas y me agarre el cabello en una coleta alta pero mi cabello rebelde hicieron que dejara algunos mechones libres de la coleta baje oliendo la manga de la camisa apenas teníaun rastro de olor de Thony y ahora que lo pienso tengo dos chaquetas con la de hoy unos jeans una camisa y una gorra.

— ¡Hey Bells! ¿Quieres comer? — pregunto Jasper llevándose una tostada con mermelada de fresa negué con la cabeza y me senté junto a Thony.

— Te ves preciosa nana y creo que conozco esa camisa — me beso la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara y mi corazón corriera se volvió a su desayuno.

— tú sabes todo lo que se queda en mi cuarto no sale de mi cuarto — me miro de reojo sonriendo torcidamente.

— entonces ¿Cuándo me toca mudarme? —enrojecí y él se rio entre dientes volviendo su atención a la tostada con mermelada de piña ¿es idea mía o Thony esta filtreando conmigo?

La chica sexy estaba en posición de yoga y asintió pronunciando unos cuantos mmm combinados con el nombre de Anthony ignorando a mi lado racional que se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

Mire al frente incapaz de seguir viendo el movimiento de sus labios y boca la chica sexy expiaba de vez en cuando abriendo un ojo y mi lado racional ponía los ojos en blanco me encontré con unoscuriosos y quisquillosos ojos azules me interrogo con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros enrojeciendo de nuevo su boca se transformó en una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió su atención a su comida.

¿Por qué siento que Jasper ve a través de mí?

Mientras íbamos de camino al instituto los cuatro nos encontrábamos sumergidos en nuestro teléfonos yo revisando mis notificaciones del Facebook y los chicos en yo que sé pero me sorprende la habilidad de Thony para manejar y chatear al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Rosalie que iba despampanante con su abrigo rojo parecido al de Alice y resaltaba a un millón de kilómetros los chicos empezaron un juego de bolas de nieve y Thony después que lanzo dos que le pegaron en el pecho a Emmett y Jasper se retiró y como vieron su evidente falta de entusiasmo se empezaron alanzar entre ellos mismos luego se le sumaron Mike, Conner, Tyler y los otros idiotas esos.

— ¿Qué paso con tu alegría de esta mañana? — pregunte sonriendo hizo un morrito y rodo los ojos cuando vio a Jasper y a Emmett rodando por la nieve.

— No me gusta la nieve — se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — pregunte simulando estar sorprendida me empujo por un hombro suavemente colocando los ojos en blanco me reí.

— la nieve significa que hace demasiado frio incluso para que llueva eso es tan de la mierda y hasta la chingada de irritante y tan fastidioso odio el frio, la nieve, la humedad, la neblina… —

— ¡Ugh! Si ya se odias Forks — le interrumpí su monologo de odio se calló y frunció el ceño resoplando rodé los ojos — algún día te enseñare que no todo en Forks en taaaaaaaaaaaan como tú dices ¿pero no estás ni un poquito feliz? — le puse mi carita que no funciono con Charlie esta mañana pero parece que con el sí porque su enfurruñamiento bajo a tal grado que me regalo mi sonrisa favorita.

—Solo por ti es que estoy feliz —dijo dándome una mirada dulce pero a la vez intensa no sé por qué pero esa frase me hizo revolver el estómago su mirada me hizo ahogar un suspiro la chica sexy se había desmayado y hasta mi lado relacional admitía que era malditamente perfecto.

— aria cualquier cosa por ti — sonreí y mire para todos lados no habían nadie prestándonos atención y las chicas estaban sumergidas en una charla de compras de abrigos para la próxima semana así que sin contarlo salte a su brazos y como si pudiera leerme la mente o estuviéramos conectados abrió sus brazos y me encerró en ellos.

— Uh… esto mejora las cosas — susurro en mi oído me estremecí y desee que su nariz trazara en largo de mi cuello cuando un grito lo paralizo de hacer tal acción — mierda — mascullo y me apretó más contra sí.

— ¡Isabella! —

¡Jacob!

.

.

.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por aquí yo de nuevo.**

**Siento haberme desapareció tanto tiempo es que es estado un poco ocupada y además estaba enferma logrando enfermar también a mi madre.**

**Tratare lo más pronto posible subir lo prometo.**

**Miles de gracias a todas esas chicas que siguen este fic y que dejan sus lindos reviews al igual que dejan en alertas y lo agregan a favoritos estoy muy emocionada por eso ya que enserio tengo mis esperanzas en este fic.**

**Pero volviendo al tema de Fic ¿Qué les pareció el cap? A mí me encanto por fin nuestro Idiotathony tiene sus esperanzas para amarse y conquistar a nuestra ciega y testaruda Bella.**

**Espero sus comentarios e hipótesis sobre lo que pasara en el próximo cap… y para que vean que no soy una mala persona les dejo un adelantito:**

_Unos brazos me apartaron del perro cuando lo tenía debajo de mi tratando de matarlo o dejarlo inconsciente con mis puños lo que viniera primero._

— _¡Anthony contrólate! — grito Emmett sosteniéndome al igual que Embry sostenía al perro escupimos sangre los dossonreí a medias cuando lo vi era un maldito blandengue cuando no podía hacer trampas su cara estaba aún más horripilante de lo que ya era antestrate de soltarme de su agarre para ver si terminaba de rematarlo y cuando lo que hice Bella se puso delante de mí con las manos extendidas._

— _¡Ya basta de los dos! Anthony es mejor que te marches antes que el director venga y tengas problemas — mi ira de detuvo en seco y no pude evitar sentir el puñal atravesarme ¿me dice que me marche? ¿A mí? Pero si yo la estoy defendiendo a ella lo hago por ella me ensucio las manos con ese pedazo de ser por ella ¿y soy yo al que corren?_

— _eso pequeña perra enséñale tus trucos de domadora y mándalo al carajo que es donde se merece estar ¡arrastrado! — grito el perro revolviéndose en los brazos del otro perro._

— _¿estás escuchando como carrizo te trata? — grite señalándolo a Bella se le salieron dos lágrimas y bajo las manos hasta sus costados — si tú no eres capaz de defenderte ¿entonces qué putas hago yo aquí? — di un paso hacia atrás sin poder evitar que la decepción y el dolor corriera por mi voz._

— _llora estúpido llora es lo único que te falta para ser un completo arrastrado ¿Cuándo entenderás que me ama esa mí que me prefiere es a mí que siempre seré yo? — grito de nuevo el perro haciendo que cerrara los puños._

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen suficientes reviews como para yo correr al centre de mi cuidad y subirlo el que viene.**

**Besos a todas.**

**Miles de agradecimientos.**

**Y les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se le quite la amargura solo porque tu lo estas abrazando.**


	18. Lazos Irrompibles que yo rompere

Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ha pasado por la mente además ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a Edward como un cantante súper-mega-ultra famoso?

Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos hasta done puedo claro que me encantaría jugar otras cosas con Edward pero m conformo jajaja…

¡Ah! Y la mayoría de las canciones de Edward Mesen tampoco me pertenecen pero son tan fantásticas como el, tanto, que moriría si lo viera cantando alguna.

**Lazos irrompibles que yo romperé.**

**Edward POV**

— ¡Isabella! — Volvió a gritar el maldito perro más cerca que antes — suelta a mi novia maldito arrastrado — grito encabronado jalando a Bella que parecía de piedra en mis brazos pero el jodido imbécil lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la hizo trastabillar y se cayó en su precioso culo gimió alto e hizo una mueca.

Olvide por completo al perro y quise acercarme a ayudar a Bella pero se puso frente a mí y me empujo mandándome hacia atrás que si no fuera por Emmett y Jasper me fuera caído.

— ¿eres enfermo o que maldito estúpido? — grite a todo pulmón yendo hacia él y empujándolo a Bella la habían agarrado Alice y Rosalie y la habían alejado unos metros más atrás.

— te dije que mantuvieras alejado de MI novia ¿o es que no entendiste? — sentí toda la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y mis ojos oscurecerse de lo emputado que estaba, la manada se le unió flaqueándolo pero a mí me flaqueaban Emmett y Jasper junto con Mike, Conner, Tyler.

— a mí me sabe a mierda lo que tú me digas o me dejes de decir —

— pues te debería importar yo no soy de los que dan segundas advertencias —

— tus advertencias te las puedes meter en tu jodida cabeza porque no me las trago más bien las mastico y las escupo ¿Cómo la ves? — alce el mentón y de reojo vi a Mike y Tyler sonriendo.

— te arrepentirás Cullen —

— Eso ni en tus sucios y cochinos sueños — solté escupiendo al piso trato de abalanzarse a mí pero el cuerpo de Bella lo detuvo nos miraba entre aterrada y en pánico.

— Es mejor que largues de aquí Isabella tu y yo hablamos más tarde — le rugió apartándola con una mano bruscamente en ese momento vi todo de colores.

_Patéale el culo Mesen._

— ¿es que no te enseñaron a tratar a las chicas maldito enfermo? — grite emputado hasta la madre lanzándomele encima caímos al suelo y le di un golpe en la cara de estúpido que tiene el me dio otro a mí y sentí la sangre chorrear por mi boca pero estaba tan cabreado que no sentí los siguientes golpes que nos dimos de lo único que quería era matarlo a los malditos golpes triturarlo como si fuera una maldita astilla.

Unos brazos me apartaron del perro cuando lo tenía debajo de mi tratando de matarlo o dejarlo inconsciente con mis puños lo que viniera primero.

— ¡Anthony contrólate! — grito Emmett sosteniéndome al igual que Embry sostenía al perro escupimos sangre los dos sonreí a medias cuando lo vi era un maldito blandengue cuando no podía hacer trampas su cara estaba aún más horripilante de lo que ya era antes trate de soltarme de su agarre para ver si terminaba de rematarlo y cuando lo que hice Bella se puso delante de mí con las manos extendidas.

— ¡Ya basta de los dos! Anthony es mejor que te marches antes que el director venga y tengas problemas — mi ira de detuvo en seco y no pude evitar sentir el puñal atravesarme ¿me dice que me marche? ¿A mí? Pero si yo la estoy defendiendo a ella lo hago por ella me ensucio las manos con ese pedazo de ser por ella ¿y soy yo al que corren?

— eso pequeña perra enséñale tus trucos de domadora y mándalo al carajo que es donde se merece estar ¡arrastrado! — grito el perro revolviéndose en los brazos del otro perro.

— ¿estas escuchando como carrizo te trata? — grite señalándolo a Bella se le salieron dos lágrimas y bajo las manos hasta sus costados — si tú no eres capaz de defenderte ¿entonces que putas hago yo aquí? — di un paso hacia atrás sin poder evitar que la decepción y el dolor corriera por mi voz.

— llora estúpido llora es lo único que te falta para ser un completo arrastrado ¿Cuándo entenderás que me ama esa mí que me prefiere es a mí que siempre seré yo? — grito de nuevo el perro haciendo que cerrara los puños.

— ¿eso es lo que tu amas? ¿Esa creatura incapaz de sentir nada bueno que de la única manera que lo catalogo como un perro hediondo y sarnoso? — murmure empujando las malditas lagrimas hacia atrás bajo la cabeza y más lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.

— Anthony… —

— hee… perro estúpido — le grite tragándome el orgullo las lágrimas y todo lo que siento.

— ¿Qué quieres arrastrado? — al fin lo soltaron y se situó al frente de Bella ocultándola de mi vista y cruzándose de brazos mire de reojo todos los del instituto nos estaban viendo.

— escúchenme todos — grite separándome más de ellos y dando la vuelta mientras hablaba — ese estúpido perro trato mal a su novia y le dijo perra solo porque se tropezó y yo la atrape antes de que se diera un buen porrazo contra el piso pero mis intentos fallaron ya que el mismo la hizo caer de culo solo era una aclaración — me detuve frente a ellos y volví a escupir sangre — aunque claro si eso me hace un arrastrado entonces con gusto prefiero ser eso antes que un maldito jodido de la cabeza maleducado y bastardo — volví a escupir y todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos para mí y para Jacob le gritaron perro, perro, perro, perro…

Alguien me agarro de la mano era pequeña y suave cuando me gire para ver quién era, Ángela me sonrió y me entrego mis lentes me los coloque me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que empezara a caminar hacia dentro del instituto pero negué con la cabeza y la jale hasta las zonas verdes cuando llegamos ahí me puse frente a ella y sin importarme nada caí de rodillas tomándola por la cintura escondiendo mi rostro en su barriga mientras respiraba con dificultad sentir el fuego entrar por mis pulmones me ardían los ojos y picaban.

— ¿Por qué te has enamorado? — susurro arrodillándose frente a mí y abrazándome por el cuello.

— no lo sé pero… pero duele como el carajo — escondí mi rostro en su hombro y respiraba quedito.

**Bella POV**

_¿Esa creatura incapaz de sentir nada bueno que de la única manera que lo catalogo como un perro hediondo y sarnoso?_

_¿Esa creatura incapaz de sentir nada bueno que de la única manera que lo catalogo como un perro hediondo y sarnoso?_

_¿Esa creatura incapaz de sentir nada bueno que de la única manera que lo catalogo como un perro hediondo y sarnoso?_

Esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente a cada paso que era arrastrada por Jacob después que mando a todo el mundo a la chingada por decirle como le dice Anthony perro…

— ¿es cierto lo que dice el arrastrado? — me pregunto pegándome contra un casillero aguante un gemido pero se me escapo un siseo de dolor.

— Si es cierto — masculle con los dientes apretados y dos lágrimas rodar por mis ojos Jacob se pasó las manos por el cabello y sus ojos buscaban algo desesperadamente en el piso.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Ahora toda la escuela me odia por tu estupidez…— ¿eso es lo único que le importa? ¿La escuela? Sentí de nuevo lágrimas rodar por mi rostro pero esta vez eran de rabia y coraje.

_¿Esa creatura incapaz de sentir nada bueno que de la única manera que lo catalogo como un perro hediondo y sarnoso?_

—Aquí el único estúpido eres tu si me fueras dejado explicarte te fueras ahorrado la vergüenza social por tener una novia estúpida que se tropieza — hablaba con los dientes apretados porque si no me controlaba sabía que iba a estallar en gritos.

— ¡Oh! Bells…—

— No me toques — solté mordaz apuntándolo con un dedo y alejándome de él me miro sin poder creérselo y bajo sus manos a sus costados.

— Bella yo lo… —

— Tu no sientes nada — cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez para tranquilizarme — tu no sientes nada — repetí pero esta vez sentí como un puñal en el pecho y ese algo que se rompió cuando vi a Anthony alejándose de mi dolió más todavía.

Me seque las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa de Anthony y me fui de ahí no quería verlo al único que quería ver era a Anthony se veía tan… roto me tape la cara con las manos y aguante las lágrimas las empuje hacia adentro horita no debería de estar débil quiero estar bien para el para poder darle la cara agradecerle de haberme defendido de mi supuesto novio y haberme salvado la reputación en el instituto si no fuera por el en estos momentos fuera la zorra más grande de todas incluso más grande que Tanya y sus bichas seguidoras.

Cuando iba a cruzar su casillero me detuve no sabiendo cómo ser valiente ahora estaba con los chicos Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y… y… Ángela se estaban riendo pero yo lo conocía esa alegría no le llagaba a los ojos ya no tenían su brillo único y especial que me… que me…

Cuando me vieron dejaron de sonreír y no voy a mentir me dolió ver sus expresiones dolor y preocupación Emmett y Jasper le palmearon los hombros y se fueron las chicas lo besaron en ambas mejillas tomaron la mano de ambos y se fueron la última fue Ángela trato de soltarse del agarre de Anthony pero no podía.

— Heee… uh… hola yo… yo… quiero hablar contigo — baje la mirada ante su mirada vacía y sin sentimientos Ángela trato de soltarse de nuevo pero no la dejo hasta que ella lo hizo inclinarse le susurro algo al oído y el asintió soltándola.

— Nos vemos Bella — se despidió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir en dirección contraria a los chicos.

— Dime Isabella ¿en qué puedo servirte?— abrió su casillero y me encogí de hombros adolorida emocionalmente su voz era tan carente de todas las emociones ¡y me dijo Isabella!

— yo… yo… quería disculparme y darte las gracias si no fuera por ti yo… yo… seria…—

— Serias algo que ni por asomo eres — cerro el casillero de golpe —pero de nada fue un placer limpiar tu reputación y destruir mi orgullo — trato de alejarse pero lo tome por una mano y la encerré en las mías — suéltame me tengo que ir a las puñeteras clases — susurro mirándome por fin con algo de sentimientos en su mirada solo que no supe cuáles eran.

— ¿vendrás esta noche? Por favor ve por favor — rogué dándole un apretón de manos cerro los ojos suspiro y luego los abrió escondiendo esos poquitos sentimientos que salieron a la luz.

— iré esta noche —

— ¿lo prometes enserio? —

— lo prometo enserio — quise abrazarlo pero se soltó de mi agarre con delicadeza y se alejó de mi negando con la cabeza — ya tuve suficiente por hoy — me dio la espalda y se fue tan rápido que casi corrió.

Entonces llore sin poder evitarlo corrí por los pasillos y me adentre en el baño me encerré en un cubículo puse mis manos en las rodilla y solloce ¿Por qué me duele más el rechazo de Anthony que los golpes de Jacob? ¿Por qué no pude gritarle a Jacob para defenderme? ¿Por qué defraude a Anthony cuando está claro que él lo hace todo por mí? ¿Qué es lo que me ata a Jacob como para no querer dejarlo? Soy consciente dé como me trato hoy, Anthony termino de hacérmelo entender pero todavía estaba ese algo que no me dejaba alejarlo de mi todavía estaba ahí sin que yo pueda hacer nada para sacarlo o evitar sentirlo.

Me gustaría ya no sentir nada por ninguno de los dos nada en absoluto me aria las cosas más fáciles aunque no estoy segura que quisiera eso con Anthony me siento completa más completa que ninguna otra y pensar que esta mañana me desperté con el enredado en mi cuerpo se sintió tan bien tan delicioso tan exquisito como si fuera la pieza faltante en mi puzle de la vida todo es tan fácil y perfecto con él y con Jacob dejo de ser todo así desde hace años pero aun así no quiero alejarlo de mi vida ¿Qué espero de él?

— Tanya ¿tú crees que lo que dijo el bombón sea verdad? — gruñí internamente cuando la voz de Jessica vino a importunar junto con las risas de la banda de zorras y subí los pies al retrete me limpie las lágrimas con las rodillas y me quede en silencio.

— por supuesto que no, no seas idiota Anthony podrá no ser caballero en la cama pero si es uno ¿Por qué crees que lo amo? No he podido tener un buen polvo desde que no estoy con el dios muero a cada segundo —dijo Tanya puse los ojos en blanco es tan estúpida y perra ¿Qué sabe ella del amor?

— pues sea lo que sea lo aman todas las chicas hablan de él y los chicos lo consideran un héroe o lo que sea por poner al patán de Jacob en su lugar — esta vez fue Lauren y hablaba entre cortado supongo que debe de estar pintándose la oca.

— me gusta ese color dame — dijo Jessica a Lauren aguante un bufido son tan exasperantes.

— sea como sea su popularidad está en lo alto tengo que reconquistarlo de nuevo y seguir con nuestro plan ¿Jessica cómo vas con el tuyo? — pregunto Tanya y podía percibir su sonrisa de puta.

— ese maldito es muy cuidadoso pero me quedan algunas opciones necesitare tu cámara este fin de semana se larga a yo no sé dónde— fruncí el ceño y me asuste un poco cuando se me revolvió el estómago.

— y yo no he tenido mucho excito no me ve es como si fuera invisible para él pero hable con Paul y de casualidad le comente mi parte del plan que no sabíamos que hacer y me dijo que con solo avisarle él lo hace por nosotras —Lauren dio aplausitos y las tres soltaron una carcajada.

— ustedes encarguen del plan yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer esta semana a aparte de reconquistar a Thony Cullen — dijo Tanya y se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

— ¿y qué es? — preguntaron Jessica y Lauren al mismo tiempo.

— Deshacerme de una estúpida rata de biblioteca— y se escuchó el portazo.

¡Ángela!

Salí del baño y me lave la cara con agua y corrí hasta mi clase necesitaba hablar con Alice si le decía yo a Ángela sería muy hipócrita de mi parte porque eso mismo quería hacer quitarla del camino porque sé que Thony está enamorado de ella ¿de quién más si no? por eso mismo deje de pensar en ellos dos me dolía tanto así que no podía respirar pero claro no de la manera en que lo quiere hacer Tanya yo lo único que quiero es que Thony dejara de amarla pero Tanya dios Tanya es Tanya me da escalofríos con solo pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer.

— ¡Alice! — grite en la puerta del aula el profesor me miro con cuchillos en los ojos y todos los demás debieron de pensar que estoy loca.

— señorita Swan ¿me puede decir porque no entro a clases y se presenta de esa manera en mi aula de clases? — ¡Ugh! ¿Y ahora que digo?

_¡Anthony!_ Chillo la chica sexy desesperada por hablar con Alice mi lado racional asintió en acuerdo con la chica sexy.

—es que su primo Anthony Cullen se… se… se lo llevaron para la enfermería y necesitan a Alice urgente para que llame a su papa — solté las palabras atropellándose con otras.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito la duende agarrando sus cosas y saliendo casi corriendo — lo siento profesor me tengo que ir —el profesor asintió y me agarro por la muñeca y corrimos en dirección a la enfermería cuando estuvimos bastante apartadas de todos me detuve en seco haciendo que la duende trastabillara un poco.

— es mentira te necesitaba fuera de clases — anuncie ante su mirada interrogante.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me escribiste? — me encogí de hombro ella está molesta por todo lo que paso.

— Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro — asintió y caminamos hasta los casilleros.

— ¿entonces qué sucede? —

— No me hables así por favor si sé que la cague y que lo arruine todo con Thony como siempre pero no tenía otra opción… —

— si la tenías y era defenderte a ti misma y defender a mi primo — se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos mostraban lo tristes que estaban.

— Es que… es que… yo… yo lo siento pero estaba muy confundida — murmure aguantando las lágrimas que se avecinaban pareció compadecerse de mi soltó un suspiro y me abrazo.

— lo sé por eso estoy molesta y Rosalie esta furica — dijo acariciándome la espalda.

— ¿Cómo? —

— estamos molestas porque no nos dices nada somos tus mejores amigas y podemos ayudarte — suspire y asentí — ¿Cómo estás? —

— duele —

— a mi primo también le duele —

— No tanto como a mí —

— te equivocas pero por como lo veo quizás le llegues ¿Por qué se hacen esto? ¿No ves que nacieron para estar juntos? —

¿Qué demonios…?

— no Alice yo no quiero hablar nada de eso mucho menos _eso_— nos soltamos y me puse un mechón detrás de la oreja horita lo que menos quiero es hablar de mis sentimientos hacia Thony Alice pareció confundida y en un suspiro me animo con un ademan de mano — estaba en el baño haciendo cosas y me encontré con la banda de zorras ellas estaban hablando de algo de un plan pero no supe contra quien era ese plan — su cara cambio de yo sé lo que estabas haciendo en el baño a sigue contando — lo último que escuche fue que Tanya quería deshacer de Ángela —

— ¡Oh! — musito parpadeando varias veces después frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en ranuras — ¿y porque tu no se lo dijiste a ella? — me pase la mano por la frente y me mordí el labio enrojeciendo hasta el punto máximo.

— mmm… porque… heee… uh… yo… — joder estoy aún más roja siento mi cuello caliente — yo también quería hacer lo mismo solo que… — me aclare la garganta y mire al piso — solo que de una forma nada malvada —logre decir y me moví en mi sitio incomoda.

— ¿cómo entonces? —

— no se…—

— ¿sientes algo por mi primo? —

— es que…—

— ¿entonces no te importa que yo ayude a Ángela?—

— yo…—

— ¿te molesta que le sonría a ella? —

— yo…—

— ¿te gustaría que se hicieran inseparables así como lo eres tú? —

— yo…—

— ¿Por qué? —

— yo… —

— si te importa ¿Por qué no lo dejas ser feliz? —

— ¡porque no quiero que sea feliz con otra! — grite harta y confusa de ese torbellino de preguntas sin dejarme siquiera contestar… un momento ¿Qué acabo de decir? Mire a la duende horrorizada y ella me devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha.

— te gusta ¿Por qué no los dijiste? Te fuera ayudado… no estarías así como estas y yo no estuviera preocupada por los dos — suspiro y su mirada era casi desolada.

—Solo como amigo duendesita —murmure sonrojándome.

— nope te gusta enserio, lo sé desde que los vi por primera vez en la cafetería y Jasper también lo sabe al igual que Emmett y Rosalie e incluso Ángela — mi rostro se descompuso y mi boca se abrió.

— él sabe… —

—No sé nada de él pero sí sé que tienes que hablar con Ángela — fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

— no pienso hablarle —

— Bella ellos no son como piensas al menos no como tú con el… solo estas celosa pero… —

— joder Alice si mierda si estoy celosa muy celosa — grite interrumpiéndola abrió los ojos y se quedó callada parecía sorprendida — y no solo de ella sino de todas las que se le acercan y le ponen papelitos en los casilleros ¿contenta? —me calle y negué con la cabeza despejando un poco mi mente y relajando mi temperamento Alice no tiene la culpa de nada solo trata de ayudarme pero es que no lo puedo evitar necesitaba un respiro mucha aceptación para este día y muchos sentimientos montados en una montaña rusa me puse una mano en la frente y cerré los ojos estoy mareada — Solo quiero que le digas a ella que este pendiente nosotras tres nos encargaremos del resto del plan — murmure para apoyarme en los casilleros.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazo le devolví el abrazo y duramos así un par de minutos necesitaba descansar sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

— ven vamos a nuestra siguiente clases le escribiré a Rosalie para reunirnos en la cafetería… — su mirada gris se dulcifico y me puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —la próxima vez confía en nosotras sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea te apoyaremos en lo que tú quieras te queremos mucho y nos duele que estés así toda confundida y que trates de arreglártelas sola ¿sabes que no estás sola y eres nuestra mejor amiga y nos duele que sufras? — Asentí— vale de acuerdo… te quiero recuérdalo siempre ¡y no me vuelvas a gritar!—me reí un poco y ella me regalo una sonrisita de duendesita me agarro por un brazo sonreí apretando el agarre en su brazo y caminamos hasta nuestra siguiente clase.

— Quiere a Emmett — mascullo Rosalie golpeando la mesa.

Estábamos sentadas las tres juntas y le acaba de terminar de decir todo lo que escuche Rosalie después que me dijera lo mismo que me dijo Alice sobre tenerle confianza ella estaba roja de la ira y sus bonitos ojos flameaban porque querer aniquilar a una rubia sonreí negando con la cabeza mi amiga es así ella sí pudo darse cuenta que al único que quería en su vida era a Emmett y aunque Alec no se rinde ella le pone sus puntos claro y para qué negarlo la envidio ella pudo evitar peleas discusiones y lágrimas pero yo no puedo hacer eso así que si antes admiraba a Rosalie casi es mi ídolo.

—Somos nosotras chicas — dijo Alice pensativa pero con un poco de pánico en sus ojos — Paul juro vengarse del puñetazo que le di —

— Alice eso no lo sabemos… —empecé a decir.

— claro que si somos nosotras Lauren le ha estado haciendo ojitos a Emmett y Paul y yo tuvimos un encontronazo fuerte y Jasper no lo puede ver porque le clava cuchillos con la mirada todo está más que claro aunque no se lo de las fotos — frunció el ceño llevándose un dedo a la boca y mirando la mesa.

— Pues yo no voy a permitir que se acerque a mi Emmett — dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

— Demasiado tarde — murmure señalando por encima de su hombro a Rosalie se le encendieron las majillas y sus ojos flamearon.

Lauren estaba sentada en su sitio junto a Emmett Jessica no perdió oportunidad y se le echo encima a Jasper y Tanya estaba guindada al cuello de Thony por detrás los tres se veían exasperados y Ángela miraba a Thony con un signo de interrogación.

— ¡esas brujas! Nos vemos Bells — mascullo Alice levantándose seguida por Rosalie suspire y salí de la cafetería ignorando las señas de Jacob para unirme a ellos.

Llegue al aula del Biología me acomode en mi sitio y busque los ejercicios de trigonometría que me dejaron por tarea necesitaba un respiro y si esta era la mejor forma pues así será.

**Edward POV**

Estaba nevando y hacia hasta la chingada de frio estaba harto cansado y obstinado de las puñeteras clases y encima se me suma la perra de Tanya al cuello gruñí y trate de soltarme.

— suéltame Tanya — le dije quitándome sus brazos del cuello.

— pero Thony ya no hace falta que te resistas ¿no ves que tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos? —

¿Qué demonios…? O perdió la cabeza o se la jodido por tanta agua oxigenada.

— ¡suéltame carajo! No estoy de humor para soportarte — me solté de su agarre y las chicas llegaron al rescate de Emmett y Jasper que se veían tan hastiados de colonia barata como yo.

— Fuera de mi lugar zorra de quinta — Rosalie gruño las palabras colocándose las manos en las caderas y arqueando una ceja mirando a Lauren casi encima de Emmett ella le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

— ¿y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? —

— yo para ti nadie pero para mi NOVIO si lo soy todo y si no te alejas de mi NOVIO juro que tu extensiones oxigenadas y baratas te las arrancare de raíz maldita — dio un paso hacia Lauren estaba roja de lo cabreada que estaba sus ojos azules se le oscurecieron.

— no me das miedo —

— y tú a mí tampoco eres tan invisible para mí como para mi NOVIO te sugiero que te marches si no quieres que te vuelvas el centro de atención con un puñetero ojo morado que te voy a dejar zorra —Lauren le gruño pero se separó del asiento no sin antes besar la mejilla de un estupefacto Emmett — ¡te lo advertí! — chillo Rosalie lanzándosele encima todos nos levantamos a atajarla pero Emmett fue más rápido y la tomo por la cintura encerrándola en sus brazos.

— Tranquila mi amor vámonos — le dijo dándole una envenenada mirada a Lauren antes de llevarse a rastras a Rosalie fuera de la cafetería.

— ¿y bien porque sigues tu ahí? — dijo Alice colocando las manos en la mesa y mirando con dagas en los ojos a Jessica que estaba casi encima de Jasper si no fuera porque él se inclinaba hacia atrás.

— no me vengas con estupideces duendesita — le dijo Jessica a Alice sonriéndole abiertamente — Jasper no es tu novio — ataco mirándolo y tratando de besarlo en la boca a Alice se le marco una vena en la sien y si no la atajo en mis brazos estoy seguro que fuera saltado la mesa.

— Jessica con todo respeto pero aléjate de mí — le corto Jasper empujándola decentemente por los hombros rodeo la mesa y me quito a Alice que seguía lanzándole conjuros vudú a Jessica con solo la mirada — vamos Allie — le beso la mejilla y Alice pareció calmarse.

— ¡bruja! — le dijo sonriente a Jessica que ahora estaba igual de frustrada y cabreada que Lauren.

Alice y Jasper se tomaron de las manos y se fueron de la cafetería dejándome solo con las brujas y Ángela así que no aguante más la tome empecé a caminar el encuentro no pasó desapercibido para nadie mire a mi alrededor y la mitad del alumnado tenía sus ojos puestos en esta mesa jodidos cotillas ¿es que no tiene nada en sus insignificantes vidas que sea más entretenido? Aunque para ser franco mi estúpida vida parece una novela barata y absurda.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunto Tanya colocándose frente a mi suspire y fruncí el ceño apartándola por un hombro no tengo ánimos de nada y mucho menos para una perra despechada.

— Aléjate de mí ahora Tanya — empecé a caminar de nuevo pero se volvió frente a mí — joder ¿Qué chingadas es lo que quieres? — me las arregle para no explotar conté hasta diez y suspire.

—Solo quiero estar contigo — lloriqueo colocando sus manos en mi pecho.

— ¿es que no entendiste? — Salió en mi defensa Ángela bajándole las manos de mi pecho — que te alejes ahora — la aparto empujándola por el hombro y me jalo para que camináramos.

— Me las pagaras rata de biblioteca — chillo Tanya cuando la dejamos atrás Ángela se encogió de hombros y cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos soltó una risita.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — le pregunte picándole una costilla volvió a reírse y se giró sonriendo abiertamente.

— Solo estaba completando mi lista de cosas antes de acabar el instituto — llegamos a su casillero y saco sus cosas y luego comenzamos a caminar a su clase porque mis mierdas me las robaron.

— ¿y cuáles son? —

— a ver ser amenazada por una rubia celosa listo hacerle creer a una rubia celosa que le estoy quitando a su chico listo hablar con un chico guapo listo y estar en una misión peligrosa listo — llegamos a la puerta de su aula y solté una carcajada.

—Gracias por la información te estaré avisando y gracias por todo— sentí mis mejillas calientes ella asintió me beso la mejilla y se fue a sentar a su puesto.

Todavía faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases eso me daban chance para ordenar mis ideas necesitaba trazar un puñetero plan para encontrar la mochila Ángela vive en la reservación y por más que le dije que se mantuviera alejada de la manada no lo hizo me cabreo esa mierda no quiero que nadie se meta en mis problemas suficientes con Emmett y Jasper pero nos dijo algo valioso esta noche ese perro saldrá y podremos recuperarla entrando por la ventana no tengo ni la puta idea de cómo sabe que está ahí pero tampoco me quiso decir Emmett y Jasper adelantaran a prepararlo todo mientras que estoy en el hospital esta noche no me escapare pediremos permiso.

Suspire y entre al biología y ahí está mi nana concentrada en su tarea no sé si hablarle o no sigo encabronado y decepcionado de ella pero al menos ya no me duele en lo que a mi persona se refiere.

_Tonto Thony ella te quiere _

_¿Qué carajos dices Ángela?_

_Ella te quiere y no solo te quiere te ama solo esta confundida dale tiempo_

Arrastre la silla y me senté mirando al frente ella se desequilibró en los números que estaba haciendo pero se recuperó rápido volviendo a lo de antes de reojo podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y su labio atrapado en sus dientes esa conversación me ha estado dando vuelta en la cabeza a pesar que no he querido pensar en Bella gruñí internamente de solo recordar cómo me tuve que comer el orgullo de cómo me tuve que rebajar a dar explicaciones a ese inmundo perro solo porque ella no se podía defender mis jodidas esperanzas siguen ahí y como si no fueran suficientes las palabras de Ángela se me metieron en la cabeza y cavaron un profundo hueco en donde están el resto de las esperanzas.

_¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?_

_Porque si no lo hiciera no fuera llorado al ver que te estaba haciendo daño_

¿Será que si? se lo escuche decir anoche joder más confundido que yo ella no puede estar ¿Cómo duermes con alguien prometerle que arias todo por ella y que después ya todo sea puras mierdas? O mejor ¿Cómo puedes dejarte hacer todo eso y seguir amándola? ¡Con un carajo! Todo es tan malditamente confuso que me da vueltas la cabeza.

Escondí mis rostro en mis brazos no quiero volver a ver que estaba nevando evidentemente hoy no es mi día todo está en mi contra jodida mala suerte lo único que quiero es acostarme cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que se cumplan los dos malditos meses que faltan para el castigo.

— ¿te sientes bien? — murmuro esa suave y linda voz de caramelo que es mi perdición y salvación dios que emo y mariquita me estoy volviendo ¡AUXILIO!

— Si — ¿debería de seguir frio con ella? Ángela me amenazo con golpearme si seguía así pero no puedo evitarlo de solo recordar el encontronazo con el perro me hierve la sangre.

_Porque si no lo hiciera no fuera llorado al ver que te estaba haciendo daño_

Es oficial odio a Ángela por plantarme ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza que muy a mi pesar creo y me agarro como una estaca en medio de un tornado ¡jodida Ángela!

_Tampoco la culpes tu eres el pendejo_

Si yo sé que soy el pendejo por tener corazón de marica y ser un blandengue ante esa mujer de preciosos ojos chocolates y rostro sonrosado ¿entonces qué hago? Porque el encabronamiento se me paso desde el primer momento en que ella me toco malditasea odio ser un humano desearía ser un vampiro esos tipos no sienten un coño seria genial solo sexo… sexo… sexo… y más sexo…

— ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? — pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en un codo y jugando con un lápiz de color en mis dedos me miro y estaba confusa luego triste y por ultimo desesperada.

— Anthony yo lo siento de verdad… —

— olvídalo Isabella ya no importa ¿entonces necesitas ayuda con eso? — le ataje su torbellino de palabras y frunció el ceño pero negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias pero no — asentí y volví a esconder mi rostro en los brazos quizás una siestecita rápida sea buena idea.

Pero mis intentos se vieron frustrados por una caliente y pequeña manito en mi cuello que hacia círculos mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome estremecer moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y la vi sonriendo a medias sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillosos y que malditamente me hacían babear.

— perdóname tenías razón sé que no es suficiente para todo lo que hiciste por los dos esta mañana pero de verdad lo siento y a pesar de que cause muchos problemas por haber sido descuidada y haberte abrazado no me arrepiento pero enserio perdóname — mi corazón se disparó al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos e inevitablemente una estúpida sonrisa me partió la cara y no era una sonrisa común de '' yo estoy enamorado '' era una jodida sonrisa de '' yo estoy locamente enamorado ''

— Perdonada pero… — me enserie y me revolví en mi asiento — Bella tenemos que hablar — susurre mirándola a los ojos suspiro y asintió sonriendo a medias.

— lo sé… ¿pero enserio ya no estas molesto conmigo? — le guiñe un ojo sonriendo me tense en cuanto vi que se acercaba a mi rostro planto un beso en mi mejilla y después otro y después otro y después otro y después otro y otro y otro…

Hasta que mande todo a la mierda su olor me volvió loco y tenía mucho tiempo fantaseando con sus labios en los míos y en otras partes pero por ahora solo los quiero en los mío iba decidido y ella podía ver mi decisión me levante la tome por ambos lados del rostro y justo cuando mi nariz toco la suya…

— Señor Cullen eso no está permitido en mi aula de clases — hablo el profesor interrumpiendo mi entrada a un pedacito de cielo gruñí y gruñí fuerte pero en vez de dárselo en los labios se lo di en la comisura de su boca después me separe de ella y me volví a poner en la misma posición.

¿Eso fue un suspiro salir de los labios de Bella? ¡Oh demonios! Si eso fue sonreí como estúpido y sentí un revoltijo en el estómago aparte de mi potente erección ese suspiro se fue directo a mi entrepierna.

_¡Así se hace Mesen!_

No pude evitar sonreír responde a mi como deseo que lo haga.

En la clase me la pase fantaseando la mitad del tiempo con Bella desnuda en mi cama rodeando con su calentita y jugosa boca mi pene y con la otra mitad del tiempo tratando de bajarlo aunque era imposible de solo imaginarme a Bella a horcadas encima de mi dándome una gloriosa visión de su hermoso y perfecto trasero mientras está ocupada con mi pene en el interior de su boca se vuelve más doloroso la sangre acumulada en medio de mis piernas maldición no podía evitarlo me revolvía inquieto y Bella constantemente me picaba las costillas para tranquilizarme pero no podía ella no sabía las miles de maneras en que me la estaba cogiendo…

— Adiós idiotathony — se despido dándome un beso en la mejilla yo hice los mismo y me metí más adentro de la mesa estaba pensando en un lindo traje de Victoria`s Secret era azul consistía en un ajustado corset y una braguita de encaje y justamente me encontraba debatiéndome en si en romperla o no.

— Adiós Isabe… digo nana — sonreí y podía sentir el sudor correr por mí frente a pesar que seguía la puñetera nevada.

— ¿sigues molesto? — Negué con la cabeza y sonreí ampliamente colocando los codos en la mesa y apoyando mi cara en las manos joder estaba tan erecto que podía sacarle un ojo a alguien— ¿entonces porque te confundiste? —

_Yo te puedo responder eso _

¡Oh Cállate! no le puedo decir que su nombre me parece jodidamente excitante y que con solo imaginarme diciéndolo para que me obedezca me pone a mil.

— soy humano no soy perfecto — sonreí malditasea debería de dejar de sonreír delatare lo estúpidamente nervioso que me encuentro.

— ¡Oh! Vale pero yo no apostaría a favor de eso — me guiño un ojo y se fue con su hermoso andar joder ¿estaría bailando o provocándome con su lindo trasero?

_¡Así camina Mesen empieza hacerlo tú cabron!_

— ¿Qué sucede señor Cullen? ¿Le gustó tanto mi clase que no se quiere ir? — puse los en blanco estúpido profesor si supiera en problemón que tengo seguro… ¡Nah! Ese desgraciado lo agarraría en mi contra diciendo que soy un maldito pervertido.

Tome un gran suspiro y me saque todas mis hermosas pero sádicas ideas de cogerme a Bella salí del aula y era consciente de que todas y todos me estaban saludando ni sé a quién mierda le di los cinco ni a quien le recibí número de teléfono solo tengo una idea en la mente y esa es que yo nunca he hecho el amor coger si bastante de echo aria películas porno para todo un año pero yo jamás he hecho el amor mmm… debe de ser interesante supongo que así sería si lo hiciera con Bella pues porque yo estoy enamorado y esa chingada.

— Hola men te veo mejor — me saludo Jasper le choque los cinco y nos fuimos a sentar Emmett ya estaba escribiendo así que se le olvido hacer la tarea y yo… pues yo la entregue el mismo día que me la dieron.

— estoy mejor hable con Bells… — se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No me digas, te enamoro — se burló con una estúpida sonrisa le enseñe el dedo y se volvió a reír ¡idiota!

— oye te quería preguntar algo — le susurre mirando para todos lados estaban las usuales miradas pero nadie cotilla.

— Lo que quieras — mire a Jasper y sentí como enrojecía se le abrieron los ojos como platos y su boca se abrió ligueramente — ¡Oh! Dime — rogo asombrado gruñí y puse los ojos en blanco definitivamente Alice y Jasper son el uno para el otro.

— ¿tu… tu… has hecho el… el… amor? — susurre atropelladamente tan bajito que se tuvo que acercar a mí me miro como si no se lo pudiera creer y después se le formo una sonrisita tímida.

— en realidad no pero espero poder hacerlo —

— ¿estas clavado con Alice verdad? — su mirada se dulcifico.

—si pero yo le diría enamorado esa niña me tiene la cabeza patas para arriba no hago si no pensar en ella es diferente no es estúpida zorra o hace lo que tú quieras solo porque eres un estúpido hijo de papi y de mami famoso y multimillonario ella en realidad me ve como soy además… — sonrió ampliamente y miro al frente — ella me vio venir y nunca apostaría en contra de los sueños de Alice porque a la final ella también está en los míos — lo empuje con un hombro y el me empujo de vuelta.

— Gracias por querer a mi prima desde que te vio jugando conmigo en el lodo cuando teníamos seis se enamoró de ti — sonreí acordándome de lo adorable que se veía Alice con sus mejillas rosaditas y sus ojitos curiosos mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Carlisle.

— y supongo que yo de ella porque el resto de mi vida me la pase con chicas bajitas de preferencia cabello negro y ojos grises— solté una carcajada y asentí acordándome de todas esas chicas similares entre sí ahora que lo veo cada una tenía algo de Alice si no era el cabello era sus ojos o su altura Jasper esta demente si definitivamente esta echo para Alice — ¿entonces puedo salir con tu prima? — pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

— claro de todas maneras está loca por ti y créeme Alice ya estaba lo suficientemente loca me acuerdo lo que le hizo a la foto de María cuando salió la primicia oficial de que eran novios le puso unos alfileres… ¿y te estoy asustando cierto? — su ojos estaban como platos y estaba pálido me reí y negué con la cabeza no entiendo porque Jasper se aterra con las fanáticas compulsivas debería de estar acostumbrado es uno de los adolescentes más ricos del mundo —Alice es linda tranquilo — asintió un poco cohibido y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

El instituto termino lo que fue un alivio para mi me fui al hospital y catando y relajándome se me fue el tiempo y ya era hora de salir me despedí de Carla después de jugar ajedrez en donde me volvió a ganar tumbando mi reina a la que ella llama Bella.

Cene con Esme y Carlisle porque Alice estaba en casa de Bella al igual que Rosalie después de rogarle que me dejaran salir disque porque iríamos al cine me dejaron con tal que Emmett se quedara en casa para que me vigile los chicos llegaron al rato cuando estaba escuchando música les avise de mis planes con Bella y después que ella se durmiera es que actuaríamos.

Ya era hora de irnos era bien entrada la noche los chicos me esperarían en donde Emmett, Alice ya estaba en casa y tuvimos que hacer logros para que nos dejara en paz hasta tuvimos que encerrar al idiota de Jasper para que no le dijera nada porque siendo la duende no se tragaba el cuento de que íbamos al cine.

— Jasper dime a donde van enserio por favor — lloriqueaba Alice jalándolo por la camisa Emmett lo agarro por un brazo y lo metió en el Volvo cerró la puerta beso a Alice en la frente y se sentó en el asiento delantero y arranque antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta y arrojarse a los brazos de Jasper y como consecuencia este le diría todo lo sé yo también me vuelvo estúpido cuando tu niña te pone pucheros y te mira con ojitos de corderito.

Llegue a casa de Bella y los chicos se llevaron el Volvo para meter todas las cosas ahí pelee con el árbol y ya por fin en el balcón cuando entre estaba vacío y no se escuchaba la ducha pero si unas voces abajo me tumbe en la cama y el Sr. Mesen se montó en la cama conmigo encima de mi estómago y empecé a hacerle cariños saque mi teléfono y le marque a Bella.

— hola —

—estoy en tu cuarto sube — y corte me volví a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo me senté apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y empecé a rodar de un lado a otro al gatito que buscaba mis manos para arañarlas.

Después de unos quince minutos ya me estaba sacando la piedra esperar y cuando fui a buscar mi teléfono para decirle que me iba porque enserio necesitaba salvar mi culo entro mi nana cerrando la puerta con seguro su rostro estaba cansado sus hombros caídos y soltó un gran suspiro.

— Te extrañe — se lanzó a mis brazos ganándose unos gruñidos de él Sr. Mesen y me reí envolviéndola en momentos así amo mi puta vida y confirmo la teoría que ella me quiere no tanto como yo la quiero porque yo no la quiero yo la amo pero si me quiere.

— yo también te extrañe luces cansada —

— estoy cansada Charlie invito a unos amigos de la reservación a comer tuve que preparar lasaña vinieron Sue y Lea que son una familia y Billy Rachel con… Jacob pero suerte que Charlie acepto que Rosalie y Alice vinieran — me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

— ¿Por qué suerte? —

— veras a Lea no le caigo muy bien de echo me odia aunque yo nunca le hice nada durante un tiempo fuimos amigas pero después ya no desde entonces trate de saber porque pero solo recibía hostilidades por su parte hasta que simplemente deje de tratar —

— me parece bien aunque no sé qué pendejadas tiene en la cabeza como para que no le agrades — soltó una risita y después de un bostezo la tome en brazos y me levante quite las sabanas y la puse dentro fui a apagar las luces y me hizo un espacio para que me acostara con ella dentro de la colcha.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado para que cambie así contigo? —

— No lo sé unos meses después que empecé a salir con Jacob ella cambio — me tense en mi sintió y ella pudo notarlo — ¿estás seguro que quieres saber todo? Yo no quiero hablar de Jacob contigo — créeme Bella es la última mierda que a mí se me pasa por la mente cuando estoy contigo pero joder necesito saber que hizo ese perro para conquistarte.

— adelante ya te he contado mi mierda Swan no creo que haya nada peor que eso — me dio la espalda me hizo pasar mi mano por su cintura le di un apretón para infundirle valor y que comenzara ella con su monologo y yo con mi peor tortura.

_Increíble que te quedes a escuchar como habla de su gran amor ¡detenla Mesen! Te dolerá cabron._

¡Cállate puto ponzoñoso!

Bella me conto todo vale solo lo que me interesaba no quería los malditos detalles morbosos lo único que me salvaba de golpearme la cabeza con la pared era a ella con su mano fuertemente apretada con la mía… lo acepto si joder que lo acepto el perro jugo bien sus cartas supo cómo conquistarla pero después que perdió el interés real solo le quedo la obsesión por su cuerpo perfecto por primera vez en mi puta vida estaba de acuerdo con el jefe de policías ese era su trabajo y desde un principio intuyo que Black era un maldito perro sarnoso hijo de puta pero claro ¿Cómo confirmar las sospechas de un maldito que era el novio de tu hija y que encima te salva la vida? Gruñí es como dice Bella los une un lazo pero un lazo de sangre ella solo está atada a un sentimiento esta ciega porque salvo al hombre más importante de su vida y que debe quedarse porque él sé que quedo con ella en sus momentos difíciles.

Si te odiaba perro ahora te odio más ¡Maldito y mil veces malditos! Y yo que pensaba que era un imbécil pero me veras romper ese maldito lazo si Bella piensa que él es su sol yo seré un maldito Eclipse.

— nana sabes que él te hace daño ¿cierto? Y que tú no te mereces nada de eso ¿cierto? — tenía que escupirlo porque me estaba quemando la lengua se tensó y duro un rato en silencio.

—no quiero hablar de eso por favor —

— pero Bella… —

— pero nada Anthony no… no quiero hablar de eso contigo — soltó un sollozo y gruñí internamente y me acerque a ella hundiéndome en su cabello oloroso y suave.

— Solo quiero que me prometas algo solo eso Bella y te dejo pero promételo — rogué con vos dulzona para no dejar ver mi desesperación casi asfixiante.

— está bien lo que quieras te lo prometo te lo debo —

— ¡Con un demonio Isabella! No quiero que hagas esa mierda por mi hazlo por ti y por mas nadie porque eres fuerte ¡putamente fuerte! — rugí volteándola y haciendo que me mirara su rostro se tiño de rojo y unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos preciosos suspire y conté hasta diez sacar mi frustración porque no puedo matar al perro cada vez que se me dé la puta gana no es el método que necesito — quiero que me tengas siempre presente en tu mente nana siempre a cada maldito día en cada estúpida hora en cada puto minuto recordándote una y otra vez que eres más fuerte que todos en el mundo por si ese maldito se atreve a tocarte ¿me escuchas Bella? — asintió mordiéndose el labio.

— no será capaz de lastimarme — una daga atravesó mi pecho cuando su vos segura y llena de certeza y confianza afirmo lo que yo ya sabía… confiaba en el a ciegas pase lo que pase confiaba en el pero la confianza y el amor son cosas distintas que para ella y el perro nunca están de la mano pero aun así duele ¡demonios! Es la chica de mi vida el maldito amor verdadero por supuesto que dolerá como el infierno.

— solo hazlo por favor hazlo yo sé que tú eres fuerte y si… y si yo algún día llego a faltar sé que tu podrás con todo lo que se te atraviese pero por favor prométemelo —

— te lo prometo —

— ¿por ti o por mí? —

— por mí porque soy fuerte y por ti que me recuerdas que lo soy — volvió a llorar y la abrace estrechándola fuerte.

Tranquilice a Bella me partía el corazón verla así tan vulnerable y frágil quise decirle es más quise gritarle que no estaba sola que me tenía a mí de manera asfixiante y obsesionada pero solo le tararee su nana y la acariciaba dándole lo que ella necesitaba en estos momento (y no era otro maldito demente putamente enamorado de ella) a alguien de manera incondicional para distraerla empezamos a hablar de mierdas sin importancia y yo a hacerla reír como siempre ese sonido me aceleraba el corazón y me tranquilizaba un poco solo un poco porque sus ojos aún estaba un rastro de tristeza se empezó a quedar dormida le volví a tararear su nana mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— Thony quédate conmigo esta noche — escondió su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazo por la cintura.

¿Mierda y ahora que digo?

— Esta noche no puedo nana — malditasea odie cada palabra de esa oración si no fuera por la puñetera mochila yo estaría más que dispuesto a dormir con ella.

— ¿Por qué? —

— pues porque… tengo que salir con Emmett y Jasper me esperan en la casa de Emmett —

— ¿no puedes cambiarlo? Quiero que te quedes — ¿Bella está lloriqueando? ¡Oh dios! Ya entiendo a Jasper y su cara de sufrimiento en todo el viaje hacia acá me resulta putamente imposible negarle esto a Bella, quizás los chicos hagan eso sin mi ayuda y Emmett estará feliz de que este a salvo si podría decirles que se fueran sin mi… Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y trate de moverme para alcanzarlo — no lo atiendas — murmuro deteniendo mi mano.

— Si es Emmett o Jasper podre decirles que no voy — asintió y me soltó la mano cuando saque el teléfono y vi el nombre el corazón se me subió a la garganta.

Ángela

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Seguro cometió alguna locura malditasea.

— ¿qué hiciste? — dije rápidamente deshaciéndome del calentito cuerpo de Bella y sentándome en la cama.

— yo… yo lo siento Thony trate de buscar la mochila… —

— ¿Qué tu qué? — me levante y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ven por mi Anthony Jacob llego más temprano de lo que esperaba y estoy atrapada en el techo de su casa me duele un tobillo y tengo algo que decirte es urgente por favor ven tengo miedo y frio — susurraba llena de pánico me pase las manos por la frente y maldice mil veces no haberle dicho a Emmett que la esposara a la pata de su cama.

— salgo para haya enseguida tranquilízate estaré ahí confía en mi te salvare —

— Por favor apúrate yo no… — y se cortó la llamada.

— ¿Ángela? ¿Halo? ¿Ángela? —

Trate de llamarla pero salía fuera de servicio malditasea ¿Qué le paso a Ángela?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por aquí yop de nuevo..**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Aburrido, no lo soportaron, patético, horroroso, desagradable o… totalmente genial? Jajajaja… **

**Les dije que iba a subir la semana pasada pero s eme complico mucho así que por aquí les doy un adelanto del Cap que viene...**

**Espero que les guste chicas y que me dejen sus reviews por ahí porque ya saben mientras mas rápido se enteren mucho mejor (risa malvada):**

— _no quiero que te vayas quédate conmigo por favor — sus ojos se cristalizaron y me agarro por la camisa con la mano libre no voy a negarlo me dolió en el alma hacerle esto a mi nana incluso dude en ir pero Ángela me necesita está en peligro en un techo lastimada y con frio._

— _perdóname enserio pero ella me necesita — susurre quitándole las dos lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas._

— _Yo te necesito — replico separándose de mí y limpiándose las lágrimas._

— _perdón Bella pero tengo que ir —_

— _¿y porque? —pregunto desafiante y apretando sus manos en puños._

— _ya te dije me necesita — mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y cuando vi era Jasper me fui al balcón me senté y me gire para ver a Bella parada detrás de mí._

— _yo también te necesito no te vayas quédate —_

— _¿y para qué es necesario que me quede? ¿Por qué motivo me debería de quedar? Solo dame eso Bella una razón para que lo haga y juro que dejo todo tirado pero dame la razón — sus ojos derramaron dos lagrimas más se mordió el labio cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojas bajo la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma._

_Vamos Bella dilo… dilo… _

**Espero que les haya gustado y ¿que? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Qué se lo dice? ¿Angela será suficiente motivo para que Bella pelee por nuestro leoncito? ¡Opinen mis amores!**

**Miles de gracias por todos esos reviews que me mandaron del cap pasado espero que les guste este y que si podemos llegar a los 100 reviews seria ¡GENIAL! Las adoro un monto y esto es por ustedes…**

**No vemos pronto…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen tenga fantasías DE TI en un lindo conjunto de Victoria Secret..**

**Besos…**

**I LOVE.**


End file.
